Solo Por Nombre
by Jonsa
Summary: Ned Stark dio a conocer toda la verdad sobre Jon, ya que él rey murió por manos de los lannister para tomar él poder, ned se ve obligado a apoyar a jon para tomar él trono y necesita él apoyo del norte, obligando a sansa a casarse con jon y no con joffrey, ambos no sienten nada del uno por él otro, pero al pasar él tiempo él matrimonio solo por nombre ya no lo sera.
1. El Invierno Se Acerca

**notas: esta narracion comienza desde el primer capitulo, solo que ned se ha negado a ser la mano der rey, robert regresa a la capital, pero se entera de la verdad de cersei y jaime, cuando ya es demasiado tarde y muere, esta es la primera vez que no ahi amor entre jon y sansa pero al pasar el tiempo uno del otro comienzan a sentir que no pueden estar separados.**

 _ **EL INVIERNO SE ACERCA.**_

Le temblaban las manos al leer la carta que había llegado de la capital anunciando la muerte del rey robert, lo que mas le precupaba a ned era que antes de que sucediera Robert había escrito en secreto un mensaje para él.

Diciendo que temía que cersei y Jaime traten de derrocarlo para que él hijo bastardo de ambos tomara él trono, pues robert logro saber la verdad pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando supuestamente se paso de tomar mucho vino patino en su recamara y se golpeo la cabeza acabando con su vida.

Ned no creía en nada de lo que decian, sabia muy bien que cersei tuvo algo que ver con todo lo sucedido.

Pero si joffrey se sentaría en él trono de hierro seria peligroso para él ya que dudaba si los lannister sabían que ned conocía él verdadero secreto de cersei y Jaime y no dudarian en acabar con toda su familia antes de que los siete reinos supieran la verdad, una guerra se aproximaba y ned debía unir él norte y otras grandes casas de poniente para rebelarse contra la corona como ya había sucedido antes exactamente hace 17 años atrás.

Aun en la cabeza de ned recordaba las últimas palabras de su hermana lyanna"premetemelo, prometemelo ned"

Prometer que nadie ni robert supiera la verdadera historia de amor de lyanna y rhaegar, que del fruto de ese amor surgiría jon snow, ned nunca se arrepintió de dar a conocer a Jon como su hijo bastardo, incluso cuando cat lo odio por muchos años, hubo momentos en que ned deseaba decirle la verdad a su esposa pero mientras mas gente supiera la verdad la vida de jon estaría cada vez mas en peligro, era un sacrificio que ned debía dar por la vida de su sobrino, de lo unico que lo hacia recordar a su querida hermana, cada vez que ned miraba a jon entrenar en él patio del castillo la recordaba a ella, y eso era suficiente para reafirmar su promesa jamas había dicho nada a nadie pero él momento había llegado debía hablar primero con su esposa y luego con jon, ya no podía guardar él secreto mas, todos sus hijos corrían un gran riesgo y debían ser protegidos ahora por jon, ned se lamentaba al saber que decepcionaría a su hermana pero no podía dejar que su casa y su familia murieran por guardar un secreto así, sabia que no muchos crearían en su historia pero había algo que lo afirmaria, lyanna le había dicho a ned que rhaegar y ella se habían casado y por ende jon seria él hijo legitimo de rhaegar él último dragón y heredero al trono de hiero y ese papel que lo reafirmaba fue robado de la citadel por órdenes de ned, este lo había ocultado en su castillo para cuando llegado él momento seria lo único que lo ayudaría.

Cat había entrado en la recamara de ambos para poder hablar a solas, ned na llamó con mucha pecupacion, haciendo que cat se asustara por él hecho de que él estaba muy preocupado por la noticia que había recibido.

Cat se sentó en él escritorio frente ned quien la miro y le entrego la carta que décia la muerte de Robert.

-esto es imposoble... Él no pudo haber muerto ned, cariño si es verdad significa que lo que escribo en secreto es verdad-dijo cat mirando a su marido con mucho miedo de lo que significaba, su familia estaba en peligro si joffrey tomaba él trono.

-cat todo es cierto, Robert debió ser asesinado por cersei o jaime, debió pelear y decir lo que sabia y antes de encerrar a ambos hermanos lo mataron, debió actuar mas rapido, ahora es demasiado tarde, nuestra familia corre peligro cariño-dijo ned levantandose del escritorio y yendo a la ventana que daba al patio de entrenamiento donde estaba robb junto con bran y rickon practicando arquería mientras que en él fondo del patio estaba jon alejado de los hermanos entrenando solo con la espada, era algo que siempre con hacia, pues él sonó hecho de que lady stark no le gustaba que jon estuviera cerca de sus hijos lo mantenía a jon al margen de un bastardo, este se alejaba en la cenas y festines, se sentaba solo cuando había algún festín o los nonos stark cumplían años, a veces ned se sentía muy mal al ver al muchacho alejarse de los festines e irse a practicar con la espada solo por él hecho de que cat no lo quería cuando señores de las casas del norte lo visitaban.

Pues para cat ver a jon era como ver él vivo recuerdo de que ned alguna vez se acostó con otra mujer y que él era él furto de esa traición, a veces se sentía mal pues él muchacho no tenia la culpa de ser un bastardo pues él no eligió quien fuera su padre y su madre algo que a cat muchas noches no la dejaba dormir.

-que harás entonces, Joffre y sera él nuevo rey eso es muy seguro y todo seguirá en pie, en matrimonio que robert propuso a nuestra hija con en muchacho, aunque él ya este muerto, no dejaras que tu hija se case y se valla a la capital con esos par de asesinos, no podre vivir sabiendo que nuestra hija esta en peligro constante- finalizó cat levantándose y acercándose a ned quien no dejaba de ver a jon.

-donde esta ella ahora-pregunto ned mirando a cat con pecupacion.

\- esta con nan practicando con arya a tejer, ella en verdad esta enamorada del príncipe joffrey, pero es algo que no podemos dejar que suceda ned-dijo cat mirando como su marido asistía con su cabeza y volvía su mirada a jon quien ahora lentamente se acercaba a ver como bran lanzaba la flechas.

\- no dejaré que sansa se case con joffrey es muy peligroso, por él momento dejaremos a sansa fuera de todo esto, hay algo mas que debo decirte cat, puede que salve a nuestra familia de los lannister, pero que cambiará a todos nosotros por completo-dijo ned mirando a cat quien no entendía a lo que se referia.

\- que sucede ned, es algo sobre la muerte de Robert- pregunto cat quien vio que ned negó con su cabeza y acompaño a cat a sentarse en la silla de su escritorio y la tomo de la mano con su rostro de seriedad.

-cat es sobre jon, él no es mi hijo bastardo... Jamas lo fue el es él hijo de mi hermana y de rhaegar, lyanna murió dando a luz a jon, y le prometí que jamas diría la verdad para protegerlo de la furia de robert, pero ahora que él esta muerto y que los lannister son nuestros enemigos es momento de que todos sepan la verdad... Jon es él legitimo heredero del trono de hierro si él lo toma nosotros estaremos seguros y en paz, pero mientras joffrey este en el trono nosotros estaremos en grave Peligro-finalizo ned viendo él rostro de Cat, era de sorpresa, dolor, y odio, pues ahora él cargo de concienza le comenzaba a cargar en su mente.

-como puede ser cierto eso ned, es... Es muy difícil de creerte, porque me lo ocultaste... Porque a mi- dijo cat levantándose de la silla y acercándose a ned quien este agachaba su cabeza por la vergüenza de haber mentido mucho tiempo a su esposa.

-se que no me crees pero tengo testigos para que lo confirmen cat- dije ned cuando fue interumpido por su esposa.

\- te creo ned, pero nunca pensaste en él daño que provocaste, yo odie sin justificativo a jon durante años, lo trate como si fuera un animal y ahora resulta que nunca fue lo que creia, tu nunca me has traicionado, tu lo ocultaste y lo protegiste durante todo este tiempo-finalizo cat viendo como ned asistia con la cabeza.

-pero como crees que nos protegerá jon, ned si él fuera él legítimo heredero como lo ayudarías a tomar el trono, él norte no apoyara a un targaryen... Jamas- preguntó cat cuando miro a ned quien se dirigió a la ventana y allí vio como jon se había alejado de nuevo por la llegada de sansa y de arya al patio pues jon sabia que no podía acercarse demasiado a las hijas, aunque arya insistía pero sansa lo ignoraba totalmente.

\- él norte no apoyara a jon, pero si a sansa- dijo ned cuando volvió a ver a cat quien comenzaba a negar con su cabeza al entender a lo que se refería.

-ned ellos son hermanos, se criaron como tal- dijo cat cuando ned se acerco a ella y la muro fijamente.

\- jon y sansa no se criaron como hermanos cariño y eso tu te encargaste en persona de alejarlos y ahora es nuestra única oportunidad de que toda la familia este a salvo- dijo ned sabiendo que cat no le gustaba para nada la idea de entregar a sansa a jon.

\- pero si jon fallara entregaríamos a nuestra hija en vano y seria una viuda para siempre- dijo cat cuando ned la miro de nuevo.

\- preferirías entregarla a Joffrey y que viviera cerca de los lannister o que este bajo la protección de jon, además tu sabes que él es un buen muchacho y nosotros vimos él carácter del bastardo de los o

Lannister no se compara con jon, se crió muy respetuoso y jamás tocaría a sansa si ella no quisiera- dijo ned quien confiaba completamente en jon para entregar a su querida hija.

\- pero que dirá él norte cuando sepa esto, creerán creeran te somos una familia inrespetuosa que somos como los targaryen- preguntó cat intentando pensar como seria la vida ahora en adelante.

\- yo me encargare de que todo él norte y poniente sepa la verdad sobre jon- dijo ned tranquilizando a cat quien esta lo miro a los ojos y acarició sus mejillas.

\- que hubiera sucedido si aceptabas ser la mano del rey, que aquel día que robert partió de nuevo a la capital te hubieras ido con él y con nuestras hijas, desobedesite una Orden de tu rey para posponer un tiempo mas él matrimonio de nuestra hija y ahora la enteraras a otro ned alejándola de su sueño de ser reina- dijo cat mirando a ned quien este beso su frente.

-no se que hubiera sucedido pero lo que si se es que ese otro hombre que entregare a nuestra hija es tal vez él hombre mas honrado que conoceremos cat nuestra hija estará seguro y protegida por jon y si él se convierte en rey sansa sera su reina- finalizo ned abrasado a cat fuerte.

\- como se los dirás a ambos cariño- pregunto cat cuando vio a su marido con mucha preocupacion.

\- no lo se pero por lo pronto debo apresurarme hablaré ahora con ellos dos y luego informare todos a nuestros hijos cat- finalizo ned preguntándose como reaccionaria robb, bran, rickon y arya.

Jon miraba como bran no podía manejar mejor él arco y deseaba poder ayudarlo, cuando robb se reía se se hermano jon intento acercarse lentamente robb lo miro y le dijo que se acercara a ver si podía ayudar a bran a clavar por lo menos una flecha jon asistió con una risa.

En ese momento sansa y arya salieron del castillo y se pararon a ver como sus hermanos practicaban, jon vio la sonrisa de sansa y de arya al ver a bran no poder manejar él arco, ambas hermanas se acercaron y jon no quiso acercarse a ellas por respeto a lady stark y se alejo de nuevo, comenzando de nuevo a entrenar con su espada.

En un momento sir rodrik llamo al muchacho porque su padre necesitaba hablar con el, los hermano lo miraron con sopresda hacia mucho que ned no había hecho algo asi.

Jon se asusto no qyeira provocar ningún problema intenta recordar que había hecho mal en él día, solo acercarse demasiado a lady sansa pero nadie lo había visto, odiaba escuchar los sermones de lord stark y su esposa por eso él deseaba tomar él negro e irse con su tío benjen pero ned el día que su tío volvia a castillo negro no lo dejo ir algo que no le gusto a jon.

Aun reocrdaba lo que le había dicho su padre ese dia.

"No llevaras mi nombre pero si llevas mi sangre, eres un stark como todos tus hermanos, tu debes formar una familia, tiene hijos, no importa que seas un snow tu eres un gran muchacho y no desperdiciadas toda tu vida en la guardia nocturna."

Jon le había respondido diciendo que mujer se casaría con un bastardo del norte, además de que en winterfell no se sentía muy cómodo con él paso de los años, todos lo hacian recordar su lugar... Un snow.

Cuando llego al solar de lord stark se encontró con la puerta cerrada y con un guardia algo raro pero a jon no le llamo mucha la atención.

Al entrar se encontró con lado stark discutiendo pero pronto cuando vieron a jon se dieron un beso y las y stark lo miro y acarició sus mejillas diciéndole que sea fuerte.

Jon agacho su rostro en respeto a los lords pero le llamo la atención de lo que lady stark había dicho.

Cuando la mujer dejo él solar se encontraron solos, ned se sentó en su escritorio y ofreció él lugar a jon, este con vergüenza se sentó despacio.

-por que me ha llamado lord stark- preguntó jon con su rostro hacia abajo.

\- él rey robert ha muerto jon- afirmó ned cuando vio que jon levanta su rostro y estaba sorprendido se la noticia de la muerte del rey, aunque lo conoció muy poco en esos días que había estado en él norte le pareció ser un hombre valiente y de un gran corazón con sus hijos y los hijos de lord stark, pero recibir la noticia de que había muerto dejo sorprendido a jon.

\- pero que tiene que ver conmigo lord stark-pregunto jon intentando entender porque lo había llamado de esa manera.

\- pues ahora todo tiene que ver contigo jon-afirmo ned mirando a él muchacho quien comenzaba a asustarse al ver a su padre muy precupado y asustado a la vez.

\- no logro entenderlo mi lord- dijo jon intentando no molestar a su padre.

\- pues no esperaba que lo entiedas a la primera jon, pero es difícil de decir esto- dijo ned colocando su mano en su frente intentando calmar sus nervios, él momento había llegado él hijo de su hermana debía saber la verdad.

\- jon tu conoces la historia de mi hermana lyanna- prgunto ned sabiendo la respuesta ya que tata se había encargado de contarle historias a con también como lo hacia con los demás niños.

\- un poco mi lord pero porque la pregunta-dijo jon asistiendo lentamene con su cabeza.

\- bueno sabrás que yo logre encontrar a mi hermana en dorne pero no logre salvarla, ella murió desangrada, eso es lo que todos saben, pero en verdad no fue así cono sucedió jon, yo llegue a hablar con lyanna, ella me contó todo sobre rhaegar y su amor, ambos se amaban apasionadamente pero no podian ser felices, así que bueno sabes lo te sucedió jon- dijo ned cuando él muchacho asistió.

\- él secuestro, bueno él supuesto ahora- dijo jon quien ya estaba entrenado en confianza con su padre.

\- bueno en dorne ambos se casaron en secreto y consumaron su matrimonio luego rhaegar tuvo que partir a luchar contra robert mientras yo tarde mucho tiempo en encontrar a mi hermana,cuando llegue aquel día encontré a mi hermana que dio a luz a un niño, él hijo de rhaegar targaryen, me pidió que lo protegiera de la furia de robert pues este acabo con casi todos los targaryen- dijo ned cuando un nudo en na garganta no dejaba que pidiera hablar.

\- lord stark... Padre esta bien- preguntó jon quien ya podía entender a lo que la charla de dirigía.

-jon le premeti a mi hermana que lo protegeria, que cuidaría de su hijo, regrese de la guerra con el, y su nombre...- estaba por decir cuando ned vio que jon se levanto de la silla con un rostro enrojecido y con los ojos llorosos.

\- jon snow... No... Soy su hijo, nunca lo fui- dijo jon tartamudeando por el impacto que provoco la noticia.

\- jon tu seguirás siendo mi hijo, tu siempre fuiste un hijo para mi- dijo ned quien se levantó e intento acercarse a jon quien con su brazo lo corrió y obligó que se alejara

\- usted me mintió toda mi vida, usted me hizo creer que mi madre era una prostituta, y lo peor es que usted...-decía jon con mucha furia y dolor, las lágrimas caían de su rostro.- yo... Yo no soy su hijo... Lo unico en mi vida que me hacia sentir orgulloso fue que era su hijo pero ahora no se quien soy en verdad, un bastardo de un stark o de un targaryen-finalizo jon con un llanto que hacia a ned sentirse una mierda.

-jon lo siento mucho pero le prometí a mi herma... Tu madre que te protegería dándote él nombre snow haciéndote mi bastardo y no él hijo legítimo de rhaegar, quería alejarte de todo lo que traía ser él hijo del príncipe- finalizo ned viendo a jon quien ese lo muro con rabia y dolor.

\- hijo legítimo dices, yo soy un bastardo de igual manera, eso no cambia nada, pero ahora porque me lo dices después de la muerte del rey robert- pregunto jon quien ned acariciando su frente por todos los pensamientos que le cruzaban en su cabeza lo miro y comenzó a hablar.

\- robert supo una gran verdad, él principe Joffrey es hijo bastardo de Jaime lannister, no dejaría que mi hija se casara con ese niño que no la ama, pues tu lo llegaste a conocer, eso por eso que no acepte ser mano del rey, pero cuando robert en secreto me contó toda la verdad no llego a poder detener a los hermanos lannister y lo asesinaron, estoy muy seguro de eso y mas que cersei sabe que robert me contó todo y ahora nuestra familia corre peligro jon, con Joffrey en él trono él nos obligara a que sansa se case con él y de segur buscara una forma de acabar conmigo para que la verdad no se sepa, pero ahora que tu eres él único heredeo de rhaegar, debo hacer lo que tu padre querría, que tu fueras su sucesor, debes tomar el trono de hierro jon- dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de jon quien este estaba sorprendido por la noticia y le costaba creer todo, pues su vida había cambiado por completo.

\- a mi no me interésa el trono de hierro padr... Lord stark- dijo jon cuando su mente había comenzado a calmarse.

\- lo se muy bien, jamas renoblifaria a hacer algo que no quieras jon, pero nuestra familia esta en peligro, arya, bran, rickon, robb, cat y...- estaba por seguir hablando cuando jon lo interrumpió.

\- sansa... Y usted, pero aun así nadie apoyaría a mi reclamo, quien apoyaría a un snow- dijo jom agachando su cabeza y pensando en muchas cosas.

\- yo te apoyo jon, toda nuestra familia te apoyara- afirmó ned mirando a jon quien asistió pero luego dudo de nuevo.

\- el norte no lo hará pues recuerdan que rhaegar acabó con lyanna stark y que el rey loco mato a su padre y hermano, jamas apoyarían a un targaryen tomar el trono de nuevo- afirmo jon teniendo razón al decir que el norte no lo ayudaría.

\- pero si a un stark, y para eso debes tener a alguien unido a ti jon- dijo ned viendo que jon había entendido a lo se se refería peor intentaba no creerlo.

\- lord stark yo no me casare con nadie además que stark vive aparte de sus hijas,tío benjen no tiene hijas y los karstark no servirían de nada- dijo jon cuando miro a su tío.

\- pues es el momento de decir lo mas difícil para ti jon, debes casarte con sansa ella te dará el apoyo del norte eso te aseguró completamente-dijo ned cuando jon se levanto muy rápido y comenzó a negar con su cabeza.

\- no no no lord stark, jamas me casaría con sansa ella no tiene la culpa de nada, no obligaría a su hija a casarse co un bastardo, ella debe casarse con un principe- dijo jon cuando ned se acerco de nuevo a el.

\- tu ya no eres un bastado, eres el hijo de rhaegar, tu eres jon targaryen, el futuro rey- afirmó ned.

-a menos que quieras que yo acepte el matrimonio de sansa con Joffrey, ella lo ama al principe, pero tu y yo conocimos lo que en verdad es, tu eres un caballero y solo sera por nombre jon, yo confió en ti- dijo ned colocando su mano en el hombro de jon quien con un rostro de dolor.

En ese momento la puerta sono, alguien estaba del otroblsdo esperando ser atendido.

Cuando ned y jon se miraron y de repente la puerta se abrió y sansa apareció su rostro cambio al ver a junto con su padre.

\- madre me dijo que viñeta a verte padre, pero no sabia que seguís hablando con jon, vendre luego- dijo sansa cuando estaba a punto de dejar la sala cuando su padre la retuvo.

-espera sansa ven aquí cariño tenemos que hablar- dijo ned cuando vio el rostro de jon muy asustado y avergonzando.

-lord stark no ahora, espere - dijo jon cuando ned negó con su cabeza y vio que la niña se quedo frente a la puerta sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-que sucede padre- pregunto sansa cuando su padre se acerco y acompaño a sansa a sentarse en su escritorio, ned se arrodillo frente a su hija para poder verla a la cara.

-mi pequeña, tengo que decirte que no te casaras con Joffrey- dijo ned cuando sansa se enrojeció y tenia muchas ganas de llorar.

\- pero padre lo amo, amo al príncipe Joffrey, porque no me casare con el- grito la niña muy enojada con si padre.

-pues te prometí que tu te casarías con un hombre que sea caballero contigo y honorable y fuerte-dijo ned cuando sansa comenzó de nuevo a hablar rápido.

-pero Joffrey es honorable y fuerte, su familia me quiere como la reina, yo quería conocer el sur, irme del norte y tu me lo niegas-dijo sansa cuando su padre volvío la mirada a jon.

\- el rey Robert murió sansa, cersei y Jaime lannister lo mataron, jamás dejaría que y tu fueras alli y menos casarte con ese niño que no te ama- dijo ned cuando sansa se levanto muy enojada y sin entender demasiado.

-pero padre y ahora, que sera de mi, me casare con algún lord del norte, algún muchacho feo y malvado- pregunto llorando sansa mirando a jon quien este agachaba su cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

\- que es lo que hace el aquí, el es un bastardo debe estar lejos de mi-dijo sansa sin saber que esas palabras fueron una espada clavada en el corazón de jon.

Jon sintió que sansa tenia razón lo que sansa decía sobre el, pues no merecia estar allí junto a ella.

\- sansa espera, jon es muy importante ahora, es momento de que conozcas la verdad- dijo ned tomando la mano de su hija y dándole una caricia a su rostro enrojecido por la furia.

-jon es el hijo de el príncipe rhaegar y tu tía lyanna- dijo ned cuando el rostro de sansa cambio rotundamente, no podía creer lo que su padre estaba diciendo.

\- eso no es verdad padre, como pudiste ocultarlo todo este tiempo- dijo sansa muy enojada.

-hija le prometí a mi hermana qr lo protegería bajo el nombre de mi bastardo así Robert no lo mataría, ahora que el murió jon es el unció que nos puede proteger si toma el trono, pues sansa el rey murió por descubrir una verdad muy grande, el me contó todo y ahora cersei lo sabe y por lo tanto corremos un grave peligro- finalizó cuando sansa comenzaba a mirar a jon de una manera diferente y este agachaba su rostro de la vergüenza por lo que estaba por suceder ahora.

\- pero si el es el hijo del principe, jon es el heredero al trono, el verdadero rey- pregunto sansa cuando su padre asistió con la cabeza.

\- como harás que el tome el trono-pregunto de nuevo sansa.

-con el apoyo del norte, cuando todos sepan la verdad sobre jon sera el momento de comenzar la rebelión- dijo ned cuando miro a jon quien eludía la mirada de su tío

\- pero el norte no apoyaría a un targaryen jamas, si es que jon recibe el nombre de su padre- dijo sansa cuando jon la miro directamente a los ojos.

-pues esto tal vez no te gustara sansa, pero jon debe recibir el apoyo del norte y para eso debe estar casado con una stark- dijo ned cuando jon intervino e intento callar a ned.

\- lord stark, por favor ella no, no tiene la culpa De todo esto, deje la afuera-dijo jon intentado no ver a sansa a la cara.

-pero es la única opción jon -dijo ned cuando volvió a mirar a sansa quien estaba pálida ante la noticia.

Sansa sintió que todo su mundo estaba de cabeza, jon el verdadero rey, ella sería su reina, Joffrey un bastardo, todo era distinto.

-yo no puedo, no quiero padre, no veo a jon como un hombre, el... El es mi hermano-dijo sansa viendo a jon quien la estaba apoyando en lo que decía.

-eso es cierto lord stark, yo veo a sansa como mi hermana no como una mujer,jamas podría compartir la cama con ella-finalizo jon cuando ned los miro a ambos.

-este matrimonio seria solo por nombre, jamas los obligaría a consumar su matrimonio , solo deben mostrarse como los verdaderos reyes, y comenzar a tener el apoyo del norte-finalizo ned cuando ambos muchachos se vieron uno al otro.

Sansa salió corriendo del cuarto muy rápido mientras que jon negó con su cabeza y salio también rápido dejando a ned solo en la recamara.

Cuando este se sentó en el escritorio el maestre luwin llego con un cuervo de la capital.

Era un mensaje del nuevo rey Joffrey quería que sansa estuviera en la capital cuanto antes, para su boda con el rey, no podía negarse o desobedecería al rey.


	2. Chapter 2

**notas: les recomiendo escuchar musica de la serie de la casa stark, espero que les guste y comenten me ayudan a seguir con esta historia, disculpen los errores.**

Era de noche cuando jon estaba en su recámara aun no podía dormir, todo lo que había vivido ese día fue fatal para el.

Todo lo que creía conocer de su madre era una mentira ahora ned stark era su tio, los niños con los que se crió ya no eran sus hermanos, las y stark lo había odiado sin razón alguna pero jon la perdonaba porque no sabia nada igual que el.

Pero aun mas le costaba creer que su padre ahora tío le había dado la noticia que debía casarse con sana para obtener el apoyo del norte, pues jon sentía que en su corazón debía protege a su familia y se Joffrey quería lastimar a algún stark no lo dejaria, si para detenerlo el debía tomar el trono lo haría.

Pensó en sansa como se debía sentir, una niña criada para convertirse en la esposa de algún príncipe de alguna casa imporante ahora debía casarse con el un simple bastardo de un targaryen, hasta el momento no había nada que reafirmara si rhaegar lo había legitimizado a jon como un hijo verdadero y no un fuego oscuro.

Jon se desvistió y se acosto en su recamara cunado robb entró muy rápido y con theon a su lado.

\- ya vas a dormir snow, vamos a la taberna, buscarenos a una buena mujer para ti, Haber si esta vez logramos que te conviertas en hombre snow- dijo robb riéndose mientras que theon vigilaba el pasillo para que nadie los vea.

\- robb tuve un largo día solo quiero dormir tal vez mañana pueda ir con ustedes, disfruten de la noche y espero que a ambos les infecten piojos en sus entrepiernas-dijo jom riéndose apenas cuando tobb ansistio con. Una sonrisa y theon solo lo miro como hacia siempre con una murada burlona.

-no te aburras snow dijo theon cerrando la puerta, jon sabia que ambos no debían saber nada de lo sucedio, pero que seguro al día siguiente su padre hablaría con toda la familia y ahí comenzaría todo el gran Problema.

Habían pasado horas y jon no podía dormir, debió levantarse se había colocado su abrigo y salio de su cuarto en búsqueda de un poco de aure, debía estar mas tranquilo, los nervios no lo dejaban dormir.

Había salido junto con fantasma quien este lo miraba y de pronto comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque sagrado, jon no entendía el porque de esa acción pero los siguió al llegar al árbol sagrado se encontró con Lady el huargo de sansa, jon miro con sorpresa cuando descubrió que sansa estaba sentada en medio de la noche alparecer llorando.

\- sansa eres tu- preguntó jon acercándose lentamente para no asustarla, cuando esta dio un grito.

\- alejaste snow, no fue suficiente lo que tuviste hoy, debiste sentirte mas alegre que nunca, convertirte de un bastardo del norte a un hijo de la realeza targaryen, y yo solo darme cueta que nunca seré feliz en mi vida, viviré todo mi vida en este lugar nunca conoceré el sur y tu podrás hacerlo- finalizó sansa llorando desconsoladamente como una niña que perdió sus juguetes.

Jon lentamente se sentó al lado de ella cuando esta se alejo mas de el con mucho desprecio.

\- no creas que me sentí feliz de saber que no soy un bastado, pues hoy supe que nunca fui hijo de ned stark, que robb, arya,rickon, bran..

Tu...no eran mis hermanos, que toda mi vida fue una mentira, que hace tan poco tiempo estuve frente al asesino de mi padre, que mi madre estivo siempre cerca de mi justo debajo de mis pies, que pase noches llorando solo cuando los grandes festines del norte se realizaban y yo no debía estar para no deshonrar a tu madre, que noches enteras las gaste soñando que algún día podría tener hijos pero que al ser un snow los condenaria, mi vida cambio sansa y no me siento feliz para nada,me siento mas solo que nunca antes- finalizó jom cuando sansa lo miro de reojo cuando una lágrima callo de su ojo haciendo a sansa sentir un poco de lastima por el.

-Y cuando padre propuso nuestra alianza me sentí devastado porque supe que destruía tu sueño, yo jamas te obligaría al algo asi- dijo jon cuando sansa se levantó y lo miro muy enojada.

\- lo que propuso mi padre no sucederá porque yo jamas me casaría contigo snow, jamas- termino sansa cuando dio media vuelta y dejo a konsolo en el suelo junto a fantasma quien miraba como su herma lady acompañaba a sansa.

\- amigo por lo menos tu estas conmigo en estos momentos- dijo jon acariciando al huago de su cabeza cuando este lo miraba con ternura.

Al amanecer ned pido que toda la familia estuviera reunida para el Desayuno, pues era el momento adecuado para contar todo de una vez.

Sansa se había levantado muy dolorida, había soñado muchas cosas, pero una de las que no podía olvidar era que Joffrey se reía de ella cuando esta se estaba casando con jon, sansa lloraba en el sueño y desaba que jamas se volviera realidad.

Cuando su dama llego con su vestimenta lista, sansa se levantó pero sintió que toda las sabanas estaban manchadas con sangre, la niña dio un grito al ver toda su entrepierna y la cama manchada, su dama la tranquiliza y estaba por salud a avisarle a su madre pero sansa la retuvo.

\- no, no lo hsgas, es que si mi madre se enterase me obligaran a casarme con... Bueno no te puedo contar todo pero por favor ayudarme a ocultar esto- pidió sansa a su dama cuando esta asirio y comenzó a dar vuelta el colchón y cambiar las sabanas antes de que cat la visite como lo hace siempre.

Sansa sabia lo que significaba que ya había sangrado, ya no había nada que esperar para un matrimonio, ella estaba lista para poder dar hijos a su marido, ella deseaba tener sus hijos con el príncipe Joffrey pero ahora todo había cambiado.

Cuando estaba lista y cambiada su madre había llegado, sansa intento disimular su preocupación

-tu padre esta esperando a tu y arya para comenzar con el desayuno- dijo cat tomando a sansa de las mano y guiándola al gran salón.

Sansa al llegar alli se encontró con todos, hasta theon grayjoy, cuando sansa se sentó y al ver que a su lado habían una asiento vacío vio que faltaba jon, sansa recordaba lo se había sucedido la noche anteior, cuando mientras todos estaban hablando y ned estaba con su madre hablando en voz baja jon aparecío por la puerta de entrada, llevaba una vestimenta un poco distinta, parecía mas a un norteño que a un bastardo por lo que viva vestido.

\- bueno estamos todos así que podemos comenzar- dijo ned cuando jon vio que el unico lugar vacío estaba al lado de sansa, todos los hermanos se vieron sorprendidos al ver que sansa y jon se habían sentado juntos pues casi siempre dtaban lejos uno del otro en la mesa o a veces jon no compartía la mesa.

\- que sucede padre- preguntó robb quien estaba al lado de bran y de rickon.

-bueno mis muchachos, quiero decirles que e estado pensando como les iba a decir esto, pero mientras mas lo retrase sera peor- dijo ned viendo a jon quien agacho su cabeza y sana miro a su padre con furia y reincor.

\- hace 17 años encontré a mi hermana lyanna en dorne, estaba muriendo desangrada, rhaegar nunca la secuestro, ambos se amaban demasiado como para intentar unir de todo esto, mi hermana se caso en secreto con el príncipe rhaegar, el fue a la guerra contra el rey robert, pero murió, mientras que lyanna dio a luz a su hijo, yo había llegado tarde, ella ya estaba falleciendo,me pidio que protegiera a su hijo de robert, se lo prometi, hasta hoy, ese niño... Es jon- dijo ned mirando a jon quien este estaba nervioso y miro a todos sus hermanos quienes no lograban entenderlo.

\- padre no puede estar diciendo la verdad, jon es nuestro hermano-dijo arya mientras negaba con su cabeza y veía a jon quien le daba una sonrisa ante lo que había dicho.

\- es verdad- dijo lady stark mientras tomaba la mano de ned y lo miraba a los ojos.

\- su padre protegió a jon todos estos años de robert y de todos aquellos que odiaban a el linaje targaryen-finalizo cat cuando ned miro a sus hijos.

\- entonces jon no es un snow- pregunto robb viendo a jon sorprendido.

\- nunca lo fue, el es y siempre lo fue... Él hijo legitimo de rhaegar targaryen, y de su tía lyanna, lo que lo convierte en él heredero del trono de hierro y no Joffrey baratheon, ahora los lannister son nuestros enemigos, cersei asesino al rey y coloco a su hijo en el trono y peor aun sabe que el norte y yo estaremos en su contra, pues yo se el secreto que mato a robert y por lo tanto me convierte en un enemigo del reino, debo hacer algo por mi familia, ustedes son lo que yo mas amo en todo el mundo y si no los puedo proteger moriré entonces pero sabiendo que jon estará en el trono protegiéndolos-finaizo ned cuando todos sus hijos estaban impactados ante la noticia.

\- pero si usted lord stark quiere colocar a jon en el trono, debe iniciar una rebelión y para eso necesita un ejército...necesita el norte y el norte recuerda... Recuerda que su padre y hermano murieron en la capital por ordenes de aerys targaryen, y no apoyaran a su nieto a tomar de nuevo el trono de hierro- pregunto Theon quien prestaba atención a todo lo que estaba sucediendo y sabia lo que planeaba ned.

\- theon tiene razón padre, como harás que jon se convierta en el rey- reafirmó la pregunta robb viendo de manera dudosa a jon mientras este agachaba su cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

-bueno esto es lo que me cuesta mas decirles a ustedes, con su madre hemos decidido que sansa no debe casarse e irse al sur con los lannister, ya que la usaran para mantenernos en tranquilidad y de seguro me llamaran a un juicio a mi para a acabar conmigo... Por eso y por el bien de sansa... Ella debe casarse con jon solo por nombre, dando el apoyo del norte a jon-finalizo ned cuando robb miro a su hermana quien esta estaba enrojecida por la vergüenza y en ese instante arya dio un fuerte grito

\- jon casarse con sansa, no no,ella nunca lo quiso y ahora que sabe que es un príncipe quiere casarse con el- grito agua cuando se abalanzo a su hermana para tomarla por los pelos y en ese instante jon la levantó en señal de protección a sansa, quien esta lo miro como arya le lastimo la cara a jon con sus uñas.

\- arya tranquila, ella no tiene la culpa- intento jon calmar a arya cuando estaba lo miro con rabia.

\- bajame traidor, ella jamas te quiso jon, Ahora tu seras su esposa, por favor jon dime que es una mentira- grito arya cuando este la bajaba de nuevo al suelo.

\- no lo es- dijo jon cuando arya de nuevo intento lastimar a sansa, esta se defendió empujándola y lagrandola al suelo.

\- arya vete a tu recamara ahora- ordeno ned cuando jory aparecía y la levantó llevándola a su cuarto pero esto no impido que siguiera gritando.

-esto es un día de locos- dijo bran dando una sonrisa a jom quien este no pudo impedir reírse.

-jon es un targaryen, él futuro rey, y marido de sansa- este día no se puede poner mas interesante- termino bran cuando lady stark lo miro con esa mirada de locura haciendo que este tomara a rickon y se largara del gran salón.

\- padre no puedes dejar que esto suceda, sansa es nuestra hermana, la de jon- insistió robb cuando su padre se levanto y con una mano en la frente.

\- robb es por el bien de nuestra familia lo que estoy haciendo, nadie esta contento por todo esto- dijo ned cuando sansa lo interrumpió.

\- al parecer jon lo esta- dijo sansa viendo a con quien aun tenia una pequeña sonrisa por el comentario de bran, este la muro y su rostro cambio por completo sus cejas y sus mejillas se enrojecieron jon sentía vergüenza y a la vez odio por lo que sansa acababa de decir.

Jon dio media vuelta y con mucha prisa se retiró del salón dejando solo a ned cat y robb junto con ella, theon se había largado junto con bran y rickon.

\- sansa por favor, ve y disculpate con jon, lo que acabas de decir no es nada bueno- dijo ned viendo a su niña quien esta se negó.

\- el debería disculparse por arrbestarme mis sueños, mi vida- grito sansa y salio corriendo a su recamara cuando ned miro a cat y esta entendió que la siguiera para poder hablar con ella, dejando a ned y robb solos.

\- tu no ahora no hijo, todo esto me esta poniendo los pelos de punta- dijo ned viendo que robb tenía un rostro de locura y a la vez dolor.

\- entregas a tu hija, mi hermana para salvar tu pellejo, tus errores los pagamos nosotros ahora- dijo robb dejando la sala y a su padre solo, este se abalanzó a la silla de nuevo, cansado de todo lo que sucedió, cuando el maestre luwin entro.

\- mi lord, se que no es el momento pero, Joffrey exige u a respuesta de inmediato, que es lo que hara- preguntó luwin viendo a ned quien con una mano en la frente ideaba un plan para darle mas tiempo, el momento de decir toda la verdad a los siete reinos había llegado.

\- sansa por favor haberme la puerta- pido por quita vez cat cuando por fin sansa le abrió permitiendo entrar.

\- si vienes a intentar convencerme no lograras nada madre-dijo sansa cuando se sorprendió que su madre la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta el patio de entrenamiento

\- que haces madre a donde me llevas- preguntó sansa cuando cat se detuvo en na baranda de madera donde ned acostumbraba ver a sus hijos entrenar.

-mira a el muchacho-exigio cat cuando sansa sintió unos fuertes golpes de espadas contra madera, sansa se acerco mas a la baranda y vio a jon golpear muy fuerte el maniquí de entrenamiento, desahogando la rabia con el muñeco y su espada.

\- que quieres que vea made- preguntó sansa intentando no prestar atención

\- vez a ese muchacho, es solo un niño, que hace poco tiempo se entero que su padre nunca lo fue en verdad, que su madre nunca fue una prostituta, que sus hermanos con los que se crió nunca lo fueron, que su vida la que el intento crear se derrumbó en pedazos en solo un día, y tal vez lo único bueno que saco de todo eso que creía que tu le darías su apoyo, pero no- dijo cat cuando sansa intento hablar cuando su madre la interrumpió de nuevo.

-tu solo piensas en ti misma hija, ese muchacho hace pocas horas necesitaba un comentario alentador de tu parte, como fue bran, pero no tu solo ves lo que quieres, piensas que a el le gusta la idea de casarse contigo, que le gusta que arya, robb se enojen con el cuando el no tiene la culpa de los errores de los demás, no sabes como me sentí al saber que toda mi vida trate con desprecio a ese muchacho, pero Ahora me doy cuenta que no tubo la culpa de nada-finalizo cat viendo a su hija como clavaba su vista en jon, este no dejaba de golpear el muñeco, muchas veces caía su espada junto con el al suelo, el agotamiento lo dejaba por el piso, pero seguía golpeando sacando todo su odio en ese maniquí.

\- madre es solo que no puedo querer a jon, no puedo imaginar como sera mi vida ahora en adelante, como seré su esposa, no siento nada por el- dijo sansa con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- tu sabes hija que yo fui comprometida con el hermano de tu padre, pero el destino lo sacó de mi camino y conocí a tu padre y no lo ame la primera vez que lo vi, que fue él día de nuestra boda, sino que al pasar los días y los meses, comenzó a amarlo y supe que mi vida no tendria sentido si no estaba junto a el- dijo cat acariciando el rostro de sansa.

\- tu solo debes Casarte Con jon solo por nombre, tu padre no te este obligando a consumar el matrimonio, sol el tiempo lo dirá y ustedes eligieran cuando sera, pero por el momento todos nosotros dependemos de ti y de jon, pero no por separados sino juntos, unidos, el destino te alejo de Joffrey y te puso en tu camino a jon, tal vez no lo ames como a Joffrey, pero te aseguro que el te protegerá y te cuidara mas de lo que el príncipe lo haria- finalizó cat cuando vio que su hija no dejaba de ver a jon, este estaba muy lastimado y cansado.

-dame tiempo madre, dile eso a mi padre, necesito tiempo- termino sansa dejando a su madre sola y dirigiéndose de nuevo a su cuarto.

\- es lo que menos tenemos cariño- termino de hablar cat cuando volvió a mirar a jon quiem Cayo abatido al suelo.

\- no lo puedo creer padre lo que has hecho- grito arya cuando ned estaba sentado en la cama de la niña viendo como su hija caminaba de una punta a la otra.

\- arya por favor sientate y eschuame quieres- pedía ned a su hija quien luego de tanto caminar se había sentado a su lado.

\- todo lo que he hecho fue por él bien de nuestra familia, no dejaría que sansa se casara con Joffrey tu conociste al principe y no te cayo bien- dijo ned cuando su hija asitio con La cabeza.

\- pues no le entregaría a mi hija, pero si sansa se casa con jon ella estará segura a su lado y en el norte, con todo el apoyo jon se convertíra en el rey y sansa en su reina- termina de hablar ned cuando arya agacho su cabeza.

\- quiero a sansa, me alegra saber que no se casara con el príncipe pero tuviste que elegir a jon como su nuevo marido, el es mi hermano, el de ella también- dijo arya cuando volvió a ver a su padre quien había cambiado su rostro.

\- jon no es tu hermano ni el de sansa, el es un targaryen, el es su primo, el tampoco le gusto la idea pero es lo que debemos hacer, cada uno tiene que sacrificar algo para ganar- término ned cuando arya ya no podía seguir peleando con su padre.

\- bueno entonces cuando sucederá-pregunto arya cuando su padre levantó la vista a la ventana.

\- cuando jon y sansa acepten- termino su padre acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

Jon estaba sentado en las raíces del árbol sagrado junto con fantasma, limpiando la hoja de su espada y sumergido en sus pensamiento hasta que la Herida del rasgunio de arya le ardió a tal punto que hizo que jon diera un gemido.

\- a veces me pregunto si mi hermana es un salvaje de mas allá del muro, te duele mucho- preguntó sansa quienes acercaba a jon muy lentamente

Jon al verla se levanto e intento salir de ese lugar para no estar con sansa un minuto mas, sentía un poco de dolor por lo que ella había dicho en el salón.

\- jon espera por favor, solo quería pedirte disculpas por lo que dije hoy temprano, fui una idiota, tu no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que sucede- dijo sansa intentando acercarse a jon cuando este la evadió y la miro con recelo.

\- si tenga la culpa- dijo jon con un tono de dolor y furia, se sentía devastado por todo lo qye habia sucedido esa mañana.

\- de que tienes la culpa jon- preguntó sansa cuando se sorprendió que con se acerca a ella demasiado, estaba cara a cara, sansa no pudo evitar ver los ojos marrones oscuros de y los grandes labios.

\- de creer que tendría tu apoyo hoy, cuando tu padre contaba toda la verdad, pero aun así creiste que disfrutaba ver como mis hermanos me miraban con odio y dolor, cuando sabía que tus sueños de ser una reina se espumaban, tu no quieres que suceda nada y lo entiendo, por eso ya tome la decision- dijo jon cuando camino directo a la salida del bosque cuando quedo de espalda a sansa.

\- que decision ha tomado jon- preguntó sansa cuando se sentía tan mal al escuchar las palabras de jon y sabes que se había comportado como una idiota.

\- tomare el negro y me iré mañana al amanecer - dijo jon sin mirar a sansa dándole la Espala y siguiendo su camino dejando atras a la niña con el rostro de sorpresa ante la noticia.


	3. Chapter 3

**nota: pronto su subire el siguiente capitulo de Mi primera vez, es que todavia no lo termine de escribir, soy a veces como GRR y escribo lento y a esta historia la tengo escrita hace un tiempo y no me animaba subirla, espero que les guste y si fue asi comenten, me ayudan muchisimo, pronto cambiare la protada de mi primera vez, espero que les guste la imagen a mi si y es algo que imagino para la historia.**

 **El Norte Recuerda**

-dime sansa por que dejas que padre haga lo que esta haciendo contigo, estas renunciando a todo lo que siempre quisiste- dijo robb mientras estaba sentado al lado de su hermana en la cama, el estaba muy enfadado con su padre por todo lo se había hecho.

\- es por el bien de nuestra familia robb, si no hago lo que padre me pidió todos estaremos en peligro y tal vez moriríamos, si jon conquista el trono de hierro estaremos en paz- dijo sansa mientras jugaba el rostro de su hermano quien negaba con dolor las palabras de sansa, ella siempre soño con ser una reina y casarse con la persona que ama en verdad pero ahora solo seria para que él norte la apoyara y su matrimonio seria estéril y sin amor.

\- pero te casaras sin sentir nada de amor por jon- dijo robb mientras que sansa supo que debia convencer a robb para que perdonara a su padre.

\- ese es el punto robb, yo amo a jon y se que el no me ve como una mujer el solo es un muchacho que no tiene la culpa de todo lo que esta viviendo, los errores de sus padres ahora lo atormentan y casarse conmigo no fue idea suya solo fue de padre y jon se negó totalmente- dijo sansa viendo como su hermano estaba sorprendido ante lo que había dicho.

\- amas a jon, pero si nunca demostraste cariño por el antes- dijo robb a sansa quien supo que su mentira estaba haciendo dudar a robb.

\- tuve esperanzas de que nuestro matrimonio algún día fuera mas que por nombre- dijo sansa intentando actuar para su hermano, ella no sentía amor por jon, pero lo quería demasiado como para dejar que robb siguiera enojado con el cuando no tuvo la culpa.

-pero que sucedió, por que dices que tuviste la esperanza, el acepto casarse- afirmó robb equivocadamente.

\- pues no, jon partirá a la guardia nocturna se unirá con ellos dejara el nombre que llevara y no tendrá nada a que reclamar, dijo sansa sintiendo que todo lobqye sucedió fue en vano pero se sentía aliviada de saber que jon no se casaría con ella, seria libre y seguiría con su vida, tal vez no se case con Joffrey pero esperaría al hombre valiente y que la resorte y cuide como lo es su padre con su madre.

\- eso no puede ser cierto, si jon se va todo esto fue en vano y padre morirá en cuanto Joffrey lo ordene- dijo robb levantándose de la cama y saliendo del cuarto de su hermana esta lo miro con sorpresa y de mucha preocupacion pues no había pensado en su padre, el ya había iniciado una rebelión pues había enviado un cuervo al hermano de robert, stanish quien este al saber la que Joffrey era un bastardo y que jon era el legítimo hija targaryen difundió el mensaje a los aire reinos y había llegado a oídos de cersei y en especial a tywin lannsiter quien de inmediato ordenó formar un ejército y partir a la capital en apoyo de su nieto el rey.

-que es lo que harás robb- preguntó sansa cuando se levanto y camino hasta la puerta cunado ya robb se encontraba lejos pero dio media vuelta y miro a su hermana para contestarle.

\- hablar con jon de una vez, lo convenceré por ti hermanita- dijo robb cuando siguió corriendo dejando a sansa muy preocupada pues su mentira habia sido tomada muy enserio por su hermano y ahora llegaría a oídos de jon, se sentía avergonzada.

Jon había despertado cuando aun no había salido el sol, deseaba escapar de winterfell esa madrugada, tal vez faltaban horas aun para que amaneciera y la noche anterior había llegado a su dormitorio robb a intentar detenerlo aun recordaba todo lo que le había dicho pero solo algo sorprendió a jon.

\- debes quedarte jon, si te unes a los guardias nocturnos sabes lo que significa, no podrás tener una mujer, no podras tener hijos, dejaras tu nombre y tu familia atrás jon, una vez que haces los juramentos ha no ahí marcha antras- término de hablar robb cuando jon mirando por la ventana volvió hacia robb para contestarle.

\- jamas tuve una familia robb, si me uno a la guardia nocturna es porque aquí no hay lugar para mi- dijo jon mirando a robb y dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

\- no importa que tu no seas hijo de mi padre siempre seras nuestro hermano para arya, bran, rickon, para mi y para...- dijo robb cuando jon lo interrumpió.

\- para sansa nunca fui su hermano, eso siempre me lo a dejado en claro, su indiferencia su manera de tratarme, ahora que no soy un bastardo a comenzado a hablarme eso es lo que me duele robb- dijo jon sentándose en la cama muy cansado de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-ella jon... Ella te ama- dijo robb cuando jon no podía cordianar las palabra , por primera vez había escuchado que alguien lo amaba, que alguien sentía algo por el.

\- sansa... Sansa siente algo por mi, no intentes convencerme de que me quede y acepte toda esta farsa, el norte jamas me apoyara yo solo soy un snow y moriré siendolo- termino jon intentando negar que se sentía sorprendió por lo que robb había dicho.

\- esta bien jon, pero creo que es hora de que dejes de jugar al juego del niño bastardo, tu ya no lo eres, debes comenzar a jugar el juego de tronos, la guerra esta a punto de comenzar y cuando todos sepan la verdad de ti, conoceremos quien esta de nuestro lado termino robb dejando a jon solo en su dormitorio.

Jon estaba de montando el caballo ante las puertas del castillo, cuando volvió hacia atrás y miro que aun nadie había desertado y que era el momento adecuado de dejar todo atrás y ayudar a proteger el reino de lo que ahí mas al la de la muralla, tío benjen lo esperaba pero cuando supo la verdad jamas volvío a contestar alguna carta de jon.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir del campamento,miro como en la entrada al castillo en el suelo donde había pasto mojado por la humedad y la nieve que había caído en la noche una flor azul había nacido la flor del invierno.

\- piensas dejar el castillo así como si fueras un ladrón jon- dijo ned Quien apareció de la nada en medio de la madrugada.

\- solo no me detengas lord stark, como supo que yo...- dijo jon cuando vio a sansa en la puerta del castillo cubierta con muchas pieles y mirándolo con esos ojos celeste y grandes que hacian a cualquier hombre cambiar de parecer.

\- ella no ha podido dormir en toda la noche y sintió que tu estabas escapando- dijo ned acercándose a con y viendo atentamente a la flor del invierno.

\- sabes jon, tu madre la llamaba la flor del invierno, nece muy pocas veces y es hermosa como ninguna otra que hayas visto- dijo ned cuando jon miro a su padre Con mucho dolor pues ahora comenzaba a contarle todo de su madre, en el momento que tenia todo planeado, cuando su vida ya estaba tomando un rumbo.

\- porque ahora, por que me cuentas todo cuando- dijo jon mirando a su padre quien agachaba el esotra al saber que tenía razón debió que estaba diciendo.

\- jon creía que hacia lo correcto y me equivoque y tu pagaste el precio- dijo ned mirando a jon quien se había bajado del caballo.

\- no solo yo, a tus espaldas esta tu hija, quien le arrebataste todo lo que amaba, y Ahora la obligas a casarse conmigo- dijo jon cuando ned vio que se hija se acercaba a ambos.

\- sansa sabe que lo siento demasiado, solo espero tu perdón jon-dijo ned cuando sansa miro fijamente a jon quien agachó su cabeza y miro la flor del invierno y supo que era un mensaje de su madre.

\- si solo dejas que sansa decida y no que la obliges- dijo jon cuando ned lo mrio con sorpresa ante lo que había decidido.

-yo aceptó padre- dijo sansa separando la vista de jon y mirando a su padre quien le dio una sonrisa.

\- pero sansa no estas obligada a nada- dijo con cuando sansa miro a su primo y futuro esposo.

\- nuestra familia esta en riesgo y debo protegerla y tu me ayudarás... Juntos- dijo sansa cuando jon luego de un tiempo mirando a sansa asitio.

\- bueno en este día llegan los señores de todo el norte y les informare de todo lo que esta sucediendo y lo que esta por suceder- termino ned cuando vio que su hija le dio una pequeña sonrisa y mientras que jon solo lo miro como hacia siempre con mucha precupacion de lo que estaba por venir.

Ned había reunido a casi todos los lords del norte, incluso al mismísimo rosse botón, enemigos de los stark de años, pero el memento habían llegado, debían dejar de lado sus diferencias y unirse para salvar al norte.

\- todos han sido llamados por mi, para dar muchas noticias buenas y otras malas, cono saben el rey Robert ha muerto y su hijo Joffrey ocupa el trono de hierro, pero lo que en verdad sucedió es que robert fue asesinado por los mismos que mataron a jon arryn, Cersei y Jaime lannister, se preguntaran por que, ambos hermanos no son lo que aparentan, robert antes de morir logro contarme lo que jon arryn descubrio, Joffrey y sus hermanos son hijos bastardos de Jaime y cersei, practican insecto y cuando Robert estaba a punto de condenar a ambos murió de forma misteriosa, los lannister saben que yo contare a todos lo que robert no pudo y por lo tanto nos convierte en enemigos de la corona, mi hija no se casara con Joffrey, no enviaría a mi hija a manos de esos asesinos, para que el norte este seguro Joffrey baeatheon, debe dejar el trono para siempre y para eso debemos colocar a otro digno de ocupar el trono de hierro- dijo ned quien estaba en la gran mesa con lady stark y a su lado jon quien noble gustaba estar en ese lugar, muchos lords lo miraban con desprecio al estar al lado de lady stark.

\- pero lord stark quien puede ser digno del trono de hierro a menos que haya un bastardo de robert- preguntó lord glover mientras ned asistía con la cabeza y miraba de nuevo a jon.

\- bueno ese es el punto mis señores, hace 17 años regrese de la rebelión de robert, con el cuerpo de mi hermana, hace 17 años vi como mi hermana moría en mis brazos, ella amo a rhaegar targaryen y el a ella, jamas existió un secuestro o violación, solo fue un acto de amor que desencadenó cientos de muertes, tao vez fue el error mas grande se cometió rhaegar pero de todo eso algo bueno nació, mi hermana y el príncipe se casaron en dorne, ella murió dando a luz a su hijo, quien jure proteger en el lecho de muerte de lyanna, bajo el nombre de jon snow-termino de hablar ned cuando un silencio fatal apodero al gran salón, muchos se miraban unos al otro y clavaban sus miradas a jon quien este estaba avgonzado de todo.

-como podemos creerle tal cosa- pregunto lord bolton quien no creía en nada de lo que ned decía.

\- sabia que voces de desconfianza me hablarían, por eso tengo en mi poder el acta de matrimonio de rhaefar y lyanna, dando el nombre targaryen a jon, yo lo oculte todos estos años por la furia de robert hacia el linaje targaryen- dijo ned cuando entregaba el papel al maestre luwin y este alcanzaba a los demás señores para que vean con sus propios ojos.

\- si esto es verdad mi lord, no creerá que el norte apoyara al hijo de rhaegar, el norte recuerda que su padre y hermano murieron por culpa del rey loco, menos siendo un snow todavía, no puede legitimizarlo usted ya que no es el rey en el norte y no exite tal titulo- dijo lord bolton mirando a los demás señores intentando recibir apoyo.

Ned lo miro con mucha rabia pues este estaba dando problemas en vez de solucionarlos, muchos asistían a sus dudas mientras que otros solo prestaban atención.

\- por eso lord bolton tome La decisión de que mi hija sansa se casara con jon dando así el total apoyo del norte, pues mi hija les exigirá que la apoyen para convertirse en la reina- termino ned mirando a todos los que estaban presentes.

\- pero aun así cuando Joffrey sepa la verdad el no creerá nada mientras el muchacho lleve el nombre snow así que no servirá de nada- termino de hablar rosse cuando se sentó en su silla de nuevo.

Ned supe que tenia razón debía buscar la forma de legitimizar a jon como un tarfaryen para que los siete reinos lo apoyaran.

\- lord stark tiene razón, no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados mientras los lannister y la corona son nuestros enemigos, aunque los demás reinos no lo sepan, pero es el momento de rebelarse, es el momento de unirse, el norte recuerda, recuerda que solo existe un rey en el norte cuyo nombre es stark, la sangre de los primeros hombres corre por sus venas, eddar stark es mi rey desde este día hasta mi último día, el es el gran lobo- grito lord maderly, cuando lady mormmont se levantó estaba embarazada y le costaba pero aun así miro a todos los demás señores.

\- lord manderly tiene razón, debemos luchar para dejar un norte seguro a nuestros hijos, si el muchacho se convierte en rey, él será el apoyo que el norte necesita, y si para eso debemos luchar,la casa mormmont recuerda, y luchara junto a la casa stark como en antaño lo hicieron- finalizo la dama cuando muchos, comenzaron a hablar en voz baja y varios lord se levantaron y refirmaron el apoyo a la casa stark.

\- ned stark es nuestro rey, desde este día hasta nuestro ultimo dia-dijo lord glover sacando su espada y arrodillándose junto con lord maderly y otros señores mas, pronto todos estaban de rodillas ante ned stark, este miraba a su mujer con sorpresa y a jon quien no podía dar una pequeña sonrisa a su tío ahora convertido en rey.

-el rey en el norte, el rey en el norte-gritaban todos juntos de rodillas a ned, cuando rosse se vio obligado a levantar su espada y arrodillarse a un stark de nuevo.

\- no se que decirles mis señores, pero les prometo que lucharemos juntos para colocar a jon en el trono de hierro, el es nuestro rey y protector de los siete reinos cuando acabe todo- dijo ned cuando todos los señores aistieron con felicidad.

Jon estaba en su recámara viviendo a guardar todas nas cosas que había empacado cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

Jon lentamente se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla vio que la pequeña arya estaba frente a el con los brazos Cruzados.

-planeabas irte sin despedirme antes de ti, si no fuera por padre tu ya no estarías aquí conmigo jon, porque lo haces, porque no piensas en los demás y no solo en ti- grito árya cuando jon la tomo de sus brazos y la entro en su recamara.

\- árya no grites, yo no pienso en mi,había tomado la decisión de unirme a la guardia nocturna para alejarlos de los problemas que les traería a todos cuando sepan que soy un targaryen- dijo jon cuando se sentó en su cama y paso su mano por su largo cabello.

\- pero si te ibas me dejarías sola aquí jon- dijo árya agachando su cabeza en señal de tristeza.

\- yo siempre estaré aquí en tu corazon árya, pero quiero que sepas que mi matrimonio con sansa es lo que debo hacer para salvarlos a todos- dijo jon mirando a la niña quien con mucho dolor asistió.

\- pero ella no te ama en verdad jon, el matrimonio no se realiza cuando ahí amor de verdad jon- preguntó árya cuando jon tartamudeando pudo responderle.

\- bueno si, en ciertos casos árya el matrimonio es una alianza para tener ejércitos obel apoyo de un pueblo, solo por nombre- dijo jon cuando árya parecía no entenderlo.

\- entonces ambos no se aman en verdad solo se casaran por nombre jon- dijo árya con una pequeña sonrisa al sentir que aun había esperanzas.

\- pues ella es mi hermana árya aunque ahora seamos primos no cambia nada- dijo jom sabiendo que lo que habia dicho robb cambiaba las cosas, el debía cuidar de sansa e intentar amar a sansa para no defraudarla.

\- bueno pero cuando se casaran, creo que Joffrey ha enviado otra carta, creo que vi al maestre luwin llevársela a padre- dijo árya cuando jon se levanto rapido necesitaba saber lo que el rey había escrito y si ya se había enterado de que ned era el rey en el norte y que el era hijo de rhaegar.

\- debo irme árya luego hablaremos de todo lo que quieras saber pero me debo ir- dijo jon dejando el cuarto y a árya sola en la punta de la cama.

Ned tenía la carta en la mano cuando jon apareció en el gran salón, solo estaba el y su sobrino, ned vio como la vista de jon se clavo en la carta y lo volvió a mirar

\- el rey no es verdad-preguntó jon cuando ned asistio con la cabeza.

-el ha enviado el cuervo y ha llegado en la noche, solo se que no deben ser buenas noticias jon- dijo ned cuando comenzó a abrir la carta.

Para ned stark, el falso rey en el norte.

Lord stark yo soy su rey y le he respetado no entregar a su hija en matrimonio pero ahora usted y el norte se revela contra mi.

No puedo aceptar tal accion, llamarse rey y peor aun mentir que su bastardo es el hijo de su hermana con el príncipe dragón rhaegar, y exige que el trono le pertenece, y por último ser parte de esa mentira, yo soy el hijo de robért bratheon y no de Jaime lannister, eso si que no lo permitiré jamas, que en los siete reinos me llamen bastardo lannister.

Yo soy su rey y exijo que se presente en la capital para un juicio justo ante mi y el consejo, y con usted traerá a su hija sansa, ella sera mi esposa quiera a no.

En cuanto a su bastardo jamas tendrá el apoyo de los siete reinos y menos del norte porque solo yo puedo legitimizarlo y darle el nombre que toda su vida deseo ser un stark pero aun así sigue siendo un snow, es un hombre muerto cuando intente levatrase ante mi reinado y si usted lo apoya le aseguro que su familia no estará segura en ninguna parte de todo poniente los buscaré y los matare a cada uno.

Espero una respuesta de inmediato y su presencia si no de lo contrario mataré a todos los stark incluido al snow quien quiere tiene todo lo que yo tengo pero jamas lo tendrá.

Termino de leer ned cuando estaba furioso por todo lo que el niño estúpido escribió necesitaba responderle y desahogarse.

Jon por su parte sentía muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, dolor por lo que decía sobre su familia lo que le sucedería a ned, furia por lo que decía sobre el, tal vez tenia razón el seguía siendo un bastardo para el norte pero lo que mas lo sorprendía era que no sabia explicar lo que sentía cuando Joffrey se refería a sansa, el rey la quería en la capital para casarse con el y tal vez sea lo que ella quería pero las palabras de robb lo perturbaban.

Rey joffrey, usted ya no es el rey para el norte, la casa stark apoyara a la casa targaryen para colocar a jon en el trono.

Jon targaryen ese es su nombre y yo lo he legitimidado soy el rey en el norte, el es el único y verdadero rey que el norte reconoce y por último tal vez obtenga mi cabeza pero no tendrá a mi hija, sansa se casara con jon targaryen y sera la reina.

Una guerra se aproxima y usted debe prepararse pronto jon obtendrá el apoyo suficiente para levantarnos y mostrar que el norte recuerda y que los siete reinos lo hacen también.

Termino de escribir ned cuando jon alcanzo a leer todo lo qyebhabia escrito y miro a su padre quien se levanto y coloco su mano en el hombro del muchacho.

\- si yo llegara a morir jon, prometerme que la protegeras, que la protegerás de la locura de el rey joffrey, protege a sansa, prometemelo jon- termino ned cuando jon lo miro y asistió muy seguro de sus decisiones.

\- usted no moriría padre usted luchara junto conmigo y ganaremos y su familia estará a salvo- dijo jon cuando ned con lágrimas en los ojos asistió

-es tu familia jon tambien- dijo ned cuando jon negó con su cabeza y miro que en la entrada del salón aparecío sansa con un vestido verde con un gran lobo en el centro de su pecho.

\- a partir de ahora sansa es mi nueva familia- dijo jon cuando miro a sansa quien agacho su rostro de vergüenza y a la vez tristeza de saber que tal vez su matrimonio seria lo peor de su vida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas: recomiendo que lean con musica de fondo de la casa stark, espero que les guste este capitulo, y comenten me ayudan mucho, intentare mejorar los errores.**

 **pronto tomare vacaciones, tal vez no suba capitulos, pero mientras pueda subire algunos de esto o de mi primera vez.**

 **El Lobo Y El Dragon**

Sansa miraba por la ventana como la lluvia no dejaba que el sol saliera, las nubes están grandes y oscuras, una tormenta fuerte y a la vez refrescante, el día parecía de tristeza decía en su interior sansa mientras prácticamente daba con su tata a tejer, había vuelto a realizar las actividades de antes ahora que al parecer todo se estaba tranquilizando.

El matrimonio se realizaría cuando ambos estuvieran listos,pues la costumbre era que el matrimonio sucediera después del primer sangrado pero como esta unión no era por el momento para engendrar herederos así dijo su padre.

Sansa se preguntaba como hubiera sido si vida se se hubiera casado con el rey Joffrey el era todo lo que siempre habia ansiado, era guapo y bondadoso para los ojos de sansa, la niña soñaba con el y como hubieran sido sus hijos, altos y bellos como los lannister

Sansa sintió que ya no había nada que hacer para cambiar la historia, cuando en ese momento alguien golpeo la puerta

Sansa se adelanto y al abrir se encontró con jon quien llevaba su vestimenta de entrenamiento un poco cambiada ya que ahora era conocido por ser el hijo de rhaegar targaryen, ned stark había enviado cuervos a todos los siete reinos, una reunión se realizaría en unas dos lunas, invitando a todos aquellos que apoyaran a jon a tomar el trono.

-quería hablar con usted antes de ir a entrenar mi lady- dijo jon mirando con un poco de vergüenza a sansa quien con su rostro de poca alegría al verlo.

\- pasa si quieres- dijo sansa de mala gana cuando jon entre por primera vez en mucho tiempo a la recamara de sansa, era cómoda y limpia.

\- no quiera molestarte pero solo venía porque quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que sucedió y lo que sucederá ahora en adelante, pero te aseguro que jamas haría algo para lastimarte- dijo jon mirando a sansa quien intentaba evadir su mirada.

\- quiero que quede claro que solo lo hago por el bien de nuestra familia, padre corre peligro ahora que se convirtió en el rey en el norte y si a el le llegara a pasar algo me...- dijo sansa cuando fue interrumpida por jon.

\- eso no sucederá sansa, nada malo le pasara a tu familia mientras estemos unidos- dijo jon intentando tomar a sansa por las manos cuando esta se alejo de el.

-y sobre el matrimonio aun no se cuando sucederá- dijo sansa mirando por el espejo cuando vio que en su mesa de luz había una muñeca con la que se acostaba, sintió vergüenza de que jon la viera, pues aunque ya no jugaba desde los 8, adoraba acostarse con la muñeca a su lado, se sintió que aun era una niña tonta.

\- cuando tu estés lista nos casaremos sansa-dijo jon agachando su cabeza y mirando de reojo a sansa quien se acomodo su largo cabello y dio media vuelta para verlo a los ojos.

\- si fuera por mi nunca sucederá, pero quiero que sea antes de la reunion así que en una luna estará bien- dijo sansa cuando jon asistio con la cabeza y miro a su ex hermana, ahora prima y futura esposa quien con unos largos pasos se coloco frente a el, ella era un poco mas baja que jon.

Sansa sentía la respiración de jon se aceleraba cuando ella se puso frente a el.

\- quiero que quede claro que yo amo y amare al Joffrey y que solo el ocupa mi corazón, me duele saber que es tu enemigo- dijo sansa cuando vio que el rostro de jon descendió al suelo y con lentitud asistio, jon sintió que fue una espada en su corazón al saber que sansa no sería feliz, que el amor de su vida no podria casarse con ella por su culpa.

Jon dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta para salir de inmediato pero una duda llego absurdo cabeza.

\- porque lamentas que Joffrey es mi enemigo- dijo jon quien volvió su cabeza a sansa quien estaba de espalda a el y sin mirarlo respondió.

\- porque se que ganarás- término sansa sintiendo a jon salir de su cuarto pero lo que no sabia era que el había dado una pequeña sonrisa al esuchcar sus palabras, era un voto de confianza de parte de ella,quien seria su mujer,la que siempre lo acompañaría hasta el ultimo de sus días

Los días habían transcurrido lentamente para algunos, mientras que para jon quien ahora recibía cuervos de muchas casas del norte ya sean de apoyo o de odio habían a jon solo querer volver el tiempo atrás y que su verdadero origen no hubiera salido a la luz.

Jon estaba bajo el árbol sagrado cuando fantasma apareció, ya estaba demasiado grande para ser una mascota.

Jon comenzó a acariciar al animal cuando ned apareció.

\- Lord stark- dijo jon levantándose de las raíces del árbol cuando su padre se acerco a el.

-sabes que ya no hay necesidad de que me llames lord- dijo ned colocando su mano en el hombro de jon

\- pero usted es el rey en el norte y por lo tanto debo dar respeto- dijo jon cuando ned le dio una sonrisa.

\- tengo algo para ti- dijo su padre entregando a jon un papel largo y con una firma.

\- esto es... Es lo que creo que es- dijo jon con un rostro de felicidad al ver lo que decía.

\- tu padre antes de morir te dio el nombre Aegon targaryen, al final eres el príncipe targaryen - dijo ned viendo el rostro de sorpresa de su sobrino, jon ahora aegon se sentía extraño pero a la vez muy feliz, había dejado el nombre que tanto mal le dio en su vida y ahora comenzaría una nueva etapa.

\- nose que decir pero gracias padre- dijo jon cuando abrazo a ned con mucha fuerza, de repente ser rodrick se acerco a ellos muy rápido y con noticias.

\- mi lord un cuervo llego desde dorne- dijo ser rodrik cuando ned y jon se miraron Con felicidad.

\- por lo menos uno ha contesado- dijo ned acercándose a su consejero cuando este comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

\- no solo de dorne, sino también, de riverrun, vale, han contestado al llamado del verdadero y único rey jon targaryen- finalizo ser rodirck cuando el y ned voltearon para ver a jon quien estaba boca abierta ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo, fantasma estaba a su lado, erigido y alto como un huargo viejo e inteligente.

-Aegon ser rodirk, su nombre es aegon- término de decir ned cuando él muchacho agacho su cabeza en señal de vergüenza

Aegon estaba en su recamara cuando robb golpeo su puerta, al abrir robb no dudo en pasar rápido, ya era de noche y había pasado días desde que jon ya era aegon.

-en dos días te casaras con mi hermana y pensar que hace un mes estábamos entrenando como si fuéramos hermanos- dijo robb mirando a Aegon quien no dudo en apoyar su mano en el hombro de robb.

\- sigo siendo tu hermano, soy jon- dijo aegon mirando a robb quien negó con su cabeza.

\- no tu eres mi rey ahora y debo dar mis respetos ante ti- dijo robb cuando este le dio una sonrisa.

\- no me planes rey porque aun no tengo trono ni reino que gobernar- dijo aegon mientras robb comenzó a reírse.

\- pero si tenemos un burdel donde hacer tu despedida de soltero mi rey- dijo robb con un tono burlesco.

\- Para que quisiera ir a un burdel- dijo jon avergonzado sabiendo que el seguía siendo un muchacho virgen.

\- pues aunque te cases con sansa ni sueñes que la tocaras o yo mismo te haré un eunuco lo entiendes verdad- dijo robb tirando su mano a la entrepierna de aegon es se alejo con verguenza.

\- es necesario que te saques las ganas con algún prostituta porque cuando la guerra comienza no veras una vagina en mucho tiempo- dijo robb abrazando a su hermano Ahora rey y colocando su brazo por el hombro viendo por la ventana a sansa dar un paseo con lady a su lado.

\- es una niña aun jon, prometeme que la cuidaras de Joffrey, mi padre te ha Entregado lo mas valioso que tiene, sansa y árya son muy importantes para nosotros- dijo robb mirando a su hermana quien parecia caminar un poco alegre.

\- he hecho cientos de promesas robb, pero la mas importante y única que vale, de proteger a mi nueva familia... Sansa de todo lo que tengo ahora a mi lado y jamas dejare que algo malo le suceda, pero el problema es que no puedo dejar d pensar que nuestro matrimonio no hay amor en ninguno, sansa no siente nada por mi y yo por ella solo la veo como mi hermana y eso me esta acabando- dijo aegon cuando se Alejo de robb y se sentó en su escritorio

\- sabíamos que iba a suceder jon... Demonios aegon- dijo robb sentándose frente a aegon quien le dio una sonrisa al saber que aun le costaba acostumbrarse.

Ned entro muy apresurado al cuarto de aegon cuando los dos hermanos se levantaron y vieron que su padre traía un carta

-Joffrey respondio- dijo ned entregando la carta a jon quien ahora se sentís extraño al ver que había tomado mas importancia y respeto en todo el castillo.

Jon comenzó a abrir la carta y ver la letra del rey quien había escrito no mucho.

Para el falso Reyes Aegon Targaryen.

Tu bastardo has iniciado una guerra sabiendo que perderas, me has arrebatado a mi esposa, y ahora quieres arrebatarme mi corona, jamas puedes quedarte con la niña prostitutas stark, pero jamas entregare mi trono, mi padre me lo heredo yo soy tu rey y te exijo que te presentes Con ned stark ante mi para un juicio justo y dejar a alguien mas con guardián en el norte que no sea un stark.

Les mando felicitaciones por su boda, folla a la hija de stark y recuerda que todas las mujeres que tienen hijos de targaryen mueren en el parto así que no acabes adentro.

Jon lanzo la carta al suelo y golpeó la meso con mucha fuerza, mientras que robb no podía estar sin moverse después de todo lo que había dicho de su padre y de sansa

Ned miraba a quien se acerco a la ventana y miro a la niña que estaba jugando con lady.

\- ella no debe saber nada de lo que Joffrey escribió, ella aun lo ama y el idiota la trata de... Prostituta, deseo acabar con todo esto de un vez- dijo jon mirando a robb y a ned quienes asistían como si fuera una orden del rey.

\- me pueden dejar solo un momento-dijo con cuando ned y robb dejaron la recamara de inmediato.

Jon volvió la vista a sansa quien estaba muy concentrada viendo a lady correr por todo el patio del castillo hasta que la loba se mentio entre sus piernas y callo al suelo,sansa comenzó a reírse y dejaba que lady le lamiera la cara,eso escena lo único que le saco una sonrisa a jon pero en ese momento sansa levanto su vista y vio que por la ventana jon la estaba viendo, este se sintió avergonzado pero sansa solo dio una pequeña sonrisa y siguió jugando con lady.

\- sansa el vestido te queda muy hermoso- dijo árya viendo su hermana quien se probaba su largo vestido blanco bordado por su madre y ella.

\- si me gusta mucho, lastima que no lo usare con el hombre que quería-dijo sansa mirando al espejo y viendo que su hermana de acerco hasta ella y acomodando su cintura hablo.

\- te casaras con jon, él se crió con nosotros sansa lo conoces mucho y sabes que el nunca hará algo para lastimarte y creo que es muy diferente a Joffrey en todos los sentidos, y si alguna vez ambos logran amarse serán muy felices- dijo arya cuando término de acomodar el vestido de su hermana

-Es lo que esperó pero creo que no sucedera-dijo sansa mirándose al espejo y acomodándose su cabello como su llevara una trenza.

\- el tiempo lo soluciona todo sansa- dijo su madre quien apareció detras de ambas niñas.

\- madre- dijo sansa muy asustada.

\- te queda muy hermoso hija- dijo lady stark tomando el cabello de sansa y haciéndole una larga trenza

\- crees que jon ganara esta guerra- preguntó sansa a su madre quien solo se detuvo y miro a su hija.

\- debes tener confianza en el como yo tuve en tu padre cuando la rebelión había comenzado- termino su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hija quien la abrazo muy fuerte.

\- tengo miedo madre- dijo sansa cuando sintio la mano de su madre en su cabeza.

\- a que temes cariño- preguntó cat sintiendo la respiración agitada de su hija y las lagrimas.

-que algo malo le suceda a nuestra familia- dijo sansa cuando su madre la separó de su pecho y la obligó a verla a los ojos

-nada malo sucederá cariño, todo saldrá bien, ten confianza en tu padre y jon,quires- dijo cat cuando vio que sansa asistió con su cabeza.

Los días habían transcurrido, el día de la boda había llegado, winterfell estaba invadida por muchas casas nobles y pequeñas del norte, muchas habían traído regalos para los comprometidos,otros llegaban al castillo dando el apoyo al reclamo de jon, pues ya la noticias se habían esparcido por todo los siete reinos.

Ned y cat recibían a los invitados con mucho respeto mientras que árya, bran y rickon hacían de las suyas con los niños que llegaban de diferentes lugares, robb y theon no perdían el tiempo para presentarse a las hijas de algunos lords quienes eran muy hermosas pero terminaban enojándose con los muchachos recibiendo sus cachetadas en las mejillas.

Mientras que muchos estaban felices por la gran boda jon estaba en su recámara mirando su espejo, se sentía extraño, hace unos meses era un bastardo del norte y ahora se estaba casando con su hermana bueno ahora prima, pero se sentía en su interior una basura al arruinar la vida de sansa.

Recordó las palabras de ned el día que le pidió que protegiera a sansa de todo lo que estaba por suceder y el primer paso seria casarse con ella, convirtiéndola en su acompañante de toda la vida, jon recordó que su padre había dicho que cuando su matrimonio este hecho el comenzaría con las tareas de un rey, debería ir a las casas que lo apoyaban para comenzar a armar su ejercito y para eso sansa debería acompañarlo como su esposa... Como la reina.

Alguien había golpeado la puerta haciendo que jon volviera a la realidad.

\- como te sientes muchacho- dijo benjen cuando vio el rostro de sorpresa de jon y de inmediato se abalanzo a abrazarlo con mucha fuerza.

\- tío benjen has regresado- dijo jon cuando su tío golpeo su espalda con su mano mientras lo abrazaba.

\- la ultima vez que te vi eras el hijo bastardo de mi hermano, ahora te vuelvo a ver pero ahora eres el legitimo rey de poniente, sabes creo que si me vuelvo a ir tal vez te conviertas en un dios- dijo benjen alejando a jon para ver como estaba vestido.

\- tu no lo sabia no es cierto tio- preguntó jon cuando benjen lo miro y le dio una pequeña palmada en su mejilla.

\- pues no muchacho, pero me alegro mucho al saber que aun hay algo para recordar a mi hermana, tu eres muy importante para mi jon... Cierto cierto ned me dijo... Aegon, no es así- termino benjen cuando vio que su sobrino asitio.

\- tu que piensas de toda esta farsa- preguntó jon abriendo sus brazos en señal de todo lo que estaba sucediendo ahora en ese momento, el matrimonio, la guerra.

\- pues no voy a negar que cuando me dijeron que te casarías con sansa me dije a mi mismo"este muchacho ya es un targaryen y sigue con las costumbres" pero también me alegro mucho saber que mi pequeña sansa no se casaría con ese muchacho lannister, y con respecto a la guerra que esta por iniciar, no todos los reinos creerán que Joffrey es un bastado pero con el apoyo del norte ya es algo, si stanish apoya a tu reclamo es aun mas posible una victoria, además de que al ver a sansa y a ti no negare que hacen buena pareja como rey y reina- término benjen cuando jon cambio su rostro a uno de vergüenza al escuchar las últimas palabras de su tío, se preguntó como estaría sansa vestida, si estaría hermosa aunque jon siempre supo que sansa seria una niña muy hermosa y mas aun cuando creciera y se convirtiera en una mujer, pero el no podía verla como tal, aun no podía.

\- jon mirame, he visto esa misma mirada en ned el día que se caso con cat, ella era la prometida de nuestro hermano brandon, te diré lo que le dije a el aquel día, no importa lo que los demás hablen, cuando tu y sansa se casen y entren en su recámara solo serán ustedes dos, sera el momento de poder hablar y expresar lo que sienten, entenderse uno al otro, así podrán llevar este matrimonio adelante, deben estar unidos, para enfrentar lo que se acerca entiendes, si ustedes dos no pueden ayudarse mutuamente nadie lo hará, nadie les pide que se amen o que sientan algo mínimo por el uno o el otro, solo deben dejar de lado sus diferencias, protegerse y si algún día tu o ella sienten algo por el otro no deben sentirse culpable ustedes son primos y el amor entre ambos esta permitido, tal vez el amor los una por completo, y por último jon... Si en verdad amas a alguien nunca la abandones, no cometas mi error- dijo benjen sentado frente a jon quien estaba muy nervioso pero con las palabras de su tío sintió que tal vez no seria tan malo, pero una pregunta se le vino a la cabeza, su tío amo a alguien y la dejo ir.

\- tío tu amaste a alguien verdad- pregunto jon viendo a su tío quien agachó su cabeza

\- así es jon y la deje ir, eso fue lo que me hizo unir a la guardia- dijo benjen cuando miro a jon y este asistió con tristeza, benjen se levanto y camino en dicción a la puerta cuando dejo en descubierto una herida en su nuca, un corte de una espada o un rasguño de algún animal pensó jon.

\- tío que suvedio, esa herida- dijo jon levantándose y acompañando a su tío a la puerta.

\- hace unas lunas me enviaron a una expedición mas allá de la muralla por que habían llegado informes raros sobre salvajes muertos- dijo benjen intentando tapar su herida.

\- que los mato tio... A los salvajes, encontraste a lo que los asesino- pregunto jon con mucha duda.

\- así es... Y no me creerías si te lo dijera muchacho- termino benjen dejando a jon solo en su recamara muy pensativo por lo que había dicho.

El bosque sagrado estaba iluminado por muchas velas rojas y blancas en símbolo de la hielo y el fuego, sansa y jon.

Muchos de los lords estaban frente al árbol sagrado cuando jon vestido con un traje hecho para la ocacion, en su pego llevaba el emblema de la casa targaryen, las tres cabezas ardnaban todo tu pecho y en s espalda llevaba la piel que ned le había regalado, era de color blanca como la nieve, como su antiguo nombre.

Jon al caminar no podía dejar de ver los rostros de todos quienes miraban con asombro y otros con desprecio como rosse bolton quien se vio obligado a llevar a su hija bastardo, un muchacho con un rostro de perversidad y la vez de hambre sexual o eso le parecía a jon.

Supo por robb que el muchacho se llamaba ramsay snow y que estaba enamorado de sansa algo que a jon le provocó un poco de celos pero esos que tienen un hermano por su hermana pequeña.

Cuando llego ante el árbol sagrado se encontro con el maestre luwin y a su lado estaba lady stark, mientras que robb y los demás niños estaban a un costado esperando ver a su hermana, árya y bran miraron a jon quien tenía un rostro de nerviosismo y con sus manos dieron una señal de que todo estaba bien, cuando todas las voces se acallaron y jon vio que desde lejos la luz de la luna junto con las de las velas alumbraban a ned y a sansa quien caminaba lentamente a su encuentro.

Las piernas de jon comenzaron a temblar, las manos transpiraba, sentía que su corazón se detendria si la boda no acababa rápido pero cuando vio por completo a la hermosa sansa, todo a s alrededor se nublo, sólo podía ver a sansa quien llevaba un vestido tan blanco como la nieve misma, su cabello como el que usaba su madre, una trenza y caía hacia un costado, sus ojos brillaba por las luces, sansa miraba a su padre quien le daba una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, jon no podía creer que la niña que se estaba acercando a el, con la que se casaría,con la que compartirían toda su vida era la hermana con la que se crió, ese pensamiento hizo que jon se sintiera fatal.

Ned al fin había llegado con su hija al árbol, cuando vio que su esposa estaba llorando de na emoción aunque no era el sueño de ella que su hija se casara con jon, pero ver a su ángel caminar como ella una vez lo hizo hacia a hombre que la cuidaría hasta sus ultmos dias era algo que cat la emocionaba

\- usted quien es- pregunto el maestre luwin.

\- mi nombre es lord eddard stark, señor de winterfell y rey en el norte- respondio ned

Cuando vio a su hija quien tenía los hijos llorosos y sus manos que estaban envueltas en su braso la miro.

-a quien entrega- pregunto de nuevo luwin.

\- a lady sansa stark- respondió ned cuando vio a jon quien no dejaba de verlo en señal de respeto y no miraba a sansa para no intimidarla.

\- quien la recibe- pregunto por última vez luwin.

\- lord aegon targaryen, protector de los siete reinos- dio robb quien habían puesto al lado de jon, cuando este volvió su vista a robb y este le dio una sonrisa en señal de confianza.

Sansa se coloco al lado de jon y vio que este no se animaba a verla a la cara, mientras luwin hablaba jon miraba solo al maestre y de reojo a sansa quien tenia la vista clavada al frente, sus corazones no latían en ese momento, no sentían nada por el uno del otro y es hacia peor la situacion

Luego de un tiempo, el maestre tomo la mano de jon y luego la de sansa y las unió con la larga cinta, sansa sintió la mano de jon muy caliente y este sintió que la de sansa estaba helada

No había nada mas que hacer el momento de mirarse a la cara había llegado, jon volteo primero muy tímidamente mirando hacia abajo y luego comenzó a levanta la vista, vio que el vestido llevaba un lobo en la cola y que al llegar a su pecho vio que un dragón estaba plazmado en el vestido haciendo que jon sintiera que algo de el había pensado sansa mientras hacia el vestido, pero cuando llego a rostro de su hermana, vio que su hermosa pie estaba iluminada por el fuego y la luna, que con el cabello atado dejaba ver su largo y hermoso cuello y los ojos celestes estaban clavados en jon, este tramo saliva muy nervioso

Sansa por su parte vio que jon llevaba el pelo atado como s padre y que su barba había sido rebajada algo que no le gustaba del todo a sansa ya que algo en ella sentía al ver a jon como era antes y no como lo era ahora, luego vio que el traje que llevaba le quedaba perfecto a su cuerpo, los músculos de sus brasos se dejaban ver y se marcaban en él cuero del traje, los ojos oscuros de jon estaban clavados en ella haciendo que sansa se pusiera mas nerviosa.

Antes de decir las palabras sansa miro su mano y la de jom unidas, la de su hermano pronto marido eran mucho mas grandes que la de ella, sentía que eran suaves para ser manos de un hombre pero a la vez calientes como el fuego mismo, supo que es a imagen le mostraba su futuro, ella estaría unida a el para siempre, pierda o gane, ella seria parte de el y el de ella, era un pensamiento que no le gustaba del todo a sansa.


	5. Chapter 5

**notas: espero que les guste este capitulo, es solo dedicado a la boda y al festin, tal vez entre en pausa el relato Mi Primera vez y buscare terminarlo pronto.**

 **les aseguro que estoy creando un final especial para ese relato, comenten me ayudan demasiado, los proximos la historia se hara un poco mas oscura y muy cambiante.**

 **los proximos tardare un poco en subirlos pues ya estare en vaciones, pero seguire subiendo, se los prometo.**

 **Unidos Para Siempre**

\- puede besarla- dijo luwin cuando se acerco a los dos muchachos quienes no dejan de verse a la cara.

Jon miro a luwin y luego a sansa, cuando el comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso al ver que sansa estaba con un rostro de locura, pero cuando sansa cerro los ojos Jon comenzó a acercarse cada vez mas, cuando el también cerro sus ojos y su mano le temblaba, sintió que sansa apretó su mano para tranquilizarlo y cuando por fin los gruesos labios de jon rozaron los finos y preciosos labios de sansa, jon sintió que Todo a su alrededor no estaba mas, solo le síntio la suavidad de el primer beso se había dado en su vida, jamas había pensado que sería junto con su hermana, jon sentía que el cuerpo de ella se tenso y no movía los labios en señal de reaspuesta obligando a Jon a terminar y alejarse de ella cuanto antes.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir, jon pudo ver el rostro de robb quien noble gustaba para nada lo que había sucedido y por ultimo a árya quien jon le dio una sonrisa cuando comenzó a caminar con sansa en su mano, pero la pequeña solo le respondio con una sonrisa pequeña y muy forzada.

Jon guiaba a sansa al gran salon para iniciar el gran banquete, cuando detrás de ellos todos comenzaron a seguirlos, ned y cat venían detrás de ellos.

Cuando entraron al gran salón dos solas estaban preparadas para ambos, en la gran mesa junto con un gran banquete de diferentes comidas para los lords que venían de muy lejos.

Jon junto con sansa llegaron hasta sus lugares, cuando sansa intento sentarse jon le movió la silla para que pudiera sentarse cómoda en señal de respeto y cuidado.

\- sansa que deseas- dijo jon señalándole la comida para servirle lo que deseaba.

\- quiere que acabe esto ya- dijo sansa cuando miro a jon quien sol cambio su rostro y se sintió muy culpable.

-padre donde esta-pregunto sansa cuando intentaba encontrar a su padre entre tanta gente que cantaba y bebia.

\- lord stark esta hablando con los lord quienes apoyan a jon sobre las estrategias de guerra- dijo jon intentado servir algo de comer a sansa cuando esta corrió con su brazo el plato de comida.

\- no quiero comer, solo dame vino- dijo sansa cuando jon la miro con sorpresa pues la niña había desaparecido y ahora era una mujer muy triste que se refugiaba en el vino.

Muchos señores se paraban frente a ellos y les deseaba buena fortuna, mientras que otros les otorgaban diferentes regalos, jon solo podía agradecer y luego volver a meterse en sus pensamientos sentado en la silla Mirando como todos estaban felices menos el y sansa, hasta que un hombre desconocido se acerco a la mesa y dando una reverencia hablo.

-mi lord, mi lady mi nombre es desconocido, mi objetivo es conocido y he aquí lo que prometí años atrás- dijo e hombre arrodillándose y abirendi un cofre de madera y piedra, cuando jon sintió curiosidad y junto con sansa levantaron el cuello para poder ver lo que sacaba del cofre, el silencio del gran salón aturido a jon quien sentía un poco de vergüenza, cuando el hombre se levanto y de su mayo cubierta por telas saco un huevo de dragón petrificado, jon le levanto rápido y se acercó al hombre quien dio un paso atrás cuando jon tomo el huevo, todos estaban mirando a jon como observaba el regalo.

\- es lo que creo que es -dijo jon cuando volvió la mirada al hombre quien solo miro al huevo y hablo.

\- un huevo de dragon, hace miles de años que no se había encontrado uno así, se que esta petrificado y solo le servirá como adorno en su hogar mi lord- dijo el hombre cuando jon mira a sansa quien tenia un rostro de sorpresa ante lo que jon tenia en su mano

-como es que lo encntro-pregunto jon cuando volvió al hombre quien ya no estaba y había desaparecido como si nadie lo había visto haciendo a jon sentir un poco de miedo y curiosidad.

Jon volvió a la silla junto cuando todos habían vuelto a hablar y a cantar, mientras que sansa miraba la mayo de jon la cual sostenía al huevo

\- puedo... Quiero sentirlo en mi mano, si me lo permites jon- preguntó sansa cuando jon tomo su pequeña mal y con la otra coloco en huevo muy lentamente.

\- toma es nuestro regalo de bodas sansa te pertenece a ti también- dijo jon cuando vio el rostro de la niña con alegría ante lo que tenia en sus manos, jon se sentía feliz de ver a sansa sonreír aunque sea por el huevo.

\- alguna vez volverlos a ver a un dragón- preguntó sansa quien Estaba un poco ebria y le devolvió el huevo a jon, este lo guardó de nuevo en el cofre y miro a sansa para responderle.

\- no lo se sansa, hace miles de años que desaparecieron y este huevo es una piedra- dijo jon cuando sansa asitio con la cabeza y dio un fondo blanco a la copa de vino.

\- dame mas- ordenó sansa cuando jon la miro y intento tomar la mano de su esposa para calmarla y que deje de tomar cuando esta de inmediato se alejo de el,haciendo sentir a jon muy mal, de solo tomo la jarra de vino entera y se la entregó a sansa.

Esta lo miro y por un momento sansa jurado sentir lastima al ver el rostro de tristeza de jon, en sus adentros sansa miraba el rostro de su hermana quien no podía negar que tenia unos rasgos muy hermosos.

\- estupida sansa es la bebida lo que te esta haciendo sentir esto- dijo sansa en su interior cuando vio que una dama hija de algún lord le guiño el ojo a jon, quien este se sintió un poco incomodo, mientras que sansa sólo la mira y sintio algo que no podía expresar.

Jon se levanto luego de un largo rato entre músicas y canto, sansa solo levanto la mirada a el y luego siglo tomando vino, jon solo miro a sansa con mucha tristeza de verla de esa manera, tan devastada y destruida por dentro y su cura era el vino.

Jon salio del gran salón para poder tomar un poco de aire fresco, aun sentía la musica del festín, cuando siguió caminando se encontró con fantasma quien se alegró de verlo y se abalanzo a el.

\- hermoso animal-dijo lady alyn Umber quien era una joven de muy bello rostro y de cuerpo delago, su cabello era muy idéntico por al de sansa, besado por el fuego pensó jon en ese momento quien se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de la muchacha.

-nunca había visto a un huargo, son muy grandes- dijo la joven acercándose lentamente a jon y recordó que ella había sido la que le había giñado él ojo en el salón hace unas horas.

-puedo mi lord- preguntó alyn cuando vio que jon solo asitio acariciando a fantasma.

\- deja muchacho que te acaricie- ordeno jon cuando alyn coloco su mano justo sobre la de jon y este miro de inmediato a la joven quien le dio una sonrisa.

\- usted es muy hermoso mi lord y su esposa también lo es hacen muy linda pareja, pero no le he visto muy feliz a usted durante el festín y a lady sansa solo la he visto beber vino- dijo alyn viendo que jon intentaba responder pero solo tartamudeaba al sentir la mano de ella sobre la de el.

\- es que solo no estamos bien- dijo jon cuando saco su mano de el lobo y dio media vuelta dando la espalda a la muchacha quien se acercó de nuevo y muy suave al oído habló

\- tal vez usted necesite alejar sus problemas con alguien que en verdad lo quiera- dijo alyn cuando coloco su mano es el hombro de jon y este la miro de reojo a través de su hombro, jon no podía resistir mucho mas y acabaría habiendo algo indebido pero jamas había tocado a una mujer en su vida no sabia que hacer pero justo en ese momento alguien quien jamas había visto lo salvo.

\- mi lord es un gusto conocerlo en persona- dijo un hombre demasiado gordo y con un poco de barba pero muy bien vestido.

Alyn lo miro con sorpresa y solo con vergüenza se despido de jon muy rápido y dejo a este muy nervioso y transpirando.

\- usted esta bien mi lord, lamento interrumpirlo pero creo que había detenido algo malo- dijo el hombre tartamudeando y sonriendo a jon quien este se acero a el intentando disimular su bulto por la excitación.

\- si has hecho bien me salvase de cometer un error lord...-dijo jon acercándose a e hombre y extendiendo su mano para saludarlo.

\- no mi lord solo sam... Samuel Tarly- dijo sam tomando la mano de jon y dándole una sonrisa que a jon solo le dio una pequeña risa.

\- los Tarly son una familia importante pero no sabía que estarian presentes hoy- dijo jon mirando a sam quien solo agachó su rostro y con tristeza volvió a mirarlo.

\- yy..yo me uniré a la guardia nocturna y solo estaba por llegar cuando mi padre me envió un cuervo para que estuviera presente para su boda y que luego siguiera camino, así que vine en representación de mi familia- dijo sam cuando se había dado cuenta que estaba caminando junto con el futuro rey aegon por mucho tiempo mientras hablaban muy tranquilos.

\- disculpe si lo moleste mi lord- dijo sam intenantando terminar la conversación y abandonar a jon cuando este lo detuvo.

\- no no me has molestado sam, al contrario me has hecho reír un poco, pero quería preguntarte donde te estas hospedando- pregunto jon cuando este intento no responder por vergüenza pero a la vez jon se acercó de nuevo y se vio obligado a responder.

\- no he encontrado ningún hospedaje libre tal vez duerma en la carreta que me esta llevando a castillo negro- dijo sam con un poco de vergüenza.

\- de ninguna manera esta noche cuando el festín termine te quedaras, dormirse en el castillo, hablare con lord stark y te daré un cuarto, mas tarde te veré lord tarly- dijo jon colocando su mano en el hombro de sam cuando este negaba con la cabeza.

\- no no mi lord no es necesario no soy alguien muy importante para recibir la hospitalidad de los Stark- dijo sam agachando su cabeza.

\- eres un buen hombre sam, quiero verte mas tarde cuando todo este calmo así podremos hablar mejor- dijo jon insistiendo a sam quien con una pequeña sonrisa asistio y con vergüenza.

\- no lo voy a molestar usted tiene la mejor noche que todos nosotros- dijo sam acompañado con una sonrisa picaresca.

\- no lo creas samuel tarly- dijo jon cuando comenzó la marcha de nuevo al gran salon.

Allí se encontró con que varios lords con sus esposas estaban bailando, cuando de repente muchos comenzaron a gritar.

\- que lord aegon baile con lady sansa- gritaron con mucho entusiasmo los lords cuando jon vio que dejaban espacio para que el camine y se encontró con sansa sentada en la gran mesa y con un rostro de locura, jon miro a su alrededor y comenzó a caminar hasta sansa.

\- quisieras bailar un poco sansa- dijo jon cuando extendió la mano a su hermana quien lo miro con odio.

\- es bromo jon- dijo sansa en voz baja cuando este solo pudo mirarla y darle una sonrísa pues la charla con sam lo había tranquilizado un poco y ahora todo lo que hacia sansa no lo molestaba

\- pues entonces bailare con lady umber quien estaba ansiosa de acompañarme una pieza si no te molesta

\- para na...- estaba por decir sansa cuando vio el rostro de alyn umber de felicidad al saber que sansa no bailaría con jon y este la había mirado de reojo

\- no le daré el gusto a esa perra- dijo sansa en voz baja.

\- que dijiste sansa- dijo jon cuando vio que sansa lo tomo de la mano y se levanto lentamente y volvió la vista a lady umber quien se sentó de nuevo y tomo una jarra de vino al ver que sansa estaba por bailar con jon

Sansa paso justo por el frente de la mujer quien solo la miro con repugnancia y sansa solo sonrio.

\- es mio- dijo sansa tenia una sonrisa pequeña por culpa del vino pero todo cambio cuando sintió la mano de Jon tomar la cintura pequeña de ella, su sonrisa desapareció y pronto algún musico del gran salon comenzó a tocar una melodía lenta y tranquila haciendo a sansa mirar a jon con un rostro de despecho y dolor pero al ver a jon Quien tenia un mirada de tranquilidad hizo sentir a sansa que nada había a su alrededor y solo se venció y coloco su cabeza en el hombro de jon y se acerco mas a el, ella solo lo abrazaba mientras que jon bailaba lentamente este no sabia mucho de bailes tenia vergüenza pero sabia que este era su día y nadie lo haría cambiar de parecer, pero sintió que todo por fin estaba mejorando cuando sansa solo lo abrazo al fin después de tanto malos momentos, ahora eran solo ellos dos en el gran salón, la música los tranquilizaba y los guiaba a cada paso que daban, sansa sentía la respiración de jon y el aroma de su cuello.

En ese momento jon vio a su padre quien salio a bailar con lady stark de la mano, y ahora los acompañaban en el baile.

\- sansa- dijo jon cuando esa lentamente saco su rostro del cuello de jon y miro a su madre y padre quienes bailaban lentamente y ambos estaban de la misma forma que jon y sansa.

Luego robb entro con una de las hijas de lord maderly y luego árya y bran quienes estos solo corrían por medio de los demás en vez de bailar y atrás de ellos iba rickon jugando.

-lo siento sansa- dijo jon cuando vio a sansa sonreir por culpa de sus hermanos quienes corría cerca de ellos, jon deseaba verla sonreir de nuevo pero nunca pudo pero ahora solo admiraba el rostro de su hermana, esta al escuchar las palabras de jon.

\- lo siento por todo lo que ha pasado jamas fue mi intención, te prometo que...- estaba diciendo jon cuando sansa coloco su dedo en sus labios para callarlo.

-shhh solo baila jon...solo bailemos- termino sansa cuando volvió a acomodar su rostro en el cuello de Jon

Las horas habían pasado, las canciones sonaron y los que habían bailado por horas se agotaron pero jon y sansa aun bailaban, eran los últimos mientras algunos de los señores del norte ya se retiraban pero un de los hombres quien siempre se preguntó jon cual era su nombre pues nunca lo olvidaría el rostro de sansa al escuchar lo que había dicho.

-lleven a lady sansa a su lecho-grito cuando jon sintió las manos de sansa apretar su hombro por el miedo.

\- jon- solo eso fue lo que sansa dijo muy ausutada viendo a jon con sus ojos celestes muy asustados.

\- tranquila- dijo jon y En ese momento cuando muchos se acercaron a ellos jon los detuvo muy enojado mientras que ned apareció de repente para ayudar a jon, lady stark tomo a su hija y la llevo de nuevo a la gran mesa para alejarla de todos aquellos que la quieran tomar.

\- quien toque a sansa se arrepentirá- dijo jon mientras algunos de los señores se volvieron a su mesa y otros comenzaron a gritar y bailar de nuevo.

Jon miro a su padre y este le señalo con la mirada a su hija quien estaba sentada sola y con una copa de vino en la mano.

\- ve hablarla, esto fue mucho por hoy- dijo ned cuando jon asistio y se acercó a la mesa cuando sansa lo miro y agacho su cabeza en señal de vergüenza a todo lo que había sucedido,mientras que jon tomo el asiento a su lado y acerco su rostro para hablar con ella.

-estas bien... Disculpa todo esto- dijo jon cuando sansa levanto su rostro y ambos se miraron y por segundos jon sintió la necesidad de volver a besarla, volver a sentir sus labios juntos, mientras que sansa no sabia lo que estaba sintiendo pero era algo que la atraía tal vez era el vino o él baile había cambiado todo, cuando ambos estaban muy cerca del otro sansa se levantó muy rápido haciendo que jon se asustara y se alejara muy rapido de ella pero jon no podía negar que algo había sucedido.

-lo siento sansa- dijo jon pensando que había molestado sansa por el casi beso que se estaban por dar.

\- quiero tomar aire fresco- dijo sansa pasando su pequeña mano por su rostro enrojecido por lo sucedido.

Sansa salio muy rápido al patio, sintió la brisa de la noche, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo pero unas nubes amenazaban con una fuerte tormenta, sansa respiro, camino hasta donde estaba lady junto con fantasma jugando, sansa sonrio al verlos y comenzó a acariciarlos a ambos.

\- hermoso animales-dijo un muchacho no tan alto y con un cabello marrón y con barba en su rostro.

\- disculpe mi lord- dijo sansa al verlo cuando se acercaba a ella muy lentamente.

\- Ramsay snow- dijo el muchacho acercándose y tomando la mano de sansa para besarla muy lentamente y sansa miro sus ojos, eran algo que a sansa la intimidaban mucho.

Pero cuando intento tocar su cabello fantasma salio detras de ella muy enojado y colocándose entre ambos para separarlos.

\- tranquilo muchacho - dijo ramsay mirando a el huargo quien mostraba sus dientes afilados y muy enojado.

\- que es lo que hace la recién casada aquí sola- pregunto ramsay mirando a sansa con una sonrisa e intento acercase de nuevo pero fantasma no lo dejo.

\- fantasma ya basta vete- dijo sansa cuando el huargo la miro y se alejo junto con lady.

\- necesitaba tomar aire fresco- dijo sansa mirando a él bastardo cuando este se acercó mas a ella.

\- me preguntaba porque estaba muy triste en el festín pero ahora que la tengo frente a mi solo me improta verla- dijo ramsay cuando se acerco mucho a sansa y esta se sintió muy asustada por su mirada y por su caricia al cabello.

\- disculpe lord snow- dijo sansa intentando salir de esa situación muy incomoda, pero Ramsay la tomo de la mano y no la dejaba irse.

\- pero mi lady quedese junto a mi podremos hablar tranquilos aqui-dijo ramsay cuando sansa intentaba ya muy asustada alejarse de el bastardo, miro detrás de ella para ver si aún estaba fantasma para salvarla pero ya era tarde

\- suelteme- dijo sansa mirando a ramsay muy asustada

Es ese momento sansa no supo explicar lo que sucedió después pero ramsay fue empujado y llevado hasta un gran palo de madre allí jon lo tenia del cuello, no dejaba que respire con facilidad y este comenzaba a moverse muy rápido pero jon no lo dejaba en el suelo.

Sansa tardó en reaccionar pero al ver que jon no se detenía mataría a ramsay, así que sansa grito.

\- dejalo jon, bajalo ahora- grito ssnsa mirando a jon quien estaba con un rostro de furia.

\- vi lo que estaba haciendo sansa- dijo jon sin dejar de ver el rostro de afixia de ramsay.

Sansa miro a jon y coloco su pequeña mano en los brazos de jon para que este la mirara, jon sintió las suave manos de sansa en sus brazos - bajalo jon por favor- dijo sana en voz baja cuando este solo soltó a ramsay sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

\- lo siento mi lord- dijo ramsay cuando recupero el aliento y salio muy rápido del patio dejando a jon quien solo miro e intento seguirlo pero sansa lo detuvo.

\- dejalo, no pasara nada- dijo sansa cuando jon la miro con preocupación

\- estas bien sansa, te lastimo- pregunto jon muy ajustado si dejar de mirarla a la cara.

\- estoy bien jon, creo que debemos regresar al festin- dijo sansa Tomando a jon de el brazos y guiándolo de nuevo al gran salón.

El festín ya estaba concluyendo cuando jon se dio cuenta de que sansa estaba embriagada por el vino, él efecto ya había afectado a la niña.

\- deberían irse ahora-dijo ned mirando a jon quien asistió cuando se levanto y quiso tonar a sansa de los brazos cuando esta se alejo de el y lo miro

-que crees que haces jon- dijo sansa muy embriagada.

\- sansa deberías dormir- dijo jon intentando levantarla de nuevo a sansa y esta sola se levanto cuando casi se callo al suelo.

\- sansa por favor yo te llevare- dijo jon cuando esta lo miro y lo empujo.

\- sansa te iras ahora mismo- dijo lady stark cuando vio a su hija quien no estaba en un estado muy bien

Jon la tomó de los brazos y comenzó a llevarla al cuarto de ella, pues jon había ordenado no hace un cuarto para ambos solo dormirían en cada recamara por separados.

Jon al llegar a la recamara de sansa.

\- duerme bien sansa- dijo jon cuando la solto y esta casi cae al suelo de nuevo.

\- no te dejaré así de esta manera- dijo jon abriendo su cuarto para llevarla hasta la cama .

\- porque lo haces- pregunto sansa mirando jon quien sólo miraba a la cama de la niña

\- hacer que sansa- decia jon cuando acosto a su hermana y comenzó a sacarle el calzado para que pueda dormir bien.

\- eres muy bueno conmigo cuando yo soy muy mala contigo- dijo sansa por culpa del efecto del vino.

\- solo te cuido sansa- dijo jon cuando se levantó y miro a sansa quien estaba sentada en su cama.

\- me amas- pregunto sansa cuando jon se enrojeció de la vergüenza y no sabia que Responder, pero solo pudo hacer algo.

Jon se acerco a ella y tomo la nuca de su cabeza y beso su frente luego se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

\- duerme Bien sansa- dijo jon cuando salio de la recamara de sansa,esta quedó sola sentada en su cama.

\- pensé que me besarías jon snow-dijo sansa y callo a la cama vencida por el sueño y cansancio del largo día.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas:espero que les guste este capitulo, tarde en subirlo, comenten me ayudan mucho, disculpen los errores y les recomeind escuchar música**

 **La Guerra Comienza**

Jon había despertado muy transpirado, las psadillas lo atormentaban pero de tantas que había sonado una fue para el tan real, era un lobo huargo, al parecer era grande y con años encima, un lobo muy interesante que caminaba por un largo campo de hiervas verdes, luego de la nada comenzó a correr y de pronto cayo como si mil flechas lo atravesaron, jon corrió hasta donde estaba pero jamas podía llegar, la desesperación se apodero de jon y de repente se encontraba sentado en su cama.

Había visto por las ventanas que el sol aun no había salido, la tormenta que parecía haber llegado solo desapareció o eso parecia.

Jon comenzo a vestiré lentamente cuando ya por terminar ned había golpeado la puerta.

Jon había dejado que su tío entrara mientras e terminaba de abrochar sus botones de la camisa que se había colocado.

\- aegon... Anoche mientras el festín sucedía un cuervo llego de el puerto blanco, dice que belor greyjoy murió y que su Hermano Euron tomo su lugar como rey de las islas de hierro esto sucedió hace un tiempo y una flota ataco el hogar de lord manderly, quien a primera hora partió a su hogar para saber como estaba sus hijos pero me temo que ya es demasiado tarde.

\- crees que se hayan aliado a Joffrey- preguntó jon cuando se sentó en s escritorio.

\- tal vez, belor jamas entraría en esta guerra pero euron no llegue a conocerlo pero tal vez si se hayan aliado- dijo ned tocando su frente con su mano.

\- creo que es momento de que yo comienza a ir a las casas del norte a buscar los soldados que se han unido- dijo jon mirando a su tío quien solo asitio.

\- hay algo mas no es cierto- pregunto jon mirando a su tío quien lo miro y le dio una sonrisa.

\- me conoces bien jon, lord walder frey me a enviado un cuervo diciendo que me presente en las gemelas para entregar a robb a alguna de sus hijas para casarse con él y así tener el apoyo de los frey, además de que cat quiere ir a riverrun a ver a su padre y pedir su apoyo- termino ned Mirando a jon quien entendía lo que significaba.

\- pero quien quedara como señor de winterfell mientras usted no este- pregunto jon cuando ned coloco su mano en su hombro.

\- tu eres el esposo de mi hija y por lo tanto mientras robb y yo no estemos tu seras el señor de winterfell pues bran es muy chico aun- dijo ned cuando jon negaba con su cabeza.

\- yo no soy un stark,no puedo guiar al norte en su ausencia- dijo jon muy preocupado por la noticia.

\- tu seras si los dioses quieren el rey de los siete reinos, mejor de lo se fue Robert alguna vez- dijo ned intentando no nombrar a rey loco.

\- usted cree que si me convierto en rey seré como mi abuelo el rey loco... Si así no quiero arrastrar a sansa conmigo- dijo jon cuando ned solo intento calmarlo.

\- tu eres diferente que tus antecesores creme- dijo ned acariciando el cabello de jon.

\- eres un buen hombre muchacho y guiaras bien a el norte- dijo ned cuando se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- cuando se irán lord stark- preguntó jon cuando acompaño a su padre hasta la salida.

\- tal vez mañana, no podemos tardar mucho mas, si es verdad que euron atacara de nuevo no podemos esperar- dijo ned cuando jon asistió y vio como su padre lo dejaba solo en su recámara.

Sansa se levantó con su ropa aun puesta, intento recordar lo que había pasado y se tranquilizo al saber que jon no había dormido con ella.

Se lavmto lentamente y de inmediato llamo a su dama para que la ayude a darse un baño antes de su desayuno.

\- mi lady como ha dormido- preguntó la dama cuando sansa la mira con un rostro de mal dormida.

\- mal... Muy mal- dijo sansa cuando comenzó a desvestirse.

\- pues porque mi lady, acaso usted y lord targaryen han consu...- Estaba diciendo la dama cuando sansa la interrumpió rápido.

\- noo por favor, tu sabes que esto es sólo por nombre... Bueno ya no pues jon ya es un tagaryen- dijo sansa cuando ese pensamiento había cambiado mucho en ella.

\- asi que ahora ustes podría conocer a jon mejor- dijo la dama cuando sansa se enrojeció de la vergüenza.

\- noo, el es mi hermano yo lo veo como tal- dijo sansa cuando récordo la noche anterior, el beso en la frente y el calor de sus brazos llevándola hasta la cama y su aroma cuando bailaban.

\- mi lady me escucha... Mi lady- grito su dama cuando sansa volvio de sus pensamientos con un grito.

\- queee- grito sansa enojada por sacarla de los recuerdos.

\- su baño esta listo- dijo la dama asustada por él grito de sansa.

\- lo siento no quería gritarte pero no se lo que me esta pasndo estos últimos días dijo sansa cuando entro en la tina muy lentamente desnuda.

\- tal vez algo referido a lord aegon- dijo la dama con una pequeña sonrisa

\- callate por favor, cambiemo de tema- dijo sansa cuando su dama dijo algo que la volvió a enojar.

-usted se ha dado cuenta que anoche lady ayln umber no dejaba de ver a jon- dijo la dama mientras lavaba su largo cabello.

Sansa sintió el odio de nuevo al saber que la muchacha se había atrevido a burlarse de ella frente a todos en el gran salón, ella era la esposa de jon y aun así no dejaba de verlo.

-lo miraba como una perra inmunda...- dijo sansa cuando la dama dio una sonrisa a saber que sansa estaba enojada con ella y eso significaba una sola palabra... Celos.

\- el es mio- dijo sansa en voz baja.

\- que dijo mi lady- preguntó la dama cuando sansa fingió ahogarse con saliva para cambiar el tema.

\- nada, nada, como a amanecido mi padre y madre- preguntó sansa.

\- ellos me han dicho que la quieren para el desayuno, pues creo que tienen noticias- dijo la dama cuando sansa en ese momento reocrdo la ultima vez que habían llamado asi de esa manera a la familia para contra la verdad de jon y ahora que verdad contarían, sansa aun no perdonaba a sus padres por todo lo que hicieron pero debía estar feliz para los demás lords que estaban e el castillo, sin importar que su corazón se este destruyendo por pedazos.

-que... No pueden irse ahora- grito árya al escuchar lo que su padre habían dicho.

\- árya debes entender que debemos hacerlo, robb se casara con alguna hija de walder frey, se que no es lo que el desea pero todos debemos sacrificar algo que deseamos para poder vivir en paz-termino ned cuando bran solo miraba a su madre quien sabía que también partiría con ellos.

\- y porque tu madre- pregunto sansa cuando cat volvió su vista hacia su hija.

-mi padre no ha estad muy bien y quisiera verlo, riverrun es mi hogar también y si logro que black fish nos apoye es una oportunidad mas- dijo cat mirando a jon quien este agachaba su rostro por culpa de saber que la familia se estaba desarmando por su culpa

Sansa sintio extraño que su madre dijera algo así, estaba apoyando a jon después de todo.

\- asi ambos se irán y nos dejaran solos, quien cuidara el norte en tú ausencia padres pregunto bran quien ya parecía saber la respuesta.

\- creo que lo correcto sea que jon... Aegon se haga cargo de norte- dijo ned cuando de inmediato fue interrumpido por jon.

\- no lord stark... No creo que sea lo correcto, pues nobsy un stark además de que pronto tendré que partir a las casas de norte para armas él ejército, junto con sansa y por ta Razón debería ser bran quien quede a cargo- dijo jon mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a bran cuando este no podía creer que seria lord de winterfell, mientras que sansa no podía pensar lo que jon había dicho, de partir en un viaje solos por todo él norte refirmando lealtad y pasando mucho tiempo juntos.

\- tal vez sea lo mejor, así que bran mi querido muchacho tu eres solo un niño pero tiempos difíciles se acercan y decisiones difíciles se deberán tomar y una es esta- término ned mirando a bran cuando este le dio una sonrisa en respuesta.

\- si padre le prmeto proteger y guiar a norte mientras usted no esta- dijo bran cuando su padre dio una carcajada al escuchar las palabras de su pequeño hijo.

-y cuando piensan partir entonces padre- preguntó árya quien aun no estaba a gusto de la decisión tomada, pro debía respetarla.

\- en dos días saldremos hacía las torres gemelas de los frey tardaremos dos semanas en llegar y cuando lo hagamos enviaremos noticias- dijo ned mirando a sus hijos quienes asistían

\- y por tu parte jon antes de que haya regresado deberás tener a los hombres listos para una batalla, así que no debes tardar tiempo- dijo ned Mirando a jon quien también se sentía extraño al saber que pronto guiaria a hombres a una guerra.

\- sansa ira contigo, ella es una stark y el norte debe respetarla como tal, eso si lo desea- termino ned intentando que sansa volviera a quererlo como antes.

\- me obligaste a dejar lo que mas amaba, me obligaste a casarme, me obligaste a cumplir con tus deseos, que cambiara se cumpla con otro de tus deseos padre- dijo sansa levantándose de la silla muy enojada y a la vez lastimada por todo lo que había recordado, muy entras que jon se sentía completamente culpable de todo.

\- sansa ven aquí... Sansa por favor- dijo ned intentando buscar a sansa pero fue detenido por jon, quien por primera vez haría algo con respeto a sansa.

\- lord stark yo hablare con ella- dijo jon cuando vio que ned asistió y se sentó de nuevo en su silla para téminar de preparar el viaje.

Sansa se había encerrado en su recamara cuando al sentarse en su cama se sintió que el vestido la aficciaba, cuando se desabrocho los botones de su pecho dejado al aire su escote muy notable para una niña de su edad

Padre quiere esto, yo debo hacerlo, quiere aquello, yo debo hacerlo, jamas podre tomar mis decisiones, jamas seré feliz, desearía estar muerta decía en sus adentros sansa muy lastimada y dolía cuando jon golpeó la puerta y sansa enfadada abrió de inmediato.

\- mierda sansa- dijo jon dando media vuelta con mucha vergüenza al ver a su hermana de esa forma, mostrando su escote.

Por su parte sansa se cubrió de inmediato y su rostro se enrojecio de vergüenza.

\- que... Que quieres jon-dijo sansa cuando aun le costaba recuperar el aliento.

\- solo quería hablar contigo, pero puedo pasar en otro momento- dijo jon cuando intento irse y sansa lo detuvo

\- mierda jon ahora eres mi maldito esposa y yo tu esposa asi que adelante pasa-dijo sansa abrochandoze los botones de su pecho y dejando pasar a jon quien aun no volteaba a ver a sansa por respeto.

\- solo quería pedirte que perdones a tu padre, se que cometió un error pero si lo perdonaras el podría sentirse un poco aliviado de todo esto- dijo jon cuando sansa estallo de furia y sufrimiento por primera vez después de tanto tiempo.

\- estoy harta de hacer lo que me pidan, que deba respetar las ordenes que no pueda hacer lo que dese, no Resistiré mas, cada noche deseo estar lejos de aquí, cada noche deseo estar muerta- grito sansa llorando con mucha fuerza, se sentía tan sola y desprotegida, pero todo cambio cuando sintió que jon no dijo ninguna palabra mas y la miro solo a los ojos como si sintiera lo que ella estaba sufriendo como si compartían sentimientos, en ese momento jon se abalanzó a ella y la abrazo con mucha fuerza, por un instante jon sintió que sansa estaba incomoda pero cuando sintió que los pequeños brazos de sansa se apoyaron él la espalda de jon todo cambio.

\- JAMAS VUELVAS A DEICR ALGO ASI -dijo jon cuando tomo el rostro de sansa con sus manos y la obligo a verlo a la cara

-tranquila sansa, lo siento, solo has lo que tu deses, yo jamas te obligaría a nada- dijo con acariciando el cabello de su hermana y besando su cabeza como su fuera su hermano mayor.

\- pero no puedo hacer lo que deseo jon- dijo sansa mirando a jon quien acarició su mejilla con su gran mano.

\- porque lo dices- pregunto jon sin entender.

\- porque no eres joffrey- dijo sansa cuando jon sintio un dolor tan grande, pero a la vez sansa necesitaba su apoyo ambos fueron lastimado por las decisiones de sus padres.

\- sabes tienes razón, no soy Joffrey no soy él ser loras tyrel, no soy el príncipe con el que siempre soñaste, soy jon snow, era tu hermano bastardo y ahora tu eres mi esposa y yo tu marido, todo sucedió tan rápido pero yo intento día tras día mejorar, intentar ser bueno contigo... Intentar protegerte de todos aquellos que intenten lastimarte, pero si tu no me dejas hacerlo no puedo luchar con eso, cuando la guerra estalle, tendré que partir a luchar y tal vez cuando muera en campo de batalla seras libre de todo esto, aun seguirás siendo una dama en cuerpo y alma y asi podar casarte con el príncipe que desea, pero mientras estenos juntos solo te pido que intentemos abrir nuestro corazones y ser buenos porque si entre nosotros no confiamos todo el tiempo que dure esto sera eterno-dijo jon frente a sansa, alto y fuerte, sansa lo miraba y se cruzaba en su mente la imagen de su padre.

Sansa agacho su cabeza, mirando a suelo, se sentía terrible, todo lo se decía jon era cierto en partes, pero algo en sansa surgió en ese momento y por primera vez sansa se abrió a jon.

\- solo quiero pensar que algo bueno saldrá de todo esto, tan vez termines siendo el rey o termines muerto en la guerra, tienes razon, solo te pues decir que intentare mejorar todo esto...solo eso te puedo prometer- término sansa cuando jon asistió con una pequeña sonrisa al saber que paso a paso pronto su relación cambiara.

\- y sobre mi padre... Intentare hablar con el... ¿Esta bien?- dijo sansa intenatdo ver a los ojos a jon quien estaba con su miraba al suelo, aunque con era un poco mas alto que ella.

\- gracias sansa- dijo jon mirando a sansa con sus ojos oscuros que hacían a sansa mirar hacia otro lado.

\- cariño crees que hacemos lo correcto en dejar a bran a cargo de winterfell- preguntó cat mientras estaban en la cama junto a ned, ambos no podían dormir ya que al día siguiente partirían.

\- no.. No es lo correcto pero es lo que debemos hacer en tiempos de guerra- dijo ned mirando a cat quien lo observaba apoyada en su pecho.

\- hace 17 años acompañe a robert en s rebelión, mi hermana había abandonado s hogar con el hombre que amaba, mi padre y hermano murieron en la capital, mi familia se había destruido por completo, mi vida estaba destruida y con un dolor en mi corazón tan grande que solo se calmo al conocerte y al casarnos y ese dolor desapareció por completo en nuestra noche de bodas- dijo jon mirando a cat quien con una sonrisa le respondió.

\- no te entiendo cariño- dijo cat.

\- en tiempos de guerra, existen momentos tan malos y dolorosos dondo tomamos decisiones difíciles como la mía fue acompañar a robert en su rebelión pero lo bueno de esa decisión fue conocerte cuando pedimos apoyo a la casa de tu padre... Dejar a bran y a nuestro hijos aquí es una decisión dificil, pero algo bueno saldrá de todo esto creeme- dijo ned cuando se acercó a cat y la beso apacionadamente.

A la mañana todo el castillo despedía a su rey en el norte y a la reina, muchos decían que era una mala decisión otros que era lo correcto pero muchos directamente abandonaba el norte antes de que la guerra comeinze.

Ned estaba al lado de su caballo cuando bran y rickon aparecieron junto al maestre luwin y theon.

\- le prometo mi lord que protegeré a sus hijos mientras usted no este- dijo luwin cuando ned apoyo su mano en él hombro del meastre.

\- muchas gracias maestre luwin, se que los cuidara bien- dijo ned cuando vio que detrás de el maestre aparecia jon caminando lentamente y pronto a su lado apareció sansa, ned sintió un poco de tranquilidad al verlos juntos y que su hija lo despedía.

\- lord stark que tenga un buen viaje, pero porque no podría acompañarlo, si es que soy el que inicio todo esto, debería ir junto con ustedes- dijo jon cuando sintio la mirada de sansa.

\- muchacho tu debes unir a norte, no puedo ocultarte que walder frey pidió tu presencia, pero no es un buen momento para que te aventures muy al sur, no hasta que sepamos quien es enemigo quien esta de nuesrto lado- dijo ned cuando jon muy enojado intento interrumpirlo.

-pero padre yo...- dijo jon.

\- escucha muchacho... Debe escuchar muy bien, tu deber ahora es proteger a sansa, ella es muy importante para mi, pero también debes aprender a saber con guiar a tu pueblo... A tus hombres, la próxima vez que nos veamos te enseñare todo lo que debes saber para ser un buen lord,mientras tanto prometerme que la protegeras, solo lo único que te pido que cuides a sansa, ella ahora esta en el gran juego y el gran juego es terrible, si juegas al juego de tronos ganas a pierdes- dijo ned cuando abrazo a jon muy fuerte dándole palmadas en la epalda y luego miro a sansa quien le caían unas lágrimas en se ojos luego de despedirse de su madre cuando se acercó a su padre.

\- adiós hija- dijo ned resitindo las ganas de abrazarla con tanto amor pero sabia que sansa aun no lo había perdonado.

Sansa sólo hizo lo que una hija haría en esa situacion, se abalanzo a los brazos de ned quien solo con una sonrisa que hacían caer las lágrimas a su padre.

\- adios padre, regresa pronto- dijo sansa llorando a saber que su padre y madre la dejarían.

\- lo haré cariño, no pelees con tu hermana, cuida el jardín de tu madre y prometeme que acompañaras a jon en todo lo que necesite, el es un buen muchacho- dijo ned abrazando a su hija de nuevo pero esa vez jon quien estaba mirándolos se dio cuenta que ned le había dicho algo a oído a si hija quien se avergonzo de inmediato.

\- eres mi pequeña y me cuesta creer cuanto has crecido- dijo ned cuando luego de terminar las despedidas se subió a su caballo y con un pequeño pelotón de hombres marchó directo a las gemelas.

Mientras que robb antes de partir de despido de sus hermanos mas pequeños luego theon y por último jon y sansa quien estaban con lágrimas por la despedida de ned.

\- jon o aegon y mi pequeña sansa los volveré a ver pronto, quiero que en mi ausencia cuiden de los niños, si los dioses quieren volveré con mi esposa a mi lado, esperó por tu bien jon que sea una hermosa mujer pues me has obligado a casarme- dijo robb abrazando a jon muy fuerte.

\- si se te ocurra tocarle un pelo a sansa o me encargare de convertirte en un eunuco, ve a un prostíbulo si quieres- dijo robb en el oído a jon quien se volvió rojo de la vergüenza.

\- cono crees, es mi hermana aun- dijo jon en el oído de robb.

Cuando por ultimo robb abrazo a sansa con mucho carñio.

\- si llegara a intenta hacer algo jon, yo me encargo- dijo robb con una sonrisa.

\- que podría hacerme jon- preguntó sansa en entender a lo que se refería robb.

\- ay sansa no crezcas nunca pequeña- dijo robb cuando dio media vuelta y subió a su caballo.

Jon y sansa estaban cerca y mientras árya, bran y rickon estaban llorando por la despedida, sansa se sintió se no podía resistir mas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, cuando se sentía tan sola, su madre era quien siempre estaba a su lado, para escucharla y protegerla ya no estaba pero sintió las grandes manos de job apenas abrazarla para no molestarla pero sansa solo abrazo a job muy fuerte, este se sínto muy raro, no sabia explicar lo que estaba experimentado.

\- dime jon crees que volverán- pregutno sansa cuando jon coloco barbilla en la cabeza de sansa

\- lo haran- dijo jon sin dejar de abrazar a sansa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas:espero que les guste el capitulo y si es así comenten, disculpen los errores, me anime a tomar un camino sin retorno, la historia va cambiando a partir de este capitulo, mas oscura, triste en algunas ocasiones.**

 **Golpe Bajo**

Dos semanas despues desde que ned stark partió de winterfell con su esposa y su hijo mayor, el norte parecía prepararse para lo que se apoximaba, no sólo la guerra sino el invierno.

Los días en él castillo transcurrían lento, bran se encargaba junto con jon a escuchar las quejas de los campesinos que eran atacados por salvajes que cruzaba la muralla y por pequeños grupos de hombres que atacaban a los pequeñas aldeas.

\- mi lord... Acatacaron sin piedad, mataron a las mujeres y niños, algunos tomaban a las jóvenes y las violaban hasta matarlas, luego quemaban todo a su paso, no dejaban nada en pie, yo he visto visto morir a mi esposa e hijos-hablo el pobre hombre quien en sus ojos parecía haber visto tanta muerte y destrucción.

Jon y bran quienes estaban sentados en la gran mesa junto con el maestre luwin, se miraron y comenzaron a hablar, jon fue el primero.

\- mi señor se que el dinero no repondrá todo lo que usted perdio, a su esposa e hijo,pero quisiera saber si usted ha visto si esos hombres llevaban algún estandarte- preguntó jon cuando el campesino voleo su vista a los que los acompaña al hombre.

\- llevaban una bandera pero no recurdo muy bien mi lord... Era una especie de cabeza de pez pero con muchos tentáculos que salían de el y era de color dorado o amarillos- dijo él hombre cuando jon y bran se miraron con mucha precupacion.

\- los greyjoy mi lord, eso quiere decir que algunos hombres han desembarcado en e puerto blanco- diji el maestre luwin en voz baja a los muchachos quienes asitieron con duda.

\- pues mi lord no puedo remediar todo lo que ha perdido pero le prometo justicia a todos aquellos que hicieron esto- dijo jon mirando a campesino quien asirio con una pequeña sonrisa y luego dejo el gran salón.

\- esto no es bueno, no podemos dejar que ataquen el norte desde adentro, tenemos que defenderlo y encontrarlos y acabarlos antes de que lleguen a las puertas de castillo- dijo ser rodirk quien se había parada frente a la gran mesa mirando a los hermanos quienes estaban muy preocupados.

\- si usted pretende comenzar su expedición en el norte, no es recomendable con los greyjoy en estas tierras pero si usted me lo permite partiré con unos 20 hombres en búsqueda de estos soldados y si los encuentro escribiré para informarle y que usted comienze su viaje seguro- dijo ser rodrick cuando jon se levanto.

\- mi señor ya no puedo dejar que otros pongan su vida en riesgo por mi culpa cuando yo estoy aquí sentado cuando de o estar allá afuera luchando contra aquellos hombres- dio jon enojado cuando de repente sansa aparecio detrás de ellos.

-que sucede aquí he escuchado escuchado los gritos de jon- preguntó sansa quien estaba con un largo vestido muy idéntico a el de su madre.

\- sansa no debes estar aquí- dijo jon quien se alejo de la mesa y comenzó a acercarse a sansa quien esta lo miraba muy enojada.

\- no me toques solo dime que sucede- preguntó sansa intentando evadir a jon.

\- esta bien, yo tome la decisión de acompañar a ser rodrick a buscar a un pequeño grupo de soldados greyjoy quienes están atacando aldeas cercana a winterfell- dijo jon mirándo al suelo pero luego volvió su vista a sansa quien por un momento jon penso que esa mirada era de sentimientos pero luego cambio de parecer.

\- esta bien pero cuando vuelvas te acompañare a buscar el apoyo de las casas del norte- dijo sansa cuando solo asistió cuando los ojos de jon decían mucho pero sansa no quería saberlo.

-no es una buena decision mi lord, lord stark ordeno que usted debe quedarse en el norte hasta que envíe noticias de los frey, y luego usted debería partir para armar el ejercito del norte, debería dejar que ser rodrick se encargara de los hombres geryjoy-dijo luwin quien bajaba de las escaleras en dirección a ambos.

\- no no, no puedo quedarme aquí sentado mientras acaban con gente inocente, yo mi deber es salvarlos y protegerlos, pero no hago nada aquí sentado- dijo jon muy enojado y mirando a bran quien estaba asustado.

-esta bien mi lord- dijo luwin agachando su cabeza en señal de respeto.

\- lo siento maestre no era mi intención- dijo jon sintiéndose muy mal al tratar de esa manera al pobre hombre.

\- no debe disculparse mi lord, pero tengo otra pregunta, no hemos visto a theon ve días, desde que lord stark partió- dijo él maestre cuando jon miro a sansa y luego a ser rodirck quien de inmediato salio del gran salón en búsqueda del muchacho.

-esperó que ese tonto no este haciendo nada estúpido-dijo sansa mirando a jon quien dio un suspiro y volvió hacia bran quien lo miraba sentado en su silla.

-creo que deberías ir q jugar muchacho, es todo por hoy, yo me encargare de todo lo que suceda hoy... Esta bien- dijo jon colocando su mano en la cabeza de bran.

-esta bien iré con rickon y arya-dijo bran bajando de la silla y saliendo corriendo de salón.

Jon se acerco a sansa quien estaba con los brazos cruzado y con el ceño fruncido.

\- aun son niños- dijo jon mirando como bran seguía corriendo.

-si lo son y espero que lo sean por mucho tiempo más-dijo sansa mirando de reojo a jon quien tenia una sonrisa al ver a bran, sansa sintió algo por esa sonrisa que dejaba ver los hermosos dientes de jon.

-tal vez deberías ir a jugar con ellos- dijo jon mirando de nuevo a sansa cuando esta fruncio el ceño aun mas y lo miro muy enojada

-ya no soy una niña jon-dijo sansa con sus brazos cruzados y mirándolo familia fijamente

-no quise decir eso sansa solo...- dijo jon cuando sansa salio enojada del salón dejando solo a jon sin entenderla.

-mujeres mi lord,nadie las entiende-dijo luwin cuando se acerco a jon y este lo miro con sorpresa

\- has enviadobe cuervo a winterfell ned- preguntó cat mietras terminaba de vestirse para el festín que daría walder frey esa noche, pues habían llegada al castillo para el atardecer.

\- si cariño ya les e escrito y entrgue la carta a el maestre para que la enviara de inmediato- dijo ned cuando se levanto de la cama ya vestido para él festin, se acerco a catby la tomo de la espalda dandola vuelta lentamente para mirarla.

\- te ves muy hermosa cariño- dijo ned besando a cat y acaricandi su cabello que era algo que a el le encantaba.

\- gracias amor, y tu te ves muy guapo espero que ninguna mujer se sobrepase contigo o yo me encargare de ella- dijo cat abrazando muy fuerte a ned.

\- nunca miraria a otra mujer que no seas tu cat- dijo ned.

-lo se ned-dijo cat sintiendo el latir de su corazón.

\- sabes cat, fui el hombre mas afortunado de casarme contigo, fuiste una mujer muy buena conmigo y me supiste perdonar todos los males que te provoque- dijo ned cuando cat se separó y lo miro a los ojos.

\- y yo soy la mujer mas feliz estando a tu lado ned, siempre estaré contigo y adonde tu vallas yo ire- dijo cat cuando ned la beso de nuevo.

\- donde esta Robb-pegunto cat cuando ned se alejo y fue directo a abrir la puerta pata ir al salón del festín.

-me dijo que iría a dar un paseó, enviare a jory para que le avise que ya comenzara el festín,no te preocupes cariño-dijo ned cuando la tomo del brazo y la llevo hasta el gran salón donde walder frey los esperaba.

-mi lord robb, su padre quiere que valla al salón el festín esta a punto de comenzar-dijo jory cuando robb quien estaba mirando el cielo nublado por una tormenta que se acercaba.

-esta buen creo que yo no puedo evadir mas esta situacion-dijo robb cuando comenzó a caminar junto con jory pero viento gris corrió directo al bosque aullando haciendo que robb se precuoara.

-a donde vas muchacho ven aqui-dijo robb cuando comenzo a seguirlo junto con jory.

-bienvenidos lord stark y lady stark, es un gusto volverlos a ver después de tanto... tiempo cuanto hace 16 años-dijo el viejo walder sentado en su silla y en la gran mesa junto a sus dos hijos mayores.

-17 lord frey, la rebelión-dijo ned buscando un lugar donde sentarse con cat.

-y miranos... De nuevo 17 años después otra rebelión... Dejarme presentarte a mi amada esposa-dijo el viejo cuando le dio una palmada en el trasero a la pobre niña.

-ella es mia, todo de ella me pertenece, lo puedes creer lord stark- dijo walder mirando el rostro de tristeza de ned.

\- si no lo puedo creer mi lord-dijo ned cuando se sentó al lado de cat.

\- pobre niña ned, podría ser sansa-deji cat mirando a ned quien estaba imoacuente al no ver a robb.

\- si pero no lo es gracias a los dioses- dijo ned cuando volteo hacia atras y no veía a su hijo

-donde demonios de metió robb- pregunto ned cuando la comida comenzó a llegar y las canciones comenzaron a sonar.

\- tranquilo ned ya vendrá- dijo cat intentando tranquilizar a su esposo quien se sentó de mala gana y comenzó a comer.

Las horas pasaron, las canciones sonaron, cuando walder se levanto de su silla con la copa de vino en la mano para dar su brindis.

\- hoy estamos reunidos para demostrar el apoyo de el único rey- dijo el viejo cuando ned vio que las puertas del salon eran cerradas por rosse bolton lentamente.

\- que hace ese hombre aquí ned- dijo cat preocupada cuando ned se levanto con la copa de vino en la mano para compartir e brindis.

\- no lo se- dijo ned cuando e viejo volvió a hablar.

\- la casa frey apoyara a su único rey cuyo nombre es Joffrey baratheon, y no un bastado que dice ser un targaryen, su linaje desapareció, ya nada existe de ellos... Lo siento lord stark pero no pondría a mi casa como enemiga de la corona- dijo el viejo cuando sus hombres se acercaron a ned, este intento sacar en espada pero cat lo miro y lo detuvo.

\- ned- dijo cat cuando ned la miro y sus ojos eran de tristeza y dolor ante lo que estaba por suceder.

\- mi lord no dejaremos que nadie lo lastime- dijo el soldado quien estaba a su lado.

\- cat alejate de aquí- dijo ned soltando su mano y besando su frente.

Ned saco su espada y sus hombres hicieron lo mismo, una gran lucho comenzo en ese salón, mucha sangre fue derramada pero walder seguís de pie ante esta lucha con la copa en la mano.

En ese momento muchos arqueros aparecieron desde arriba y comenzaron a matar a los soldados del norte, uno por uno fue cayendo dejando a ned solo.

Cuando estuvo frente a walder este le señalo con la copa de vino en direcion al centro del salón donde estaba Rosse con su cuchillo en él cuello de cat, al ver esto ned solo se detuvo y intento acercarse a ellos

\- dejala ir, ella no- dijo ned mirando a rosse y a walder cuando el viejo le respondió.

\- la íbamos a dejar viva para que enviara el mensaje al norte, pero tomaría a tu hijo en su lugar pero el no esta aquí así que... Lo siento lord stark pero ambos deben morir... Se lo prometí a el rey- dijo el viejo cuando miro a rosse y ambos asistieron.

\- lo siento lord stark, pero los lannister envían saludos- dijo lord bolton, cuando cat antes de morir le dijo las últimas palabras a ned " te amo" y el cuchillo le corto el cuello y fue acompañado de un grito desgarrador de ned, este cayo a suelo de rodillas.

-por... Porque- dijo ned cuando rosse se acerco a el con el cuchillo ensangrentado.

\- y lo preguntas ned, desafiaste a rey, traicionaste al reino, llamaste a tu bastardo un targaryen, te llamaste a ti mismo el rey e el norte, tu sabes que las decisiones tienen consecuencias- dijo lord bolton señalando a cuerpo sin vida de cat.

\- ahora te debes sentir tan arrepentido de todo lo que hiciste, pero ya es tarde, me alegra decir que este plan esa saliendo de maravillas, ahora falta el ultimo movimiento de los greyjoy y ponerlos fin a esta guerra- dijo rosse cuando se arrodillo frente a ned quien estaba llorando y con todo su cuerpo lleno de sangre de los hombres que mato.

\- no...no me arre... Arrepiento de nada- dijo ned cuando se abalanzo sobre en hombre y comenzó a golpearlo con sus puños en la cara, uno tras otro, la sangre comenzaba a salpicarle el rostro.

\- basta ya- grito walder cuando una flecha atravezo la esplada de ned, este se detuvo un segundo pero luego sigio golpeando al lord bolton

Otra flecha atravesó su pecho, ned se levanto muy despacio e intento acercarse al viejo walder que seguía de pie con su copa.

Una tercera flecha dio en su pecho, ned caso cae a suelo pero siguió caminando directo al viejo, ese cambio su rostro y comenzaba a asustarse.

\- matelon ya- dijo el viejo cuando una cuarta flechó dio en su estomago.

Ned se detuvo y antes de caer dijo una palabras a walder que no se olvidaria con facilidad.

\- todo vuelve walder- dijo ned cuando comenzó a regresar donde estaba cat y cuando llego se cayo a su lado y acariciando su cabello sintió que su vida se estaba yendo de este mundo.

\- lo siento cariño, nunca debí traerte aquí- dijo ned aogandose con su la sangre de su boca y las lágrimas cayeron en el cuerpo de cat, ned abrazo el cuerpo de cat cuando una ultima ficha atraveso su corazón por detrás, ned cerro los ojos y cayo al suelo sin vida.

-larga vida al rey Joffrey- termino walder cuando por fin tomo el vino de su copa

\- bueno ya basta de cordialidad a la corona, busquen al joven stark y acaben con el-dijo walder sentándose en su silla.

\- mi lord y los hombres que están afuera, son de lord stark- dijo uno de los hijos del viejo.

\- me había olvidad de esos idiotas, quemen todo y matenlos, que sirva de mensaje- orendo el viejo cuando sus hombres salieron del salon, pero en ese momento el silencio hizo provocar un temor al viejo pues un gran aullido de un huargo se sintió en todo él castillo.

Mientras tanto en una colina que daba frente al castillo desde arriba, viento gris era el que asustaba a viejo.

\- que haces aquí muchacho- dijo robb cuando levanto su mirada y vio que todas las banderas de los stark eran incendiadas, y muchos soldados morían frente a las puertas del castillo defendiendo las ultimas tropas stark, pero pronto todos cayeron.

\- busque al joven stark y matenlo- dijo el hijo mayor de los frey.

\- mi lord tal vez deberíamos irnos de aquí- dijo jory tomando a robb del brazo y este se retuvo.

\- padre y madre no podemos dejarlos alli, debo rescatarlos- dijo robb cuando intento bajar la colina pero jory, lo detuvo y obligó a que lo mire a los ojos.

\- muchacho si tus padres estuvieran vivos ellos no quisieran que tu arriesges tu vida en su rescate si es que están vivos aun- dijo jory cuando vio las lágrimas de robb caer de sus mejillas al mirar de nuevo el castillo y las antorchas acercarse a ellos.

\- quiero vengarlos jory- dijo robb con mucha furia.

\- yo también muchacho pero no podemos hacer nada aquí, debemos regresar a winterfell, allí junto con tu primo planearemos hacer justicia no una venganza, porque esta te consumirá- dijo jory con su mano en el hombro de robb.

\- los niños, como les dire- dijo robb recordando a se hermanos pequeños.

\- luego pensáremos en eso mi lord- dijo jory cuando robb se seco sus lágrimas y asistio, pronto comenzaron a correr en dirección al bosque junto con viento gris.

\- esta hecho lord stark y lady stark están muertos- dijo cersei con la carta de walder frey en la mano y con su rostro muy pensativa ante todo el consejo

\- bien los stark están acabados, quiero la cabeza de ned stark aquí para clavarla en una estaca- dijo Joffrey mirando a su madre con una sonrisa.

\- no creo que sea lo correcto, ya es sufieciete con lo que sucedió- dijo cersei sentada al lado del muchacho.

\- nada es suficiente madre, el mintió a todos los reino de que tu y mi tío Jaime, él me llamo bastardo, no es suficiente- dijo Joffrey con la ballesta en su mano muy inquieto en su silla como siempre.

\- es cierto cariño luego veremos ese problema, esta bien- dijo cersei acariciando el rostro de su hijo

\- y su hijo, no dijo nada de que esta muerto- preguntó Joffrey cuando tomo la carta de nas manos de su madre.

\- creo que a escapado, pero pronto lo encontrarmos y tendra el mismo fin que sus padres- dijo cersei cuando de repente bealish se levanto de su silla.

\- lord bealish aun la reunión no a concluido- dijo Joffrey ineñtentando ocultar la locura por la deshonra del hombre.

\- pues mi lord no creó que haya algo más para discutir, los stark están muertos y pronto su hijo mayor también lo estará, es un mensaje suficiente, aunque con mi respeto no creo que haya sido lo correcto- dijo bealish cuando cersei lo cuestiono.

\- te atreves a cuestionar las decisiones de rey- dijo cersei muy enojada.

\- no mi reina-dijo bealish cuando volvió hacia la mesa de consejo.

\- mi rey creo que lord bealish esta afectado emocionalmente por la muerte de lady stark,no es así- dijo el maestre pysel con esa sonrisa de un viejo con mucha maldad dentro.

Belish dio una sonrisa forzada al viejo y luego volvió a Joffrey quien le estaba hablando

\- no lo sabia lord bealish pero quiero que sepa que ned stark era un traidor para él reino y su esposa también lo era- dijo joffrey cuando vio que bealish asistió con su cabeza y dio medís vuelta dándole la espalda a todo el consejo.

\- robert baratheon lo fue para el rey loco- dijo en voz baja cuando joffrey comenzó a gritar por la falta de respeto.

Beaish se encontraba observando al trono de hierro como siempre hacia, cuando fue interrumpido por varys quien apareció detrás de el con sus manos guardadas en las mangas de su vestimenta.

\- es lamentable la perdida de lady stark... Una mujer hermosa,creo que la vida hace unos 17 años atrás, pero una mujer con gran belleza la vejes no na cambio no es asi lord bealish- dijo varys cuando meñique se dio vuelta con una sonrisa falsa.

\- por fin en algo concordamos araña- dijo meñique cuando varys dio una pequeña risa y desviándo su mirada al suelo.

\- pues no lo crea bealish... Concordamos en una cosa mas- dijo varys cuando meñique cambio su rostro.

\- dime araña en que concordamos más- pregunto bealish.

\- pues que servimos a rey equivocado- dijo varys con una sonrisa.

\- vamos eunuco, quieres su hable para traicionarme y contarle todo a la reina, no soy un idiota- dijo meñique.

\- si lo eres lord bealish y no es por confiar en mi- dijo varys dándole mas intriga a meñique.

\- entonces porque,habla eunuco- dijo bealish cuando se le estaba acabando la paciencia

\- la guerra ha comenzado, cuanto crees que durará la paz contra él norte, es un gran reino y muy salvaje, los stark no se quedaran con los brazos cruzados, en una guerra siemore hay un lado ganador y otro perdedor, prnt tendremos que elegir de que lado estaremos todos y ambos sabemos que lado quisiéramos estar cuando la guerra termine- dijo varys mirando a su alrededor y acercándose mas a meñique.

\- los lannister tienen el ejercito mas grande de poniente, que tienen los stark, la mitad o menos- dijo meñique a que ya le estaba interesándo la conversacion.

\- mis pájaros me han hablado mucho de norte, le han contado las historias mas raras que jamas he escuchado... Me temo que pronto la era de los héroes volverá y cosas que jamas qureimos ver aparecerán y todo este mundo se tornara mas raro de lo que ya es-dijo varys con un rostro de seriedad.

\- habla ya eunuco que sabes- dijo meñique quien ya no estaba para juegos.

\- el reinado de Joffrey tendrá el mismo fin que el rey loco, y no quiero terminar como sus consejeros anteriores, yo he servido al rey loco y vi su mirada en la del muchacho, ta vez nuestro lugar este a lado de targaryen... El gran juego comenzó, el juego de tronos... Y en el gran juego vives o mueres-dijo varys cuando comenzó a caminar dejando a bealish impaciente por saber más del plan que estaba ideando el eunuco.

\- ven aquí- dijo meñique.

\- esta noche en el jardín del castillo- dijo varys sin voltear a verlo.

La noche era despejada y la luz de la luna iluminaba todo el jardín, cuando meñique habia llegado.

Se encontraba muy nevioso por miedo de que lo encontraran en esa situación

\- nunca te he visto así meñique- dijo varys saliendo de la oscuridad.

\- estoy pasando por un mal momento económico aquí dijo bealish reocrdando los problemas en los burdeles en la capital.

\- pues yo tengo la solución para todos tus problemas mi querido amigo- dijo varys.

\- habla ya- dijo melique muy impaciente.

\- tu deseas vengar la muerte de la única mujer que amabas, su muerte para ti fue muy dolorosa, yo te daré la oportunidad de vengarla y ayudar a acabar con el hombre que ordeno su muerte- dijo varys con sus manos en los puños.

\- me estas diciendo que traicione al rey, crees que soy estúpido- dijo beaish intentado irse del lugar.

\- te ayudare a salir de la ciudad y unirnos al lado que correcto de esta guerra-dijo varys cuando meñique se detuvo.

\- como quieres que salgamos de esta ciudad, no tengo el dinero suficiente para pagar un barco y no podemos irnos por tierra nos encontrarían y nos decapitarían- dijo bealish volviendo hacia varys quien reía.

\- pues yo también no soy un hombre con mucho dinero- dijo varys.

\- entonces quien-dijo meñique cuando alguien le respondió.

\- yo si- dijo tyrion quien apareció de la oscuridad con una copa de vino en la mano.

\- diablillo, tu eres el hermano de la reina- dijo meñique cuando se acerco a enano

\- deberías decírselo a mi padre y a la reina, no fue una buena decisión matar de esa manera a lord stark, es un golpe bajo, además no negare que sus hijos fueron muy buenos conmigo y desearia no verlos como enemigos, yo te propongo a ti irnos junto con varys de la capital, tengo un barco y dinero suficiente para acallar a todos quienes nos vean partir... Que dices- dijo tyrion estirando su mano.

Bealish miro a varys quien asitio con la cabeza y luego volvió al enano, meñique solo asitio, cerrando él trato

\- por jon snow- dijo tyrion alzando la copa de vino y bebiendo hasta él final.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas: bueno este capitulo parece que esta historia cada vez se torna mas oscura, las cosas van cambiando, pero no se adelanten a pensar que todo acabo, esperen el próximo capitulo, si les gusto comenten por favor.**

 **La venganza pronto comenzara...**

 **Las Consecuencias Del Traidor**

Jon había partido con un gran numero de hombres en búsqueda de los asesinos que quemaban las aldeas.

Sansa solo se había despedido con un beso en la mejilla, mientras que los niños le dieron un fuerte abrazo y le ordenaron que prometa regresar pronto.

Sansa estaba en su recámara cuando por la ventana un viento frío azotaba el castillo.

En su recamara había pedido que los niños se quedaran con ella, pues ahora se sentía muy sola, sus padres estaban lejos junto a su hermano mayor, theon desaparecido, jon se habia marchado y sólo quedaban los pequeños stark quienes estabam muy tristes, ser rodrick le prometió que volvería con buenas noticias, sansa intentaba pensar en algo bueno y no en los malos recuerdos de como era la vida antes de que su padre dijiera la verdad.

\- sansa has esuchado lo que hemos dicho- dijo árya sentada en el suelo junto con bran y rickon frente a la chimenea.

\- que... No escuche, que sucede- pregunto sansa volviendo a la realidad y viendo a sus hermanos quienes se reian.

\- pues tenemos hambre- dijo bran cuando sansa dio una pequeña sonrisa.

\- iré a pedirle a tata que les cocine algo rico, ya vendré, quedensen aquí y no destruyan mi recámara, entendido- dijo sansa esperando que los niños asistieran para dejar la recarga y dirigirse a la cocina.

Cuando estaba llegando sintió unos gritos desgarradores y los huargos de los niños incluida lady entraron muy rapido y se quedaron a su lado.

\- que sucede alla afuera- dijo sansa cuando se acercaba a una de las ventanas e la cocina, ya era de noche cuando vio unas antorchas quemar las casas de la ciudad y vio a los soldados de su casa caer, pues jon habia llevado a muchos de los abanderados en na casería mientras que otra gran parte habían partido con ned y por último un gran pelotón marcho a ayudar a los manderly a resistir el ataque de los greyjoy, todo esto significaba quebñ winterfell estaba débil ante cualquier ataque.

Sansa empezó a asustarse y los nervios le jugaban encontra, cuando hodor apareció en la puerta muy asustado, sansa casi se muere el susto.

\- eres tu hodor, escuchame bien, tranquilo, ve a mi cuarto allí estan los niños, traba la puerta y quedate con ellos quieres- dijo sansa quien se sentía sorprendida de si misma, se había vuelto muy valiente.

\- hodor, hodor- dijo el pobre hombre asustado, cuando dio media vuelta y dejando sola a sansa.

\- muchachos acompañenlo- ordeno sansa a los lobos cuando estos salieron detrás de hodor.

Lady y el lobo de jon quien se había quedado para protegerla por órdenes de jon.

\- vallansen- dijo sansa cuando los lobos no se alejaron ella.

\- esta bien animales tercos- dijo sansa cuando busco algún cuchillo de la cocina.

\- mi lady debería estar en s cuarto- dijo el maestre luwin cuando aparecio de la nada.

\- maestre que sucede allá afuera, se escuchan gritos- dijo sansa cuando el maestre la tomo de la mano y comenzó a llevarla a la recámara.

\- que hace maestre, digame se sucede- peguntaba sansa cuando era tirada del Brazo por el anciano.

\- usted debe cuidar a sus hermano, cuando todo esto termine yo iré a buscarla- dijo el maestre golpeando la puerta cuando hodor lentamente abrió.

\- usted estará bien- preguntó sansa mirando al pobre anciano, cuando se sintieron gritos de hombres con espadas, sansa miraba hacia los pasillos.

\- estaré bien mi lady si usted y sus hermanos se queden aquí hasta que amanezca, hodor no te separes de ellos por nada en este mundo- dijo el anciano acariciando las mejillas de sansa que tenían las lágrimas de la niña.

Una vez que las puertas se cerraron, sansa se acostó en su cama y en sus brazos acomodo a sus hermanos y hodor se sento frente al fuego, mientras que los huargos estaba en los pies de la cama.

\- sansa que sucede- pregunto rickon apretando el vestido de su hermana quien esta lo miro y le acaricio el cabello.

\- todo esta bien, duerme ahora quieres- dijo sansa cuando su pequeño hermano agacho su cabeza y cerro los ojos para poder dormir.

\- sansa a mi no me engañas, algo esta sucediendo allá afuera- dijo árya Mirando a su hermana.

\- duerme arya-dijo sansa cuando esta solo asistió y se acostó a su lado.

Luego de horas el ruido se acalló y los ojos de sansa se cerraban por el sueño, pero hasta ese momento tenía la necesidad de tener a jon a su lado, no sabia porque estaba sintiendo esa necesidad.

Sansa no resistió más y antes de cerrar los ojos vio a hodor quien estaba aun sentado frente al fuego, pero luego todo se volvió oscuro y el sueño se apoderó de ella.

Cuando abrió sus ojos vio a hodor siendo apuntado por una espada y muchos hombres con vestimentas negras y azules con restos de tierra blanca penso sansa al ver a esos hombres, sus hermanos aun dormía pero los huargos no se movían de los pies e la cama, estaban muy enfadados y gruñían.

-al fin a despertado la falsa reina- dijo theon quien apareció en la puerta con una armadura y el emblema de los greyjoy en su pecho.

\- theon que sucede- pregunto sansa muy asustada ante la escena que estaba presenciando.

\- pues he tomado winterfell, ahora yo soy el señor de este castillo- dijo theon sentándose ve la punta de la cama y con su mano intento tocar los pies de sansa y con una mirada de pervertido.

\- tal vez quisieras estar a solas conmigo un momento y te haré ponerte a tanto de todo pequeñas- dijo theon cuando sansa alejo sus pies de las manos de theon y hodor se enojo mucho intentado safar de ese lugar y golpear a theon.

\- estas loco, bran es el señor de winterfell, cuando regrese jon el te asesinara- dijo sansa cuando theon comenzó a reírse.

\- cierto que no sabes de las nuevas, tu querido esposo fue emboscado y sus hombres murieron junto con el- dijo theon cuando vio el rostro de sorpresa se sansa, esta sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir ma raído, se su resiracion era mas agitada.

\- tranquila cariño, he traído de cuerpo de tu esposo, además de varios mas, es una muestra de cariño- dijo theon cuando árya comenzó a gritar de furia había escuchado lo que theon había dicho.

\- ¡maldito!, te matare- dijo árya cuando se abalanzo al muchacho pero sansa la tomo de sus brazos mientras que bran y rickon estaban llorando con sus rodilas en su caras

\- eren un niño cuando tiene esos arranques árya- dijo theon dando una pequeña rísa y levantandose de la cama.

\- mis padres vendrá y acabaron contigo lo sabes- dijo sansa con mucha furia y dolor.

\- ay mi querida sansa, no sabes el dolor que me da hacerte saber esta triste noticia, pero creo que es mi deber hacerlo... Ned stark junto con tu madre han muerto, walder frey los asesino hace una semana atrás, así que pronto traerán sus cuerpos por ordenes de rey Joffrey en señal de paz, la rebelión de tu esposo llego a su fin con la muerte de tus padres y de el gran aegon targaryen- dijo theon cuando vio que sansa comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, ya yo podía resistir mucho mas, sus hermanos también lo hicieron y cuando theon intento acercarse a los hermanos para tocarlos fantasma salto a su mano y le arranco dos dedos de un solo mordiscon.

\- aay maldito animal, te voy a matar- dijo theon cuando sansa saco su rostro de entre sus hermanos y lo miro con sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas.

\- no toques a fantasma o yo te matare con mis propia manos- grito sansa mirando al rostro sorprendido de theon, pues si mataba a fantasma mataba al ultimo recurdo de jon.

Sansa se sentía tan desbastada, su padre había muerto, aquel hombre que amo con tanta adoración, que la protegió y aunque cometió errores con ella, siempre lo quiso tanto, su madre lo más importante para ella, era la persona en la que podían confiar plenamente y ahora ambos están muertos, por último jon la había abandonado, aunque nunca llegó a amarlo, algo sintió por él que nunca supo Explicarlo, tal vez fue amor pero ahora ya no importaba, estaba sola y con sus hermanos por cuidar.

\- ven aquí cariño- dijo theon tomando a sansa de su brazo y obligándola a salir del cuarto, llevándola hacia el patio de castillo.

\- sueltame idiota- dijo sansa cuando sentía a sus hermanos gritar desde su cuarto su nombre.

Al llegar al patio se encontró con todo incendiado, muchos hombres de su padre estaba amontonados en pilas muertos.

\- esto es tu hogar ahora- dijo theon obligando a sansa a ver a su alrededor.

-porque...porque lo hiciste- dijo sansa entre llantos y sufriniento.

\- aun lo preguntas sansa, tu padre inicio esto, dio el nombre targaryen a el idiota de jon, trato al rey como bastardo lannister, y por su culpa mi padre murió ya que mi tío se alió con tywin lannister y tomo lugar de mi padre, tienen secuestrada a mi hermana yara y a cambio de su liberación tendria que tomar winterfell, tomar el norte, no negare que le sentí muy feliz al destruir este maldito lugar, viví aqui durante toda mi vida, bajo la sombre de tu hemano robb y lo resistí, pero vivir bajo la sombre de jon snow no no, asi que deberias alegrarte que todo esto acabo, agradece que Joffrey no tomo ninguna decison contra ti y tus hermanos, cree que no tienen la culpa de lo que tu padre hizo, y mejor aun como no has consolidad tu matrimonio con jon, eres libre - dijo theon mirando a sansa quien no dejaba de llorar.

\- como sabes eso- dijo sansa mirando a theon con furia cuando este dio una pequeña sonrisa.

\- vamos sansa, no mientas, jon snow nunca se acosto con una mujer y menos lo haría contigo, peor aun creo que murió siendo un niño virgen- dijo theon riendosd como disfrutando del sufrimiento de sansa.

\- donde esta- pregunta sansa cuando theon se detubo de reír y la mira fijamente.

\- el maestre luwin lo llevó al gran salon- dijo theon soltando a sansa de su brazo para que pueda ir a verlo.

Sansa comenzó a caminar cada vez mas rápido hasta que entro al salón y vio que el maestre estaba limpiando las heridas de jon en la mesa donde estaba, sansa camino lentamente, le costaba ver e cuerpo sin vida de jon, estaba desnudo, solo una manta cubría su entrepierna.

Sansa miro a maestre luwin quien tenia su rostro lastimado.

\- maestre esta bien preguntó sansa intentado tocar el rostro lastimado del anciano.

\- estoy bien mi querida niña, pero lord targaryen murió- dijo luwin cuando sansa acaricio la mejillas de jon y una lágrima cayo de sus ojos celestes.

\- no le gustaba que lo llamen lord targaryen- dijo sansa con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- el siempre fue jon snow mi lady- dijo el maestre cuando miro a sansa y la abrazo.

\- mis padres maestre murieron- dijo sansa entre lágrimas y dolor.

\- mi lady ahora usted debe ser fuerte, se convertirá en la dama del norte hasta que su hermano bran sea mayor, si los dioses quieren el rey Joffrey no tomara mas medias para usted, podrá seguir su vída en paz- dijo luwin sin dejar de abrazar a sansa.

\- como podría seguir adelante sin mis padres- dijo sansa.

\- como una heredera de ned stark, debe ser fuerte, su hermano robb desapareció, no sabemos de el pero si los dioses queren el volverá con vida, escapó de los frey, es lo unico que se- dijo luwin.

\- tal vez debriamos enterarlo en las criptas con su madre- dijo sansa cuando se acercó a jon y solo pudo besar su frente.

\- usted sabe que los primeros targaryen decidían si ser enterrados o ser quemados en una hoguera, tal vez deberíamos dejar que su alma valla con sus adentros atravez del humo y el fuego.

\- tal vez sea lo correcto- dijo sansa cuando miro a jon y sínto que algo en ella había cambiado, sabia ahora que lo qu había sentido por el era amor.

Una gran pila de madreas había sido levantada por los hombres de theon, para quemar el cuerpo de jon.

Sansa estaba en la recamara de jon viendo todo lo quebró guardaba, lo que habiabñ sorowndido a sansa era que en su repisa había una flor celeste seca por el tiempo, en ese momento un recuerdo de su infancia vino a la mente de sansa.

Era en los jardines del castillo, sansa tenía unos 8 años y jon 12, ella estaba jugando con robb, corriendo para que no la atrapara cuando se callo a suelo y robb no aparecía, sansa comenzó a llorar, su rodilla estaba apenas sangrando pero en ese momento jon apareció y se sento frente a ella y con mucho cuidado comenzó a limpiar su herida.

\- no llores sansa, ya dejara de doler- decía jon mientras acariciaba y limpiaba la rodilla de sansa mientras que esta solo dejo de llorar y miraba antetamente a jon, era muy suave para ser un niño y un caballero por como la trataba con respeto, cuando termino de limpiar la herida miro a sansa y con su pequeña mano de niño limpio las lágrimas de ella, sansa solo pudo hacer algo para agradecérselo, tomó una rosa color celeste que nacía en los jardines y la corto para entregarsela a jon.

\- toma, gracias jon, te quiero- dijo pequeña sansa cuando abrazo a su hermano bastardo en importar su nombre, su lugar en la familia, solo eran ellos dos en ese momento, lo que nunca supo sansa hasta ese día en que descubrio esa rosa fue que ese gesto de sansa para jon de niño, fue muy importante, significaba que sansa lo queria, que no importaba si era un bastardo del norte si su hermana sansa no quería, sansa se sintió tan mal de no poder haber cambiado su forma de ser con el, sin se hubiera despedido de una forma diferente, si lo hubiera abrazado como cuando era niños, pero ya era tarde, él ya la había dejado sola.

Al seguir buscando en el cuarto encontró el cofre que le habían regalado el día de su boda, sansa lo abrió lentamente y se encontró con él huevo de dragón rojo y grande, sansa lo tomo con su mano y lentamente lo llevo a su pecho y lo abrazo, pensaba que era jon a quien abrazaba.

\- lo siento jon, fui una idiota- dijo sansa cuando supo que ese huevo era parte de jon y que tal vez debía ser quemado junto con jon, asi que lo tomo y salio del cuarto.

El patio del castillo estaba ocupado por una gran pila de madera, allí descansaba los cuerpos de los hombres que murieron al lado de jon, incluso el de ser rodrick.

Pero arriba de todos se encontraba él cuerpo de jon envuelto en pieles, el color d su piel ya era blanco, sansa subio lentamente hasta jon.

\- creo que eso te pertenece jon snow- dijo sansa dejando el huevo entre las manos de jon y cuando estaba bajando por las escaleras se detuvo y en sus adentros pensó" a la mierda todos" dijo sansa y subió de nuevo,cuando vio e rostro de jon, sansa se agachó hasta esta muy cerca de el y le dio un pequeno beso en sus labios.

Luego de bajar el maestre tenia una antorcha e su mano, sansa la tomó y se acerco lentamente y pendío la hoguera, sus lágrima caía al suelo antes de entrega la antorcha a sus hermanos para que siguieran prendiedolo todo.

Un gran fuego se alzo en el patio, los cueros comenzaban a incendirse, sansa no quera dejar de ver el cuerpo de jon, pero pronto el fuego comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de jon y ya no pudo volverlo a ver, esa fue la ultima que lo vio.

Luego de un largo rato, el fuego comenzaba a ceder, todos daban media vuelta y se iban del patio, theon tomo a sansa del brazo y la guió dentro de gran salón

\- vamos tenemos que hablar sansa- dijo theon cuando algo provocó que el corazón de todos los que estaba allí se detuvieran, un aullido se sintió que provenía de fuego, era como un grito de un ave, pero pronto se acallo,sansa no dejaba de ver a la llamas pero no había nada que ver , todo era ya cenizas.

Cuando entraron al salón, theon entero una carta a sansa que tenía el emblema de los baratheon.

Sansa mira a theon quien la obligo a abrirla.

\- la envió el rey joffrey- dijo theon cuando sansa lentamente la abrio.

Para sansa stark.

Mi querida sansa, lamento que todo haya terminado de esta manera, pero tu padre inicio esto y yo le puse un fin.

Quiero que sepas que no me gusto matar a tus padres de esta manera, pero si me alegro de saber que el bastardo que te desposó tuvo lo que merecía por querer tomar lo que me pertenece, mi trono.

Quiero que sepas que seras la guardiana del norte, te dare dos años para que levantes winterfell y que tu hermano crezca, los greyjoy ya no seran un problema, los bolton quieren el norte para ellos pero teprmeto que no seran problema para ti,pero al finalizar los dos años te casaras conmigo y seras mi reina, como siempre debió ser

Te esperare hasta entonces tu amado Joffrey.

Sansa dejo la carta en la mesa cuando theon intento tocarla.

\- ni te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima, mañana a primera hora te largaras de mi hogar, no pisarás el norte jamas, y si te vuelvo ver te matare, entendido-dijo sansa cuando theon se alejo de ella.

esta bien señora de winterfell- dijo theon dejando a sansa sola en el gran salón, la noche comenzaba a caer, cuando ella salió al patio donde el humo y las cenizas estaba volando por el aire.

Sansa camino hasta el medio debía hoguera donde jon habían estado, pero solo encontró cenizas, sansa cayo al suelo de rodillas y con cenizas en la mano dio un grito desgarrador que tal vez se había escuchas por todo el castillo.

\- tu tío murio con su esposa, walder frey se encargó de ellos, y tu primo robb esta desaparecido- dijo tyrion frente al fuego en la tienda de jon, pues tyrion y varys habían logrado escapar de la capital, pero encontraron al campamento de jon y los soldados en camino a winterfell.

\- mi padre no puede estar muerto, el no- dijo jon negando con la cabeza.

\- es difícil de creer mi lord, pero su tío inicio una rebelión a los lannister y ambos sabemos que estos no juegan limpio-dijo varys cuando jon miro y con lágrimas en los ojos asistió.

\- debo desturilos, pero como, si lord stark murió, el norte creerá que ya esta todo perdido, no tengo un ejercito lo suficientemente grande para acabar con los lannister- dijo jon sentandose en la silla y colocando codos en sus rodillas y intentando pensar como veguería la muerte de ned y cat, pero en ese momento jon recordo lo único que debía porteger sansa y a sus hermanos, ellos estaban solos en winterfell y era muy peligroso

-sansa... Debo volver... Tengo que proteger a sansa-dijo jon cuando se levanto pro tyrion lo detuvo.

\- mi lord antes de regresar, junto con mi amigo eunuco, teníamos un plan en mente que tal vez sea lo mejor o lo único que podría ayudarlo- dijo tyrion cuando jon se sentó de nuevo en su silla y comenzó junto con varys a hablar sobre el plan, pasaron horas cuando unos gritos provenientes de afuera, obligaron a jon a terminar de hablar.

\- de ningún modo, no puedo hacer algo así mis señores, debe haber otra opción- dijo jon levantado su cabeza.

\- pues no la hay mi lord- dijo varys cuando de repente ser rodrick entro cubierto de sangre en su armadura.

\- que sucede- dijo jon levantándose se la silla y sacando su espada.

\- los hijos el hierro, están aquí, quemaron las tiendas y están asesianado a nuestros hombres- dijo rodrick cuando jon miro a tyrion y varys quienes se levantaron muy asustado.

\- tomen nuestros caballos ahora mientras puedan y vallan a winterfell- dijo jon dándole un hacha a tyrion.

\- no iremos al puerto blanco, allí estaremos, solo tienes que decidir jon snow- dijo tyrion saliendo de la tienda con varys a su lado.

\- ten mucha suerte lord snow- dijo varys dejando la tienda y largandose cuanto antes de el campamento.


	9. Chapter 9

**notas: espero que les guste este capitulo, quiero saber si les gusta la trama que va tomando la historia, comenten eso me ayuda a guiar la historia para satisfacerlos a ustedes, les recomiendo escuchar musica de la serié.**

 **2 Años, Un Corazón De Piedra**

Dos años, dijo sansa en sus adentros, dos malditos años desde la muerte de sus padres, desde que su vida se torno oscura y solitaria, ella era una niña hace dos años pero ahora se había convertido en una mujer solitaria y con su corazón hecho una piedra por las perdidas que tuvo que sufrir.

El norte en sus hombros, robb stark tomado pricionero por joffrey como seguro de que sansa aceptaria casarse con el o de lo contrario lo mataria, sansa pasaba noches enteras planenado como podria salvar a su hermano sin la ncesidad de casarse con joffrey pero habia ninguna forma de lograrlo y por si fuera poco sansa tambien tuvo que seguir adelante con él vivo recuerdo de las muertes que tuvo que aceptar, sus padres ahora descansaban en las criptas de winterfell, jon snow era cenizas en el viento, y ella era un fantasma en. El castillo, nadie ya la veía sonreir, se dedicaba a gobernar desde su recámara, árya era quien muy seguido la veía y charlaba con ella.

El norte se preguntaba cuanto faltaba para que Joffrey baratheon la desposara y que robb stark tomara el control, otros señores querían que rosse bolton tomara el poder, pero este había muerto misteriosamente, muchos decían que era su hijo bastardo quien lo mato, pero como este se había convertido en un bolton gracias a Joffrey ahora era el señor del fuerte terror.

Sansa no dejaba que ningún bolton pisara el castillo mientras ella sea la guardiana del norte, pronto él plazo que Joffrey que había ordenado acabaría y ella tendría que casarse con el hombre que mato a sus padres y al hombre que amo sin saberlo, al hombre quien cada noche desde que murió soñaba con su rostro por miedo a olvidarlo, por miedo a dejar que el tiempo aleje su rostro de sus memorias.

Sansa pasaba horas con fantasma,era el único recuerdo vivo de jon, pero mientras que sansa gobernaba el norte, siempre pedía que el maestre le informara Todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el sur, a sansa le gustaba saber que Joffrey se veía amenazado por el hermano de robert stanish baratheon, quien con la muerte de jon vio la oportunidad de tomar el trono de su hermano ya que el creía lo que ned stark había dicho, Joffrey era un bastardo lannister para el, pero como su hermano menor había muerto por una lucha entre hermanos, ahora stanish era el último baratheon vivo, pero desafortunadamente en el asalto a kings lannding en la batalla de black whaters, su ejercito fue derrotado por los lannister y junto con ellos stanish murio, la última esperanza de la casa baratheon desaparecio.

Sansa al saber que Joffrey no fue derrotado, sintió que su única esperanza se perdió, la esperqnza de que el culpable de toda su desgracia muriera de la peor forma, sansa se preguntaba como podía haber amado a ese muchacho y haber despreciado a jon quien en verdad era un caballero.

Sansa estaba observando como bran y rickon practicaban con la espada mientras que árya con el arco les enseñaban a un pequeño grupo de jóvenes soldados ya que con la muerte de casi todo el ejército de norte tras la traición de los frey, luego los greyjoy solo habían sobrevivido un numero no muy grande de abanderados, sansa meses después de la muerte de jon y sus padres intento en secreto levantar el norte de nuevo en contra de la corona pero los señores del norte le dieron la espalda y juraron que nunca lucharían de nuevo contra la corona y que no cometerían el mismo error. Sansa sintió que el norte había traicionado al nombre de la casa stark, nunca podría vengar la muerte de jon, el había muerto luchando por salvar a las pequeñas aldeas de los greyjoy, murió luchando por el norte y que hacia estos por vengar su muerte, esconderse detrás de las murallas de sus castillos esperando a largo invierno.

Sansa habia perdido toda esperanza de acabar con Joffrey y con los lannister de una vez por todas, terminar lo que su padre inicio y dio su vida por ello, pero no tenia un ejército, no tenia nada con que luchar y si se negaba a casarse con el rey, el vendría al norte con su ejercito y acabaría con todos ellos y dejaría al norte acargo de lord bolton.

\- mi lady un cuervo a llegado- dijo el maestre luwin entregando un la carta a sansa quien esta con un rostro de tristeza la tomo.

\- quien la envia- preguntó sansa cuando el maestre la miro muy raro.

\- pues mire su sello mi lady,algo se acerca y no de quien es- dijo el maestre cuando sansa lo miro sin a lo que se refería y luego miro el sello y sansa no podía creer que volvería a ver el sello de los targaryen alguna vez de nuevo.

\- targaryen- dijo sansa sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sansa rompió el sello y al abrir se encontró con una carta muy bien escrita por una persona que ella había conocido muy poco hace tiempo atrás.

Para Sansa stark, guardiana en el norte.

Tal vez usted me recuerde, mi nombre es tyrion lannister, y si no me recuerda son el mas bajo de nos lannister.

Como ya debe saber yo he escapado de poniente, muchos dicen que me fui por miedo a que me mataran, otros dicen que fui a hacer fortuna en Essos, pero la verdadera historia es muy distinta.

Al llegar a este continente me encontré con un legitimo heredero de los tragaryen, solo y traicionado, pero con el tiempo he visto como este targaryen conquisto cada ciudad de Essos y libero a cada esclavo de este continente, poco a poco obtuvo un ejercito inmenso, inmaculados y dhotrakis, una gran flota de barcos y por estos dos largos años este targaryen quien aquí es conocido con el nombre El Conquistador, esperó el momento adecuado para tomar lo que le pertenece, el trono de hierro y se que usted quiere acabar con el reinado de Joffrey, llegó el momento mi lady.

El conquistador pronto desembarcara en poniente y me ha pedido que el primer gobernante que quiere conocer fuese usted, desea que usted sea quien lo reciba en dragón stone,pues yo le he hablado de su casa y sus padres, sobre todo la historia de jon snow, quiere ayudarla a vengar la muerte de sus padres y de su esposo, tal vez ha esperado mucho tiempo como él, tal vez compartan muchos sientimientos y hayan vivido situaciones iguales.

El momento a llegado lady stark, el momento de que el lobo y el dragón se unan de nuevo y luchen lado a lado contra el león.

El espera una respuesta.

Tyrion lannister, mano del rey.

S

ansa dejo la carta en el escritorio con sus manos temblorosas, no sabia como reaccionar ante la noticia de otro targaryen vivo y que estana en poniente con el mismo propósito que alguna vez tubo su padre, acabar con los lannister.

\- que es lo se dice la carta mi lady- preguntó luwin sentándose en la silla de escritorio ya que los años le pesaban.

\- pues maestre es de tyrion lannister dice que en essos vivió en tagaryen exiliado y que pronto dwsembarcaea en dragón stone junto con una gran flota y un ejercito inmenso, con el propósito de tomar lo que le pertenece, el trono de hierro- dijo sansa con curiosidad de saber el nombre y conocerlo en persona.

\- bueno mi lady, como se llama ese targaryen mi lady- pregunto el maestre cuando sansa subió sus hombros en señal de desconocer el nombre del targaryen.

\- no lo dice... Solo lo llaman en essos como el conquistador- dijo sansa.

\- él me a pedido si fuese yo quien lo reciba en poniente, pronto llegara a dragón stone, esta llamando a las casas para que nos unamos en esta guerra... Usted opina maestre luwin- pregunta sansa mirando al maestre negando con su cabeza.

\- pues mi lady, hace muchos años atrás, el primer tagaryen se llamaba así y unió a los siete reinos forjando el trono de hierro con el fuego de los dragones,pero para que suceda eso muchos tuvieron que morir- dijo el maestre

Cuando sintió que había asustado a sansa.

\- pero los dragones ya no existen- dijo sansa sentándose al lado del anciano.

\- es verdad mi señora, mi pregunta es como consiguió que un ejercito de dhotrakis no siguieran y cruzaran el mar estrecho, ellos no saben nadar y le temen a mar-dijo el maestro Mirando la carta cuando sansa recordó las leyendas de los dhotrakis.

\- son muchas las preguntas pero solo podemos responderlas si acepto su invitación maestre- dijo sansa mirando muy preocupada.

\- pues usted puede decidir mi lady- dijo luwin cuando sansa se levanto y fue hasta la ventana y vio a sus hermanos.

\- si puedo salvar mi familia y mi hogar, le uniré a el conquistador- dijo sansa cuando volvió a maestre quien se levantó con una sonrisa.

-cada día que pasa usted se vuelve mas parecida a su madre, valiente y capas de luchar por defender a su familia- dijo el maestre cuando sansa agacho su rostro con una sonrisa.

\- debo responderle- dijo sansa intentado no recordar a su madre y dirgiendose a e escritorio en búsqueda de una hoja para contesta a tyrion.

Sansa deseaba ver el rostro de Joffrey cuando supiera que otro enemigo le pisaba los talones y ella se unirá a el para derrocarlo de una vez por todas.

\- la dejare sola mi lady- dijo luwin dejando a sansa sola en su cuarto para comenzar a escribir su carta.

Para Tyrion Lannister.

Mi lord, no negare que me ha sorprendido que usted me alla escrito, jamas había escuchado sobre el conquistador.

Mi familia sufrió mucho, mi hermano esta sufriendo en los calabozos de kings lannding, no pues dejar que esto siga sucediendo.

Digale al conquistador que yo lo esperare en dragón stone, espero que mas lords de los reinos se presenten para luchar juntos esta vez.

Estare en dragón stone en un mes.

Atentamente Sansa Stark, Guardiana del norte.

S

ansa se Alejo de la carta con la pluma en la mano, penaba si Estaba haciendo lo correcto, solo queria terminar todo de una vez y vivir una vida en paz lejos de toda la guerra.

\- por favor espero hacer lo correcto- dijo sansa cuando se levanto debla silla tomando la carta y llevándosela al mastre para que la enviara de inmediato.

Luego de esto sansa necesitaba tomar aire fresco, cuando se encantaba fuera el castillo, caminaba por el mercado, mucha gente sufría hambre ya que las cosechas eran robadas por los greyjoy, estos se burlaba constantemente de los stark, ya que estos no tenían los hombre suficientes para enfrentarlos y ademas de que euron tenia el apoyo de la corono e iniciar una guerra contra ellos seria iniciar una guerra contra la corona.

Sansa no resistía ver a su gente sufrir hambruna y el frío era cada vez mas fuerte, aun el invierno no llegaba, el invierno era una esperanza para sansa, ya que cuando llegara n haría ejército de sur que pudiera cruzar todo el norte en pleno invierno y esonle aseguraba mas tiempo para rearmar el ejército del norte, pero eso parecía cada día alejarse de la realidad, ahora las cosas cambiarían, si en verdad el targaryen era un que rey, ayudaría al norte a vengar la muerte de sus padres.

\- mi lady, mis hijos no han comido bien hoy, cuando habrá más suministros- preguntó una mujer muy arapieta y con aspecto de cansancio.

\- valla al castillo y pida alimentos,pero no llame mucho la atención y recuerde... La ayuda viene e camino- dijo sansa cuando la mujer muy feliz se fue a las puertas del castillo, mietras que sansa quiso ir al bosque sagrado.

A llegar se encontró con el árbol arciano,sansa lentamente se sentó en se raíces, una imagen le vino ala mente,la de su padre limpiando a hielo o cuando veinte a rezar a los dioses, ella deseaba que esos tiempo en regresaran.

\- padre si me escucha, quieres saber sib estoy haciendo lo correcto, si no me equivocare como antes y pondré en riesgo la vida de los niños- dijo sansa como si estuviera esperando una repuesta

\- sigo siendo la misma niña engenua de siempre, una niña estúpida con sueños estúpidos- dijo sansa cuando se levanto de las raíces y dando media vuelta para salir del bosque, pero antes un fuerte viento hizo caer muchas hojas al suelo, y el árbol de arciano se meció, sansa se dio vuelta y vio que el rostro del árbol comenzaba a sangra mas de lo que tenia.

\- es una señal mala o buena- dijo sansa mirando muy raro al árbol.

Sansa se había preparado para partir, un barco pequeño la esperaba en el puerto, tyrion había escrito diciendo que la flota llegaría después de ella y que seria lo que el conquistador quería.

Sansa hablo con sus hermanos, árya acepto la decisión de sansa, por el bien de robb, mientras que bran y rickon aun eran niños y temían que volviera a suceder lo de antes.

\- padre y madre fueron al sur... Y murieron, robb fue al sur y esta encerrado en los calabozos de la capital, jon se fue a defender el norte y murió, no queremos perderte sansa- dijo bran cuando sansa lo miro con cariño y abrazo a sus tres hermanos.

\- les prometo que regesare y traeré a robb conmigo y volverlos a ser felices aqui en casa- dijo sansa cuando los niños asistieron.

\- lo prometes- preguntó rickon

\- lo prometo, regresare- dijo sansa cuando el maestre le aviso que los caballos estaban listos pero que debía salir de winterfell muy silenciosamente para que no llegara a oídos de el rey que ella había partido a dragón stone, una misión difícil pero imposible.

Sansa partió de noche cuando todo el castillo dormia, llegaría al puerto en dos días si no se detenía, junto con ella iba jory quien lo habían liberado los lannister para que sansa supiera que su hermano en verdad estaba vivo y preso.

Jory había aceptado porque el había hecho una promesa a ned sobre proteger a sus hijos cuando el muriera.

Mientras menos hombres sean quienes la acompañen menor llamará la atencion.

A sansa deseaba que pudiera volver a ver a wintefell por última vez, aunque lo negaba ella en verdad temía a morir.

Al llegar al puerto conoció por primera vez el océano, debía partir de inmediato a él castillo de los targaryen, si en verdad quería dar una buena primera impresión a el conquistador.

\- si el viento esta de nuestro lado llegaremos a la isla en dos semanas mi lady, justo a tiempo- dijo jory cuando subia al pequeño barco todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en aguas abiertas ya que no se animaban a ir muy cerca de tierra por ser interceptados por el enemigo.

La neblina no dejaba ver nada de lo que había frente a ellos, solo era agua y viento, sansa muy seguido se sentís descompuesta por el viaje, deseaba tocar tierra cuanto antes.

Ya debían haber llegado ese mismo día, una tormenta les pisaba los talones, jory no tenia mucha experiencia en viajar por océano, pero sabi que si la tormenta los atrapaba los haría perder de dirección y no llegarían a la isla.

Sansa estaba parada en la punta del bote cuando la neblina comenzaba a dispersarse y deja ver por primera vez en días tierra firme, sansa le aviso con un fuerte grito a jory quien se alegro de saber que habían llegado por fin justo a tiempo.

Sansa le daba miedo ver esas torres unidas a las montañas de la islas, eran grandes torres hechas de piedras oscuras y afiladas, algunas rocas parecían tener forma de dragones o serpientes.

Cuando el bote tocó la playa de la isla sansa miraba con mucho vértigo a las torres amenazadoras, antes este castillo estaba habitado por stanish, pero Desopues de su muerte, quedó sin nadie que lo protegiera .

Cuando jory bajo del barco, un soldado con una armadura se adelanto a recibir a sansa, extendiendo su mano y saludando cortésmente a sansa.

\- mi nombre en gendry aguas, hijo bastardo del rey Robert de la casa baratheon- dijo el muchacho cuando sansa sorprendida asistió.

\- lady sansa stark, guardiana del norte- dijo sansa.

\- si ya he escuchado de usted mi lady, tyrion lannister me ha escrito avisando de su llegada antes de la del conquistador, pues justo a tiempo mañana tendrian que llegar aqui si no es que nada malo les sucedió en el camino- dijo gendry llevando a sansa de la mano para que se recompusiera del viaje.

\- me alegró llegar a tiempo, pero quisiera escribirle a mis hermanos si es posible - preguntó sansa cuando gendry asistió, guiándola al castillo.

Sansa no le gustaba el aspecto del castillo, era oscuro y muy frío, sentía el viento fuerte EB la ventana de su recámara, había visitado el salón y conoció al trono de los targaryen, parecía ser un dragón de colores oscuros

Según gendry, la flota llegaría en la mañana siguiente, así que sansa conoció un poco mas del castillo, y sus historias pero luego de escribirle a sus hermano sobre su llegada en buen estado, sintió tranquilidad ya que todo parecía salir bien.

Antes de que anocheciera, decidio caminar por la playa de la isla.

Sansa sentía la brisa de viento impacta en sus mejillas, el agua subía por la playa y luego bajaba,sansa caminaba descalza por la arena, por ese momento ella olvido todos sus problemas y sentía la arena en sus pies, parwcia que su niñes había vuelto por solo ese momento, pues solo tenia 16 años y estos últimos años tubo que hacerse cargo de las consecuencias de sus padres, olvidando las cosa que hacia la niñas a esa edad, no podía ver a ningún muchacho como hombre pues recordaba a jon en sus rostros.

Se preguntaba si este targaryen sería parecido a jon en su carácter y belleza o seria que jon saco esos rasgos de su tía lyanna y este conquistador seria una fiel imagen al rey loco.

Cuando la noche comenzaba a llegar, sansa decidió volver al castillo, las escaleras subían por la colina hasta la entrada, unos pocos guardias protegía la entrada, sansa debía cenar junto a gendry quien estaba tranquilo de que a la mañana la flota llegaría al fin y él estaría contento de ver a tyrion lannister quien fue que lo ayudo a escapar de la capital, cuando Joffrey oredeno la matanza de todos los bastardos del rey Robert.

\- como es el-pregunto sansa mirando a gendry quien este solo dio una sonrisa.

\- pues no conozco igual que usted mi lady- dijo el muchacho viendo a sansa quien agacho su cabeza con una sonrisa

\- solo se que es muy carismático y respetuoso, en essos muchos lo trataban con respeto, quisiera escuchar sus historias de como libero la grandes ciudades de essos- dijo gendry cuando tomo un trago de vino.

\- debería ir a dormir mi lady, mañana temprano la llamare para recibir a la flota en el puerto- dijo gendry cuando sansa asistió y se levantó lentamente dejado el salón y dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.

El cuarto era muy acogedor y caliente, al parecer había prendido el fuego de su hogar, sansa comenzó a desvestirse lenmatente y frente a su espejo con un cepillo en la mano, lentamente comenzó a cepillar su cabello antes de acostarse.

Sansa recordaba como su madre la ayuda a cepillar su cabello y tenían largas charlas sobre lo que a ella le depararía su futuro, pero ahora esta sola, en un lugar que jamas penso que visitaría, y que conocería a un targaryen exiliado

Sansa se logró dormir muy rápido, pero al amanecer se despertó porque una dama la había llamado, aun era de noche cuando por ordenes de gendry desaba que sansa estuviera en la playa, allí podrían ver si la flota llegaría.

Sansa ya vestida comenzó a bajar por las escaleras del la colina, cuando vio que gendry estaba a la orilla de la playa con una antorcha en la mano.

\- lord gendry- dijo sansa cuando el muchacho se dio vuelta riéndose.

\- no soy un lord mi lady- dijo gendry cuando se acercó a sansa para guiarla hasta la orilla.

\- esperaremos aqui el amanecer- dijo gendry cuando ambos quedaron mirando al sol salir por el horizonte, la neblina que estaba sobre el océano no dejaba ver si algo se aproximaba.

\- crees que sea cierto todo sobre el- preguntó sansa.

\- digo... Su flota, su ejército inmenso-dijo sansa mirando al suelo.

\- espero que eso responda a tu pregunta mi lady- dijo gendry cuando señalo al horizonte y sansa se adelanto pisando la arena mojada y con una sonrisa muy grande al ver nas velas con el emblema targaryen.

-por los siete infiernos- dijo sansa volviendo Su mirada a gendry quien le respondio con una sonrisa.

El horizonte pronto se oculto tras los cientos de barcos que comenzaban a dislumbrarse por la neblina, banderas targaryen flameaban, banderas de los Martel acompañaban a la flota, sansa jamas había visto algo así, muchos barcos en llevaban una cabeza de dragón hecha de oro en sus puntas, sansa le llamo la atención uno que era inmenso, tres banderas targaryen lo adornaban, este iba primero de todos.

\- en aquel viene el conquistador-preguntó sansa quien señalaba con su mano cuando gendry se acercó a ella y negando con su cabeza hablo.

\- no mi lady, el conquistador viene en el- dijo gendry señalando al cielo cuando sansa vio que un ave surcaba y cubria al sol, pronto se convirtió en una bestia gifane con alas, sansa dio un paso atrás y con sus manos en su boca muy sorprendida.

\- eso es lo que creo que es- dijo sansa cuando gendry asistió.

\- el último dragón de poniente- dijo gendry

\- creo que debería agacharse mi lady- dijo gedry cuando el dragón paso sobre ellos y sansa se arrojó al suelo sin dejar de ver a la bestia, era algo tan hermoso de ver, el animal subió tan alto y de repente descendió.

\- él ha llegado- dijo gendry cuando sansa lo miro tan sorprendida.

\- es imposible- dijo sansa cuando gendry se acerco a ella.

\- mire a su alrededor- dijo el muchacho cuando sansa miro hacia la flota que era tan grande que no alzanaba a ver donde terminaba y un dragón posando sobre la cima de el castillo, era algo que sansa jamas pensó ver en su vida.

\- es increíble gendry- dijo sansa con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- esto es esperanza, esto le pertenece a usted- dijo gendry cuando sansa volvió su vista a el sin entenderlo

\- como dices- pregunto sansa.

\- es hora de que lo conozca- dijo gendry guiándola de nuevo al castillo.

Al llegar a las puertas de salón sansa miraba al cielo por miedo al dragón.

Un soldado se acerco a gendry y le hablo al oído.

\- el esta en el salón del trono esperándola, yo hasta aquí llego mi lady- dijo gendry cuando se Acerco a sansa y esta lo miro con sorpresa.

Sansa camino directo a la puerta donde los soldados la abrieron muy lentamente y vio que un hombre con una vestimenta muy rara de colores marrones y negros estaba parado de espalda a ella, sansa comenzó a caminar lenmatente, sus pequeñas manos muy nerviosas jugaban con su vestido, al llegar al hombre de espalda sansa se presentó.

\- mi lord, mi nombre es sansa stark, hija de lord eddard stark, guardiana del norte- dijo sansa muy nerviosa y temblorosa.

Tyrion apareció al lado del conquistador y este le sonrió y se acerco a sansa.

\- mi lady permitame presentarle a Aegon el conquistador, de la casa targaryen, el primero con su nombre, rey de los andáls y los primeros hombres, rey de meeren, el gran khal para los dhotrakis, el quebrantador de cadenas, él que no arde y el domador de dragones-dijo tyrion mirando a sansa quien estaba debajo de las escaleras y vio a el conquistador quien lentamente y muy nervioso comenzó a darse vuelta y con su rostro agachado, no se animaba a ver a sansa al rostro.

Sansa vio a tyrion con mucha sorpresa y su corazón lentamente se detuvo, su respiración se hizo mas difícil, sentía que su corazón quería salir por su pecho, sintió que sus piernas le fallaban, dio un paso atrás cuando aegon se dio vuelta y lentamente levanto su rostro, llevaba su cabello suelto y largo como siempre, su piel ya no era tan blanca, el sol de essos lo había quemado.

Jon miro con lágrimas en los ojos a sansa quien negaba con su cabeza,este comenzó a bajar lentamente de las escaleras sin mirar a sus pies, solo miraba el rostro de sansa, había pasado los dos añosvdesando poderla ver de nuevo, ver sus ojos, su hermoso cabello, verla a ella solo por una única vez.

Sansa por su parte estaba llorando y negando con su cabeza.

Jon se paro frente a ella y ambos sentían su respiracion entrecortada, parecía algo que jamas habían pensado que sucedería.

Jon se abalanzo a sansa y esta lo abrazo muy fuerte, el sentía los brazos de sansa apretar sus hombros, era mas alta de lo que recordaba, su aroma no había cambiado para nada, su piel suave como él lienzo era tan hermoso para el, de nuevo en casa

Ambos se separaron por un momento para ver sus rostros de nuevo, sansa le costaba creer que el conquistador era jon snow, el no había muerto, el estaba frente a ella ahora, sansa extrañaba sus ojos, su cabello rizado, su hermoso rostro, ella lo extraño noche tras noche y ahora estaba frente a ella.

\- jon- dijo sansa, era lo unico que podía decir de la emoción

\- sansa- dijo jon mirando a los labios de sansa sintiendo una necesidad que jamas había experimentado, deseaba poder besarla pero el no podía.

\- estoy aquí sansa, estoy a tu lado,regrese- dijo jon cuando la volvió a abrazar muy fuerte.


	10. Chapter 10

**notas:espero que les guste este capítulo, sobre así comente por favor me ayudan mucho a seguir con la historia, el próximo capitulo he estado esperandolo y al fin llego, es el gran encuentro de jon y sansa muy íntimo, y les recomendó que a ese capítulo si les gusta lo subido de tono lo escuchen con la canción de beyoce crazy in love, pues lo escribí escuchándola y si la conoces es por la película 50 sombres de gray y es muy erótica esa película.**

 **Sangre De Mi Sangre**

\- maestre por favor, haga lo que le pido- dijo jon sangrando en el gran salón, luwin limpiaba sus heridas, theon había dejado el cuerpo jon sin saber que este aun estaba con víds pero muy mal herido

\- mi lord no puedo hacer tal cosa-dijo luwin mirándolo con tristeza.

\- se que es difícil, pero hagalo por los niños, ellos estarán en peligro si yo sigo aquí, hagalo por sansa, no quiero poner en riesgo su vida-dijo jon cuando gimió al intentar ver el rostro del maestre.

\- que debo hacer- dijo luwin agachando su rostro y volviendo a mirar a jon quien con una pequeña sonrisa asistió.

-bueno es complicado, pero primero necesito estar desmayado, no existe alguna hierba que me deje como s estuviera muerto- pregunto jon con mucho dolor.

\- pues existen pero debo darle la medida exacta o usted...- dijo luwin.

\- bueno es algo, luego debe cnswguirme un caballo debe esperarme en el establo junto con el, y sobre todo es imperante que me quemen de noche- dijo jon cuando el maestro lo miro con sorpresa.

\- quemarlo, pero usted morira- dijo luwin cuando jon negó con su cabeza.

\- cuando atacaron el campamento, los grejoy incuendiron mi tienda, yo vi maestre, vi como el fuego no me quemaba, es raro lo se, nunca me di cuenta de niño, confíe en mi- dijo jon mirándolo con una sonrisa.

\- esta bien, iré a buscar las hiervas para sedarlo y luego preparare todo lo que me pidió- dijo luwin cuando jon lo tomo de la mano para que no se fuera, luwin miro la mano y luego a jon.

\- sansa donde esta- pregunto jon con mucho dolor al tener que dejarla sola en winterfell.

\- duerme con sus hermanos en su recamara- dijo luwin cuando jon miro a la puerta del salón que llevaba hasta los dormitorios.

\- cuidela por mi es lo último que le pido- dijo jon cuando luwin con una pequeña sonrísa asistió

\- siempre mi lord- dijo luwin cuando jon negó con s cabeza.

\- no me llamas asi maestre, soy jon snow- dijo jon cuando luwin asistio y dejo a jon solo el gran Salón.

\- bueno es un comienzo jon- dijo sansa con sus manos en las mejillas de jon, este también tenía sus manos en el rostro de sansa.

Jon solo podía sonreír, esa sonrisa que el tenia, una sonrisa de paz y bondad.

\- no sabes cuanto tiempo espere este momento sansa- dijo jon cuando poco a poco sus rostro, sus cuerpos estaban juntos.

\- los niños como están, bran, rickon, árya, deseaba poder decirte que era yo y pedirte que vinieras con los niños- dijo jon cuando sansa dio una pequeña risa.

\- están bien, han crecido mucho jon- dijo sansa sintiendo la respiración de jon.

\- es bueno se yo haya venido sola- dijo sansa cuando jon se enrojeció de la vergunza, pero no poda alejarse de ella, no de nuevo.

\- eeh, bue... Bueno si- dijo jon intentando no mirarla a ala cara.

\- tu debes tener muchas preguntas de como consegui todo esto, pues quiero que sepas que nunca me ha llamado el poder ni la política, todo lo que he obtenido fue por hacer lo que crei correcto, se que tyrion ha escrito que yo quiero tomar el trono de hierro, pero no es asi-dijo jon Mirando a sansa de una manera que a ella no le importaba nada de lo que podía suceder ahora.

\- solo quería volver a casa, volver a winterfell y vivir en paz y tal vez, solo tal vez podríamos probar que nuestro matrimonio ya no sea por nombre-dijo jon Mirando a sansa, esos ojos celestes, su piel blanca y su cabello besado por el fuego hacia sentir a jon que ya tenia todo lo que deseaba, a ella.

\- aun crees que nuestro matrimonio es por nombre jon- dijo sansa cuando jon agacho su rostro sonriendo.

\- bueno pues, crei que durante estos años habían conocido a algún lord y te habrías casado-dijo jon cuando sansa lo abrazo de nuevo y coloco s cabeza entre el cuello de jon

\- hace mucho tiempo que nuestro matrimonio dejo de ser por nombre, el día que creí que habias muerto fue w día que mi corazón se convirtió en una piedra- dijo sansa cuando jon se sintio muy destrozado a saber que sus decisiones afectaron mucho a sansa.

\- lo siento sansa, lo se he hecho no tiene perdon, pero lo hice para protegerlos, nuest... Tu padre comentio un error y el pago el precio sansa pero yo no quería que te sucediera algo a ti, jamas me lo perdonaría... Sansa creo que todo este tiempo me sirvió para darme cuenta que yo...sansa yo te... Te amo, se que te amo- dijo jon cuando de repente sansa lo beso tan hermoso, pronto jon con sus manos el las mejillas de sansa respondió a su beso, por un largo tiempo se besaron, fue eterno para jon, sentía que al fin estaba completo, mientras que sansa sintió que todo lo que había sufrido sola estos dos años habían desaparecido.

Cuando ambos se separaron, jon tenia el rostro de sansa en sus manos, este la observaba con tanta pasión, limpiaba las lagrimas de sansa que caían de sus ojos.

\- yo también te amo jon- dijo sansa cuando sintio tanto cariño a ver que jon también estaba llorando al verla y después de su beso,lágrimas de jon caían sobre su vestimenta, un hombre como jon llora por el amor se sentía por ella, que mas podía pedir sansa, el caballero que siempre quiso estuvo frente a ella en su infancia y cuando se casaron pudo ser feliz pero su corazón pertenecía a otro quien se encargo de destruirlo, Joffrey.

\- mis diculpas por intermpir este momento mis lords, pero hay mucho por hacer y mucho que explicar-dijo tyrion cuando jon y sansa aun abrazados lo miraron con cariño.

\- bueno sansa te presentó a tyrion lannister, el hombre que estuvo a mi lado todo este tiempo, un amigo y un gran consejero- dijo jon cuando sansa se acerco a tyrion

\- esta exagerando solo lo he aconsejado para que no sea tan benevolente con aquellos a quienes se enfrentó en essos, pues lo que tiene jon snow, es que es un buen hombre y muy conciliador- dijo tyrion teniendo mucha razón, jon no era un príncipe que ambisonaba el poder, el aun seguía siendo ese bastardo criado en winterfell, solo que supo como ganarse los nombres que ahora poseía y la fama con ser un buen rey

\- pues me alegro escuchar que es el jon que conocía quien hora esta frente a mi- dijo sansa luego de saludar a tyrion y volvió su mirada a jon quien estiro su mano para que la guiara para presentarles a su consejo de Essos.

Sansa guió a jon hasta el salón del consejo, pues jon no conocía muy bien al castillo de los targaryen, pero este no dejaba de ver a sansa caminar. El la miraba con tanta pasión, sansa se sentía tan feliz, nunca había pensado que jon estaba vivo, con un gran ejercito y con un...dragón dijo sansa cuando recordó lo que había vivido a la mañana en la playa.

La imagen de el gran dragón rojo cono el fuego y tan grande que tal vez cubría a el castillo con su sombre.

\- jon como es que tienes a un...- dijo sansa cuando jon la silencio.

\- shh todo a su tiempo sansa, hoy estoy Féliz de saber que no estas enojada conmigo- dijo jon cuando sansa cambio el rostro.

\- no creas que porque nosotros nos... Bueno ya sabes, cambia las cosas, tienes que tener una buena historia para hacerme cambiar de parecer jon snow-dijo sansa cuando jon se acerco a ella con su sonrisa que hacia a sansa sentirse tan feliz.

\- hace tiempo que no me llamaban así - dijo jon agachando su rostro por la vergüenza y la timidez.

\- te acostumbraras porque no te llamare por todos tus nombres... Tu eres mi jon snow- dijo sansa con sus mejillas enrojecidas al llamarlo como mi jon snow.

Jon por su parte estaba por besarla de nuevo, ambos ya no se sentían como hermanos, ambos sentían que se atraían como nunca antes, sansa pensaba que tal vez fingir la muerte de jon y que el se alejara todo ese tiempo a hizo ver que necesitaba a jon a su lado, sin el ella no estaba completa y por un segundo sansa al ver el nuevo físico de jon sintió qu un calor corrió por sus brazos,por su pecho y termino en sus piernas, jamas había sentido algo así, nunca tubo tiempo para los hombres, ella jamas había consumando su matrimonio con jon en aquel entonces y ella sabia que ambos eran virgen pero tal vez el ahora ya no lo era y se pregunto si jon esa misma noche quisiera tenerla en su cama como cualquier hombre haría en el lugar de jon, ella sintió mucho miedo.

\- sansa estas bien-pregunto jon viendo que sansa no estaba prestando atención a lo que el decía.

\- si si estoy bien- dijo sansa cuando jon la miro con dudas, pero en ese momento una puerta se abrió y gente comenzó a entrar.

\- bueno sansa permiteme presentarte a varys, un fiel consejero, si no fuera por el nunca habría sabido nada de tu y de los niños mientras yo Estaba lejos de ustedes- dijo jon cuando varys de adelanto y se encontró con sansa quien esta lo saludo muy cortésmente.

\- es un gusto conocer a la hija de lord stark- dijo varys con sus manos en las mangas.

\- el gusto es mio mi lord- dijo sansa cuando varys se hizo a un lado, y una mujer morocha y con un cabello con rulos muy hermosos apareció.

\- sansa ella es misandei, mi amiga y traductora- dijo jon cuando sansa lo muro y no le gusto mucho lo de amiga pero jon actuaba muy normal y no parecía que algo habria entre ellos.

\- mi lady, un gusto- dijo misandei cuando se acerco a sansa y dio una reverencia.

\- el gusto es mio- dijo sansa con una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego un hombre con un traje de cuero negro y con un casco en su mano derecha apareció a sansa le parecía muy extraño.

\- sansa el es el comandante de los inmaculados gusano gris-dijo jon cuando el hombre se acercó a sansa y le tomo su mano para darle un pequeño beso en señal de respeto.

\- mi lady a sus servicios- dijo el hombre.

Cuando el comandante se alejó sansa camino unos pasos mas al frente cuando una mujer de vestido celeste y blanco y un largo cabello blanco se acerco a sansa, ella era muy hermosa pensó sansa al verla de cerca, sus ojos eran muy llamativos y su rostro era perfecto.

\- bueno sansa ella es deanerys targaryen, hija de aerys y mi tia- dijo jon mirando a sansa con una sonrisa al verla a dany

Sansa por su parte se dio cuenta de esto y al ver a la mujer acercarse y pararse frente a sansa fue algo incómodo para sansa

\- un gusto conocerte al fin sansa stark, jon me hablo mucho de ti- dijo dany y cuando sansa solo la miran con un poco de desconfianza.

\- el gusto es mío deanerys- dijo sansa cuando dany asistió.

\- puedes llamarme dany si lo deseas- dijo dany con una sonrisa.

Sansa sintió que algo dentro de ella con respecto a dany, ya lo había sentido en su boda cuando la muchacha umber lo miraba a jon deseándolo mas que ella.

\- dany fue una gran compañía para mi durante todo estos años, pronto te cantaré todo la historia- dijo jon cuando tyrion se acerco junto a varys para hablar con el.

\- jon creo que es momento de hablar de política- dijo tyrion cuando jon lo miro y se acerco a el.

\- quiero estar junto a sansa este día que recien comienza, la política debe esperar- dijo jon cuando tomo la mano de sansa y la guió hacia afuera de castillo, cuando salieron comenzaron a bajar las escaleras que dejaba ver una hermosa vista del océano, sansa caminaba junto con jon de la mano, cuando jon la abrazo, sansa lo miro raro, pues derepente el dragón paso sobre ellos haciendo que sansa gritara del miedo y jon comenzó a reírse como un muchacho que hizo alguna travesura.

Sansa no dejaba de ver a animal tan grande y hermoso, sus alas al moverse provocaban un fuerte viento con olor a azufre.

\- como se llama- pregunto sansa clavando su vista al animal.

\- balerion- dijo jon sin soltar la mayo de sansa, jon la miraba sin que ella se diera cuenta y la miraba tan apasionada pero sansa al voltear su vista jon mira hacia balerion quien desaparecía en el horizonte.

\- como el dragón de el primer targaryen- dijo sansa con una sonrisa.

\- jamas creí ver algo tan hermoso, creí que ya no existían- dijo sansa mirando a jon quien dio una pequeña risa.

-el te debe la vida sansa- dijo jon cuando sansa lo miro sin entender.

\- pues tu fusite quien lo dejo en mis manos en la pira de madera antes de que la quemaran, el surgió del fuego, cuando yo desperté, entre el humo y las cenizas el estaba en mis brazos, no era mas grande que un gato, no podía creer que estaba en mis brazos, cuando el maestre me dio el llamado, sin que nadie pudiera verme, luwin me habia dejad una vestimenta de un campesino para se me lograra cambiar de inmediato, gracias a los viejos dioses balerion, no gritaba solo dio un grito cuando el fuego le dio vida o eso fue lo que me dijo luwin en el establo, tome el caballo junto con un carro de fardo de trigo y en una pequeña jaula lo escondí, cuando salí del castillo me encontré con algunas personas que me iban a despedir, yo solo seguí y cuando estuve lejos de winterfell, me detuve a ver por última vez el castillo, luego seguí camino sin detenerme hasta puerto blanco, allí me esoeraban tyrion y varys, partimos al cuarto dia de mi supuesta muerte y nos dirigimos a pentos, allí el señor del castillo, era fiel amigo de varys, el por muchos años protegió a viserys y deanerys targaryen, ellos habían logrado escapar del furia de robert- dijo jon caminad junto a sansa por las escaleras hasta que se detuvieron a mirar el largo océano.

\- recuerdo el día que te vida arder en la pira jon, fue el peor de mi vida, me había enterado de la muerte de mis padres, de la desaparición de robb y de tu muerte, no podía con todo- dijo sansa Miranda hacia el océano cuando jon lentamente la abrazo.

\- nunca quise dejarte a ti y a los niños pero... - dijo jon cuando sansa lo interrumpio

\- fue una decision difícil y lo entiendo jon- dijo sansa.

\- no existen las sediciones difíciles, solo existen decisiones y una en menos mala que la otra, la que tome fue la menos sansa, si m quedaba en winterfell me matarían y Joffrey atacaria e norte,pero si fingía mi muerte el crearía que todo acabaría y dejaría en paz al norte y es fue lo que paso, no es asi sansa- dijo jon cuando sansa agacho su vista a suelo.

\- bueno Joffrey dejo en paz al norte, pero me ordeno que luego de dos años de tu muerte me casaría con el o de lo contrario atacaría al norte con todo su potencial, los greyjoy, siguieron saqueando aldeas ya que Joffrey era un aliado, los Frey mataron a gas toda la familia de mi madre, mi tío edmure ed prisionero en las gemelas, robb lo es en kings lanndings, y yo intente mantener el norte lo mejor que pude- dijo sansa cuando jon acaricio su mejilla.

\- joffrey pagara por todo el maldad provocó, la justicia decidirá- dijo jon mirando a sansa quien esta lo mira muy raro.

\- quieres enviar a Joffrey ante un juicio jon, el debería moir- dijo sansa con furia en sus palabras.

\- sansa no puedo ser el juez y el verdugo, no soy un dictador, creo en la justicia sansa, durante mi exilio en essos aprendi que existe momentos en que debo mostrarle a mis enemigos piedad y otros momentos en que debo mostrarle la furia se puedo llegar a ser y Joffrey era solo un niño cuando todo sucedio, las palabras que escribía en las cartas eran de su madre, la reina, ella odio a lord stark, por contar su mas oscuro secreto sansa, ella sabia que los stark eramos los enemigos y debía acabar con la cabeza de nuestra casa, si alguien debe paga con la vida debe ser cersei- dijo jon intentado calmar a sansa quien esta solo asistió y mira de nuevo al oceano

\- jon- dijo sansa mirando a el quien este tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

\- dime- respondió jon.

\- como conociste a deanerys- preguntó sansa mirando a jon quien fijo su vista al océano.

\- deanerys es hija del rey loco, cuando la rebelión de robert inicio, aerys envió a su hijo menor viserys junto con deaberys a pentos en un pequeño barco, para salvarlos de la guerra y la masacre que desataría Robert sobre su casa, deanerys vivió mucho tiempo en pentos junto a su hermano, pero cuando llegó a la edad de casare su hermano la vendí a un caballero dhotraki, khal drogo, ambos se enamoraron, pero su hermano decidió enfrentarlo y termino muerto, luego khal drogo murió y dejando a dany como una viuda de un khal pero la dejaron sola junto a un pequeño grupo de seguidores de drogo, vagabundearon mucho tiempo en el desierto, pero cuando yo me recupere de las heridas y del viaje comenzó su búsqueda,sabia que me necesitaba, ella es mi sangre y no la dejaría sola, la encontré en una ciudad llamada Quar y cuando la encontré estaba a punto de casarse con un hombre según el adinerado y poderoso que la llevaría a poniente, llegue junto a tiempo, tyrion hablo por mi y cuando me corrieron de la ciudad tome la decisión de mostrarle a balerion, este aun no era muy grande, pero fue suficiente para que me dejaran entrar de nuevo a la ciudad y cuando pude rescatar a dany de esa ciudad logramos escapar junto con tyrion, varys nos esperaba en una pequeña ciudad de esclavos- dijo jon cuando sansa escuchaba atentamente.

\- así que es tu tia- dijo sansa mirando al océano y como la noche estaba llegando.

\- así es, es mi única familia de parte de mi padre- dijo jon cuando muro a sansa con una sonrisa.

\- y como es que obtuviste toda esa armada- preguntó sansa con mucha curiosidad.

\- bueno cuando llegue a esa ciudad de esclavos, sentí sansa que no podia dejar que esas pobres personas sean tratadas así, tome la decisión de acabar con el señor de la ciudad, librere a esos esclavos y con un poco de oro que conseguí en esa ciudad compre un barco pequeña ya que el de tyrion fue vendido para pagar nuestro viaje en búsqueda de deanerys, luego de comprarlo partimos a la bahía de esclavos, necesitaba un ejército si quería volver a poniente. Allí se vendida a soldados inmaculados como si fueran animales sansa, no podía aceptar esa realidad.

-tyrion crees que aceptaran mi presencia aqui-pregunto jon mirando a tyrion quien solo se río

-mi querido amigo snow, aquí no importa quien eres, solo importa cuando oro llevas en tu bolsillos- dijo tyrion cuando jon miro a la ciudad, esta estaba llena de esclavos y muchos amos tratandolos como animales.

\- pues no llevo mucho-dijo jon cuando tyrion solo asistió.

\- pero tengo una propuesta para este señor de los esclavos- dijo jon cuando comenzaron a caminar en dirección al mercado de la ciduad.

\- cuantos soldados quiere mi lord-Dijo el hombre cuando jon miraba a los inmaculados con tristeza.

\- como se que son buenos soldado-preguto tyrion cuando el hombre con una sonrisa tomo un cuchillo y llamo a un soldado, el hombre le corto un pezón del pecho del inmaculado y este no sintió ni expreso dolor alguno.

\- increíble- dijo tyrion cuando jon solo lo miro con desprecio a el hombre.

\- cuantos quiere ahora mi lord- preguntó el amo.

\- a todos los que tenga- dijo jon cuando el hombre dio una risa.

\- pues no creo que pueda pagarmelos pero en total unos 15 soldados- dijo el señor de esclavos cuando jon se acercó a el y pidió que a la mañana temprano estén todos listos esos 15 soldados.

\- esta bien mi lord pero quisiera ver su oro- preguntó el hombre cuando jon lo miro con desprecio.

\- un dragón creo que es suficiente para 15 soldados- dijo jon cuando el amo comenzó a reírse.

\- un dragón, no creo en centros de adas mi lord- dijo el hombre cuando jon solo de acerco mas a el.

\- deberia... Mañana aquí todos en fila y yo traeré a mi dargon- dijo jon cuando dio media vuelta y dejando al hombre con mucha rabia.

Al día siguiente jon llego al campo de entrenamiento, nunca había visto a un ejército así, todos en fila y era inmenso,al llegar donde el señor de esclavos lo esperaba, jon traía junto a el una jaula muy grande.

\- pues aquí están sus soldados mi lord- dijo el hombre, con un bastón en la mano que tenia la forma de una mujee, ya la había visto antes en la ciudad que había liberado a los esclavos, era un simbolo de esclavitud.

\- y aquí su dragón- dijo jon cuando abrió la jaula y balerion ya grande como el tamaño de un sabueso salio de la jaula, el hombre comenzó a reírse y muy contento se acercó s jon mirando al baletio quien estaba atado a una cadena, jon tenía un rostro de dolor al sentír los gritos de su dragón, pero cuando el amo sin importar lo que estaba haciendo que entrego el bastón de los inmaculados y tomo las cadenas del dragón, este no se quedaba quiero y gritaba muy fuerte, jon solo miro como el señor de esclavos estaba feliz de tener a su dragon.

Jon se dio vuelta y mirando a sus inmaculados sintió tristeza de ver como parecían estatuas por culpa de sus amos.

\- inmaculados- grito jon cuando los soldados dieron un paso al frente.

\- un paso al frente, uno atrás- dijo jon cuando los soldados hicieron la orden como si fueran perros, jon agacho su vista al suelo con tristeza.

\- inmaculados, maten a cada amo que haya en esta ciudad, liberen a todos los esclavos- dijo jon cuando los inmaculados comenzaron a matar a los amos que estaban cerca de ellos y jon se volvió al hombre quien estaba muy asustado y tiraba con mucha fuerza a belerion de la cadena

\- que haces idiota, ellos son mios y no me pueden matar- dijo el hombre cuando jon se acerco a el.

\- son libres ahora- dijo jon y miro a balerion quien se detuvo por un momento

\- dracarys-grito jon cuando balerion lo quemó vivo a el hombre.

-mate a todos los amos sansa- dijo jon agachando su rostro por miedo a como reacionaraia sansa.

\- hiciste lo correcto jon, eres un buen hombre, ellos te deben su libertad- dijo sansa acaricando la mejillas de jon.

\- no, su liberad no me pertenece a mi, le pertenece a ellos y ellos eligieron seguirme a donde yo fuera- dijo jon cuando sansa solo lo miro y se acerco a sus labios y le dio un pequeño beso.

\- te adoro jon, no has cambiado nada-dijo sansa cuando jon tomo su rostro con sus manos, ya era de noche y las estrellas brillaban tanto y la luna los iluminaba.

\- es hora de la cena sansa- dijo jon acariciando su rostro.

Sansa asistio y en ese momento le vino a la mente un pensamiento que la tubo toda la cena muy preocupada, como dormirían, juntos o separados como antes, ella nunca había dormido con un hombre en la cama, no menos robb o bran cuando eran niños, tal vez esa noche jon la tomara como su esposa al fin y la haría sentir como nunca antes se sintió, hicieran el amor y ella se entregaría a el completamente.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas: espera que les guste este capítulo, me e animado a escribir un capítulo que para mi es bastante picante, si les giro comenten por favor me ayudan mucho, les recomiendo escuchar el tema De beyonce crazy in love.**

 **Mi Pureza Es Tuya**

Sansa miraba a su alrededor, el salón estaba repleto de hombres y mujeres bebiendo y cantando, muchos era dhotrakis otro pero muy pocos era inmaculados quiene bebían poco y solo se sentaban y comían, otros eran soldado de dorne quienes venían en barcos los cuales ayudaron a jon a llegar a westeros

Sansa estaba sentado en la gran mesa junto con jon, quien este solo comia un poco y el resto del festín paso viendo a sansa con mucho cariño, esta se enorojecia de la vergüenza.

\- basta ya jon- dijo sansa cuando jon solo sonrió y se acerco a ella muy lentamente.

\- de que quieres que me detenga... De mirarte... Acaso no te gusta-dijo jon tomando la pequeña mano de sansa y acariciándola con sus dedos.

\- no es eso jon, solo es que me pones nerviosa hay mucha gente alrededor-dijo sansa cuando jon la miro a los ojos.

\- no somos esposos sansa, no puedo verte sonreír, e esperado mucho tiempo para poder vivir este momento sansa, poder tenerte a mi lado, quiero poder ver a los niños de nuevo pero mas deseo poder...- dijo jon cuando agacho su vista y sansa lo miro con mucha duda.

\- que es lo que deseas jon- pregunto temiendo a la respuesta, pues ella sabia no que respondéria, tenerla en la cama y hacerla suya, pues ya ambos no se miraban como hermanos, ya habían dejado de serlo el día que se unieron en matrimonio y sansa conocia los deseos de un hombre con una mujer, pero para sansa de solo pensar ver desnudó a jon frente a ella era algo se la hacia sentir calor en todo su cueepo y sansa no negaba que jon ya no tenia él mismo aspecto que la ultima vez, ahora era mas corpulento, sus brazos eran mas grandes y anchos, su cabello estaba mas largo y suelto, su barba era larga y sus ojos habían cambiado, eran mas hermosos para sansa o sería que sansa ya no lo miraba igual que antes, en su interior deseaba poder perder su pureza con jon.

-volver a besarte, nada mas que solo sentir tus labios Sansa, pero me siento mal al decirlo-dijo con cuando se alejo de sansa y miro de nuevo al frente donde todos estaban comiendo.

\- porque lo dices- preguntó sansa mirando a jon quien no quería verla a los ojos. - mirame a los ojos jon- dijo sansa cuando jon solo la miro con seriedad.

\- me siento destrozado por sentir lo que siento por ti sansa, pienso que lord stark murió creyendo que nuestro matrimonio solo sería por nombre, pero no es así-dijo jon cuando sansa lo tomo de su mano.

\- jon, mi padre sabía que tarde o temprano nuestro matrimonio sería mas que por nombre jon- dijo sansa cuando jon la miro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

\- si me amas jon no importa nada mas, pero si no...- dijo sansa cuando jon muy rápido se movió y la tomo de su rostro dándole un beso tan suave que sansa no se resistió a responderlo.

\- te amo, mucho y no me importa nada mas que tu y nuestra familia- dijo jon cuando vio a sansa sonreir y esta acaricio las mejillas de jon y su barba era lo que a sansa la atraía.

\- yo también jon, solo quiere ser feliz al fin- dijo sansa cuando jon solo la abrazo y la contubo en sus brazos.

Cuando él festín estaba por concluir, algunos hombres y mujeres comenzaron a bailar, y en ese momento deanerys y misandei se levantaron de sus asientos para bailar, misandei fue invitada por gusano gris mientras que dany pido bailar con jon, se acerco abña mese y le pregunto a jon si quería bailar, cuando este con una sonrisa aceptó mientras que sansa solo pudo sonreír pero por dentro se sentía terrible, muchos penamientosb comenzaron a atormentarla

Pensana s alguna vez durante tanto tiempo lejos jon pudo sentir algo por dany, ya que los taragaryen tendían a enamorarse de familiares cercanos como hermanos y en este caso tíos y sobrinos, sansa no quería seguir pensando pero no pudo resistir ver a jon bailar con su torpeza junto a dany, jon solo sonreía y miraba a los señores que cantaban, sansa se sintió que no queria estar mas en el lugar, así que disimuladamente se levanto de su silla y dirigiéndose a la salida del salón sintió que alguien la tomo de la mano,sansa se asusto y al levantar su vista vio que jon la sostenía de la mano para que no se fuera del lugar.

\- a donde vas sansa- dijo jon con un rostro de prcupacion, sansa mira hacia atrás de jon y dany estaba parada Mirando a sansa, jon la había dejado sola para buscar a sansa.

-estoy muy cansada jon, quisiera dormir- dijo sansa cuando jon la miro con ternura y acaricio con su mano la mejillas de sansa.

\- el festín acabo, mañana sera un largo día- dijo jon cuando sansa intento detenerlo.

\- jon no hagas esto por mi, yo solo me iré, tu puedes quedarte- dijo sansa cuando jon solo la silencio.

\- yo también estoy cansado sansa si no te molesta te acompañara a tu recámara antes de dormir- dijo jon tomándola de la mano y saliendo del salón

\- tu no dormidas con... Conmigo- dijo sansa con un poco de vergüenza.

\- si tu no lo deseas no sansa, cuando estes lista yo lo estare- dijo jon cuando ambos se detuvieron de la puerta de la recámara.

\- que pasa si estoy lista jon- dijo sansa cuando jon la miro sorprendido y se acerco a ella beso su frente y luego apoyo la suya con la frente de sansa.

\- entonces yo lo estaré tanbien- dijo con mirando a sansa a los ojos y besándola suavemente.

Sansa abrió tu puerta y miro a jon quien este la miro con mas sorpresa que antes, antes de que entrara sansa se acerco a el y lo mira fijamente.

\- cuando entres aquí, los problemas que ambos tengamos quedaran aquí afuera, allí adentro tu eres mio y yo soy tuya, quiero que sepas que me entrego a ti por completo jon- dijo sansa con mucha vergüenza y timidez cuando jon se acercó a sansa y beso su cuello haciendo que esta gimiera de placer, por primera vez sentía algo como eso.

\- jon por favor- dijo sansa con se ojos cerrados de placer.

\- shhh te entregas a mi y eso es tan importante para mi- dijo jon cuando los dos entraron en el cuarto

Sansa se alejo de jon y este solo la quedó Mirando cuando sansa lo detuvo.

-no te muevas jon,quedare ahi-dijo sansa cuando jon la miro con sorpresa sin entender.

\- se sucede sansa, puedo irme si lo deseas-dijo jon cuando sansa negó con su cabeza al mirar a jon.

-quiero jugar a un juego jon-dijo sansa cuando jon la miro con sopresa - se que te gustaba jugar cuando éramos niños, pero ya no lo somos jon-dijo sansa.

\- si es verdad pero no te entiendo-dijo jon con una sonrisa.

\- estas a unos cinco pasos de mi- dijo sansa mirando al suelo para entender la distancia entre ambos - te haré preguntas...si tu me respondes con la verdad darás un paso hacia adelante- dijo sansa cuando jon asistió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-y si miento- preguntó jon cuando sansa le sonrió.

\- me daré cuenta cuando mientas y darás un paso hacia atrás- dijo sansa mirando a jon.

\- y cuando llegue a ti... Que sucederá- pregunto jon cuando sansa agacho s mirada al suelo por vergüenza.

\- bueno pues no lo se, estarás cerca de mi y tal vez solo tal vez podre desvestirme pero eso depende si no mientes- dijo sansa cuando miro a jon con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que jon no podía disimular que se sentía cada vez mas excitado

\- ah tratare de no mentir, estoy listo- dijo jon cuand sansa asistio

-durante estos dos años has estado con una mujer- pregunto sansa con un rostro de seriedad

-no- dijo jon muy seguro de su respuesta, pero sansa lo dudo un segundo pero luego dio la señal para que jon diera un paso hacia adelante.

\- pero no me desvestire, no fue muy convincente la respuesta- dijo sansa cuando jon cruzo se brazos en señal de esta enojado.

\- no vale- dijo jon con seriedad.

\- shhh o das un paso atras- dijo sanas cuando jon solo asisito sin hacer enojar a sansa.

\- sientes algo por deanerys- dijo sansa cuando jon la miro sorprendído de su pregunta, pero sansa estaba muy seria.

\- sansa por favor...- dijo jon cuando sansa lo interrumpió.

\- contesta jon snow- dijo sansa muy enojada.

\- no no siento nada por ella, es mi tía y nunca la he visto como mujer- dijo jon cuando sansa lo miro con seriedad.

\- esta bien- dijo sansa y jon dio un paso al frente.

\- cuando hermanos mas jovenes, tu alguna vez me ha visto como mujer y no como tu hermana- pregunto sansa con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- eh... No- dijo jon sonriendo a sansa.

\- jonnnn, darás un paso atrás dijo sansa amenazando a jon para que digiera la verdad.

\- esta bien, esta bien, ya no me esa gustando este juego- dijo jon enojado como un niño - si te he visto como mujer y no como mi hermana- dijo jon con sus brazos cruzados.

Sansa asitio y jon dio otro paso al frente ya estaban muy cerca y sansa comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

\- cuando fue y en que lugar- preguntó sansa cuando jon la miro con sorpresa y tartamudeo.

\- fue hace tiempo, verano, tu estabas en las aguas termales de winterfell, yo estaba buscando leña... Y te vi... Estabas saliendo del agua desnuda por completo pero yo no pude seguir viéndote así que salí corriendo como un tonto-dijo jon agachando su mirada por la vergüenza.

\- así que me has visto desnuda- dijo sansa cuando jon mirando a suelo asistió.

\- bueno da un paso al frente- dijo sansa cuando jon levantó su vista y vio a sansa desabrocharse su vestido de su espalda, jon solo podía ver y dando un paso mas.

\- solo dos y estarás frente a mi- dijo sansa cuando jon solo la miro a los ojos.

\- has estado con una mujer alguna vez- dijo sansa al recordar lo que theon hace tiempo le había dicho sobre jon y las mujeres, pero jon esa vez se sintió muy vergonzoso y agacho su vista al suelo sin animarse a verla a la cara.

\- no- dijo jon cuando sansa sonrió y pudo saber que decía la verdad, era algo tierno para sansa saber que se entregaria jon y ella sería la primera mujer de jon.

\- asi que soy una mujer afortunada- dijo sansa cuando jon la miro con tristeza y dio un paso mas ya estaba tan cerca de sansa esta seria su ultima pregunta.

\- me amas jon snow- preguntó sansa cuando jon levanto s vista y dio un paso al frente sin el permiso de sansa y la beso muy apasionadamente sansa estaba tan excitada de esta situación, sentía que todo su cuerpo le fallaba, sentía algo en su interior que no sabia como explicarlo pero tenía le necesidad de hacer el amor con jon sin importar nada mas que el y ella.

Jon se separo de sansa para verla a la cara y con sus manos grandes en las mejillas de sansa se acerco a su frente y le dio un suave beso.

\- te amo mas que a nada en este mundo- dijo jon cuando sansa con sus ojos cerrados sintió los suaves labios de jon en su piel, el aroma de jon era algo que sansa extrañaba, sus caricias, necesitaba sentir su piel frotar con la suya, necesitaba verlo desnudo a su esposo, pero a la vez sentís vergüenza de si misma, no estaba en una dama sentir la necesidad de tener sexo con un hombre.

\- jon... Follame- dijo sansa entere los brazos de jon y su pecho, sansa sentía como el respiraba, jon llevaba una camisa se dejaba ver su pecho suave y sin cabellos.

\- no sansa, follarte no, tu no eres cualquier mujer, tu eres mi esposa y si estas segura haremos el amor- dijo jon cuando con sus manos obligó a sansa a mirarlo a la cara.

\- hagamos el amor jon, estoy lista, consumamos nuestro matrimonio quiero que me hagas tuya- dijo sansa besando a jon quien este solo respondió a s beso y lentamente cuando por la ventana se veia que una fuerte tormenta con relámpagos y truenos jon comenzó a desabrochar el vestido de sansa.

Cuandi jon desato el último cordón sansa lo empujo y alejándolo de el, sansa lo miro y soltó su vestido dejandolo caer a sus pies, jon solo podía ver el hermoso cuerpo de sansa, su piel pálida y sus pechos eran mas grandes se antes, jon no podía negar que sansa se había convertido en una joven muy hermosa y de solo pensar que ella era suya y ella lo había esperado sin saber a que el sea su primer hombre lo hacia sentir único.

-que sucede jon...no soy lo que esperabas- dijo sansa mirando hacia abajo sin desear ver el rostro de jon, pero sintió que la mano de jon toco su barbilla y levanto su rostro para encontrarse con el de jon.

\- eres la mujer mas bella que puede existir, no eres digna de mi- dijo jon cuando sansa solo sintió la necesidad de besarlo y sentir el cuerpo de jon junto al de ella.

\- soy la única mujer digna de ti, entiende verdad- dijo sansa cuando jon le dio una sonrisa de aquellas que sansa le encantaban

Jon lentamente la dio vuelta dejando de espalda a el ,jon tuvo la necesidad de ver la hermosa espalda de sansa, su cintura y lentamente con mucha suavidad comenzó a acariciar son su dedo índice la espalda de sansa, esta gemía de placer con se ojos cerrados a sentir el tacto de jon y la respiración muy entrecortadada de Jon, este comenzaba a sentir que su entrepierna comenzaba a sentirse muy apretada e incómoda.

Jon bajaba lentamente su dedo por la espalda de sansa, cuando llego a los glúteos de sansa el alejo su mano y beso el cuello de sansa muy suavemente, el con sus dos grandes manos en la pequeña cintura de sansa la atrajo a su cuerpo.

Sansa abrio de repente sus ojos a sentir e miembro de jon en su espalda muy cerca de sus glúteos, sansa cerro los ojos a sentir el bulto de jon muy grande y a la vez el calor de su cuerpo emanaba.

-ahh jon- gemía sansa al sentir los labios de jon en su piel.

Jon lentamente la dio vuelta de nuevo para verla a la cara, sansa no pudo resistir mirar hacia el bulto dejó que tanta exitacion le habia provocado, al parecer jon tenia algo oculto en sus pantalones que era bastante grande.

Jon paso su dedo por en labio de sansa esta lo miraba con mucho amor, jon de repente comenzó a besar sus pechos y cada vez se fue agachando sansa sentía los labios d jon recorrer por todo su cuerpo, pronto sansa síntio que jon bajo hasta su vagina, sansa intento hablar.

\- jon por favor-dijo sansa cuando él dedo de jon llego a su boca para acallarla.

\- shhh- dijo jon cuando comenzó con su lengua a besar los labios de su vagina, sansa comenzó a gemir mas fuerte pero eran acallados por los truenos de la tormenta.

\- ahh jon por favor sigue- dijo sansa sintiendo como jon con su lengua intentaban entrar dentro de ella, pero de repente sansa sintió que algo distinto estaba entrando en ella, jon comenzó a jugar con sus dedos,sansa se sentía con tanto placer.

\- ahh por los dioses jon- dijo sansa cuando jon la hacia sentir unica y comleta, sansa pensaba cuanto le hacia falta sentirse así.

Luego de un largo rato de que jon estaba en su vagina, sansa sintio que sus piernas ya no resistían y que pronto se derramaría en el suelo derretida por completo, pronto un gran calor bajo hasta su vagina, sansa habia expermetado su prime orgasmo gracias a jon.

Jon se levantó lentamente cuando miro el rostro de sansa enrojecido y sus ojos rojos como si hubiera llorado.

\- jon gra... Gracias por eso-dijo sansa cuando jon se acerco a ella.

\- aun no que acabado- dijo jon cuando este se desabrocho su camiseta, dejando su pecho libre y sus grandes esectorales bien formados, su cuerpo era perfecto para sansa.

Jon se alejo un poco de sansa dando media vuelta, dando la espalda a sansa, este comenzó a desabrocharse su pantalón, cuando comenzó a bajárselo sansa se mordía e labio inferior al ver el hermoso trasero de jon, era lo que a sansa le gustaba, su espalda era tan suave o eso precia para sansa.

\- jon por favor- dijo sansa cuando en ese preciso instante jon se dio vuelta y tomo a sansa de su cintura y la levantó llevándola hasta la pared de cuarto donde sansa colocó sus manos en la ventana.

Sansa sentía la respiración se jon al besar su cuello, jon acaicaba con sus manos los pechos de sansa, los pies de esta tocaban el suelo, sansa sentís el miembro de jon muy erecto contra su estomago, era muy caliete, jon besaba todo su cuello y sansa con sus ojos cerrados sentia tan excitada.

\- jon por favor hazme tuya- dijo sansa cuando jon se detuvo y la miro a los ojos, con una mano acaricio sus mejillas, sansa estaba enrojecida del placer.

Jon bajo sus manos a la pequeña cintura de sansa muy lenramente la levantó del suelo, los pies dejaron de tocar él suelo, sansa sintió que el pene de jon comenzó a rozar su vagina, aun jon no la bajaba para que entrara en ella por completo

\- estas lista- dijo jon cuando sansa muy enrojecida asistió, jon comenzó a bajarla y su miembro comenzó a entrar en su interior, sansa sentía se su interior se abría paso al pene de jon, cuando la cabeza del pene de jon entro ambos dieron un pequeño gemido, jon la miro a sansa y beso su frente antes de embestirla y empujar su pene por completo dentro de sansa.

Ambos dieron un fuerte grito a seniti que ambos eran uno solo.

Sansa sintió mucho dolor a principio, pero jon la supo entender y solo quedaron un momento así unidos y sin moverse para se el dolor pasara y sansa se sintiera segura de seguir, jon besaba suavemente a sansa, cuando sansa comenzó a moverse primro y haciendo que jon moviera su cuepro con lentas embestidas, sansa estaba contra la pared y sus manos comenzaban a apretarse contra el vidrio e la ventana, jon seguía embistiendo cuando ambos comenzaron a moverse mas rápido.

-ahhh jon- dijo sansa mientras jon la embestía mucho mas rapido que antes, las paredes hacia ruido cada vez que el entraba en ella con fuerza.

\- te he lastimado sansa- dijo jon cuando se detuvo y miro hacia abajo y vio el miembro de jon, se preguntó como ese tamaño había entrado en su vagina, pero a ver que sangre corría por sus piernas y pene de jon tenia un poco de sangre, pero aún era muy grande.

\- no jon, me ha convertido en un mujer por completo, soy tuya- dijo sansa cuando beso a jon y este la volvió a levantar y entro en ella mas rápido.

\- soy tuyo sansa- dijo jon cuando con cada embestida sansa se sentía que se partiría en dos, el pene de jon era demasiado para ella pero no quería que se detuviera, para ella jon era muy bueno en esto, sansa bajo sus manos hasta e trasero de jon que era hermoso para ella y lo apreto con mucha necesidad

Cuando sansa pensaba que jon ya estaría por acabar, no fue as, jon la bajo de la pared y la beso asionadamente y la llevó hasta la cama.

Al depositarla en la cama, jon se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla, sansa sintió la necesidad de tomar el pene de jon y guiarlo hasta su entrada, cuando sansa vio el rostro de jon,este entro e ella muy lentamente, y luego siguió con las envestidas cada vez más rápido.

\- jon sigue por favor- dijo sansa cuando jon envestía cada vez mas rápido y fuerte, sansa sentía dolor cuando e miembro de jon entraba por comoleto en ella.

Sansa sintió la manos e jon levantarla por la espada y sentarla sobre jon haciendo que todo el peso de ella estuviera sobre jon, con sus piernas entrcurzadas, sansa sentía los besos de jon sobre sus pechos, las manos de sansa rasguñaban la espalda de jon, sansa sentía la traspiración de jon la suya en sus cuerpos, jon no se detenía por un segundo de evensitrla, ambos gemía de placer.

Sansa vio que sin jon no acababa pero el ya no resistía mas, estaba agotado, era su momento, sansa lo miro y lo empujo de espalda a la cama.

\- sansa que haces- dijo jon cuando ella lo beso en su barbilla y luego su boca, sansa se subió sobre el, tomando el pene erecto de jon y entrando en ella de nuevo pero esta ves muy fuerte, sansa comenzó con fuertes embestidas hacia adelante haciendo que jon gimiera mucho mas fuerte que ella.

Jon se sorprendía la fuerza que tenia sansa, las embesiradas que daba hacian que la cama gimiera y pareciera que se rompería, cuando jon tomo los pechos de sansa con su mano y los comenzó a besar muy apasionadamente, pero luego bajo sus manos hasta el culo de sansa y lo tomo con sus dos manos ayudando a empujar hacia adeante, sansa seguía con mucha fuerza y jon ya no resistía mas.

\- sansa... Estoy por... Sansa- dijo jon cuando este esperaba que se detuviera pero sansa hacia lo contrario y jon no resistió mas.

Sansa sintió que algo caliente recoria por todo su interior, algo muy caliente que la lleno por completo, jon acabo dentro de ella, su eyaclacion duro mucho por sunl priemera vez,

-ahhh sansa por los dioses- dijo jon cuando sansa cayo sobre su pecho, ambos estaban transpirados, sansa sentía en su interior que e pene de jon seguía erecto y aun estaba eyaculando.

\- jon fue... Fue hermoso- dijo sansa cuando levantó su rostro para besar a jon en sus labios y este la abrazo con mucha fuerza

Ambos estaban desnudos y cubiertos por una fina sabana que dejaba ver sus cuerpos desnudos, con miraba hacia la ventana de vidrio, alli los relámpagos dejaban ver las manos marcadas de sansa.

-porque- pregunto sansa mirando a jon desde abajo, este la miro sin entender la pregunta.

\- porque que- dijo jon cuando sansa se levanto colocando su brazo en él pecho de jon y apoyando sus pechos sobre jon.

\- porque nunca has estado con una mujer o alguna puta de taberna- pregunto sansa mirando a jon quien este acomodaba su cabello para poderla ver mejor.

\- una vez estuve a punto de tener relaciones con ya mujer- dijo jon.

\- y porque no la tuviste- dijo sansa cuando jon le daba caricias en todo su cuerpo, por la espiado o por el cuello

\- cúal era mi nombre- pregunto jon cuando sansa lo miro a sus labios.

\- jon snow- dijo sansa, con s pequeña mano acaricando la barba de jon.

\- y porque era un snow- pregunto jon

\- porque eras un bastardo del norte- dijo sansa logrando entender el punto.

\- bueno pues allí estaba yo, frente a una prostituta, pero no pude- dijo jon mirando hacia otro lado.

\- porque- preguntó sansa.

\- y si la dejaba embarazada, ese niño sería hijo de un bastardo, un hombre que no tenia derecho a nada, no es vida para un niño...yo lo e vivido y no desearía a mi hijo lo mismo... Jamas- dijo jon mirando hacia la ventana cuando sansa comenzó a besar su cuello.

\- eres un gran hombre jon- dijo sansa mientras lo besaba.

\- como era ella dime la verdad- dijo sansa con una sonrisa.

\- bueno era de cabello rojo como el fuego,su nombre era rose- dijo jon cuando sansa lo miro con sorpresa.

\- así que era de cabello rojo, era mas bonita que yo- pregunta sansa cuando jon la miro a los ojos muy seguro.

\- no- dijo jon cuando sansa lo beso de nuevo y luego sansa se acomodo entre los brazos de jon y solo quedaron por un momento así

\- me pregunto que diría lord stark si nos hubiera visto hace una hora atrás- dijo jon cuando sansa se levanto de nuevo y lo miro a los ojos.

\- que te he dicho, de esa puerta para adentro todos los problemas quedan Afuera, aquí somos tu y yo nadie mas, es nuestro escontide donde podremos ser libres- dijo sansa cuando jon la beso y la ayuda a levantarse.

Sansa se sentó en la cama mirando a jon Quien este caminaba por en cuarto desnudo por completo, sansa quiso levantarse pero a levantarse sintió un ardor en su vagina, sansa lentamente guió su mano a su entrepierna y sintió mucha sensibilidad

\- estas bien sansa- dijo jon cuando muy rápido se acerco a ella y sansa lo miro con una sonrisa

\- fui un animal nunca debí ser tan fuerte- dijo jon viendo los brazos de sansa que tenía moretones muy pequeños por culpa de los golpes contra la pared.

\- estoy bien jon, quieres que nos duchemos jon...juntos- dijo sansa besando el pecho de jon cuando este asistió y la levnato para llevarla hasta el baño, luego la deposito en la tina con agua y jon se metió junto a ella, sansa miraba a su esposo desnudo y eso la hacia sentir aun ganas de segir haciendo el amor toda la noche.

Sansa comenzó a bañar el pecho de jon con una esponja, cuando se fue acercando mas a el, sintió la necesidad de subirse en la entrepierna de jon.

\- sansa que haces- dijo jon cuando sansa beso el cuello de jon.

\- si me dejas, quiero hacerlo de nuevo jon, te necesito- dijo sansa temiendo a la respuesta de jon, ya que no era debido e una mujer tanto apetito sexual, pero jon la levanto de su cintura cuando la depósito sobre su miembro ya erecto de nuevo que sobre salia del agua, muy lentamente comenzó a bajar su cuerpo, entrando de nuevo en sansa.

Sansa levantó su cabeza hacia arriba al sentir que el pene de Jon la estaba partiendo en dos.

\- jon por los dioses- gimió sansa cuando jon se abalanzo a sus pechos y comenzo a besarlos y muy despacio comenzó a envestirla de nuevo dentro de agua.

Sansa hacia hacia atrás su cabello mientras subía y bajaba, jon sintió que sansa comenzaba a gemir cada vez mas fuerte.

Jon sentia que su miembro entraba y salia de sansa hasta que sintió se estaba a punto de acabar.

\- sansa estoy por...- dijo jon cuando sansa comenzó con sus ultimas embesitada en vez de el y lo beso muy fuerte cuando sintió que jon se vino por completo de nuevo dentro de ella.

\- por los dioses sansa, jamas había sentido algo asi-dijo jon cuando ambos salieron de baño sansa sentía mucho frío pero jon la abrazos desde atras, sansa sintió e miembros de jon aun un poco erecto entre sus glúteos.

\- vamos a la cama sansa- dijo jon en su oído a sansa muy suave, provocando mas excitación a sansa.

\- creó que ya es hora de dormir, estoy agotada- dijo sansa cuando jon la levantó de sus piernas y la llevo a la cama, sansa miraba a Jon quien estaba de espaldas antes de acostarse a su lado, sansa no pudo resistirse a pelliscar el trasero de jon.

\- aay sansa que diab... -estaba por decir jon cuando se dio vuelta jon y vio a sansa riéndose muy fuerte de jon.

\- asi que te burlas de tu esposa gordo- dijo Jon cuando salto a la cama y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a sansa hasta que no podía respirar mas.

\- esta bien jon, para por favor- decía sansa sin poder respirar - di la palabra secreta sansa- dijo jon.

\- te amo- dijo sansa cuando jon se detuvo y la miro a los ojos con sus sonrisa.

\- yo también te amo sansa- dijo jon acostándose a su lado y besándo su frente.

\- volvería el tiempo atrás para poderte haber amado cuando era niña, tu eras mi príncipe que soñaba y no haberte tratado tan mal, me perdonas- dijo sansa acariciando a jon.

\- creo que todo lo que hicimos esta noche fue una disculpa muy cansadora sansa, no ha nada que perdonar, eramos niños- dijo jon abraznado a sansa con sus brazo su poco a poco se fueron durmiendo.

Cuando sansa se levanto vio a jon quien estaba con una bata y sentado en punta de la cama con el desayuno y con su sonrisa.

\- es muy tarde- dijo sana levantándose de la cama rápido.

\- no hay nada que hacer hoy sansa, solo disfrutar juntos- dijo jon cuando sansa comenzó a comer en desayuno entre besos con jon, pero de repente alguien golpeó la puerta

Jon se levantó intentando disimular su erección por culpa de los juegos con sansa.

Tyrion estaba en la puerta muy impciete.

\- tyrion se sucede-pregunto jon.

\- problemas jon, y son muchos- dijo tyrion cuando jon mira a sansa quien se cubría con una bata su cuero mientras que tyrion se sorprendió al verla.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas: espeto que le gusto este capítulo, estoy intentando satisfacer los pedidos d ustedes, pero siempre siguiendo la línea de mi historia, si les ha gustado comenten por favor asi sabré seguir la historia o no, además de que tenia pensado seguir con una segunda parte de Mi Rey: de la confianza al amor, con el reinado de jon y de sansa arma de las amenazas no de los caminates blancos sino de lo que hay en los continentes mas lejanos de westeros... ****Sothoryos, ustedes que opinan, dejen su comentario.**

 **Un León Con Miedo.**

Joffrey estaba sentado en el trono con su ballesta en la mano, escuchando los pedidos de ciudadanos con hambre, algo que Joffrey no le gustaba.

Cuando al fin había acabado el nuevo maestre habia entrado al salón donde cersei estaba parada al lado del trono con sus manos entrelazadas y su largo cabello suelto.

\- mi lord mis disculpas por las molestias pero soy portador de malas noticias- dijo el maestre cuando dio una reverencia ante Joffrey, este miro a su madre quien no parecían importarle.

\- habla ya mastre- dijo Joffrey con su carácter de siempre, loco y muy odioso.

\- bueno mi lord, como decirle esto, pero un enemigo ha regresado, ha llegado a westeros una inmensa flota, con ella un ejercito muy grande- dijo el maestre miraba a Joffrey quien miraba ahora con atención a el maestre.

\- quien es este enmigo- preguntó Joffrey cuando el maestre tartamudeo con su respuesta.

\- Lo llaman el Conquistador targaryen- dijo el maestre cuando sansa dio una pequeña risa al oír el nombre.

\- que dices, un targaryen de nuevo- dijo Joffrey cuando su madre lo interrumpió.

\- no te preocupes mi hijo, debe ser alguna mentira de nuestro enemigos- dijo cersei cuando él maestre se acerco un poco mas al trono y la interrumpió.

\- lamento interrumpirla pero me temo, que es verdad, mis fuentes me han informado qy ha desembarcado en dragón stone-dijo el maestre cuando Joffrey se reía al sentir al maestre.

\- bueno pues quien es este conquistador- dijo Joffrey cuando el maestre agachó su rostro y volvió a mirarlo.

\- mi lord... Él conquistador es... Jon snow- dijo el maestre cuando Joffrey dejo de reírse y se levantó del trono.

\- crees que puedes bromearte de mi maldito viejo, el bastardo murió y fue quemado de eso estoy seguro- grito Joffrey cuando cersei miro a su hijo desatado de la furia.

\- mi lord no es una burla, aegon targaryen no murió, se a ocultado en Essos durante estos años, ha regresado con un ejercito muy grande- dijo el maestre, cuando Joffrey se acerco mas al anciano.

\- que dices... Me dices que se oculto de mi estos años y no me e enterado se algo así...como puede ser cierto- dijo Joffrey cuando su furia llevo a Joffrey a colocar la ballesta en la cabeza del anciano y este solo agacho su rostro

\- por favor mi lord no me mate-dijo el viejo cuando cersei se acerco a Joffrey colocando su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

\- dejalo no tiene la culpa- dijo cersei cuando joffrey miro a su madre y se acerco a ella.

\- tu crees que sea cierto madre- preguntó Joffrey cuando cersei miro al anciano.

\- aun es muy temprano para afirmar que sea cierto- dijo cersei.

\- pero como es posible que siga con vida ese bastardo- dijo Joffrey cuando el anciano hablo.

\- tal vez sea mas fuerte de lo que pensábamos mi lord, si es cierto que tiene un ejercito estaríamos en peligro- dijo e maestre cuando Joffrey estaba muy inquieto.

\- que hombres tiene en su armada- preguntó Joffrey cuando el maestre tardo en responder.

\- mi lord según mis informantes tiene a mas de 20 mil dhotrakis y 15 mil inmaculados- dijo el anciano cuando cersei cambio su rostro y se acerco al maestre.

\- le dije a Robert baratheon que los dhotrakis jamas cruzarían el mar estrecho por la amenaza de viserys y ahora están en westeros es si que no lo creo- dijo cersei cuando el maestre la miro y siguió hablando.

-además pescadores me han informado que...- decía el anciano deteniéndose cuando Joffrey lo mira con furia.

\- que anciano... Habla ya, que es lo que vieron los pescadores-pregunto Joffrey cuando cersei intentan calmar al muchacho.

\- dijieron que vieron... Una sobra de un ave gigante surcando los cielos- dijo el maestre cuando cersei lo miro ya sabiendo lo que iba a decir el viejo.- los pescadores vieron a un dragón gigante sobrevolando los cielos y quemando el ganado- dijo el anciano cuando Joffrey solo quedo paralizado.

\- un... Un dragón dices, esto ya es suficiente, que otra mala noticia puede suceder- dijo Joffrey mirando a su madre quien estaba sorprendida.

\- pues del norte nos ha llegado noticias- dijo el maestre cuando Joffrey miro con rabia al anciano

\- Ahora que... Caminantes blancos amenazan westeros- dijo Joffrey con una pequeña carcajada.

\- lady sansa stark... Se encuentra en dragón stone junto con el tagaryen- dijo el maestre cuando Joffrey solto la ballesta y la dejo caer a suelo.

\- que dijiste- grito Joffrey cuando el maestre solo agacho su cabeza.

\- como escuchaste hijo, tu amada sansa stark, vio la oportunidad y se fue tras el bastardo y te aseguro que ya le a abierto las piernas y pronto tendrá un hijo- dijo cersei cuando Joffrey se acerco a ella muy furioso, era la primera vez que cersei veía a su hijo tal como era un maldito desquiciado.

\- calla madre o te asesinare- grito Joffrey cuadro cersei solo lo miro.

\- el bastardo no ha muerto... regreso con un ejercito... Dhotrakis cruzaron él mar... un dragón surca los cielo de westeros...sansa stark a roto mi tratado, ellos quieren que esta vez yo comienze la guerra... Pues la tendrán- dijo Joffrey cuando se volvió a su trono y con la ballesta en sus rodillas llamo a su tío jaime.

\- tio cuantos hombres tengo a mi disposición-pregunto Joffrey cuando Jaime entender la situación respondió.

\- en la capital tendra unos 10 mil hombres, entre soldados de la corona y soldados lannister- dijo Jaime cuando Joffrey grito de furia.

\- 10 mil, solo 10 mil, quiero que mi abuelo venga a la capital con todo el ejército de los lannister, debe apoyarme contra el bastardo- dijo Joffrey cuando el maestre estaba a punto de abandonar el salón

\- sansa stark me traiciono, es mi enemiga Ahora, le enseñare lo que yo puedo hacer cuando alguien me traiciona y aun tengo a su querido hermano el joven lobo en mis calabozos, maestre quiero que envie un cuervo al norte- dijo Joffrey cuando cersei y Jaime se acercaron al trono para hablar

\- que es lo que harás hijo- preguntó cersei cuando Joffrey la miro con su sonrisa diabólica.

-lo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo y que mi padre nunca lo hizo...destruir el hogar de los stark y a los niños con el- dijo Joffrey con una sonrisa que solo significaba muerte y destrucción.

\- cersei escuchane bien, si el targaryen ataca la ciudad, tal vez deberías enviar a tus otros des hijos a casterly rock, allí estarán seguros- dijo Jaime en el dormitorio de su hermana,este estaba sentada con una copa de vino en la mano.

\- tienes miedo hermano, tienes miedo a que mis hijos mueran- dijo cersei cuando Jaime la miro fijamente.

\- nuestros hijos cersei, no olvides que son mis hijos tambien- dijo Jaime cuando cersei miro hacia otro lado negando a su hermano.

\- mis hijos estarán bien, Joffrey ganara y todo volverá a estar en paz- dijo cersei cuando Jaime se acerco a ella y se arrodillo ante su hermana.

\- crees que Joffrey ganara, no tenemos a los hombres suficiente par vencer a dhotrakis, menos a un ejército de inmaculados y si fuera cierto lo del dragón... Estamos perdidos cersei-dijo Jaime cuando su hermana acarició su mejilla.

\- si nuestro padre te viera con el miedo que tienes, jamás te volvería a llamar hijo-dijo cersei cuando jaime tomo la mano que lo acariciaba.

\- a nuestro padre jamas le he importado, pero desearía que estuviera aquí cuando el targaryen llegue... Cersei por favor envía a los niños lejos de aquí, nuestro hogar es seguro aun- dijo Jaime cuando su hermana lo miro y le dio un pequeño beso.

\- esta bien enviare a myrcela y a tommen a casterly rock, tranquilo ahora jaime, porque estoy planeando una alianza para Joffrey, se que necesita mas hombres así que creo que es momento que conozca a margery tyrell, su casa nos dará apoyo de eso estoy seguro- dijo cersei cuando Jaime asistió y se levanto acomodandose la armadura.

\- esta bien, podría funcionar- dijo Jaime cuando cersei se levanto de su silla con la copa en la mano.

\- funcionará de eso estoy segura-dijo cersei bebiendo hasta el fondo de la copa.

Ese mismo día un un cuervo partió a alto jardín para invitar a los tyrell y unir en matrimonio a margery y Joffrey, este último acepto al saber que necesitaba mas hombres, mientra que margery quien se habia casado con el hermano mas joven de los barathen renly y no había consumado su matrimonio, ella aceptó al saber que se convertiría una reina, aunque su abuela le prometió que antes conocería a Joffrey y ella decidiria se era un buen partido para su nieta.

Mientras que los niños lannister fueron enviados a casterly rock, allí su abuelo los esperaba, cuando al fin habían llegado tywin partió a la capital con unos 10 soldados mas para su nieto.

La boda de Joffrey sucedería muy pronto y antes de eso cientos de cuervos fueron enviados a todo westeros anunciando la boda de el rey con margery tyrell.

-Joffrey se casara- dijo tyrion en el salon del trono donde jon estaba parado frente al enano ya que no le gustaba mucho sentarse en un trono.

Sansa estaba caminando muy nerviosa al saber que Joffrey sabia que ella este junto a jon y que había roto él tratado con el.

-quien sera la afortunada-dijo jon cuando miro a sansa con esa sonrisa de jon pero este vez sansa solo lo miro con nerviosismo.

\- margery tyrell, ella es la nieta de olena tyrell, Joffrey se ve amenazado con tu llegada jon, necesita mas hombres para su armada- dijo tyrion cuando jon asistió y s dirigió a sansa para calmarla.

\- tranquila sansa- dijo jon tomándola de los brazos y esta solo asistió.

\- que hará con robb, el esta en peligro- dijo sansa muy asustada.

\- no le hará daño alguno, no ahora- dijo tyrion cuando jon dio vuelta su rostro y lo miro para que se callara y no emperorara la situación

-el matrimonio de Joffrey se llevará a cabo en unos dias en la capital, hasta entonces Joffrey no hará nada a su hermano- dijo tyrion cuando sansa lo miro asustada y luego volvió si vista a jon.

\- debes hacer algo, no dejes que lo lastime jon- dijo sansa tomando de las mano a jon.

Jon miro a sansa acarició su mejilla y hablo a tyrion sin dejar de ver a sansa.

\- tengo que hacer algo antes de la boda, es un mensaje para Joffrey, tyrion sansa se quedara en mi lugar hasta mi regreso... Entendido- termino jon cuando sansa lo miraba con preocupación.

\- debo preocuparme de lo que harás jon-dijo sansa cuando el negó con su cabeza.

\- no sansa, esperame volvere- dijo jon cuando sansa le dio un pequeño beso en los labios de jon y este la abrazo.

\- ven conmigo quiero que veas algo- dijo jon cuando llevo a sansa a las afueras del castillo, allí un hombre lo esperaba con un bolso que parecia llevar comida y agua, jon la tomó y se la coloco mientras que sansa no entendía nada.

\- que sucede jon- preguntó sansa cuando este solo la miro con una sonrisa.

Jon miro hacia arriba al cielo, cuando solo ambos jon y sansa quedaron mirando al cielo cuando jon tomo sansa de la mano cuando el gran dragón balerion llego desde lo más alto, cuando comenzo a bajar, sansa con su mano en la frente para poder verlo atravez del sol, vio que el dragón bajo y con sus grandes alas dejo que jon puderia subir.

\- ven aquí sansa dame tu mano- dijo jon cuando sansa lo miro muy asustada- confía en mi sansa- dijo jon.

\- en serio, es un dragón no eres tu- dijo sansa cuando lentamente se acero y la cabeza del dragón se agacho en señal de confianza.

Sansa subió lentamente por la ala de balerion, jon la tomo de la cintura y la coloco frente a el.

\- ahora solo agarrate de balerion y lo guiaras- dijo jon en el oido de sansa y colocando su barbilla en el cuello de sansa.

\- qu..que dices jon no no detente- giraba sansa ajustada.

\- vuela- dijo jon cuando balerion dio un rugido y comenzó a mover sus alas y lentamente camino hacia adelante y poco a poco comenzó a elevarse.

Tyrion y deanerys miraban desde abajo como el gran dragón ocultaba el sol.

\- sansa cierra los ojos y siente el viento-dijo jon mientras balerion se eleveba cada vez mas.

\- abrelos- dijo jon cuando sansa lentamente abrió sus ojos y vio que estaba en lo alto del cielo, sansa no podía creer lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.

\- jon... Es hermoso- dijo sansa con lágrima en los ojos, sintió que jon besaba su mejilla y sentia su barbilla en el cuello.

\- tu eres hermosa sansa- dijo jon cuando la tomo de la cintura y ambos miraron hacia abajo, lo árboles y colinas de la isla se veían tan pequeños desde ese lugar.

\- pagaría por tener a padre y madre aquí, ellos jamas habrían pensado que nosotros estaríamos asi- dijo sansa mirando hacia abajo.

\- que cosa sansa... Que estemos sobre el lomo de un dragon- pregunto jon cuando sansa subió su vista para ver a jon.

\- no... Que estemos felices juntos, ellos la ultima vez que nos vieron no estábamos bien- dijo sansa cuando jon la beso en sus labios.

\- y también que yo este sobre el lomo de un gran dragón-dijo sansa con con su pequeño risa que causaba mas ternura y belleza para jon.

\- creo que sansa es una distracción para jon- dijo dany a tyrion mirando hacia arriba donde el dragón estaba volando.

\- jon se esta alejando del objetivo principal- dijo dany cuando tyrion la miro extraño

\- y cual es el objetivo principal mi lady- pregunto tyrion cuando dany lo miro a la cara.

\- el trono de hierro- dijo la mujer cuando tyrion solo volvió su vista a el dragón.

\- se equivoca el objetivo principal para jon siempre fue regresar a su hogar... Con sansa- dijo tyrion cuando dany quedó mirando al enano quien tenia razon, jon nunca le importo el trono de hierro demasiado como para olvidar a su familia y a su esposa.

-tal vez usted debería pensar en formar una familia mi lady, pronto aegon necesitara formar alianzas y usted es importante para tal asunto- dijo tyrion cuando dany lo miro asustada ante la verdad.

\- espero al hombre indicado- dijo dany.

\- espero que ese hombre no sea un hombre imposible- dijo tyrion cuando dany cambio su rostro y dio media vuelta dejando a el enano solo.

\- sansa no me gusta acabar este hermoso momento pero debo dejarte- dijo jon cuando balerion comenzó a densender hasta tocar el suelo.

\- a donde iras jon- preguntó sansa mientras bajaba del dragón y tyrion la esperaba para llevarla de nuevo al castillo.

\- iré a visitar a alguien- dijo jon cuando se bajo para despedir a sansa, la abrazo y le un largo beso.

\- regresa jon snow- dijo sansa en los brazos de jon.

\- siempre lo hago sansa- dijo jon cuando su esposa lo beso en el cuello haciendo sentir a jon algo excitado de nuevo, aun recordaba la lagra noche que habían vivido ambos.

\- te esperaré como anoche- dijo sansa enrojecida de la vergüenza al tener que decir algo así, jon solo abrió los ojos al entender a lo que se refería.

\- no me digas eso- dijo jon en voz baja.

Luego de despedirse jon subió a balerion y lentamente el dragón comenzó a volar de nuevo dirigiéndose al este.

\- mi lady venwfa conmigo, debería conocer a los consejeros de jon- dijo tyrion cuando sansa aun miraba a jon quien pronto comenzó a desapareser, sansa bajo su mano a su vientre.

-siempre escuche historias de la gran septa de baelor, es muy hermosa mi rey- dijo margery quien estaba caminado junto con Joffrey de la mano.

\- así es mi querida, es muy hermosa igual que tu- dijo Joffrey besando la mano de margery.

\- no hace falta ser hipócritas señora olena- dijo cersei hablando con lady olena tyrell quienes caminaban mirando a los muchachos y futuros esposos.

\- así es cersei- dijo olena.

\- mi hijo necesita el apoyo de su casa, y él matrimonio nos asegurará de que su casa y la mía permanezcan aun en pie- dijo cersei mirando a la anciana quien asistía.

\- esta bien pero aun yo no he dicho lo que opino de tu hijo para mi nieta- dijo la anciana cuando cersei la miro con desprecio.

\- solo le diré que el futuro de su nieta depende de su opinión- dijo cersei cuando la anciana se detuvo de caminar y la miro a la cara.

\- me esta amenazando cersei- dijo olena cuando cersei solo dio una sonrisa.

\- solo le estoy aviando mi señora-dijo cersei

\- si el targaryen quiere recuperar lo que le pertenece porque mi casa debe oponerse a el y no a usted-dijo la anciana cuando cersei se Acerco a la anciana y al oído le hablo.

\- porque si no me ancargae de que mi padre comande a su ejercito ahora mismo a alto jardín y acabe con toda su familia- dijo cersei cuando se alejo de la anciana y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- tal vez me e equivocado en traer a mi nieta a esta ciudad- dijo olena.

\- he escuchado mucho del targaryen, es cierto que tiene un dragón de su lado, como ageon el conquistador- preguntó margery cuando Joffrey la miro fijamente a los ojos.

\- eso es una mentira no existen dragones vivos en westeros y el targaryen se arrepentirá de haber vuelto- dijo Joffrey cuando apretaba la mano de margery y esta estaba muy asustada.

En ese momento afuera de la septa gente comenzó a gritar, mucho ruido y golpes se sintieron, Joffrey y margery salieron a la puertas de la septa junto con su madre y olena.

Joffrey veía como la gente del comercio comenzaba correr y gritaba muy asustada, los soldsdos habian dejado su puestos, los caballos estaban enloquecidos.

\- que demonios sucede aqui- grito Joffrey cuando de la nada, la luz comenzó a desaparecer, todo la luz del sol se había ido, Joffrey miraba hacia arriba sin ver nada, cuando de repente comenzó a ver un ave volar por el cielo, cada vez se hacía mas grande, cersei dio un paso hacia atrás con su manos apretadas por los nervios, margery tomo a su abuela y la abrazo muy fuerte, Joffrey por su parte solo quedó inmóvil viendo por primera vez a un dragón inmenso como balerion.

\- es im... Imposible- dijo Joffrey cuando volteo su vista a su madre quien tenia los ojos clavados en el dragón quien cada vez mas se acercaba.

\- es un dragón- grito margery.

\- él conquistador- dijo olena cuando ella y su nieta se miraron a la cara muy asustadas.

El dragón paso por encima de la septa de baelor cuando joffrey miro como poco a poco se fue alejando de la capital dejando a los ciudadanos muy ausustados y pidiendo explicaciones al rey joffrey.

\- madre que haremos- dijo Joffrey cuando cersei lo miro fijamente al los ojos.

\- luchar, no dejare que un bastardo robe lo que pertenece a mi hijo- dijo cersei mirando a Joffrey quien solo asistió.

\- abuela que haré. No quiero casarme, le dire que no y regresaremos a casa- dijo margery.

\- no podemos irnos ahora- dijo la anciana acariciando las mejillas de su nieta.

\- porque- pregunto margery.

\- la reina madre nos a amenazado, si nos vamos mataran a tu hermanos y a tu padre- dijo olena.

\- y entonces como puedo salvarme- pregunto margery.

\- yo me encargare de eso, pero te aseguró que no te casaras con Joffrey por mi

Vida- dijo olena abrazando a su nieta y las dos miraban hacia arriba aun con miedo de balerion.

\- mi lady necesito mas ayuda para la cosecha-dijo él campesino cuando árya asistió esta estaba sentada en la gran mesa del salón.

\- recibirá toda la ayuda posible- dijo arya cuando el campesino asistió y dejando el salon.

\- esto es agotador luwin- dijo árya agarrandose la cabeza.

\- pues es el deber de una guardiana del norte-dijo el maestre con una sonrisa a árya.

\- alguna noticia de mi hermana, al fin a hablado con el targaryen, nos ayudara con acabar con joffrey- preguntó árya muy impaciente, quien solo queria ver a Joffrey pagar por toda las desgracias de su familia.

\- pues no hemos recibido ningún cuervo hasta ahora, pero algo me dice que todo esta saliendo muy bien- dijo luwin acariciabdo las mejillas de árya, en ese momento un soldado entro muy agitado.

\- que sucede-dijo luwin, cuando el soldado muy agitado le respondió.

\- mi lady, mi señor, banderas... Banderas bolton y otras casas nobles mas están cerca de winterfell tal vez a un día de aqui- dijo el soldado cuando árya se levanto muy asustada.

\- que dices- grito arya cuando luwin intento calmarla.

\- sabes si viene en señal de paz- preguntó luwin cuando el soldado solo tardó unos segundos en responder

\- vienen con armas mi lord, escudos, lanzas y caballos, creo que no viene en señal de paz- dijo el soldado muy agitado aun.

\- viene a tomar el castillo- dijo árya mirando a luwin quien estaba preocupado.


	13. Chapter 13

**notas: espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy, el próximo sera una batalla, quisera saber si hago el capítulo especial de la batalla o solo adelanto los sucesos y si ustedes quieren darme unos ejemplos para el nombre de la batalla pueden dejármelo en los comentarios, además de que si quieren pedeirme alguna historia que comienze a escribir pueden escribirme o comentar y pedirme lo que ustedes quieres y yo intentare escribir, si es de game of thrones mejor.**

 **Decisiones Difíciles.**

-con el apoyo de la casa tyrell tenemos unos 30 mil hombres aproximadamente para defender la capital de cualquier asedio-dijo tywin sentado en en la mesa del consejo, junto cersei, bealish, lady olenna, y el padre de Margery.

\- pues eso no es suficiente para defender mi trono contra un dragón- griyo Joffrey quien estaba muy nervioso ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- mi lord lamento decirle pero no puede unir mas alianzas-dijo bealish cuando Joffrey lo miro con furia.

\- y los martel... Ellos deben apoyarme ahora que los necesitó- dijo Joffrey cuando tywin hablo.

\- el príncipe Martel apoyo a el targaryen, no te apoyara joffrey- dijo el hombre cuando el muchacho lo miro con mucha locura.

\- como no me apoyara y apoya a un traidor... ¡Yo soy su rey!- grito Joffrey señalandose a si mismo.

\- mi lord los martel siempre a odiaron a el rey Robert, ya que por su rebelión, elia martel murió en el asedio de la capital, y su hijos también, desde entonces nunca apoyaron a su padre y ahora que un targaryen regreso lo apoyaran para vengar su muerte- dijo bealish viendo a tywin quien ahora sus acciones del pasado afectaban a el futuro de su casa y de su nieto.

\- todos me traicionaran ahora...- dijo Joffrey cuando su madre intento acercarse a su hijo y este la evadió.

\- si el llega aqui... El Tomara todo lo que tengo...- dijo Joffrey en voz baja, la locura lo estaba poseyendo, mientras que cersei lo calmaba, lady olenna y bealish se vieron muy seriamente.

\- Joffrey hemos recibido una noticia del norte, lord bolton esta en las puertas del castillo de winterfell, los niños stark han decidido hacer sitió, si el targaryen se enterara el ira al norte a tomar winterfell y eso lo mantendrá ocupado- dijo tywin cuando Joffrey se alejó de su madre y volvió a su abuelo.

\- quiero que los maten a todos, Ramsay bolton sabra defender winterfell- dijo Joffrey cuando su abuelo lo miro con seriedad.

\- si mata a los niños stark te seguro que no habrá lugar donde te escondas... El vendrá y acabara con todos nosotros... Pero si logramos hacer un trato con el obligando a que se quede en el norte y no matamos a robb stark y a los mas pequeños aseguraremos que toda esta batalla estratégica

no termine en una verdadera en las puertas de esta ciudad- dijo tywin mirando a Joffrey quien dan gritos de furia.

\- soy el rey pero nadie me obedece- dijo Joffrey cuando todos se quedaron en silencio.

-mi lord tywin quien nos asegura que lord bolton no perderá contra el targaryen- pregunto bealish cuando el viejo lo miro fijamente.

\- nadie nos asegura nada, no me ha gustado aceptar la verdad pero e visto con mis propios ojos al dragón, y si va con el al norte les aseguró que la casa Bolton desaparecerá por eso es imperante que envíen a los muchachos stark a la capital así nos aseguraremos que no atacara a la capital mientras sus hermanos están aqui- dijo tywin quien estaba también bastante preocupado por lo que haría el bastardo de rosse bolton con los niños.

Joffrey estaba encerrado en su recamara con Jaime en la puerta protegiendo a su hijo.

\- como esta Joffrey- pregunto cersei quien queria ver a su hijo, el día de su boda era la mañana siguiente y todo el castillo estaba preparado para la boda del rey.

\- esta allí adentro, tal vez deberías dejarlo solo- dijo jaime cuando su hermana se negó y entro a la recamara.

\- que quieres aquí madre, dije que queria estar solo- dijo Joffrey sentado con una copa de vino en la mano.

\- lo se hijo pero solo quería ver como estabas- dijo cersei acercándose a Joffre y este se levanto muy rápido y comenzó a gritar.

\- como quieres que este madre... Tal vez pierda todo lo que es mio por derecho y yo estoy aquí esperando a que suceda porque no puedo hacer nada mas que esperar a que el targaryen llege a mis puertas- dijo Joffrey cuando el silencio se apodero de la recamara y Jaime entro muy despacio y Joffrey al verlo se le vino a la cabeza la pregunta que inicio todo esto.

\- si estan bien me retrio- dijo Jaime intentado salir de nuevo cuando Joffrey hablo.

\- tio quedate- dijo Joffrey cuando miro a su madre y esta estaba muy preocupada.

\- ya que están quien ambos quiero acabar con mi duda- dijo Joffrey cuando cersei y Jaime se mirarob muy preocupados.

\- quiero saber si todo lo que ned stark dijo es cierto... Yo no soy hijo de robert baeatheon sino de ti... Tio- dijo Joffrey cuando cersei intenso callar al muchacho.

\- Joffrey como puedes decir eso de tu madre- dijo Jaime cuando al muchacho aue se Acerco a su madre.

\- quiero saber la verdad, si es que sere derrotado por lo menos quiero saber si luche por la verdad o por una mentira- dijo Joffrey cuando su madre agachó su rostro.

\- tu eres mi hijo nada mas importa joffrey- dijo cersei cuando el muchacho le volvió a preguntar lo mismo varias veces gritando como un demente.

\- si... Si eres mi hijo-grito Jaime cansado de ver a Joffrey gritarle a su madre.

Cersei miro a Jaime angustiada y furiosa a la vez.

\- que... Soy un... Bastardo- dijo Joffrey cuando se dio vuelta muy enojado y triste al saber que sienore había vivido una mentira.

\- cariño tranquilo- dijo cersei intentando abrazar así hijo y esto solo se alejo de ella.

\- no me toques- dijo Joffrey cuabdo su madre lo miro a los ojos.

\- sigo siendo tu madre Joffrey-dijo cersei parándose frente a Joffrey y esto solo la miro con dolor.

\- quieres que te llame madre... Tu... Tu eres una puta- dijo Joffrey cuando su madre le dio una fuerte cachetada en su mejilla.

\- lo siento... Lo siento hijo, pero tu- dijo cersei cuando Jaime la abrazo a su hermana y Joffrey se agarraba su rostro con dolor.

\- me has pegado, le has pegado a tu rey- grito Joffrey cuando su madre negó con la cabeza.

\- le pegue a mi hijo- grito cersei cuando Joffrey quien estaba furioso.

\- te hemos protegido de todos los hipócritas que están alla afuera- dijo cersei cuando Joffrey negó con su cabeza.

\- no no tu solo te protegiste de que no te llamaran una prostituta- dijo Joffrey cuando cersei se acerco a Joffrey muy furiosa.

\- si tu estas donde estas ahora me lo debes a mi muchacho, eres el rey de westeros gracias a mi- dijo cersei muy furiosa

\- eso fue lo ultimo que le dije a mi hijo antes de que este aqui- dijo cersei junto a Jaime quien estában en la septa de baelor, joffrey había muerto en su boda, envenenado en su copa de vino, mientras que tywin lannister había sido asesinado cuando fu en busqueda de meñique.

\- quien lo hizo Jaime deje pagarlo- dijo cersei mirando a su hermano con mucho dolor.

\- meñique ha desaparecido de la capital, y lady olenna y margery se han ido de la ciudad cuando todo estaban asustados- dijo Jaime cuando cersei acaricio las mejillas de Joffrey y luego tomo la mano de su padre.

\- perdí a mi hijo y mi padre el mismo día Jaime- dijo cersei cuando su hermano la beso en su mejilla.

\- yo también cersei, era mi hijo y mi padre a lo que perdí, tal vez todo el mal que provocamos nos esta castigando cersei- dijo Jaime cuando su hermana lo vio con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- que dices jaime, no dejare que esto quede impune, voy a encontrar a los malditos y los matare-dijo cersei cuando Jaime la miro con preocupación.

\- como harás eso- preguntó Jaime.

\- el rey ha muerto y mi padre también,mis otros hijos son menores aun, así que yo tomare el trono y juro por Joffrey y mi padre que acabere con el targaryen y los stark, por su culpa Todo esto sucedió, los haré pagar- dijo cersei cuando Jaime la miro sorprendido de como las muertes la habían convertido en un ser sin miedo y con mucho dolor.

\- y como destruirás al targaryen-dijo Jaime cuando cersei acairicio a Joffrey en su rostro.

-acabando con sansa stark, así destruiré a el targaryen, ella es todo lo que el mas aprecia no es así... Yo se la arrebatare como arrebataron a mi hijo de mis brazos- dijo cersei mirando con furia a Joffrey.

\- donde esta robb stark- dijo cerse cuando Jaime intento disuadí la pregunta.

-dime donde esta- dijo cersei mirando con furia Jaime.

\- no lo se, cuando sucedió todo parece que escapo- dijo Jaime.

\- escapo de los calabozos de la capital o lo liberaron- dijo cersei mirando a Jaime quien agacho su rostro.

\- no lo se, e enviado a muchos soldados en su búsqueda fuera de la ciudad- dijo Jaime cuando cersei lo agarro del rostro.

\- quiero que me traigas a el stark, quiero acabar con el- dijo cuando Jaime asistió.

\- Joffrey esta... Esta muerto- dijo tyrion en la sala de trono donde jon estaba sentado en el trono y sansa a su lado.

Sansa baja muy rápido nas escaleras y tomo la carta con sus manos.

\- no...no puede ser cierto Joffrey no debía morir- dijo sansa furiosa a saber que el asesino de sus padres habia muerto antes de que ella lo derrotara.

\- según el cuervo dice que murio en su boda, la llaman la boda purpura, alguien lo envenenó, también dice que mi... Tywin lannister lo asesinaron- dijo tyrion cuando sansa lo miro con dolor.

\- lo siento mi lord tyrion- dijo sansa al mirar a jon quien ese pasaba su mano en su frente.

\- lo lamento mucho tyrion-djo jon levatantandose de trono y acercándose a sansa para calmar su furia

\- no hay nada su disculpar mis lords, fui un bastardo para mi padre - dijo tyrion tomando de nuevo la carta.

-sansa debes calmarte, Joffrey se ha ido, el ya no te hará daño y pago por lo que hizo- dijo jon cuando sansa lo miro a los ojos y asistió

\- pues Joffrey esta muerto, margery no ha consumado su matrimonio y por lo tanto no es la reina, los hijos de cersei son aun niños para sentarse en el trono, mi padre esta muerto y por lo tonto quien se sentara en el trono sera...-estaba por terminar tyrion cuando sansa lo interrumpió.

-cersei- dijo sansa mirando a jon quien estaba sorprendido por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- mi hermana se sentara en el trono y conociéndola no se quedara con los brazos cruzados mientras usted y lady sansa avanza hacia su conquista final- dijo tyrion cuando jon y sansa se miraron.

\- hará algo contra nosotros- pregunto jon cuando sansa comenzó a asustase.

\- robb el esta allí, seguro que cersei lo torturara o lo matara para dañarnos a mi y mi familia- dijo sansa cuando jon solo la abrazo.

\- no dejare que nada malo le suceda a robb- dijo jon cuando miro a tyrion con precupacion.

\- creo que es el momento- dijo jon Mirando a sansa y a dany quien asistió y entendió a lo que se refería.

\- gusano gris prepara a los soldado y a la flota, debemos partir cuando antes a la capital- dijo jon cuando sansa asistió pero aun tenia mucha precupacion.

\- mi lord soy portador de malas noticas- dijo varys quien apareció de la nada como siempre solía hacer.

\- ahora que sucede varys- dijo jon abrazado a sansa.

\- mis aves me han informado malas noticias sobre el norte... Winterfell fue sitiada lo niños stark han sitiado su hogar, soldados bolton y mas casas del norte por ordenes del difunto rey Joffrey atacaron su hogar, me dicen que el sitio no durara mucho tiempo, soldados de los frey han partido en el apoyo a ramsay bolton, en muy poco tiempo darán un gran asedio a la ciudad y ya no resistirá por mucho tiempo mas- dijo varys Mirando a jon y a sansa

Quienes se miraron muy asustados, mientras que tyrion se sento en los escalones del trono, ya que sabía que la situación se había empeorado.

\- que dices, mis hermanos...ello están en peligro jon- dijo sansa mirando a jon quien la tomo de la mano y fijamente a los sus ojos le hablo.

\- tranquila cariño, todo estará bien- dijo jon cuando sansa se alejo de el.

\- que es lo que hará mi lord, kings lanndings esta debilitada, es el momento justo para conquista el trono o ir al norte y detener a lord bolton- pregunta varys Mirando a jon quien se acerco a sansa y la obligó a que lo vea a la cara.

\- esta decidido, iremos al norte, debo detener a ese hombre antes de que sea tarde, y una vez que winterfell y mis hermanos estén a salvo iré al sur a tomar el trono- dijo jon cuando sansa lo miro con una seriedad y asistió.

\- yo me quedare aquí jon, tu ve al norte, te mantener informado de todo lo que suceda- dijo dany cuando jon asistió, dando un pequeño beso en la frente a sansa y dio Media vuelta para dejar el salón.

\- quiero ir al norte contigo- dijo sansa cuando todos los presentes en el salón vieron el rostro de jon, este les dio una señal para que los dejaran solo.

-sabes que no puedes ir- dijo jon volviendo a sansa y esta lo mira con locura.

\- porque...porque soy una mujer, yo su tu esposa y iré contigo- dijo sansa acercandose a jon muy rápido.

\- no... No vendrás y punto sansa- dijo en voz alta jon cuando sansa se paro frente a el y lo empujo con sus manos.

\- tu no me controlas, soy una mujer libre e iré al norte, es mi hogar y mi familia y esta en peligro- dijo sansa cuando jon solo se acerco mas a sansa.

\- no iras sansa ya está dicho- dijo jon cuando sansa dio un grito y comenzó a golpear a jon en él rostro.

\- te odio, te odio- gritaba sansa mientra golpeaba a jon, este la agarro de las mano para detenerla.

\- yo te amo... Y es por eso que no te dejare venir al norte- dijo jon cuando sansa se callo y solo lo mio.

\- eres Todo lo que tengo... Si a ti te sucediera algo yo... No me lo perdonaria nunca- dijo jon cuando lentamente se Acerco a la mejilla de sansa y le dio un pequeño beso.

\- no me sucederá nada jon... Una vez te fuiste de mi lado y tardaste dos años... Dos años pase soñando verte volver a mi lado y estar junto en wintefell lejos de todo esto,dos años temiendo a olvidar tu rostro, no quiero perderte ahora cuando...mas te necesitó, cuando al fin supe que te amo en verdad- dijo sansa cuando jon agacho su rostro y la tomo de la mano.

\- lo siento pero no puedo permitirte sansa- dijo jon cuando sansa lo solto de la mano y lo miro con mucha furia.

\- no quiero volverte a ver jon snow... Me entregue a ti, confie en ti- dijo sansa cuando dio media vuelta y dejo a jon solo en la sala de trono.

La noche habia llegado, las luces en el puerto eran cientas, pues los barcos eran preparados para partir cuando sansa los miraba desde su ventana, ya era muy tarde cuando jon no regresaba a cuarto y sansa aun esta furiosa por todo lo se sucedió.

Alguien golpeo la puerta cuando sansa al abrir se encontró con deanery, por primera vez desde que jon había llegado dany había decidido hablar con sansa.

\- sansa me permites un momento para hablar contigo- dijo dany cuando sansa le dio lugar para que pasara.

-que sucede- preguntó sansa cuando dany se sentó frente al hogar y la miro a sansa para que la acompañara.

\- se que yo no te e caído muy bien sansa, pero quiero que sepas que eres una buena mujer y se que necesitas ir al norte y lo entiendo- dijo dany cuando sansa la miro sin entenderla.

\- si yo deseo volver a mi hogar, pero jon... No puedo hablar con el- dijo sansa mirando al fuego

\- esta noche has las pases con el- dijo dany tomando la mano de sansa.

\- el se ira mañana junto con balerion, para llegar mas rápido, ambos se aman y no deben estar peleados, el ira tal vez a la guerra- dijo dany cuando sansa asistió y miro de nuevo al fuego antes de hablar.

\- nunca te pregunte... Pero tu sientes algo por jon, verdad- dijo sansa cuando dany se sorprendió.

\- pues... Somos mujeres y sabemos cuando mentimos, pero no negare que sentí algo por jon, cuando el me rescató de los dhotrakis y en essos nunca me mostró mas aprecio del necesario, el me protegió pero nunca me vio como mujer... Pues tu ocupabas el lugar en su corazón que yo alguna vez quise ocupar, por eso debes perdonarle, el te ese protegiendo, no quiere llevarte a un lugar tan peligroso- dijo dany cuando sansa solo asistió y miro dany con una sonrisa.

\- eso me tranquiliza mas, tal vez tengas razón pero no negare que estar peleada con jon es muy triste para mi- dijo sansa agachando su rostro y dando una larga respiración

\- entonces hagan las pases, ambos de aman mucho, y lo su yo e aprendido que aquellas personas que amamos cuando las perdemos nos destrozan y tu eres una mujer muy fuerte pero no podrás con la perdida- dijo dany sabiendo lo que era perder a alguien amado, drogo aun estaba muy en el fondo de su corazón y su muerte la destrozo.

\- esta bien, gracias por el consejo, aunque no negare que deseo ir a ayudar a mis hermanos- dijo sansa cuando ambas mujeres se levantaron y caminaron a la salida del cuarto.

\- sabes que... Cuando jon ya se haya ido... Tu espersme en el puerto, antes de que partan hacia el norte harás algo... ¿Esta bien?- dijo dijo dany con una sonrisa.

\- que es lo que haras- preguntó sansa mirando a dany quien solo dio una pequeña risa.

\- esperame alli nada más- dijo dany cuando sansa asirio con una sonrisa.

Luego de mucho tiempo, jon había entrado a la recamara de ambos, sansa estaba acostada casi desvestida, solo con su ropa interior y tapada con suaves sabanas.

Jon comenzó a desvestirse y sacando una cobija se acostó en el sillón donde sansa tejía, habian pasado dos días desde que sansa y jon habían consumado su matrimonio después de tanto tiempo y jon aun se sentia muy mal cuando sansa le dijo que se entrego a el y ahora la dejaría de lado.

Jon comenzó a dormirse en el sillon viendo a el cuerpo de sansa dormida sin moverse y poco a poco el suelo comenzó a apoderarse de el.

Jon sintió que alguien lo beso muy despacio, acariciando sus mejjillas y jugando con su cabello, jon lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con sansa quien estaba con su cabello suelto y con sus heemosos ojos frente a jon

\- sansa me has asustado-dijo jon cuando sanas acaricio su frente y luego lo volvió a besar.

\- no puedo estar peleada contigo, eres idiota jon snow pero... Pero te amo- dijo sansa volviendo a besarlo y sentandose en su regazo, jon la miro al rostro antes de seguir besándola.

\- esto es una disculpa-pregunto con jon una sonrísa de las que sansa amaba.

\- si... Asi es- dijo sansa cuando bajo su mano por todo el pecho de jon hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

\- Ahh, me gustas demasiado sansa stark-dijo jon besando suavemente el cuello de sansa para luego con sus grandes manos comenzar a desvestirla y besando su piel, haciendo que sansa gimiera.

\- que quieres hacer jon- dijo sansa abrazando a jon para que este comenzara a besar sus pechos y acariciarlos haciendo que sansa levantara su cabeza al sentir la barba de jon por su pecho.

-quiero disculparme contigo sansa- dijo jon cuando se levantó y la sentó a sansa en él sillon y el se quedó parado frente sansa, esta no pudo negar ver el bulto de su esposo y morder sus labios de la excitación.

\- que haces jon- dijo sansa al ver que su marido comenzaba a bajar besando su pecho hasta llegar a su entrepierna, jon comenzó a jugar con su lengua la vagina de sansa haciendo que esta cerrara los ojos y gimiera de placer.

\- ahh jon ahh- decia sansa cuando jon comenzaba a ser mas preciso y llegaba hasta el punto que sansa lo tomo de la cabeza y lo empujo mas profundo.

Cuando jon comenzo a jugar con sus dedos sintió que sansa aun era muy estrecha y deseaba volver hacer el amor con ella.

\- jon creo que... Voy a- dijo sansa cuando jon comenzó a jugador con su clitoris hasta el punto en que sansa sintió su sus músculos se tensaron y sus piernas se envolvieron en la cabeza de jon y levanto su espalda a venirse por completo gracias a jon.

\- ahhh jon por los dioses... Me hiciste sentir unica- dijo sansa cuando apoyo su cabeza de nuevo en el sillón.

\- bueno es solo el comienzo sansa- dijo jon levantándose de la piernas de sansa cuando vio se su amada esposa estaba dormida por completo.

\- bueno tendre que esperar- dijo jon cuando alzo a sansa del sillón y la llevo hasta la cama, al depositarla la miro como dormía tal placenteramente gracias a el.

\- duerme cariño- dijo jon besando la frente de sansa y comenzándo a desvestirse para poder dormir.

Se acostó al lado de sansa cuando con sus mano en su nuca y con sus brazos extendidos hacia ambos lado y Mirando el techo del dormitorio sintió que sansa se acodomo en su pecho desnudo.

\- puedo dormir aqui- pregunto sansa dormida cuando jon acaricio su cabello y la abrazo.

\- duerme tranquila- dijo jon cuando ambos se durmieron.

Al día siguiente jon partió con balerion de inmediato al norte, temia a llegar tarde, había dejad órdenes de que el ejwecto llegara desde puerto blanco a winterfell en menos de dos semanas, mientras el vería a Ramsay bolton para detener un derramamiento de sangre inocente.

\- cuanto tiempo podremos mantenernos en sitio maestre- preguntó arya junto a bran y rickon quienes estaba armados y árya llevaba una espada en su cintura, pues estos años había entrenado desde la muerte de sus padres sabían que debían defenderse solos.

\- con la reserva del invierno tal vez un año o menos, pero con la llegada de refuerzos para lord bolton me temo que no lo se- dijo luwin muy mal herido en la cama por culpa de unos soldados que lograron entrar al castillo e intentaron matar a los niños y luwin se interpuso recibiendo una flecha en el estomago.

\- no puedo dejar que mis hermanos estén en el peligro - dijo arya mirando a sus hermanos quienes respondieron muy enojados.

\- nosotros podemos defendernos arya, si el bolton toma el castillo yo te protegeré arya y a El maestre luwin, no se precupe lo protegeremos señor luwin- dijo rickon con la espada en la mano.

Árya los miro a ambos con una sonrisa cuando luwin se levanto y les hablo.

\- si las puertas de winterfell caen yo moriré protegiéndolos mis muchachos, les prometí a sus padres se los cuidaria- dijo el anciano cuando arya lo miro con una sonrisa.

\- no dejaremos que te vuelvan a lastimar por nuestra culpa maestre, desde que nuestros padres murieron tu nos has cuidado y protegido como nuestro padre- dijo árya cuando los niños asistieron.

\- mis muchachos han crecido mucho, deben recordar los stark deben ser fuertes y si deben huir del castillo para salvarse no deben dudarlo, su hermana de seguro vendrá a salvarlos, confíen en ella, se a convertido en una mujer dura e inteligente y se que ella los rescatara- dijo luwin tosiendo y largando un poco de sangre.

En ese momento tata entro al cuatro con un rostro de cansancio pues se encargaba de curar a los heridos por los varios intentos de tomar el castillo.

\- e traído un poco de hiervas para calmar el dolor al maestre- dijo la tata cuando luego de limpiar de nuevo la herida arya la llamó donde sus hermanos están junto con ella paran hablar.

\- tata como esta el maestre, se salvara- pregunto arya cuando la anciana agachó su rostro u los volvió a mirar.

\- no lo se mi lady, su herida esta muy infectada y los remedios para curar infeciones se han acabado, si no logro que la herida sane tal vez no sobreviva mucho tiempo mas... Lo siento mis lords-dijo tata mirando a los hermanos quienes estaban con lágrimas en los ojos, arya se acerco a la ventana del cuarto y vio que el campamento de los bolton era mas grande, habia banderas de muchas casas del norte, arya pensaba qye diría su padre al ver que muchos los habían traicionado y otros temían a ramsay bolton y se escondían en sus castillos mientras ellos eran destruidos, sintió mucho dolor, había mas banderas de los frey, de los lannister con la corona sobre el león por la reina cersei, todo están cada vez peor.

\- sansa regresa por favor- dijo arya mirando a sus hermanos de nuevo quienes estaban al lado del maestre luwin, quien les contaba historias con lo que podía hablar para que los niños olvidaran un poco el miedo y vuelvan a sentirse seguros.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nltas: espero que les guste este capítulo y como fui narrando la batalla, si es por favor comenten su opinión, el próximo habrá encuentros Buenos y malos**

 **Un agradecimiento especial al usuario jc por ayudarme con el título de este capítulo.**

 **También quería decirles de nuevo que para aquellos que hayan leído mi primera historia Mi rey de la confianza al amor estoy pensando e seguir con una segunda parte dejenmen su opinión en los comentarios.**

 **El Fuego Del Invierno**

Ramsay estaba en su tienda mirando a las puertas del castillo de winterfell, allí sus hombres planeaban como atacar y poder tomar el castillo antes de que el invierno llegara.

Fuerte tormentas azotaban al campamento, haciendo que muchos hombres murieran del frío, el consejo de ramsay ideaba varios planes pero ninguno funcionaba, había enviado a un grupo pequeños de hombres a entrar en secreto a castillo pero jamás regresaron, en las noches se sentían a los grandes huargos de los stark aullar haciendo que muchos soldados temieran que en medio de la noche los atacarán.

\- mi lord hemos logrado obtener la forma de derribar las puertas, los arqueros de lo stark serán derribados por los nuestros mientras un grupo de 20 hombre con dos anclas engancharemos la puerta y será derribada por los caballos a los cuales están atadas las anclas- dijo el soldados cuando ramsay asistió y salio de su tienda para ver como los hombres se preparaban para un ultimo intento.

cuando me comenzó a realizarse el plan, ramsay estaba muy furioso y desendo de acabar de una vez por toda con los stark.

lord bolton estaba viendo como sus hombre morían por los arqueros de los stark quienes estaba sobre las torres de vigilancia.

Cuando lograron clavar las anclas en la gran puerta, unos hombres se sacrificaron para llegar hasta los caballos y comenzaron a tirar con mucha fuerza cuando parecía que estaba por caer pasa puertas un soldado llegó a caballo muy rápido.

-mi lord, un hombre se a aparecido a caballo en las a afueras del campamento dice que quiere hablar con usted- dijo el soldados cuando ramsay lo miro con locura y en ese momento las sogas que estaba atadas a las anclas se cortaron.

\- maldición, te dijo como se llama -preguntó ramsay cuando el soldados negó con su cabeza.

\- dice que cuando lo vea usted lo reconocerá- dijo el soldado cuando lord bolton salió muy rápido y vio que una figura a caballo que estaba sola en el llano a las afueras de su campamento.

Ramsay tomó un caballo y se dirigió hacia el hombre y como no era un hombre muy valiente se llevó a sus dos mejores soldados por seguridad, salieron a un fuerte galope a caballo.

Cuando ramsay vio el rostro de jon, se detuvo frente el con su caballo, jon llevaba una armadura con el emblema targaryen en su pecho y era de color plateada, su cabello lo llevaba atado como su tío ned stark.

\- bastardo, como puede ser posible que estés aún vivo- preguntó ramsay cuando sus hombres se miraron sorprendidos.

\- lord bolton es bueno volver a ver a mi hogar frente a mi, solo que no me gusta que tus hombres estén en las puertas como si fueran enemigos- dijo jon mirando hacia el castillo.

\- disculpa... winterfell no es tu hogar bastardo- dijo ramsay cuando jon asistió con una pequeña risa haciendo enojar más a ramsay.

\- si tienes razón lord bolton, es el hogar de mi esposa y e venido a detenerte antes de que cometas un error- dijo jon cuando ramsay lo miro con una furia al sentir el nombre de sansa en mucho tiempo, aun la deseaba y recordaba el precio que tuvo que paga por acercarse demasiado a ella.

\- lord snow si usted ha venido aquí a detenerme pues no veo como lo hará- preguntó ramsay cuando jon agacho su rostro, jon sabía que aun no llegaría su ejército pues el no habia recbido noticas de gusano gris en semanas.

\- si tal vez tengas razón, no deseo que se derramar sangre inocente en las puertas de winterfell menos es sangre de hombres del norte, no debemos iniciar otra guerra más lord bolton - dijo jon cuando ramsay sólo comenzar a reírse.

\- crees que yo íniciare otra guerra... te equivocas bastardo tu padre inicio esta guerra hace mucho tiempo y yo la terminare acabando con la casa stark de una vez por todas- grito ramsay cuando jon solo agacho su rostro.

-porque haces esto, dejaras que tus hombres luchen por ti para que...para que puedas sentarte en el salón de winterfell como guardián de norte- dijo jon cuando ramsay dio una sonrisa y miro hacia atrás para ver a su campamento donde sus hombres estaba distraídos y preparando lo necesario para un nuevo intento de derribar las puertas.

\- ¿guardián de norte? No no bastardo...rey en el norte eso es lo que soy ahora - dijo ramsay señalandose a si mismo.

\- el rey Joffrey esta muerto y mira a tu alrededor toda esta tormenta de nieve sólo quiere decir una cosa bastardo... el invierno esta a punto de llegar y cuando eso suceda ningún ejército podrá llegar hasta aqui- dijo ramsay mirando a su alrededor pues tenía razón no una fuerte tormenta de nieve los estaba azoteando,complicando su visión

jon asistió con la cabeza y miro de nuevo ramsay.

\- así que quieres que comienza una batalla aquí y ahora- pregunto jon cuando lord bolton se rió de el.

\- con que ejército bastardo,pues yo no veo a ningún soldado detrás de ti- dijo ramsay cuando miro a sus soldados y estos se rieron junto a ramsay.

Jon agacho su cabeza y en vos baja hablo.

\- no Quéria llegar a esto- dijo jon cuando el silencio se hizo eterno y un rugido hizo asustar a los caballos de ramsay y a sus dos soldados.

De la nada balerion aprecio desde el bosque detrás de jon volando y muy rápido callo parado detrás de caballo de jon, los soldados de ramsay calleron de sus caballos y comenzaron a correr y miraban hacia el gran dragón detrás de jon quien los miraba con sus grandes ojos y abría sus alas.

Ramsay sólo quedó con con sus ojos abiertos y luego miro jon quien se bajo del caballo y lentamente sobre el ala de balerion lo monto.

Luego el dragón comenzar a caminar hacia ramsay y este callo a suelo y el balerion empezó a elevarse.

Todo el campamento de ramsay estaba muy asustados mientras que el dragón sobrevolaba los cielos de winterfell, muchos de lo que e daban presentes en el castillo ocultándose del enemigo vio al gran animal volar los cielos, desde hace muchos años las historias contaban que la ultima vez que se vio un dragón cerca de winterfell fue en la conocida batalla de los targaryen llamada como la danza de dragones, pero ahora los os tiempos cambiaron y con el nacimiento de balerion la magia a westeros regreso y eso significaba que el mundo cambiaría por completo.

Ramsay empezar a correr en dirección hacia en campamento y gritaba dando órdenes a sus hombres.

\- armen fila, preparan a los arquero, formen muro de escudos- grito ramsay cuando jon los miraba desde el cielo como se preparaban para la guerra.

\- pero mi lord eso es un dragón -dijo un soldado cuando ramsay lo miro y apoyo su mano en el hombro del soldado - se lo que es- dijo ramsay cuando clavo su espada en el estómago del hombre.

\- alguna otra pregunta-dijo ramsay cuando los soldados comenzaron a prepararse parala batalla.

En cuestiones de tiempo todos los soldados de ramsay estaba listos para la eran unos 15 hombres entre arqueros, hombre a caballo, lanzeros y espadachines a frente.

Jon comenzó a decender pero en ese momento el, como ramsay miraron hacia el sur, un cuero sonó y en ese momento otros de muchas partes sonaron en respuesta.

Una solado apareció sobre la colina del sur, a principio jon vio que era un hombre con armadura Pero luego comenzó a reírse sólo sobre balerion, pues no era un caballero sino sansa con una gran armadura puesta. Sansa miro a balerion y a jon,esta le dio una sonrisa y luego volvió su mirada hacia atrás donde gusano gris y el comandante de los dhotrakis Moro estaba a los lados de sansa a caballo.

Ramsay a darse cuenta que era sansa stark quien estaba allí como una guerrera targaryen le dio mucha furia y su rostro lo mostraba.

Sansa mira hacia los flancos izquierdos y derechos y alzó sus dos manos y las bajo muy rápido mientras que jon miraba con una sonria a sansa y ramsay no dejaba de ver a esta cuando el soldado que estaba segundo al mando lo llamo.

\- mi lord en ambos flancos mire- dijo el hombre señalando a ambos lado y cientos de escudos negros comenzaron a verse que aparecían sobre la nieve, cientos de inmaculados aparecieron encerrando con un muro de escudos a el ejército de ramsay.

\- mi lord que ordena- dijo el soldado miro a ramsay quien estaba con la boca abierta y mirado a sansa cuando está lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

\- fuego- grito sansa y de ambos lados los inmaculados comenzaron a disparar flechas cuando el ejército de ramsay comenzó a cubrírse de la grandes nubes de flechas que provenían de ambos lados.

\- mi lord cubrase- grito el soldado cuando vio qe ninguna flecha cayó sobre lord bolton.

Sansa dio la orden de que los inmaculados comenzarán a avanzar dejando encerrados a el ejército de lord bolton por un gran muro de escudos

\- mi lord los escudos nos están encerrando haga algo ahora - grito cuando ramsay lo miro y miro a su ejército asustado.

-rompan filas y que intenten romper el muro de escudos los hombre que estén a caballo... ahora- grito ramsay cuando sus hombres comenzaron a separarse e intentar romper el muro de escudos de los inmaculados.

Sansa sonrió a ver que estaba haciendo ramsay.

Jon miro a sansa quien alzó una Mano en alto y la señaló hacia adelante cuando los un inmaculados abrieron un gran hueco en el círculo donde los soldados de ramsay y el estaban encerrados cuando pronto los hombres de ramsay parecían perros asustada corriendo a la salída cuando desde las colina detrás de sansa el ejército de dhotrakis a caballo comenzaron a correr en dirección al hueco que los inmaculados había dejado y los soldado que estaban escapando se toparon con los caballos dhotrakis y los atropellaron matandolos Cómo hormigas.

Jon miro soprendido a sansa por la buena estrategia de batalla, los hombres de ramsay comenzaron comenzaron a luchar lo que podían cuando su comandante lord bolton logró escapar del la masacre y correr a el campamento cuando sansa lo miro y comenzó a cabalgar para atraparlo.

\- a donde crees que vas lord bolton- dijo sansa cuando saco una espada y la apoyo en el cuello de ramsay.

\- maldita perra stark- grito ramsay cuando balerion apareció detrás de sansa y se paró para que jon bajara de su lomo.

Jon al bajar comenzó a correr donde estaba sansa, esta mira a ramsay antes de que jon llegará y la abrazara.

\- estas bien sansa- preguntó jon cuando miraba se rostro e intentaba encontrar alguna herída en sansa.

\- estoy bien jon, tranquilo- dijo sansa cuando jon miro a sansa a los ojos seriamente.

\- me desobedeciste- dijo jon cuando sansa sonrió y miro hacia abajo mientras que ramsay estaba custodiado por grandes soldados dhotrakis.

\- no es momento jon- dijo sansa cuando ramsay dio un grito y una tropa de soldados con escudos y espadas comenzaron a salir del campamento y los guerreros dhotrakis que custodiaban a lord bolton intentaron decapitarlo cuando sansa los detuvo.

\- sansa debes irte ahora- dijo jon cuando saco su espada y sansa lo retuvo.

\- vuelve jon- dijo sansa cuando este la miro ye le dio un largo beso antes de comandar a un pelotón de los mejores inmaculados.

Sansa tomó el caballo y ordenó ordenó a los dhotrakis que llevarán ramsay fuera del campo de batalla.

\- matenla es una orden- grito ramsay mientras era llevando lejos con un par dhotrakis, cuando un grupo de soldados que aun luchaban en el campo de batalla escucho las ordenes de lord bolton salió corriendo tomando los caballos y siguendo a sansa

\- acaben con la stark ahora- dijo el capitán cuando sansa se vio rodeada ante las puertas de winterfell.

Sansa sintió una flecha que dio en en pecho de su caballo y este callo al suelo muerto cuando sansa se levanto y sacó de su cintura la espada que deanerys le había entregado, era liviana y muy rápida, luego tomo un escudo de inmaculado y cuando comenzaron a acercarse a sansa, esta miraba a los rostros de sus enemigos, quienes tenían rasgos de salvajes.

\- que vas hacer ahora princesa- dijo uno de los soldados cuando se acerco mas a sansa.

Ella recordó su entrenamiento, pues desde a muerte de jon y sus padres pido pido a luiwn que buscará a algún maestro para que pudiera enseñarle a protegerse sola.

\- escudo siempre en alto y luego ataca- decia sansa en voz baja cuando uno de los soldados la ataca y esta se logra cubrir con su escudo y el luego atacó con su espada y logró herir el brazo del soldados cuando este se alejo con un gemido.

\- maldita perra - dijo el soldado cuando al compañero que estaba detrás de sansa, este la tomo de la espalda y la obligó a soltar su espada y escudo.

\- sueltame maldito- grito sansa muy fuerte cuando jon sintió desde lejos la voz de sansa entre todo el desastre de la batalla y vio a su esposa en peligro.

\- y ahora cariño que haras- dijo el soldado que le había cortado con la espada, se abalanzó sobre ella y esta le dio un golpe en su entrepierna y este callo a suelo con un grito y luego sansa mordió la mano del soldado que la sostenía de la espalda, cuando la soltó sansa tomó muy rápido la espada y vio al hombre que estába de rodillas frente a ella.

\- no te animaras a matarme - dijo el hombre cuando sansa lo miro con furia y paso el filo de su espada por el cuello del soldado y callo muerto, mientras que el otro hombre que la había tomado por la espalda se abalanzó sobre ella y jon con un grito le clavo su espada por detrás y sansa se cubrió su rostro.

\- sansa estas bien, te dije que te alejes de aquí - dijo jon con sus manos y su rostro cubierto de sangre.

\- estoy bien jon - dijo sansa cuando vio que detrás de jon más soldados enemigos se acercaban con arcos y espadas.

\- estamos rodeados - dijo sansa cuando jon la colocó detrás de el para protegerla.

Ambos estaba en peligro por que muchos dhotrakis estaban luchando aún y lejos de las puertas Del castillo.

Jon la miro a los ojos, sansa supo que estaban en graves problemas y tal vez morirían.

\- lo siento sansa no Debí dejarte aquí - dijo jon cuando beso la frente de sansa.

Sansa miro a jon y la tomo de la mano y volvieron hacia los soldados que los estaban por matar.

En se momento un cuerno sonó y las grandes puertas del winterfell se abrieron y unos mil soldados stark con escudos y espadas salieron en su defensa y para ayudar a sansa stark.

Jon y sansa tomaron de nuevo sus espadas y los guiaron a los soldados stark a la lucha final.

jon había ordenado que un grupo de guerreros dhotrakis a caballo se reagrupara y atacara desde el sur para lograr acabar con más rapidez que enemigo que estaba a pie.

Luego de mucho tiempo jon logró sacar a sansa del campo de batalla.

Ambos subieron a la colina del sur y vieron el campo de batalla con mucho fuego y nieve cubierta de sangre, sansa llamó a jon para que viera como un pelotón de hombres frey escapaban de la batalla.

\- jon no pueden escapar- dijo sansa cuando jon miro al cielo y balerion apareció, jon lo miro y este salió en dirección hacia los hombres que estaba escapando, estos desesperados intentaron esconderse en el bosque cuando unos dhotrakis aparecieron del

bosque y obligaron a volver hacia atrás y allí balerion los esperaba y los quemo vivos.

\- dejaremos a algunos para que envíe el mensaje a Walder frey... Los stark mandan saludos- dijo jon acariciando el rostro con sangre de sansa, jon se sentía muy orgullos des sansa y verla luchar a su lado hacia sentir más ganas de besarla y hacerla suya de nuevo.

\- me debes explicar Muchas cosas sansa, como por ejemplo Cómo aprendiste a luchar así- preguntó jon cuando colocó su frente sobre la de sansa y ambos se quedaron mirandose fijamente.

\- aprendí Muchas cosas desde que tu me abonandaste jon snow- dijo sansa colocando sus manos en las mejillas de jon y lo beso apacionadamente.

\- sabes que me excitó mucho verte luchar con una espada en una batalla, desaria tener a esa mujer en mi cama esta noche- dijo jon cuando sansa sonrió y lo empujo lejos de ella.

\- pues esa es tu esposa ahora y todavía falta mucho que conocer mi amado esposo- dijo sansa cuando jon solo agacho agacho rostro y se acerco sansa y la abrazo para entra en la ciudad y ver a sus hermanos.

Al entrar a la ciudad los comerciantes y campesinos que estaban en winterfell ayudaron a curar a los heridos y saludaban a lady sansa, mientras que a jon lo miraban con mucho miedo y algunos sonreían al verlo con vida y que había regresado para salvarlos de un final a fatal a manos de ramsay bolton.

\- jon- dijo sansa cuando este se detuvo y volvió su vista a sansa quien lo miro con precupacion.

\- donde esta- preguntó sansa cuando jon supo a que se refería.

\- no te preocupes por el... pagará por lo que hizo hizo a nuestra familia... y te prometo que será el primero de todos- dijo jon cuando tomó la mano de sansa y esta miro hacia antras con una sonrisa.

\- están aqui- dijo sansa cuando salió muy rápido dejando a jon quien miraba a su esposa muy feliz.

-mi lady tal vez deba quedarse aquí con sus hermanos hasta un sepamos que es seguro salir- dijo luwin quien aún estaba en cama por por las heridas recibidas, los hermanos stark estaba acostados cuando sintieron un rugido que los hizo levantar de sus camas cuadro luiwn los miro y comenzó a reírse.

\- que fue eso maestre- preguntó arya cuando sus huargos estaban nervios e inquietos al escuchar el rugido.

\- eso mis muchachos es un dragón - dijo luwin cuando los hermanos se vieron unos a los otros y de inmediato fueron hasta la ventana y vieron que una gran bestia comenzó a volar sobre el campamento de lord bolton bolton a las afueras del castillo.

\- es... eso no puede ser cierto- dijo arya cuando sus hermanos miraban al dragón y ver que un hombre Lo Montaba en su lomo.

En ese momento un cuerno sonó y árya vio que sobre la colina su hermana apareció a caballo con unos hombres muy raros a sus lados y lo mas raro para a los hermanos fue que sansa llevaba una armadura.

-¿sansa?- preguntó arya con una sonrisa a vio que cientos de soldados aparecieron y comenzaron a rodear a ramsay bolton.

\- maestre es sansa con un ce ejército y al parecer el dragón esta de su lado- dijo arya cuando vio que el maestre estaba sonriendo en la cama.

\- su hermana lo logro...creo que ya he cumplido con mi deber y se que si hermana los cuidará muy bien- dijo luwin cuando los niños se acercaron a el y acariciaban las mejillas del anciano y lloraban a su he hermana alrededor.

Pero aún el viejo era muy fuerte y resistía, en ese momento un soldado entró muy apresurado.

\- mi lady su hermana necesita ayuda,¿enviamos a un grupo de hombres a ayudarla - preguntó el soldado cuando arya asistió.

\- envía a nuestros mejores hombres, debemos ganar si o si- dijo arya cuando el soldados asistió y salio muy rápido del dormitorio.

Luego de varias horas un soldado apareció con la buena noticia de que la batalla acabo con la derrota de lord bolton y con sansa stark de regreso a winterfell con un ejército enorme y un dragón de su lado.

\- además mi lady e visto a alguien que no lo creerá cuando ustedes mis lords lo vean- dijo el soldado con una sonrisa cuando los niños salieron corriendo muy rápido hacia el patio del castillo.

Arya con sus hermanos caminaban por el gran patio donde estaban muchos de los soldados heridos por la batalla, de repente el dragón vivió a pasar sobre el castillo cuando los muchachos miraron al cielo y en ese momento sintieron la voz de sansa gritar.

\- niños - grito sansa cuando corrió hacia ellos para abrazarlo, sansa callo de rodillas y los tres muchachos abrazaron a sansa con mucha fuerza aunque para ellos era extraño verla con una armadura.

\- sansa sabía que regresarías- dijo arya cuando miro al rostro de su hermana quien tenía rastros de sangre, mientras que los demás niños miraban la armaudra de su hermana con admiración.

\- me alegro que estén bien- dijo sansa abrazando a sus hermanos y volviendo sus mirada cuando jon estaba esperándolos, arya y sus hermanos se miraron con sorpresa y con lágrimas en los ojos se levantaron y dejaron a sansa y lentamente comenzaron a acercarse a jon quien solo callo de rodillas al suelo muy cansado por la batalla cuando los muchachos casi lo arrojaron al suelo cuando lo abrazaron gritando su nombre a los cuatro vientos.

-jo...jon como es posible que...- dijo arya viendo el rostro de jon quien solo sonreía con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- es una larga historia pero lo importante es que estoy aquí con ustedes- dijo jon cuando se levantó del suelo y sansa apareció a su lado para ayudarlo a levantarse de suelo.

Arya y sus hermanos vieron vieron a sansa muy distinta con jon.

Jon miro a sansa a la cara, la acaricio sus mejillas y sin importarle nada mas la beso tan suave cuando sansa agarro la cabeza de jon para no soltarlo hasta que ella decida.

\- bueno si que nos deben darnos explicaciones ahora mismo- dijo arya cuando sus hemanos soprendido comenzaron a reírse.

Jon y sansa al terminar su largo beso jon colocó a sansa frente a el y la abrazo mirando a sus hermanos que se reían al ver que jon era mas bajo que sansa.

\- bueno creo que deben saber que sansa y yo nos...- dijo jon cuando rickon lo interrumpió. - se aman... es si que qués obvio- dijo rickon cuando jon comenzó a reírse.

\- como han crecido muchachos- dijo jon cuando colocó su mano en la cabeza de rickon para sacudir su cabello.

\- bueno muchacho tenemos un largo trabajo aqui- dijo sansa cuando los cinco hijos de lord eddard stark estaban juntos y abrazados mirando al castillo quien parecía levanrarse de las cenizas.

\- pero estamos todos - dijo arya cuando sansa agacho su rostro.

\- no todos- dijo en voz baja sansa cuando jon se acerco a ella y con su mano levantó el rostro de sansa para que lo viera a los ojos.

-lo traeré de vuelta a casa sansa... te lo prometo- dijo jon cuando la beso de nuevo.

\- ayy basta ya por favor hay niños aqui- dijo arya cuando jon solo sonrió y sansa se enrojecio de la vergüenza

\- noticias del norte han llegado mi reina- dijo el maestre en la recamara de cersei.

\- habla anicano- ordenó la reina cuando el maestre tardó en responder.

\- sansa stark a derrotado a ramsay bolton y está en winterfell con el targaryen- dijo el maestre.

\- son malas noticias me temo mi lady - dijo el anciano cuando cersei se levanto y agarro una copa de vino y fue en dirección a la ventana que daba al mar.

\- no anciano... todo esta saliendo a la perfección- dijo cersei con una sonria.

\- me temo que no logro entenderla mi lady- dijo el maestre mirándola con desconfianza.

-si el bastardo esta en winterfell con la prostituta stark quiere decir que han abandonado dragón stone y allí tenemos a nuestra nueva prisionera... deanerys targaryen- dijo cersei tomando hasta el fondo de la copa y viendo de nuevo al mar donde llegaba la flota de hierro y junto a Euros greyjoy a la cabeza.


	15. Chapter 15

**notas: espero que les guste este capítulo y si es así comenten, me e arriesgado a agregar una trama secundaria y espero que les guste y les atraiga ustedes que opinan dejemen su opinión.**

 **les recomiendo Escuchar música de fondo para leer este capítulo.**

 **El Guardián Y La Flor**

luego de la batalla contra ramsay bolton no hubo festín ni por el regreso de jon o por la victoria pues esa misma noche luego de la batalla jon envío cuervos a todas las casas del norte para una reunión en winterfell y decidir el destino de ramsay bolton así como también las casa que lo apoyaron.

Luego de que muchos de heridos fueron curados, jon y sansa se despidieron del maestre luwin quien estaba herido y en su cama para hablar de todo lo que sucedieron desde que jon partió a essos y como fue el encuentro de ambos.

mientras que los niños estaban junto a hodor mirando a escondidas al dragón quien se posaba en la torre del castillo.

\- me aelegro verlos más Unidos a ambos mis muchachos- dijo luwin quien miro a sansa cuando agacho su rostro de vergüenza.

\- así es maestre... Sansa y yo nos...- dijo jon cuando luiwn los interumpio.

\- se aman... yo lo sabia desde el día de su boda mis niños... a veces uno no sabe que es lo que siente uno por el otro pero cuando suceden ciertas cosas nos hacen ver de otra manera- dijo luiwn cuando jon miro a sansa y la tomo de la mano.

\- maestre ya es demasiado tarde lo dejaremos que descanse, creo que pronto lo necesitaré a mi lado- dijo jon cuando se levantó junto con sansa para retirase de la recamara.

cuando ambos habían salido sansa miro hacia el pasillo que llevaba hasta dónde estaban los niños, se escuchaban como jugaban con hodor y los huargos a la luz de la luna, pues todo este tiempo en sitio los niños no habían podido jugar ni salir a los patios del castillo por precaución.

\- iré a buscar a los niños es demasiado tarde, deben ir a la cama- dijo sansa cuando le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a jon y dio Media vuelta cuando jon la tomo de la mano antes de que se fuera.

\- te espero en la recamara nuestra sansa - dijo jon cuando sansa se había o sonrojada y puesto muy nerviosa.

-esta bien jon - dijo sansa cuando salió al patio para encontrar a los niños jugando con sus huargos.

-sansa ven a jugar - dijo rickon cuando la tomo de la mano y gimió de dolor por los golpes que había recibido en batalla.

-estas bien sansa - preguntó arya mirando el rostro se su hermana quien asistió y tomo a rickon por la cintura y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-niños deben irse a dormir o les prometo que déjate que los caminantes blancos los lleven al norte - dijo sansa cuando rickon comenzó a reírse y bran intentando sacar a su hermano de las manos de sansa.

-los caminantes blancos no existen - dijo bran riéndose junto a rickon y haciéndole burla a sansa con la lengua.

-y los dragones tampoco... o no era así - dijo sansa cuando sus hermanos se miraron ya son reírse sino muy asustados y comenzaron a correr a sus cuartos, mientras que arya y sansa se reían al verlos muy asustados.

-como esta jon - preguntó arya a su hermana quien la acompañaba a los dormitorios de los más pequeños y luego a el suyo.

-el estará bien - dijo sansa pensando que diría arya al saber que jon la estaba esperando en su recamara para pasar una larga noche.

-como es que sobrevivió a todo - preguntó arya cuando llegaron a los dormitorios de las niños.

-es una larga historia pero tenemos mucho tiempo para contarte pero ahora debes dormir - dijo sansa al besar en la mejilla de su hermana cuando está siguió adelante hasta su recamara mientras que sansa entró al cuarto de los niños y detrás de ella los huargos entraron y se acostaron en los pies de o a cama de bran y rickon.

Sansa les beso su frente y cuando acaricio a los lobos dio media vuelta cuando bran la llamo.

-sansa - dijo el muchacho cuando su hermana volvió su vista al niño.

-si - dijo sansa al mirar que bran miro a rickon y con una sonrisa hablo.

-nos alegra verlos a ti y a jon aquí de nuevo - dijo bran cuando sansa sonrió.

-cuando tendrán bebés -preguntó rickon cuando bran y el se rieron al ver el rostro de sansa ponerse rojo de la vergüenza.

-eeh... no lo se... hey no es un tema de grandes -preguntó sansa cuando sus hermanos riéndose se taparon la cabeza con las sábanas

-duerman bien niños -dijo sansa cuando salió del dormitorio y se dirigió a suyo cuando se paró ante la puerta con mucho nerviosismo al saber que jon la estaba esperando.

Sansa respiro onda y tino mucho aire, cuando abrió la puerta sansa se soprendido al ver a jon dormido con la ropa puesta, sansa dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su esposo en ese estado.

Sansa comenzó a desvestir a jon,primero le saco sus botas, luego desabrochó su pantalón y lentamente se lo saco, sansa acaricio los moretones y heridas que tenia jon en los brazos y piernas , luego lo tapó con las sábanas.

Sansa comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, cuando sólo quedó con su ropa interior, intento desatar su corpiño pero sintió las grandes manos de jon tocar su espalda y llegar a su corpiño y desatarlo para dejarlo caer.

Sansa sonrió al sentir que jon acariciaba su espalda y luego se levanto para besar su cuello desde atrás, sansa cerraba sus ojos al sentir el tacto de jon.

-aah jon - gemía sansa cuando miro hacia un costado y es rostro de jon apareció para besarla apasionadamente.

jon colocó sus manos en la cintura de sansa y la dejo caer lentamente en la amo cuando jon paso su mano por las heridas que tenia en su cuerpo sansa por culpa de la batalla.

Luego jon beso suavemente los golpes y heridas haciendo que sansa gimiera.

-no sabes lo que sentí al verte guiar a nuestro ejército... me sentí el hombre mas afortunado de todo westeros -dijo jon cuando sansa sonrió muy nerviosa.

-que sucede sansa,estas bien, si quieres no haremos nada -dijo jon cuando sansa tomó su rostro y lo beso.

-no... estoy bien jon pero... es que estoy en el período y puedo... quedar embarazada - dijo sansa cuando jon la miro con una sonrisa y acaricio el vientre de sansa y volvio su vista a su esposa.

-si tu estas lista sansa yo lo estoy... quiero tener un hijo contigo, nuestro pequeño niño -dijo jon cuando sansa con lágrimas en sus ojos lo beso de nuevo y lo abrazo muy fuerte.

-entonces hagamoslo jon... quiero ser la madre de tus hijos - dijo sansa cuando jon sonrió muy emocionado y como el era un hombre muy emocional algo que a sansa la enamoraba, jon estaba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

jon comenzó a besar su cuello y acariciando sus pechos, sansa tomaba el cabello de jon y con sus ojos cerrados sentía como su esposo comenzaba a frotar su bulto con su entrepierna.

jon levantó a sansa y el se acostó en la cama mientras que sansa besaba su pecho y con una mano comenzó a desastr su calzoncillo y tomar el miembro de jon y lentamente guiarlo hasta su entrada cuando jon acaricio las mejillas de sansa que estaba al rojo vivo pues sansa comenzaba a dejarse caer y deja que jon la penetre por completo, cuando al fin su vagina dejo paso a jon este la fue penetrando lentamente hasta que sintió que todo el pene de jon estaba dentro de ella y sentía ardor pero un placer que no podía explicar, ambos gimieron cuando se unieron por completo.

Luego de un momento jon comenzó moverse dentro de sansa y esta acompañaba los movimientos con gemidos de placer.

\- sansa estas muy húmeda- dijo jon cuando sansa bajo Hasta el oído de jon.

\- pues estaba deseando a mi esposo todo el día se que un hombre necesita a una mujer después de un batalla- dijo sansa cuando comenzó a embestir a jon con fuerza y este se aferro a la cama.

Sansa intento levantar su cuerpo para sacar el pene de jon pero aun no salía de su interior y fue entonces cuando jon la dio vuelta sin salir de su interior y sansa con su dos manos aferradas a la cama comenzó a ver a jon quien se levanto y comenzó a embestirla más fuerte.

Sansa sentía como la piel de jon rozaba con la de ella, como ambos trasnpiraban, sansa agarro la sábanas de la cama con toda sus fuerzas al sentir las fuerte embestidas de jon dentro de ella.

jon la tomo de su espalda y la atrajo más a el, beso sus pechos mientras con cada embestidas sansa sentía pronto jon acabaría dentro de ella.

\- jon... jon- dijo sansa entre gemidos provocando a jon más excitación al sentir su nombre de la manera en que sansa lo decía.

\- dilo más fuerte- dijo jon cuando la acostó de nuevo en la cama y con sus últimas embestidas sansa repetía de nombre para satisfacer al su esposo.

Jon y sansa sintieron que sus músculos se endurecian y sansa agarro las espalda de jon con mucha fuerza y lo rasguño toda su espalda cuando jon salió de su interior y la embistió con mucha fuerza cuando terminó dentro de ella.

Sansa dio un fuerte grito cuando jon la penetró por completo.

\- lo siento sansa... lo siento - dijo jon mientra besaba a sansa para calmar su dolor.

\- estoy bien jon- dijo sansa con una hermosa sonria en su rostro e iluminando a jon con sus grandes ojos celeste.

jon se acostó a su lado y la abrazo con mucho cariño, sansa sentía que ambos estaba muy agitados, las sábanas estaban transpiradas y sus cuerpos también lo estaban.

sansa sintió que la mano de jon se sentía muy caliente cuando jon acaricio su estómago, luego jon colocó su barbilla entre el cuello de sansa mientras miraban a la ventana de su recamara donde veían que afuera haba dejado de nevar.

-sabes jon... Cuando recuerdo nuestra infancia jamás había pensado que nosotros... que tu fueras mi primer y único hombre que me tocará y que serias mi esposo, te veía como hermano hasta que... bueno ya no importa - dijo sansa cuando jon le hizo cosquillas en su cuerpo para que hablar. - vamos termina lo que ibas a decirme- dijo jon riéndose de sansa quien estaba recperando el aliento.

\- esta bien... yo te veía como mi hermano hasta que un día cuando tenía doce años fui al establo para darle de comer a mi caballo y te encontré a ti bañando a uno con tu hermosa torso desnudo y todo tus pantalones mojados... era en verano y desde entonces me dije a mi misma que no te vería como mi hermano sino que tendría que recordarme todos los días que te veía frente a mi, y decirme "es mi hermano bastardo" varias veces hasta que supe que me casaría con Joffrey- dijo sansa muy avergonzada y sin mirar al rostro de jon quien sonreía. - de que te ríes jon- dijo sansa muy enojada cuando jon tomó su nuca y colocó su frente con la de sansa.

\- sabia que esa niña que fue mala conmigo muy En el fondo me amaba- dijo jon cuando sansa le dio una sonrisa y beso muy suave sus labios.

\- me perdonas- dijo sansa cuando jon se sorprendió.

\- por que deberá peedonarre- dijo jon acáriciando las mejillas de sansa.

\- por ser terrible contigo - dijo sansa cuando jon se acerco mas a ella.

\- no hay nada que perdonar - dijo jon cuando sansa cambio su rostro.

\- perdóname- dijo sansa con es ojos que a jon le podían convencer de cualquier cosa.

\- esta bien... te perdono- dijo jon cuando sansa dio una pequeña sonrisa y se sorprendió al ver que jon se colocó sobre ella,ambos estaban tapados por las sábanas.

jon comenzó a decender y cuando su cabeza estaba bajo las sábanas sansa se sorprendió.

\- que haces jon- preguntó sansa cuando en ese momento cerró los ojos al sentír la barba de jon y su lengua jugar con su vagina.

\- ahhh jon- dijo sansa cuando su esposo no se detuvo y por toda la noche jugaron hasta que ambos el sueño les ganó.

La mañana siguiente el sol apenas podía dislumbrarse en el cielo, la reconstrucción de winterfell se había puesto en pie, los daños qe había recibido por los bolton eran demasiados, mientras que los restos de la batalla fueron quemados lejos de la ciudad.

pocos a poco los primeros señores del norte llegaron a winterfell para la gran reunión y la aparición de jon snow vivo era algo que a muchos les costaba creer.

pero jon aún no había despertado, no fue hasta que sansa estaba teniendo una pesadilla cuando muy rápido con sus piernas golpeó algo jon y este sólo se despertó asustado pero al ver que sansa estaba con sus ojos muy ceñidos y transpirando.

\- tranquila sansa estoy aqui- dijo jon cuando la abrazo y esta se despertó y a ver el rostro de jon frete a ella se tranquilizó

\- todo esta bien- dijo jon besándo la frente de sansa y esta lo abrazo muy fuerte.

\- tengo un mal presentimiento jon- dijo sansa viendo el rostro de jon muy precupado.

\- tranquila nada malo va vaa suceder... Estamos en casa- dijo jon cuando sansa asistió y pronto se habían levantado.

jon era esperado por el maestre luwin y gusano gris en el gran salón.

\- mis disculpas por haber llegado tarde- dijo jon cuando miro las respuestas de la diferentes casas de norte ante su llamado.

\- algo de que precuparme - preguntó jon viendo al luwin quien solo negó con su cabeza.

\- pronto estarán todos presentes aquí y será el momento de elegir el destino que tendrá ramsay bolton y aquello que lo apoyaron- dijo el maestre cuando jon solo asistió y miro a gusano gris quien al parecer estaba precupado.

\- que sucede- preguntó jon mirando a su segundo al mando.

\- mi lord los soldado no están acostumbrados al clima del norte y tal vez debamos regresar a dragón stone- dijo el soldado cuando jon solo quedó mirando el mápa de westeros.

\- tengo una misión para ti- dijo jon a gusano gris cuando señaló en el mapa a casterly rock.

\- si tomamos casterly rock los lannister no tendrán donde esconderse... podrías comandar la flota con la mitad de el ejército- dijo jon cuando el soldado asistió y dio Media vuelta para salir del salón e informar a sus soldados de la nueva misión

\- maestre alguna noticia de deanerys- preguntó jon cuando luwin negó con su cabeza con mucha precupacion.

\- aún nada mi lord- dijo e anicano.

\- esta bien la reunión será e una semana Hasta entonces intentaré reconstruir winterfell y preparar a el ejército para partir de nuevo al sur- dijo jon muy triste ante su propia decisión.

\- mi lord tal vez no deba meterme en estos asuntos pero usted no parece muy alegre de ir a tomar el trono- dijo luwin cuando jon se sentó en la gran mesa.

\- nunca ha sentido que las cosas que debes hacer y qué todos esperan que hagas... no se en lo que tu deseas... mi hogar siempre fue y será el norte, no soy un sureño, amo el invierno y pues... siempre soñé con ser señor de winterfell... ser jon stark y no... aegon targaryen- dijo jon muy triste, cuando luwin se acerco a jon y lo miro fijamente.

\- esta es su vida mi lord... y solo tenemos una... usted decide que hacer con ella y con quien desea pasarla acompañado... pronto el momento llegará... el momento en que tenga que decidir si quedarse o irse, si cumplir con sus sueños o los sueños de los otros... y siempre recuerde que usted decide que hacer con su vida- dijo luwin quien era un hombre muy sabio para jon y para la familia.

jon miro al anciano y asistió. cuando el maestre dejo el salón.

una semana despues jon se encontraba mirando a sus hermanos desde las escaleras donde ned y cat veía a los niños tiempo atrás.

jon estaba muy concentrado y sumergido es un sus pensamientos cuando sansa lo tomo de la cintura haciendo que jon sonriera al verla.

jon y sansa miraban a bran y rickon quienes practicaba con la espada mientras arya utilizaba el arco.

\- sabes que extrañe estar aquí, todo este tiempo que estuve en essos pase noches enteras deseando volver y estar con ustedes por lo menos un momento- dijo jon con sus rostro de tristeza al recordar todo el pasado.

sansa lo miraba a jon quien parecía no darse cuenta mientras hablaba, sentía mucho dolor al escuchar a jon.

\- todo cambio jon... ahora estamos juntos y nada nos separará de nuevo- dijo sansa tomando la mano de jon que estaba en la baranda de la escalera.

-lo se- dijo jon cuando la tomo de la cintura y le dio un pequeño beso.

\- jon hay mucha gente - dijo sansa muy enrojecida por la vergüenza.

\- no me importa- dijo jon cuando la abrazo y miraba a su hermanos como peleaban y se reían.

\- mi lord, mi lady - dijo luwin cuando apareció detrás de ambos.

jon y sansa se dieron vuelta con una sonrisa pero pronto desapareció al ver el rostro de luwin.

\- si...maestre esta todo bien - dijo jon sin soltar la mano de sansa.

\- un curvo llegó desde dragón stone- dijo luwin entregando la carta a jon quien sonrió al saber que deanerys escribió y esto a sansa al ver la felicidad de jon no le gusto mucho, pero se sorprendió al ver como jon miro a luiwn cuando cambio su rostro.

\- que suecede jon - preguntó sansa cuando jon la miro y le mostró el sello.

\- lannister - dijo sansa al mirar a su esposo quien comenzaba a apurarse a abrir.

\- que dice jon- dijo sansa muy preocupada.

\- malas noticias... mierda- grito jon muy furioso.

\- mi lady deanerys- dijo tyrion quien estaba ante dany en el salón del trono.

\- que sucede tyrion- preguntó sansa cuando comenzó a bajar del trono y acercarse al enano quien estaba con una sonrisa.

\- hemos recibido a alguien muy importante para lady sansa- dijo tyrion cuando miro a varys y asistió la cabeza.

En ese momento entró al salón del trono robb stark , este tenía una apariencia más delgada y con mucha barba, había escapado de la capital desde la boda de Joffrey.

\- quien es este hombre -preguntó dany cuando robb se acerco a dany y miro a tyrion con miedo a que deanerys lo corriera.

\- soy robb stark, hermano de sansa stark- dijo robb cuando vio el rostro de dany quien estaba muy precupada y miro al enano para ver si era verdad lo que decía y era el hermano de sansa detrás de toda esa barba y mugre, tyrion asistió con la cabeza a dany.

\- entonces si eres el hermano de sansa eres bienvenido a dragón stone- dijo dany cuando robb sólo sonrió.

\- quisiera ver a mi hermana si si es posible y si es el conquistador me lo permite- dijo robb cuando dany agacho su rostro y robb comenzó a precuparse.

\- que sucede... donde esa sansa...donde esta mi hermana- dijo robb cuando dany lo volvió a mirar y robb estaba muy precupado.

\- tu hermana esta bien pero no esta aquí ahora- dijo dany cuando robb comenzar a ponerse más nervioso y miraba al enano.

\- donde esta entonces- dijo robb cuando vio a la mujer quien dio un paso atrás y subió un escalón hacia el trono.

\- tu hermana a partido de aquí con mi sobrino a ayudar a tus hermanos más pequeño quienes estaban en peligro e winterfell, Ramsay bolton a intentado tomar tu hogar por ordenes de la reina- dijo dany cuando robb comenzó a caminar por el salón agachando su rostro u maldiciendo el voz baja.

\- pero ella esta as salvo verdad- preguntó robb cuando dany se acerco a el.

\- mi sobrino la protegerá te lo aseguro- dijo dany cuando robb sintió que su corazón comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

\- como es que llegaste hasta aqui y como escapaste de los calabozos de kings lanndings- dijo tyrion muy interesado en saber quien lo había ayudado.

\- pues lord bealish me ayudó a escapar luego de la muerte de Joffrey... Cuando estábamos por escapar su padre tywin nos encontró y tuve...- dijo robb cuando el enano asistió a saber que robb acabo con la vída de su padre.

\- luego escapamos el un pequeño barco y me trajo hasta aqui pero bealish se bajo del barco antes de que llegara y me pidió que le dijera que ya a ayudado mucho mucho a la causa y que no se metería más por un tiempo- dijo robb a tyrion cuando este sólo asistió al escuchar estés mensaje de meñique.

\- quien es lord bealish tyrion-pregunto dany quien solo prestaba atención a todo lo que decían.

\- bealish mi lady es quien e encargo todo Este tiempo de ocultar cualquier mensaje proveniente de essos referido a su sobrino para que Joffrey no supiera la verdad- dijo tyrion cuando dany asistió y comenzó comenzó a subir hasta el trono.

\- lord stark puedes ir a comer y ducharte si deseas- dijo dany cuando robb lentamente dio una reverencia y salio de salón.

\- porque no le hemos dicho la verdad sobre jon- dijo dany cuando tyrion negó nego la cabeza.

\- no es asunto nuestro... Sansa debe contarle toda la verdad- dijo tyrion con dany sólo asistió

\- cuando se recupere lo enviare al el norte en un barco para más seguridad- dijo dany muy segura de sus decisiones tal vez mucho mejor de lo que era jon.

\- dragón stone a caído, deanerys es prisionera de cersei, tyrion a escapado en un barco junto con robb stark- dijo jon frente a todos los señores del norte quienes al fin había llegado.

jon estaba sentado en la gran mesa junto con sansa, bran, arya y rickon.

\- pues como el norte puede ayudar a rescatar a deanerys targaryen- dijo lord glover quien estaba muy cerca de la mesa.

\- uniendo al norte de una vez por todas- dijo sansa muy firme y segura a la hora de hablar.

\- mi padre murió con el intento de unir al norte ante la amenaza latente de Los lannister, tal vez se allá equivocado y el ya a pagado el precio... pero no se equivocó con el sueño de qye las casas del norte apoyarían a mi esposo- dijo sansa cuando miro a jon quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa y la tomo de la mano cuando el se levanto para hablar.

\- se que muchos se preguntan cómo es que estoy ante ustedes vivo- dijo jon cuando Muchas voces se sintieron por todo el salon.

\- les aseguro que no soy un demonio o un dios, soy un simple hombre que tuvo que exiliarse para proteger a sus seres queridos... no tenia con que defender a mi familia... el norte estaba más separado que nunca con la muerte de lord stark y cuando los greyjoy atacaron winterfell... donde estaban para apoyar apoyar a los stark...a sansa, e vivido estos últimos años en essos y e reunido a un si ejército lo suficientemente grande para vencer a nuestros enemigos y proteger a mi familia, e vuelto pero ramsay bolton atacó a winterfell por ordenes de el rey... yo vine a salvar a mis hermanos, al norte de lord bolton, ahora les pido que me ayuden al terminar con nuestro enemigo en común- dijo jon mirando mirando a cada uno de los lords del norte.

lord maderly se levanto para hablar a todos los presentes.

\- lord targaryen dice la verdad, el norte a estado débil desde la muerte de lord eddard stark , todos los males que a sufrido la casa stark fue nuestra culpa por no apoyarlos ya ayudarlos, y hablo por mi casa qye cuando ramsay bolton fue a las puertas de mi hogar para pedir apoyo y derrocar a la casa stark me negué y he pagado el precio... muchos ciudadanos murieron en un incendio que aseguro que fue obra del bastardo de rosse... pero mi mente y alma están tranquila al saber que no a apoye a ese hombre para lastimar lastimera los hijos de un gran amigo como lo fue su padre mi lady... pero le pido pido a ustedes hijos de ned stark que me perdonen por no apoyarlos en tiempos de necesidad- dijo el pobre hombre viendo a los stark quienes asistieron.

\- no hay nada que perdonar mi lord - dijo sansa cuando lord manderly hablo más fuerte.

-la casa manderly apoyara a la casa stark- dijo el hombre cuando luego miro a jon a los ojos con una sonrisa- y apoyara a la casa targaryen como lord stark lo deseo una vez y yo respetaré al ultimo deseo de un gran hombre como fue su padre, mis hombres y yo moriremos si es necesario en el sur para derrocar al cersei lannister- dijo el hombre cuando saco su espada y señaló a jon y sansa.

\- espero no llegar a perderlo en batalla mi lord - dijo jon con una sonrisa.

Muchas voces comenzaron a esucharse y otros eran de peleas, jon y sansa se miraron muy precupado.

Lord karsrark se levanto y miro a todos antes de hablar.

-mi padre apoyo a ramsay bolton y murió en batalla, muchos de los que están aquí me ven como enemigo y tienen razón pero no oyeden culparme por los errores de mi padre... pero hoy estoy aquí para pedir perdón en nombre de mi casa y pedir clemnecia por mi familia y si debo morir para dar justicia a la casa stark lo aceptaré- dijo el pobre joven asustado por la decisión que tomaría jon.

\- mis hermanos y yo no podemos culparte de las acciones de tu padre, tu casa y tu están perdonados- dijo jon con una sonrisa al ver que el muchacho estaba contento al saber que no morirá.

\- si me permite mi lord... la casa karstark apoyara apoyara a la casa stark y targaryen en su cruzada mis hombres y yo estermos al su disposición- dijo el joven cuando se arrodilló ante todos y con su espada en la mano.

\- es de mucha ayuda mi lord- dijo sansa con una pequeña sonrisa.

-la casa glover lo apoyara lord targaryen como ned stark deseo una vez... es momento de unirse y luchar juntos- dijo lord glover levantándose y sacando su espada y arrodillándose ante jon.

En ese momento muchos lord de casas pequeñas y otras muy conocidas comenzaron a declarar su apoyo a jon y sansa.

Estos dos se miraron con una sonrisa y se tomaron de la mano pero luego sucedio algo que no tenían en mente.

\- viva el rey y la reina en el norte- gritaban todos los señores cuando levantaron sus espadas ante jon y sansa quienes miraron a sus hermanos con sorpresa y estos sonrieron.

Luego de que muchos de los señores comenzaron a idear sus planes frente a los hermanos stark para tomar lar capital uno preguntó algo que a jon lo dejo dejo en una situación difícil.

\- que sucederá con ramsay bolton- dijo un hombre quien jon no pudo ver su rostro yes muchos comenzaron a aisitir ante la pregunta.

Jon miro a sansa quien también estaba con un rostro de precupacion y desorientada.

-mi esposa y yo tomaremos una decisión pronto sobre el destino de ramsay bolton y serán avisados muy pronto se se los prometo- dijo jon cuando todos aistieron y siguieron hablando de como podiran llegar hasta aqui kings lanndings ya que la mitad de la flota partió hacia casterly rock.

Cuando todos comenzaron a dejar el salón, jon acompañó junto con los niños a algunos de los lords que conocieron a su padre.

Sansa despidió arya mientras que ella se había quedado sola en el salón cuando decidió partir una mujer la llamo.

\- mi lady stark- dijo una mujer joven pero tenia la apariencia de una mujer sucia, a su lado llevaba un niño pequeño tal vez de 3 años o menos.

\- si que necesita- dijo sansa cuando se acerco y la reconoció de inmediato.

\- alys karstark- dijo sansa soprendido de verla en ese estado y con un niño.

-mi lady así es- dijo la joven cuando agacho su rostro y volvio a mirar a sansa a los ojos.

\- que necesitas alys- pregurno sansa cuando la mujer sólo miro al niño.

\- es tu hijo- preguntó sansa cuando vio a alys quien asistió

\- como se llama este hermoso pequeño - dijo sansa agachandose para acariciar las mejillas del pequeño quien le sonrió a sansa.

\- jorem... jorem snow- dijo alys cuando sansa la miro a la cara y esta estaba muy triste y parecía temer a su respuesta.

\- snow... quien es su padre- preguntó sansa cuando alys acerco mas al niño.

\- jorem es hijo de su esposo mi lady... es el hijo bastardo de lord targaryen- dijo alys cuando sansa cambio su rostro por completo, sintió que su corazón se detuvo.


	16. Chapter 16

**notas:espero que les guste este capítulo y si es así comenten, les pregunto que harían ustedes en esa situación que jon esta viviendo...dejen su respuesta en los comentarios... muchas gracias por los comentarios alentadores que me dan todos ustedes me ayudan a seguircon con la historia... y estoy seguro que si decido no terminarla me mataran así que eso es lo que me ayuda.**

 **Confiar O Perder**

sansa volvió su mirada al niño quien solo miraba a su alrededor, jamas había visto un salón tan grande, su cabello era oscuro y su piel blanca como la nieve, sus ojos eran un poco celestes.

-como dices - dijo sansa tartamudear do sin poder cordianar lo que decía.

-me lady lo siento mucho pero el padre de mi hijo es su esposo - repitió alys viendo el rostro de sansa al escuchar que jon era padre y que ella aún no podía darle un hijo, su rostro fue como si hubiera recibido un golpe, cerro sus ojos al escuchar de nuevo alys.

-como... Cuando tu y mi esposo...-dijo sansa imaginándose con mucho dolor a jon desnudo y acostándose con la joven karstark era algo que sansa no podía resistir.

-fue hace tiempo... Cuando jon partió en busqueda de los greyjoy fue a parar con su pelotón de hombres al hogar de mi padre, el los recibió y les dio la bienvenida... y fue allí cuando... bueno mi lady no debería seguir -dijo alys cuando sansa con los ojos cerrados le exigió que siga.

-termina... dime todo - exigió sansa cuando alys miro a su hijo y comenzó a hablar.

-fue esa misma noche cuando el apareció en mi recamara, me contó que usted y el jamás... consumaron su matrimonio y que el necesitaba el consuelo se una mujer... cometí un error... deshonre a mi casa, a mi padre y me corrieron se mi hogar embarazada de jorem - dijo alys cuando sansa miro a la joven con mucho a rabia y dolor al saber que jon le había mentido la noche en que ella se entrego a el por completo.

-porque te has aparecido ahora - pregunto sansa cuando alys agacho su rostro.

\- cuando supe que estaba embarazada intente avisar a jon de todo pero supe de su supuesta muerte y toda mi vida se desmoronó y decidí que no volvería a winterfell ya que usted no tiene la culpa -dijo alys cuando sansa solo miro al niño quien se reía y acariciaba el vestido que llevaba sansa.

-luego cuando supe que el no habia muerto decidí volver y pedir su ayuda... mi hijo necesita un le lugar donde vivir, solo les pido que lo cuiden y si desean correrme no me opondré pero solo si mi hijo tiene un hogar donde vivir - dijo alys cuando sansa sólo la miro a los ojos y ella sentía que pronto lloraría tan fuerte pero no debía frente a esa mujer.

-mi lady esta bien - preguntó alys cuando sansa asistió con la cabeza, pero en su mente cuentos de pensamientos la atormentaban, un dolor que jamás sintió ahora estaba en su pecho y era el dolor de una traición, el dolor que sintió por tantos años su madre mientras veía a jon crecer en winterfell y al lado de sus hijos, su madre vio crecer a un hijo bastardo de su esposo y ahora ella tenía delante a un hijo bastardo de jon.

-si desea me retiraré del castillo, estaré en la villa si me necesita pero le ruego que por favor no castigue al niño - dijo alys cuando sansa sólo asistió y antes de que alys se fuera vuelta para dejar el salón sansa le hablo.

-no te prometo nada alys pero hablaré con jon de todo esto y te buscaremos cuando sea necesario - dijo sansa intentando ser muy amable con la joven

-Muchas gracias mi lady - dijo alys cuando salió del salón pero antes de que jorem saliera se dio vuelta y con si pequeña mano saludo a sansa y esta le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Sansa a sentir que estaba sola en el salón se sentó de nuevo y con las manos en sus ojos comenzó a llorar tan desconsoladamente al imaginarse tantas cosas de jon y alys.

-porque me has hecho esto jon - dijo sansa con mucho dolor y furia.

se levanto y busco al maestre para preguntar donde estaba jon, pronto iba a anochecer, luiwn le dijo que estaba en su recamara por bañarse así poder cenar y acostarse.

Sansa sólo salió muy rápido en dirección al dormitorio de ambos, nada parecía detenerla estaba tan furiosa que su rabia la había segado por completo.

abrió muy rápido la puerta cuando se encontró con jon desnudo secando su cabello, sansa cerró la puerta muy fuerte y se abalanzó a jon con fuertes piñas y cachetadas en el rostro de jon, sansa le había pegado con el puño cerrado en la nariz a jon haciendo que sangrar a demasiado.

-sansa que te sucede, que te he hecho - dijo jon cuando sansa lloraba desconsoladamente frente a el, jon intento abrazarla pero esta lo empujo y lo arrojó arrojó la cama.

\- que me has hecho... aun lo preguntas... Tu eres el peor hombre que haya conocido - grito sansa con lágrimas en sus ojos y con su respiración muy ajitada.

-no te entiendo sansa que ha sucedido- dijo jon de nuevo cuando se levantó secando la sangre de su nariz.

-lo que sucedió jon es que fornicaste con alys karstark y tienes un hijo... tienes un bastardo- grito muy fuerte sansa cuando jon sin poder creer lo que esta diciendo.

-eso es imposible yo jamás toque a esa mujer... Sansa tu sabes... te conté todo lo que he vivido todo este tiempo...sabes que tu fuiste mi primera mujer y la unica... Tu me conoces - dijo jon cuando sansa se arrojó al su ello llorando muy desconsoladamente y con un gran dolor en su corazón cuando jon se acerco a ella y se arrodilló para poder verla a la cara.

\- no te conozco jon snow - dijo sansa mirando con mucha furia a jon quien solo cerró sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de sansa.

-sansa sabes que siempre fui un hombre muy tímido con las mujeres y tu eres la única que me conoce hasta mis mas grandes secretos - dijo jon cuando miro a sansa quien se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos, luego y muy rápido sansa le dio una fuerte bofetada.

\- me has mentido... yo fui una estúpida al creerte, caí en tus juegos como habrás hecho con alys- dijo sansa cuando jon se levanto y la miro los ojos cuando sansa por primera vez vio el rostro de dolor y furia de jon.

-no creo Lo que estás diciendo sansa... pero esta bien... eres libre de creer lo que tu quieras... pero todo cambiará ahora para siempre - dijo jon cuando d fue hasta la puerta y sansa lo miro fijamente.

-a donde vas ahora - grito sansa cuando jon la miro muy serio y sansa juro ver que lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

\- a conocer al niño - dijo jon cerrando la puerta muy fuere cuando sansa se abalanzó a la puerta con fuertes gritos y golpeaba la madera con sus puños,luego cayó lentamente al suelo llorando tanto que había empapado su vestido.

jon por su parte al salir del cuarto apoyo su mano cuando sintio los golpes de sansa del otro lado, cerro los ojos y fue al gran salón, era de noche cuando se sentó sólo en la mesa con sus manos apoyadas en su cabeza.

Los pensamientos de jon lo atormentaban por completo sentia que la confianza entre el y sansa ahora era cenizas, alys se encargó de quemar esa confianza con una mentira tan grande.

jon sabía que nunca había tocado a alys cuando estuvo en su castillo, jamas se acostaria con otra mujer que no sea sansa.

jon no podía pensar como podira demostrar que decía la verdad, pero poco a poco el sueño tomo a jon y este se durmió sobre la mesa del salón.

\- el frío se hace sentir mi reina- dijo el maestre frente a cersei quien estaba sentada con una copa de vino en la mano.

\- el invierno se acerca maestro- dijo cersei con una sonrisa y levantando la copa de vino.

\- no sólo es el lema de mis enemigos sino es una verdad... y cuando llegue no habrá ningún stark vivo para poder verlo- dijo cersei tomando toda la copa, en ese momento Jaime entro muy apurado y tenia el aspecto de agotado por el viaje.

\- necesito hablar con mi hermana a solas- dijo jaime cuando el maestro miro a cersei y esta asistió para que loa dejará solos.

\- has regresado de casterly rock muy temprano...como están los niños- dijo cersei sirviendo más vino a su copa y tomando otra para Jaime cuando este se negó.

\- el targaryen envío a un gran ejército a casterly rock... no pude defenderla... logre sacar a los niños y traerlos conmigo aqui- dijo jaime cuando su hermana cambio se rostro y su furia se hizo presente.

\- casterly rock perteneció a los lannister desde hace cientos de años... y ahora tu la has perdido... Si papá estuviera vivo te habría asesinado con sus propias manos- grito cersei cuando se hermano sólo se dio vuelta para oculta su furia.

\- no te interesa el bien estar de nuestros hijos sino sólo te importa el poder- dijo jaime quien con cada momento que pasaba con su hermana se preguntaba si estaba de lado correcto de la guerra.

\- claro que me interesan mis hijos pero si el bastardo nos ataca aquí y ahora no tenemos a donde escapar- grito cersei cuando salió a el balcón para poder tomar aire.

\- ese es el plan cersei... pero se que ha perdido a muchos de sus hombres en batalla, nuestro ejército será suficiente para hacerle frente aquí- dijo jaime muy seguro del poder de su armada.

\- pero no serán suficientes para enfrentar un dragón- dijo la reina sin mirar a su hermano, solo miraba al cielo estrellado.

\- un problema a la vez cersei- dijo Jaime cuando tomó a hermana por por la cintura y besando cuello.

\- desearía a veces volver el tiempo atrás y no haberme casado con robert haber huido junto contigo lejos de westeros... lejos de nuestro padre- dijo cersei con los ojos cerrados a sentir los labios de su hermano recorrer su cuello.

\- sabes que envidio a sansa stark- dijo cersei cuando Jaime se detuvo y la miro con sorpresa.

\- que has dicho... envidias a nuestra enemiga- dijo jaime con una sonrisa cuando su hermana lo beso apasionadamente.

\- si... Ella pudo amar a ir su hermano... ya se que es su primo pero... se criaron juntos... vivieron su infancia juntos... son hermanos quieran o no, Se casaron y son felices sin importar lo que el norte opine- dijo cersei mirando a la ciudad con mucho odio.

\- pues si quieres nos casaremos- dijo jaime cuando su hermana lo miro con sorpresa y comenzó a reírse.

\- debes estar bromeando- dijo ella cuando miro a su hermano de nuevo quien no parecía hacerle un broma.

\- no podemos casarnos... no es correcto- dijo cersei cuando Jaime la tomo de la mano.

\- eres la reina y todo lo que tu deseas se puede realizar y nadie se opondrá... eres la reina de todo westeros- dijo jaime cuando beso a cersei y la llevo hasta la cama donde ambos comenzaron a desvestirse.

jon estaba despierto muy temprano cuando fue a buscar a la villa a alys para poder aclarar las cosas, pero una reunión inesperada lo retuvo pero envío a su escudero para que la llamará a el castillo para poder hablar tanquilo.

Sansa no se hizo presente en las reunión ya que ella era la reina ahora, jon no prestaba atención a todo lo que hablaban los lords sino que miraba a la entrada del salón esperando ver entrar a sansa pero solo luego de que la reunión acabará jon quedó esperando a sansa.

habia preguntado a la dama de compañía de sansa para ver como había amanecido pero solo le dijo que no quería que nadie la molestará en todo el día.

cuando jon decidió ir irá buscarla alys se apareció ante el, en el gran salón.

jon la miro con sorpesa pero solo presto atención al niño que entró después de ella, era pequeño y muy hermoso.

alys lo tomo de la espalda para que caminara junto con ella.

\- mi lord... me a mandado a llamar- preguto alys cuando jon se detuvo para mirar a ambos, luego comenzo a caminar en dirección a ellos, jorem lo miro con mucho miedo al principio al Jon pero cuando esté se arrodilló y le dio una sonrisa jorem sólo le respondió con su sonrisa.

\- tu debes ser jorem... no es así- pregunto Jon arrodillado frente al niño y tomando con su mano las mejillas y acariciando su cabello.

-si mi lord... usted es el rey en el norte- pregunto jorem cuando jon asistió con la cabeza.

-así es jorem, te gusta winterfell - pregunto Jon cuando el niño asistió muy contento.

-si mi lord, es muy hermosa,además me gusta el patio del castillo donde entrenan los caballeros dijo jorem cuando jon sólo dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras de alys estaba muy nerviosa.

-tu quieras ser un caballero y luchar en batalla- pregunto Jon cuando acarició la espalda del niño.

-así es... quiero ser como usted... y tener una espada para vencer a mis enemigos, pero...-dijo el pequeño cuando agacho su rostro con tristeza.

-pero que - pregunto Jon cuando el niño jugaba con la manga de su vestido, jorem volvió su vista a jon.

-pero soy un snow... Cuando conocí a mi abuelo me dijo que era... era un bastardo - dijo jorem cuando jon miro a alys quien tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, jon tomó al niño de su barbilla y al verlo al la cara le hablo.

\- mira... yo fui un snow como tu pero no me impidió que sea un caballero o que luche en batalla... Si tu quieres serlo puedes hacerlo...-dijo jon cuando jorem seco sus lágrimas y jon acarició su cabello, en ese momento el maestro luwin apareció.

jon miro a luiwn y luego volvió volvió a jorem.

\- sabes... ve y conoce el patio de entrenamiento... práctica usar una espada... yo hablaré con tu madre- dijo jon cuando sólo sonrió al ver la alegría de jorem.

\- luiwn llévalo al patio y busca a bran para que le haga un recorrido- ordenó jon cuando se levantó y vio al anciano quien asistió con la cabeza.

\- ven mi pequeño... como te llamas - pregunto luwin cuando jorem tomó la mano del maestro y salio del salón pero se encontró con sansa escuchando todo lo que jon y jorem hablaron, sansa miro a luiwn y este sólo asistió y llevo a jorem al patio.

Sansa sólo quedó apoyada contra la pared y escuchando a jon con mucho odio al verlo junto con alys.

jon cuando vio que jorem había dejado el salón miro a alys quien solo agachaba su rostro.

-jorem tiene más de 3 años - dijo jon cuando dio un paso al frente acercándose más a la joven quien no respondía nada ye alvll miraba al suelo.

\- tu sabes que jamás te e tocado en mi estadía en el castillo de tu padre - dijo jon acercándose más a alys quien comenzaba a caerle lágrimas.

-fuiste tu quien entró en mi recamara esa noche - dijo jon cuando sansa quiso gritarle maldito a jon pero solo resistió.

-y fui yo quien te saque de mi cuarto en la noche para que no cometiera una estupidez - dijo jon acercándose más a alys cuando sansa cambio su rostro por completo y ahora solo quería escuchar todo.

\- te dije que yo jamás deshonraria a sansa aunque nuestro matrimonio fuera por nombre... Ella es mi esposa y... la amo... y ahora tu destruíste todo lo que hemos construido... porque - dijo jon cuando se paró frente a alys quien intentaba no verlo a la cara.

Sansa sólo sintió que su corazón estaba siendo apuñalado al escuchar a jon, culpa, dolor sentía pero aun mas se sentía una estúpida al desconfiar de jon, cuando alys no respondía era una apuñalada para sansa.

-porque lo hiciste - pregunto Jon cuando levantó su mano y señaló a donde jorem había ido.

-ese niño no tiene la culpa... quien es su padre- pregunto Jon cuando alys comenzó a llorar y luego respondió.

-desde el día que te vi aquí en tu boda con sansa... sentí que me había enamorado de ti... te deseaba jon - dijo alys cuando sansa deseaba matarla al darse cuenta que tenia razón aquella vez cuando ella lo miraba a jon en su boda.

-tu me despreciaste... por una mujer que no te daría lo que yo te estaba entregando... mi cuerpo era tuyo esa noche pero no... la respetas, la amas, pero ella jamás sentirá lo que yo siento por ti - grito alys cuando jon sólo la miraba a los ojos.

\- tu me despreciaste y yo solo quede destruida hasta que Qué el apareció- dijo alys cuando jon cambio su rostro y se acercó más a ella.

-quien apareció - pregunto Jon cuando alys negó con su cabeza.

-el mes prometió que me amaría y seriamos felices - dijo alys cuando cada vez se ponía más nerviosa.

-quien era - volvió a preguntar jon cuando alys se largo a llorar.

-el me mintió y en una noche entró a mi habitación y... me violo-dijo alys cuando no resistió más ya miro a jon quien solo la miraba con tristeza.

-me arrebato todo... mi puerza... me lastimó e hizo lo que quiso con mi cuerpo - dijo alys tapando su boca con su mano al recordar.

-mi hermano me vendió eso fue lo que el me dijo... el bastardo le gustan las mujeres vírgenes y mi hermano el dinero - dijo alys cuando jon sólo no podía seguir escuchando.

Sansa sintió mucha tristeza al escuchar por todo lo que había pasado.

jon en ese momento un nombre se le vino a la mente.

\- ramasy Bolton - dijo jon cusndo alys sólo se largo a llorar y jon la abrazo para contenerla.

-el llegó tiempo después de tu muerte... Su padre vino a mi hogar para pedir su lealtad y fue cuando el... poco tiempo después supe que estaba embarazada de jorem... fui a mi fuerte terror en secreto para pedir su ayuda y solo me corrió fue cuando el mató a su padre y se convirtió en ramasy Bolton - dijo alys cuando jon sólo sintió mucho odio por el maldito.

-tranquila... no pasará nada mas - dijo jon cuando alys negó con su cabeza.

-cuando había comenzado una nueva vida lejos de mi padre... el me encontró, envío a un hombre para decirme que si no mentía y decía que ese niño era tu hijo el daría la orden de que mataran jorem... tuve que hacerlo jon el sabía lo que yo siento por ti y lo uso a su favor... amo a mi hijo el es un ángel, agradezco a los viejos dioses que no tiene nada nada a su padre pero ahora ramasy sabrá que yo te e dicho la verdad y... mi hijo -dijo alys muy asustada y nerviosa.

-el esta encerrado no ganará nada alys -dijo jon cuando la joven negó su cabeza.

-no jon el ya ha ganado... Sansa te odia y ramasy quiere verte destruido - dijo alys cusndo jon sólo agacho sus rostro sabiendo que era verdad y que sansa no le creía nada de lo que el le diría pero sansa estaba sorprendida y muy triste al saber que ese

niño era hijo de lo un moustro como ramsay.

-sansa y yo hablaremos- dijo jon intentando calmar a alys.

-jon mi hijo esta en peligro - dijo la joven cuando jon negó con su cabeza y tomó a alys de la mano.

-ustedes deben quedarse aquí en el castillo estarán más protegidos... jorem estará seguro - dijo jon cuando alys acarició las mejillas de jon.

-porque eres tan bondadoso con aquellos que te lastiman - dijo alys cuando jon o agacho su rostro.

-no lo se, tal vez es porque quiero mostrarle que ser bueno con los demás ayuda a uno mismo - dijo jon cuando alys intento acercarse más a jon pero este sólo se alejo muy nervioso aún parecía un niño inexperto.

-lo siento jon - dijo alys cuando jon sólo quería salir del gran salón.

-ahora ve a buscar a nan ella te dirá donde puedes dormir y te dará alimentos para jorem - dijo jon muy nervioso y mirando a alys quien asistió con una sonrisa.

-esta noche yo iré a hablar con tu esposa y le diré toda la verdad... gracias jon - dijo alys cuando salió del salón y jon sólo quedó en silencio mirando a la puerta.

Sansa se había ido a su recamara a esperar que jon.

jon fue a su ver a jorem quien estaba entrenando con bran y rickon en el patio.

-jorem como vas con la espada - pregunto Jon cuando el niño lo miro con una sonrisa de oreja a su oreja.

-estoy aotendiendo mi lord - dijo jorem cuando jon asistió y dejo el patio cuando se dirigió a su solar donde lo esperaban noticias de casterly rock.

cuando llego la noche jon tomó todo su valor y entró en la habitación para hablar con sansa y decirle toda la verdad.

Al abrir la puerta sansa estaba parada frente a el espejo semidesnuda y acariciando su vientre.

-sansa - dijo jon cuando se acerco lentamente y sansa lo miro a los ojos y extendió su mano para que jon le diera la suya, luego la guió hasta su panza y miro a jon con esos ojos celestes y con lágrimas a su alrededor.

-sansa... estás - dijo jon sin poder hablar bien por culpa de la emoción.

-estoy embarazada - dijo sansa cuando jon parecía sonreír y llorar llorará la vez.

-sansa yo... yo soy el hombre mas feliz de este mundo -dijo jon cuando sansa apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de jon haciendo que este se preguntara si lo había perdonado.

-sansa yo quería decirte que alys ha ment...-dijo jon cuando sansa lo interrumpió.

-shh ya lo sé... quiero pedirte perdón por haberte golpeado así de esa manera - dijo sabía cuando jon la tomo de su cintura te la vio a los ojos.

-como sabes la verdad-pregunto jon cuando sansa le dio una sonrisa.

-sólo diré que escuche detrás de una puerta - dijo sansa cuando jon le dio ubicación sonrisa y sansa se acerco más a el y le dio un largo beso.

-te amo jon snow - dijo sansa cuando jon la acercó más a su cuerpo.

-y lo las amo a las dos -dijo jon besando la frente de sansa.

-las dos -pregunto a lana a con una pequeña sonrisa.

-pues se que será una niña... mi pequeña - dijo jon cusndo sansa sólo sintió más ternura por jon y lo abrazo.

en ese momento luwin llamó a la puerta muy apresurado, jon Al abrir la miro a luwin cubierto de sangre.

-que sucedió - pregunto Jon muy asustado.

-lady karstark esta muerta... se suicidó - dijo luwin cuando jon miro a sansa preocupado.


	17. Chapter 17

**notas: espero que les guste este capítulo si es así comenten, este es un poco corto porque creo que debería terminar así para dejar al próximo más acción, vuelvo a incluir otra trama más al final que espero que les guste, por favor comenten si quieren que siga con esa trama.**

 **debía decirles que me había equivocado de nombre con alys umber en la boda de jon y sansa pues era karstark, disculpenmen.**

 **La Aparición Del Verdadero Mal.**

jon y sansa entraron a la recamara de alys cuando sansa se descompuso al ver la escena.

alys estaba tendida en su cama con su brazos con una larga línea en sus brazo,toda la cama estaba cubierta de su sangre,jon abrazo a sansa y para que alejara de allí.

-sansa no deberías estar aquí -dijo jon intentando sacar a su esposa de la recamara cuando está se negó volvió más cerca de alys y con mucha atención observó su cuerpo.

-jon ella no se suicidó - dijo zas más volviendo su mirada a jon quien asistió con la cabeza y en ese momento a ambos recordaron a jorem.

\- jon... jorem donde esta - pregunto sansa cuando se levantó y vio a jon quien solo se acerco a una de las damas que estaban allí.

-donde esta el niño que dormía aquí - pregunto Jon cuando la dama miro a sansa y a jon muy asustada.

-se lo a llevado el soldado que hacía guardia aquí -dijo la dama cuando jon agacho su rostro y volvió a mirar a sansa .

-yo no ordene a un soldado a hacer guardia - dijo jon cuando dio un golpe en la pared- maldición - grito y salio corriendo por el pasillo en dirección a los calabozos.

alys estaba acostada con jorem, mientras que le contaba una historia para que se durmiera.

\- mamá me gustan los cuentos de terror - dijo jorem cuando alys le dio una sonrisa y acarició su mejilla.

-esta bien- dijo alys antes de contarle una leyenda del norte hace miles de años llegó un invierno que duró años y años... reinos se congelaban en el frío del invierno, reyes y reinas morían en sus castillos, madres ahogaban a sus hijos para que no sufrieran más, los animales morían y la comida escaseaba... fue entonces cuando la primera larga noche llegó y con ella los caminantes blancos aparecieron por primera vez... montaban a sus caballos muertos... el rey de la noche guiaba a su ejército de muertos... hombres, animales y bestias lo seguían después de su muerte... reino tras reino cayeron por el ejército de los muertos... cuando todo estaba perdido la ultima batalla se desató y esta fue liderada por el Azor Ahai quien con su espada en llamas y con su ejército lucharon hasta morir pero al fin...-dijo alys cuando jorem la interrumpió quien estaba muy concentrado escuchando la historia ya que a él le encantaban todas esas cosas.

\- vencieron y mataron al rey de los caminantes - dijo jorem cuando su madre acarició sus mejillas.

\- muchos dicen que azor lo asesino en la batalla, otros dicen que huyó al norte de westeros y fue cuando brandon el constructor stark con la ayuda de gigantes y niños del bosque levantó la gran muralla de hielo para protegernos de los muertos... Las leyendas dicen que el rey de la noche aún espera el momento en que el hombre se debilite por las guerras por el poder y cuando el invierno llegue el volverá y conquistará westeros en un invierno para siempre - dijo alys cuando jorem tenía un rostro de miedo y miraba a la ventana donde la nieve estaba cayendo.

\- el invierno se acerca mama- dijo jorem cuando abrazo a su madre y esta sólo lo abrazo más fuerte.

-así es... no sólo es el lema de los stark sino que es verdad- dijo alys cuando jorem la miro para preguntarle de nuevo.

\- los caminantes blancos vendrán de nuevo- pregunto jorem cuando alys con una sonrisa acarició sus mejillas.

-no vendrán... Tu abuelo decía que eran cuentos de niños y que era todo una mentira- dijo alys cuando se dio cuenta que su hijo era muy inteligente.

\- si era una mentira porque existe la muralla de hielo- dijo jorem cuando su madre dio una pequeña risa.

\- mi pequeño jorem... tal vez tu abuelo estaba equivocado pero si ellos regresan los stark nos protegen- dijo alys cuando jorem agacho su rostro y abrazo a su madre muy fuerte.

\- lord targaryen es muy bueno conmigo... estoy aprendiendo a manejar una espada... me convertiré en un guerrero y lucharé contra los caminantes blancos para protegerte mama- dijo jorem cuando alys sólo se rió y beso a su hijo.

\- bueno ahora debes dormirte, mañana será un largo dia- dijo alys cuando le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a sí hijo y lo acostó en su cama.

en este momento un hombre entró muy fuerte al cuarto y alys de inmediato tomó un cuchillo para defender a su hijo.

\- debiste haberte cayado joven estúpida- dijo el hombre cuando se acerco a alys y ésta lo intento apuñalar.

\- no te atrevas a tocar a mi hijo- dijo alys cuando el hombre solo dio una sonrisa.

\- el quiere que te mate para estar Seguro- dijo el hombre cuando saco su espada y empujo a alys y tomó a jorem cubierno Su boca para que no gritara.

\- deja a mi hijo- grito alys cuando se abalanzó sobre el pero luego se detuvo al ver que el hombre colocó la espada en el cuello de jorem.

\- si quieres que tu hijo viva... cortate las venas y yo dejaré al niño- dijo el hombre cuando alys miro a los ojos al jorem quien estaba muy asustado por lo que sucedía.

alys no dudo un segundo al a sí hijo con la espada en el cuello, paso el cuchillo por si brazo y comenzó a sangra

\- jorem te amo... recuerda el invierno se acerca- dijo alys olvidando a su casa a sus orígenes y solo haciendo recordar A jorem el verdadero enemigo... el invierno.

jorem lloraba al ver a su madre morir ante sus ojos y no poder hacer nada.

El soldado no sólto a jorem sino que le hablo al odio.

\- vas a venir conmigo niño... También debes desaparecer- dijo el soldado cuando salió y se encontró en el pasillo con una dama.

\- llama al maestro... lady karstark se suicidó... levare a su hijo fuera de aquí para que no vea- dijo el soldado intentando que no hablará jorem y dama salió corriendo a buscar a luwin.

jon parecía no llegar jamás jamás a los calabozos, su respiración era entrecortada y sentía que su corazón se detenía a cada paso que daba.

al llegar llegará a la puerta de los calabozos jon sintió que no debía estar allí, tal vez fue un instinto pero cuando fantasma apareció y solo miraba a jon para que lo siguiera, cuando ambos comenzaron a correr llegaron hasta los establos, estaba nevando cuando jon se encontró con el soldado con el sólo niño en brazos y al ver ver a jon saco un cuchillo y lo apoyo en el cuello de jorem.

\- mi lord- grito el niño cuando el soldado lo atrajo más a el.

\- tranquilo jorem... solo mírame a mi- dijo jon cuando jorem asistió viendo a jon quien le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

\- aléjate o mató al niño... solo déjame que me valla de aquí- dijo el soldado cuando jon sólo miro con mucha furia al hombre.

\- deja al niño primero- dijo jon controlando su ira para no asustar a jorem.

\- las órdenes era matar a ambos- dijo el soldado con una sonrisa cuando intento degollar a jorem pero fantasma salto desde su espalda soltando a jorem y este sólo corrió hacia jon.

fantasma sólo comenzó a morder todo el rostro de el soldado, los gritos de agonía eran muy fuerte, jon abrazo a jorem y fue entonces cuando apareció sansa muy sorprendía al ver la escena.

Sansa miro a jon como se arrodilló para ver como estaba el niño.

\- estas bien- preguntó jon cuando el niño asistió con la cabeza y muy asustado.

-mi... madre...- fue lo que alcanzó a decir jorem cuando jon lo abrazo muy fuerte, jon le estaba dando al niño algo que nunca tuvo, cariño de un padre.

-tranquilo todo terminó- dijo jon intentando calmar el llanto de jorem, jon vio a sansa quien tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, lentamente lentamente se acercó a jon y apoyo su mano en el hombre de su esposo quien aún estaba en el suelo.

\- así que tu eres deanerys targaryen... la hija del rey loco- dijo cersei sentada en el trono y frente a ella Dany con cadenas en las mano y a su costado euron greyjoy alegre de saber que había complacido a la reina.

\- me da lástima al saber que tu querido sobrino te ha dejado sin protección- dijo cersei mirando a los ojos al Dany quien solo la miraba con furia.

\- te han abandonado- dijo de nuevo cersei volviéndose impaciente al ver que Dany no respondía a sus preguntas.

\- alguien aquí puede hacerme el favor se hacer hablar a esta perra- ordenó cersei mirando a sus soldados, cuando euron se acerco a Dany y la golpeó en las piernas.

Dany dio un gemido y volvió su vista a cersei aún sin hablar.

\- no quieres responderme verdad- pregunto cersei con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- como fue qu la capturaron- pregunto cersei cuando su sirviente le dio una copa de vino.

\- habían pocos inmaculados... atacamos de sorpresa... sabemos que robb stark y su hermano tyrion han escapado... esta perra los ayudo- dijo euron cuando empujo a Dany haciendo que cayera al suelo de rodillas.

\- mi hermano... ha escapado de nuevo... sigue siendo el mismo- dijo cersei mirando a jaime cuando este estaba muy serio ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo

\- sabes pequeña targaryen... el es mi hermano- dijo cersei cuando llamó a jaime con la mano y este se acerco a Dany y esta la miraba con repugnancia.

-lo llaman mata reyes... el mató a tu loco padre- dijo cersei cuando Jaime volvió su vista a su hermana.

\- lo mató por la espalda... que honor existe en tal acto... el honor de salvar a todo Kings lanndings de tu padre... el tenía planes de hacer volar por los aires a esta ciudad con fuego salvaje cuando el ejército de mi padre llegó a las puertas de esta ciudad- dijo cersei cuando Dany sólo los miraba a ambos sin decir nada.

\- aún así tu querido hermano el gran príncipe raeghar targaryen se enamoró de la hermosa lyanna stark... Su amor inicio una guerra que puso fin a tu familia, ahora el bastardo quiere sentarse aquí- dijo cersei cuando se levantó del trono y observó a Dany con una sonrisa.

\- ahora llevensela de aquí ahora... no quiero ver el rostro de esta perra- dijo cersei cuando los guardias la tomaron de los brazos y comenzaron a llevarsela.

\- el vendrá y acabará contigo- dijo Dany cuando cersei subió al trono y sentándose hablo.

\- pues no me quedare aquí esperándolo con los brazos cruzados mi querida deanerys- dijo cersei con su sonrisa y tomando una copa copa de vino.

\- jon como esta jorem- pregunto sansa cuando vio que su esposo aún no podía creer todo lo sucedido.

\- lo he acostado en nuestra cama si no te molesta- dijo jon cuando sansa se acerco a el y acarició su mejilla.

-deja que duerma allí... mañana será un día malo para el- dijo jon cuando asistió y le dio un pequeño beso a sansa y volvió a mirar el cuchillo con el cual alys se quitó la vida.

\- fue ramsay- dijo sansa cuando jon sólo asistió y golpeó la mesa con su puño.

\- debí protegerla... Ella me había advertido y yo... yo no creí que el podría hacer son así desde los calabozos- dijo jon con mucho dolor en su corazón.

\- no debes culparte jon... Tu no tienes la culpa- dijo sansa cuando jon mostró la necesidad de un fuerte abrazo.

Sansa estaba parada frente a jon y colocó su cabeza en su vientre donde su hijo estaba creciendo.

Sansa sentía las lágrimas de jon en su piel y ella acariciaba su cabello para tranquilizarlo.

\- jorem... el crecerá sin su madre por mi culpa- dijo jon cuando sansa sólo lo abrazo.

al día siguiente luego de velar el cuerpo de alys, jorem estaba sentado en el gran salón limpiando sus lágrimas cuando jon y sansa aparecieron muy lentamente, jon miro a su esposa y luego se arrodilló para mirar a jorem cuando levantó su rostro con lágrimas.

\- mi señor... pronto me llevarán de nuevo a casa- dijo jorem con tristeza al saber que volvería a la aldea donde alys había vivido desde que el nació.

\- mi lord quiero preguntarle... usted no es mi padre verdad - dijo jorem cuando jon miro a sansa y luego volvió su mirada a el niño.

-soy un bastardo pero no sabre quien es mi padre- dijo jorem antes de que jon respondiera.

\- jorem tu madre es y será alys karstark y tu padre- dijo jon cuando miro a sansa quien asistió con la cabeza y colocó su mano en el hombro de jon.

\- tu padre soy yo- dijo jon cuando miro a jorem secarse las lágrimas y sonreír.

\- pero entonces seré su hijo- pregunto jorem cuando jon acarició sus mejillas.

\- tu eres y serás mi hijo y cuando pueda legitimisarte lo hare- dijo jon cuando sansa se agacho para ver el rostro de jorem.

\- ahora tu serás nuestro hijo jorem- dijo sansa cuando el niño tomó la mano de jon y la de sansa con la suya, haciendo que ambos se tomarán.

\- ustedes serán mi familia ahora- dijo jorem cuando jon miro a sansa quien tenía una sonrisa de esas que a jon le gustaban.

\- pero seré un targaryen o un stark- pregunto jorem cuando vio a sus nuevos padres reírse.

\- mira jorem, mi nombre es aegon... lo eligieron mis padres pero nunca quise más que llamarme jon stark, así que cuando pueda cambiarme mi nombre yo te llamare jorem de la casa stark hijo del jon y sansa stark- dijo jon cuando el niño asistió muy feliz de saber que seria un stark.

\- un stark de winterfell- dijo jorem cuando miro a sansa quien esta le hizo una pregunta.

\- y cual es nuestro lema- dijo sansa apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de jon.

\- el invierno se acerca- dijo jorem muy contento al pronunciar esas palabras que ahora tenían un significado para el.

jon comenzó a reírse mirando a su niño muy feliz cuando no se daba cuenta que sansa lo observaba, ella se sentía muy orgullosa de jon, no cualquier hombre aceptaría a un niño que no era su hijo y quererlo como jon lo quería era algo que sansa la enamoraba más.

luego jorem había dejado el salón para poder ir a dormir ya que fue un día agotador para todos.

jon sólo quedó mirando al niño salir del salón cuando volvió su vista a sansa quien lo miraba y sonreía.

\- de que te ríes - pregunto jon con su rostro de un hombre con muchos problemas en sus hombros.

-de nada jon snow- dijo sansa cuando jon se acerco a ella y la tomo de su cintura.

\- algo sucede cuando me llamas asi - afirmó jon llevando a sansa hasta la gran mesa del salón y apoyándolo allí.

\- sólo es que me haces sentir única cuando haces cosas tan buenas como ahora y me haces pensar que Muchas mujeres deben de desearte- dijo sansa agachando su rostro por la vergüenza y la timidez, pero jon levantó su rostro y comenzó a besarla todo su cuello y boca.

-sólo tengo ojos para ti... cuando nos casamos te prometí que yo era tuyo pars siempre - dijo jon viendo a sansa sentirse excitada al sentir a jon apoyar su bulto en su entrepierna.

-jon... vamos a la cama - dijo sansa cuando jon sólo miro hacia abajo y luego cuando sansa se acerco para besarlo jon se separo.

\- debo ir a ver a una persona y luego iré a nuestra cama- dijo jon intentando resistir al encanto de sansa.

-esta bien... te esperare... estaré en la tina dándome un baño- dijo sansa mordiéndose los labios cuando jon sólo la miro fijamente y sansa noto que su esposo la deseaba desde hace tiempo, la ultima vez fue de cuando decidieron tener a su hijo.

-estaré allí enseguida - dijo jon cuando sansa asistió y dejo el salón con jon muy excitado por su culpa.

-tu la mataste verdad- dijo jon cuando ramsay despertó de su sueño y se levantó para acercarse a los barrotes de la celda.

\- a que debo la gran visita del rey en el norte- dijo ramsay cayendo al suelo, su aspecto era de un hombre sucio y abandonado.

\- tu enviaste a aquel soldado a matar a alys karstark- dijo jon cuando ramsay desde el suelo le dio una sonrisa.

\- la mataste porque dijo la verdad... jorem es tu hijo - afirmó jon cuando ramsay comenzó a reirse como un loco.

-eres muy inteligente lord targaryen, pero ahora... donde ésta mi pequeño hijo... no recuerdo su nombre - dijo ramsay con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero en ese momento jon se arrodilló frente a el y cambio su sonrisa por una furia.

\- tu no tienes un hijo- afirmó jon cuando ramsay se acerco más a jon.

\- si que lo tengo mi pequeño bastardo - afirmó ramsay cuando jon se acerco más y el soldado que estaba protegiéndolo le aviso que se alejara de ramsay.

-jorem ya no es un snow... es mi hijo ahora... Su nombre será para siempre jorem de la casa stark, mi hijo - afirmó jon cuando ramsay negó con su cabeza como un loco.

-no no... el es mi hijo... el es un Bolton de fuerte terror- grito ramsay cuando jon se levanto y lo miro fijamente.

-nunca te interesó saber de el... no vengas ahora con que es un Bolton... es un stark de winterfell... nuestro hijo - dijo jon cuando dio media vuelta y dejo a ramsay gritando y maldiciendo.

jon había entrado a la recamara de ambos y se encontró con partes del vestido de sansa en el suelo y en dirección al baño, al llegar se encontró con sansa desnuda y sumergida en la tina, jon se apoyo en la tina sentándose en el suelo y colocando su barbilla en el filo de la tina observando a sansa salir del agua lentamente.

Sansa se encontró con jon mirando a ella con tanto amor en sus ojos.

-jon que miras - dijo sansa mojando su cabello cuando jon metió su mano en el agua.

\- observó a la belleza en persona- dijo jon cuando sansa miraba a su mano entrar en el agua y acercarse más a ella.

-jon que haces...ahh jon - dijo sansa cuando la mano de jon llegó hasta su entrada y acarició suavemente toda su parte íntima.

-sólo quiero jugar y hacer sentir bien a mi esposa embarazada - afirmó jon cuando mentir un dedo en el interior de sansa y comenzó a subir para empujar más adentro cuando sansa comenzó a su subir del agua.

-jonn por favor...eres muy...bueno- gemía sansa abriendo sus ojos y viendo el rostro de jon cada vez más cerca de su boca.

Sansa antes de que jon llegará se abalanzó y lo beso tan apacinadanente a jon quien con una mano bajo el agua no se detuvo y metió un segundo dedo dent de sansa cuando está dejo de besarlo y abrió su boca soltando un fuerte grito y mordiendo la barbilla de jon con tanta excitación.

-jon por los dioses... se siente tan bien- afirmó sansa cuando sintio que no resistía por mucho más tiempo y se vino en la mano de jon.

-ahh jon - dijo sansa cuando sintió que jon la alzaba en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la cama para acostara, sansa sentía que el sueño la estaba venciendo.

-jon lo siento pero me duermo -dijo sansa cerrando sus ojos cuando jon se acerco a su oído.

-no importa sansa...duerme mi pequeña - dijo jon cuando se acostó a su lado y la abrazo para cubrirla del frío.

-vamos Sam ya hemos perdido el rastro de el lord comandante-dijo edd cuando Sam sólo miraba en la nieve para encontrar rastros de el grupo del lord comandante.

-nos hemos alejado demasiado de la muralla - afirmó edd cuando Sam negó con la cabeza.

-debemos encontrarlo... si los salvajes los mataron debemos saber donde dejaron los cuerpos para avisar se todos en castle Black.

\- demonios Sam por tu culpa moriremos congelados - afirmó edd cuando amago con volver a la muralla que apenas se alcanzaba a ver lo lejos.

en ese momento el cuerno de avistamientos sonó cuando Sam y edd sonrieron al saber que habían regresado.

-un cuerno para hermanos que regresan - dijo edd cuando sonó por segunda vez y el miedo se apoderó de ellos.

-salvajes -grito edd sacando su espada de su cintura y viendo a Sam quien parecía morirse del miedo,pero por tercera vez el cuerno sonó y edd no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo cuando Sam cambio su rostro y miro hacia atrás en dirección al norte.

\- caminantes blancos- dijo dijo Sam cuando edd se acerco a su lado y ambos quedaron mirando al norte donde la tormenta de nieve traía el ruido de un caballo caminando en su direccion.

pronto la nieve dejo ver a un caballo que se detuvo frete a ello, su cabeza estaba podrida y sobre el un hombre con armadura negra y en su mano llevaba un objeto, Sam miro como arrojo frente a ellos ese objeto que la cabeza del lord comandante mormont.

Sam y edd volvieron su vista al caminante quien levantó sus manos y y con un fuerte grito que erizo la piel de los dos muchachos, detrás de él cientos de muertos comenzaron a aparecer, más caminantes blancos aparecieron montandos en caballos muertos y gritando tan fuerte.

\- corre... corre sam- grito edd cuando Sam estaba mirando fijamente al rey de la noche quien también no dejaba de verlo a la cara, luego Sam comenzó a correr en dirección a la muralla y al darse vuelta vio como el rey desaparecía en la tormenta.

\- que demonios esta sucediendo sam- dijo edd mientras corría tanto como podía en la nieve.

\- no lo se... pero espero que la muralla sea tan grande para detenerlos- dijo Sam cuando aún sentía los gritos de los caminantes, un sonido que jamás será olvidaría, el sonido de la muerte que viene del norte.


	18. Chapter 18

**notas: espero que le guste este capitulo y si es así comenten, muchas gracias, en este capítulo los cabos sueltos se empiezan a atar y todos los caminos comienzan a unirse y formarse la recta final.**

 **La gran batalla de los lannister y los stark se acerca y el invierno también así quelso próximos capítulos serán un poco mas oscuros y mostraran como un venganza o deseo puede llevar a personas a hacer cosas malas.**

 **¿El Futuro Esta Escrito?**

\- que decisión a tomado con respecto a ramsay Bolton- pregunto lord glover cuando muchos de los señores presentes asistieron ante la pregunta, los días habían pasado desde la batalla contra las fuerzas enemigas de los Bolton y ya no había excusa para mantener con vida a tal hombre .

jon estaba sentado con sansa a su lado, los demás niños no estaban presentes pues era un tema delicado y no para niños, estaban en la recamara jugando junto a jorem quien ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida como hijo de los reyes en el norte.

\- mi esposa y yo hemos tomado una decisión contra lord Bolton, con respecto a su persona será condenado a muerte por traición a la casa stark y complicidad en el asesinato de los padres de mi esposa lord eddard stark y catlyn stark, por violación a alys karstark y ordenar asesinar a tal mujer y su hijo - dijo cuando muchos comenzaron a aplaudir al saber el destino del bastardo.

-con respecto a el castillo de fuerte terror quedará a cargo de la casa stark hasta Encontrar una casa digna de ocupar tal castillo, mientras que aquellas casas que apoyaron a lord Bolton en esta rebelión y no se han presentado en la reunión que había ordenado, serán obligados a entregar un vasallo para asegurar que no habrá otra rebelión contra mi familia y el norte - dijo jon parado frente a todos los presentes y viendo que muchos estaban felices al saber que se había hecho justicia a tanto mal.

\- como sera ejecutado ramsay - pregunto lord manderly cuando jon agacho su rostro y comenzó a escuchar diferentes formas de morir para lord Bolton, desde morir en la hoguera como hacían los primeros hombres o ser colgado pero jon sabía que debía hacer con ramsay.

jon miro a sansa quien estaba sentada a su lado y con una sonrisa ella le tomó la mano asegurando que estaba de acuerdo con el siempre.

jon volvió a los señores y los hizo que se callaran y escucharán con atención.

-ramsay Bolton será decapitado con la espada de la casa stark, hielo será quien ponga fin a la vida de este asesino y traerá paz a el norte - finalizó jon cuando muchos estaban muy contentos de las deciciones tomada por jon, demostraba ser digno de ocupar el lugar de ned stark como rey del norte.

cuando todos parecían comenzar a irse jon los retuvo de nuevo.

\- mis lord como ya deben saber robb stark hijo varón mayor de lord stark volverá a winterfell y por lo tanto el tiene más derecho a ser rey en el norte así que cuando regresa mi esposa y yo desertaremos del poder y seguiré con mi objetivo principal, ya me he desviado de mi camino y debo volver a poner mi cabeza en el sur,creo que el norte esta listo para el invierno y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que llegue- dijo jon cuando muchos comenzaron a negar al saber que jon dejaría de ser rey en el norte cuando llegará robb.

\- mi lord con su permiso.. pero usted a demostrado saber guiar al norte muy bien y gracias a usted y lady stark hemos recuperado todo lo que hemos perdido por culpa de las guerras costantes contra lord bolton- dijo lord manderly quien miro a jon que este sólo dio una pequeña sonrisa y sansa asistió con su cabeza.

\- mucha gracias mi lord creo que hice lo que mi verdadero padre habría hecho- dijo jon cuando muchos asistieron en ese momento todos comenzaron a preguntar quien era ese hombre de negro que era un poco obeso que había entrado al salón muy deprisa para ver al rey en el norte.

jon se levanto intentado ver al hombre entre el amontonamiento y dejando espacio, el hombre se arrodilló con dificultad ante jon y sansa pero al levantar su rostro jon loro reconocerlo al instante.

\- Sam- dijo jon con precupacion al mirar a su antiguo amigo y luego volvió su vista a sansa quien se levantó muy asustada.

\- mi rey me han enviado de castle Black... soy portador de malas noticias - dijo Sam cuando jon tomó la mano de sansa y ambos se miraron y todos los presentes se observaron unos a los otros.

-jon no creo que sea a bueno venir a ver a este hombre- dijo sansa cuando jon sólo la miro y luego entró en la tienda donde había saumerios prendidos por todas partes y una hombre encapuchados estaba sentado en el suelo frente a un pequeño fuego.

jon y sansa se sentaron frente a él,jon había visitado un lugar mismo en essos hace tiempo pues el deseaba saber si regresaría con sansa y su familia alguna vez y ahora a winterfell había llegado este adivino de la misma secta desde essos.

-a que debo su visitas mis reyes- dijo el hombre quien no mostraba su rostro y solo miraba el fuego y con una mano sobre el hacia que las flamas se movieran en su direccion.

\- hemos venido para saber el destino de nuestros hijos- dijo jon cuando tomó la mano de sansa y esta sólo estaba asustada, de repente el fuego se apago y el hombre comenzó a hablar.

-los nombres de sus hijos serán recordados hasta que el sol se salga en el este y se ponga en el oeste... tendrán grandes azaleas... aquel que sangre de asesino lleva en sus venas será un gran soldado con un propósito tan grande como la alas de balerion el terrible, el hijo primogénito será conocido por luchar junto a ti en la ultima batalla que tu lucharás jon snow... el segundo será poderoso e inteligente pero el último traerá...- dijo el hombre cuando jon muy impaciente pregunto.

\- que es lo que traerá- pregunto jon cuando el hombro sólo observaba el fuego apagado y las brazas calientes.

\- muerte y destrucción eso es lo que traerá- dijo el hombre cuando jon y sansa se miraron con miedo y mucho dolor.

\- pero puede cambiar su destino... nuestro último hijo puede cambiar- pregunto sansa cuando El hombre le respondió.

\- el destino de sus hijos dependerán de lo que se acerca- dijo el hombre cuando jon y sansa se tomaron de la mano.

-que es lo que se acerca... la guerra contra cersei- pregunto jon.

-el juego de tronos esta por acabar y solo uno saldrá victorioso... el destino de tus hijos dependera de lo que hagas con tu victoria jon snow- dijo el hombre cuando jon supo entonces que ganaría la guerra contra los lannister y ganaría el trono de hierro.

\- pero lo que se acerca es mucho más grande de lo que todo westeros imagina- dijo el hombre cuando jon lo observaba fijamente.

\- a que se refiere... que debo enfrentar, cuando sucederá- pregunto jon muy impaciente.

el hombre levantó su xara y los miro a ambos y el fuego surgip de nuevo muy fuerte y alto, cuando por fin dejo ver el rostro del hombre quien era todo un moustro deformado.

-he visto en la llamas que tu y tu hijo nacido del fuego lucharán juntos contra el verdadero enemigo... y comenzará cuando aquel que tomó los votos se arrodillé ante ustedes y con disculpas... noticias malas traerá... ese será el comienzo de la verdadera guerra... pero tranquilos mis reyes, años pasarán hasta que tu debas luchar... lo que en antaño el hombre levantó caerá como si no fuera nada más que hojas secas de un árbol - dijo el hombre cuando jon tomó la mano de sansa y ambos juraron ver y sentir en a el fuego como si una batalla se desataba en las llamas y de repente el fuego se apago y todo en oscuras quedó.

Sam sintió que muchos de los señores que estaban detrás e del hablaba en vos baja sobre que era lo que hacía un hermano de la guardia nocturna en winterfell.

jon volvió su mirada a Sam y lo miro fijamente.

\- habla Sam... que sucede- dijo jon con mucho miedo al no saber lo que era tan importante.

Sam se levantó con dificultad cuando algunos se rieron de el.

\- mi rey... hace dos meses atrás su tío benjen partió al norte de la muralla con intenciones e encontrar campamentos de salvajes... partió con un pequeño grupo pero jamás regesaron... encontramos algunos cuerpos congelados pero los quemamos... el lord comandante mormont tomó la decisión de buscar a su tío junto con más de cuarenta hombres, pero al pasar el tiempo no regresaron así que el maestro aemon me envió a buscar al lord comandante- dijo Sam deteniéndose con miedo a lo que estaba por decir.

-sigue Sam... Los encntraste- pregunto jon cuando sansa se acerco junto a él ma a Sam.

\- pues... nos emboscaron mi lord- dijo Sam cuando jon miro a sansa y luego observo a todos lo presentes quienes aun estaban sorprendidos.

\- los han emboscado los salvajes- pregunto jon cuando sam negó con su cabeza y solo pudo ver él rostro de jon al no entender.

\- entonces que o quines los emboscaron- preguntó jon cuando sam miro a todos los señores antes de poder hablar.

\- caminantes blancos mi lord... Ellos han regresado... Vienen por todo westros- dijo sam cuando todos comenzaron a hablar y reisre ante la afirmación del pobre hombre.

Jon miro a sansa quien solo podía verlo con mucho temor a lo que estaba diciendo.

\- como puedes afirmar de su existencia sam- pregunto jon cuando él pobre hombre tartamudeo antes de contestarle.

\- los vi... Vi lo que vi mi lord... He visto al rey de la noche... El asesino a todos los soldados del lord comandante y me arrojo su cabeza a mi... Juro por la vida de mis padres que lo que digo es verdad... Se que suena una Mentira, los caminantes no existen pero acaso los dragones no lo eran también- dijo sam cuando muchos se quedaron en silencio total.

\- porque lo dices... Que tiene que ver con balerion- preguntó jon cuando sam solo se acerco un poco mas a jon.

\- pues con él nacimiento de balerion... La magia se fortaleció y los camimates blancos también lo sintieron... Aun esperan que él invierno llegye para poder atacar castle black y cruzar la muralla de hielo- afirmo ssm cuando jon sintió que todo su mundo Estaba empeorando por completo.

\- pero no solo ellos son él problema... Cuando logre escapar de él rey de la noche me tope con él campamento de los salvajes y ellos son... - dijo sam sin animarse a seguir hablando.

\- cuantos son sam...- preguntó jon bajando los escalones y acercándose a su amigo.

\- él campamento se extendía hasta donde mis ojos llegaban... No solo son hombres mi lord... Gigantes y mamuts... Conocí al rey mas allá de la muralla... Mance raider... El planea salvar a su pueblo de los muertos y para eso debe cursar la muralla... Ello atacaran primero y son cientos, y me temo que la guardia nocturna no esta lista para defender él castillo de tal ataque... He venido a pedir su ayuda- dijo sam cuando jon agacho su rostro eran demasiados problemas mas y cada vez mas grandes.

-me temo que mi destino no es aun llegar al sur...debo salvar al norte antes de que se convieta en un campo de batalla... Debo pensar bien lo que haré sam, mientras tanto puedes quedarte en winterfell- dijo jon cuando sam asistió y miro a los señores quienes estaban miu preocupados por las malas noticias.

\- mañana Partiré con ramsay bolton a la pierda de lá decapitaciones y al regresar tendré mi mente mas tranquila...hasta entonces deben esperarme- ordeno jon cuando sansa miro a su esposo quien estaba muy agotado de todos los problemas y desafíos

\- aun crees que tu sobrino te rescatara... Han pasado semanas desde que estas aquí encerrada... Tu sobrino debe estar pasándola bien con la compañía de sansa stark- dijo cersei mirando a dany quien no prestaba atención a lo qye hablan hasta que dijo e nombre de sansa, en ese momento cersei se dio cuenta de la Situación entre los tres.

\- sabes mi querida... Tenemos algo en común... Una stark nos arrebató a nuestros amores... Robert siempre amo a lyanna y jamas sintió algo por mi... Y yo veo en ti los mismos ojos de sufrimiento... El te dejo por sansa...pero aun puedes cambiar la situación mi pequeña- dijo cersei cuando dany al fin le prestó atención y se levanto para verla a la cara.

\- a que te refieres con eso- pregunto dany cuando vio que la reina solo le dio una sonrisa.

\- al parecer crees que en verdad él vendrá a rescatarte pues deberías abrir tus ojos mi pequeña- dijo cersei cuando se dio media vuelta y la dejo sola de nuevo haciendo que se sintiera mas furiosa y odiando mas jon y sansa.

\- cersei que es lo que haremos ahora-pregunto Jaime cuando vio que su hermana llamo a euron grayjoy.

\- pues Jaime ya me he casado de estar esperando que él bastardo llegue a mis puertas para tomar lo que es mio... Según mis informantes la mitad del ejercito del bastardo esta en caterly rock otra parte del ejército partió del norte para recuperar dragón stone... El bastardo esta debilitado y es momento de atacar-dijo cersei cuando su hermano solo negó con su cabeza.

\- y te has olvidado de su dragón... No hay ejército que pueda detener a un animal como ese- dijo Jaime muy nervioso cuando su hermana solo le dio una sonrisa.

\- ya tengo algo para ese querido animal- dijo cersei cuando euron apareció y muy lentamente saco un cuerno muy antiguo envuelto en suaves telas.

\- que es eso cersei- preguntó Jaime cuando vio su euron se acerco a el.

\- eso ser jaime...es él arma con el cual alejaremos al animal del bastardo y venceremos- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa y viendo a Jaime quien solo lo miro con duda.

Cersei se aerco a su hermano y le entregó el cuerno para buscarvdos copas y servirlas de vino, una se la entregó a euron para brindar

\- por su reinado mi lady- dijo euron cuando cersei le dio una sonrisa cuando Jaime la miro sintiéndose traicionado, el lucho por ell,arriesgo su vida por su amor y le pagaba con esa traición.

\- por el rey del trono de sal- dijo cersei bebiendo sin dejar de mirar a euron y cerrando la alianza que lucharían contra jon y el norte.

Jon partió a la ejecución de ramsay junto a bran y rickon quienes ya debían empezar a conocer los deberes que su padre quería eseñarles.

Era un viaje de una semana hasta su regreso a winterfell, tiempo para que el ejército de jon comenzara a regresar para reunirse y preparase para cualquier ateque.

Sansa como reina debía esperar a los abanderados del norte que llegaban para esperar las órdenes del rey jon, además sansa deseaba ver a robb regresar sano y salvo

Jon por su parte queria rescatar a daenerys pero debía salvar su hogar y proteger a su familia tenia mucho por que pensar.

Habian llegado a aquel lugar donde su padre hace años había ejecutado al desertor de la guardia nocturna que habia jurado ver a los caminantes blancos, pero su padre no le creyó y ahora el invierno se acerca, el otoño esta por terminar y lo que yace mas alla de la muralla se acercaba mucho mas rápido con el nacimiento de balerion.

Jon habia ordenad que bajaran a ramsay, una vez que estaba frente a el, jon lo observo y vio mucho dolor y furia en sus ojos.

\- tienes algo que decir- pregunto jon sacando a hielo y colocándo su punta en la tierra.

\- yo moriré pero mi sangre seguira por mucho tiempo, mi hijo estará en tu familia como podras vivir con eso- dijo ramsay con una sonrisa.

Jon agacho su rostro y volvió a ramsay.

\- quiero que sepas que lo que hice con tu hijo era porque no desaba lastimarlo, si le daba tu nombre todo el norte lo vería como un enemigo y tu fiel imagen y si dejaba que sea un snow- dijo jon deteniéndose y tragando sálica al recordar su infancia.

\- no es una vida para un niño- dijo ramsay cuando vio el rostro de sopresa de jon.

Ramsay se arodilló y coloco su cabeza en la piedra cubierta de nieve y cerrando sus ojos escuchó la voz de jon.

\- yo jon stark rey en el norte te sentenció a muerte por traición y asesinato- dijo jon dejando por fin el nombre que le recordaba que fue concebido en tiempo de guerra y que fue el fruto de un amor que provoco la muerte de cientos de hombres y eligiendo por fin el nombre que siempre deseo jon stark le recordaba su niñez cuando jugaba al ser el lord de winterfell y que lucharía al lado de su padre ned stark pero cuando creció y conoció el verdadero sentido de se un snow toda su vida se desmorono por completo y perdió sentido, el ahora estaba en el norte y era lord de winterfell y rey en el norte y amaba a su esposa tanto y era muy feliz pero sabia qye algo se aproximaba y amenazaba con destruir todo de nuevo.

Jon alzo la gran espada y al bajarla recordó a el mismo detrás de su padre ya y tiempo atras y ahora era el quien blandía la espada y la cabeza de ramsay cayó al suelo. Bran y rickon subieron a sus caballos y esperaron a jon quien este luego de un momento de ver la cabeza de ramsay regreso a su caballo.

\- como crees que robb reaccione a tu relación con sansa- preguntó bran cuando jon miro a sus hermanos quienes ya estaban bastante grandes y entendían muchas de las cosas que eran de por si complicadas.

\- no lo se... Espero que no culpe a sansa yo soy todo el culpable de amarla- dijo jon cuando subió al caballo y comenzó a cabalgar muy rápido de nuevo al norte.

\- si el bastardo quiere ir al sur primero deberá pasar por mi- dijo walder frey escuchando a sus hijos quienes estaban muy asustados ante la derrota de ramsay bolton.

\- padre usted no ha visto lo que yo vi... Ese dragón quemo vivo a nuestros hombres y no tenemos los hombres suficientes para luchar contra el- dijo black walder cuando el viejo sentado en la gran mesa en aquel salón donde una vez ned y catlyn habían sido asesinado de la peor manera.

-mis hijos son unas mujeres y temen a un bastardo... No se merecen mi castillo... Por mas de 300 años los frey le besamos el culo a los tully y mira donde están... riverrun es nuestra y yo fui quien acabo con ellos junto a el gran honorable ned stark... Pronto sus hijos tendrán el mismo fin y winterfell sera nuestra- dijo el viejo bebiendo vino y volviendo a stis hijos quienes ya estaban cansados de escuchar a su viejo padre.

\- pronto cersei lannister partirá al norte junto con su ejército con la flota de lo hijos del hierro a destruir al bastardo y yo los ayudar así que ahora largensen de aquí quiero comer solo- ordeno el viejo cuando sus hijos dejaron el salón y a su padre solo.

Walder sintió un ruido de espadas en el pasillo y después el silencio se hizo presente, las puertas se abrieron y dos grandes dhograkis entraron al salón y arrojaron las cabezas de su hijos al suelo frente a el.

El viejo intento levantarse cuando vio entrar robb stark con una espada en la mano.

\- al fin nos volvemos a encontrar mi querido walder- dijo robb cuando el viejo no alcanzaba a verlo bien.

\- sabes quien soy- dijo robb subiendo los escalones y acercándose al viejo quien solo se volvió a sentar.

\- quien crees que eres para entrar en mi salón y matar a mis hijos- dijo walder cuando robb se acervo al anciano.

\- pues este sera el último rostro que veras... El rostro de robb stark el hijo del hombre a quien mataste aquí en este mismo lugar hace tiempo... Espere años para cumplir con mi venganza y sabes queme siento muy feliz de saber que tus hombres te traicionaron... Y yo los entiendo no quieren luchar contra el norte y meno apoyar a un viejo decrepito como tu- dijo robb cuando sonrió al ver el rostro de miedo del pobre anciano.

Robb clavo su espada en el pecho del anciano y este comenzó a gemir de dolor y escupir sangre, cuando al fin el viejo murió robb saco su espada y comenzó a bajar y dirigise a la salida del salon, con una señal lo dhotrakis comenzaron a entrar y destruir todo el salón.

\- creo que es momento de regresar a casa- dijo robb saliendo del salón donde todo su dolor comenzó y ahora era destruido por completo.

Jon estaba limpiando a hielo bajo el árbol sagrado cubierto de nieve y al lado de las aguas negras congeladas por el frio.

Sansa lenramente apareció con su panza crecida y con un vestido de color verde con el detalle del huargo en su pecho.

Jon la miro con cariño cuando comenzó a acercarse a el.

\- sabes que me cuesta creer verte aquí de nuevo- dijo sansa cuando jon dejo de limpiar a hielo y dejando la espada a su lado y dejando un espacio para que sansa se sentara.

\- me cuesta mas a mi verte a ti así como estas ahora... Mas hermosa que antes- dijo jon besando la frente de sansa y abrazándola para mirar juntos la nieve caer sobre el bosque.

Sansa lo miro y le sonrió antes de colocar su cabeza en el hombro de jon.

\- llego un cuervo de las torres frey- dijo sansa cuando jon dio un largo respiro al pensar que eran mas malas noticias.

\- walder frey y todos su hijos varones mayores fueron asesinados... Robb lo hizo con un pequeño ejército de dhotrakis- dijo sansa cuando sonrio al ver a jon con mucha sorpresa.

\- desde cuando lo dhotrakis matan a mis enemigos sin mi Permiso... Me alegró de saber que robb esta bien y ahora sabemos porque se retraso- dijo jon volviendo al lado de sansa.

\- que crees que diría nuestro padre... Como hemos hecho las cosas sin el y como guiaremos al norte con lo que se acerca- preguntó sansa cuando jon acaricio su cabello y la miro a los ojos.

\- pues no lo se... Lo que si se es que si le llega a suceder algo a sus hijos el fantasma de papa vendrá a asutarme en las noches- dijo jon cuando sansa comenzó a reírse u jon no pudo resistirse a darle un largo beso y dejar su mano bajar al vientre de sansa y ambos dejaron unir sus frentes y mirar hacia abajo.

\- tu madre seria muy feliz al saber que estas embarazada- dijo jon cuando sansa largo una lágrima de sus ojos al recordar a sus padres.

\- pronto todos estaremos juntos y ellos estarán muy felices- dijo sansa cuando apoyo su mano sobre la de jon sobre su vientre.

\- el invierno se acerca y debemos protegernos entre nosotros... Eso es lo que diria tu padre si nos viera ahora- termino jon con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar a lord stark.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notas: espero que les guste este capitulo si es así comenten su opinión, esperen y ñes prometo que deanerys cambiará las piezas y el juego, los próximos serán maa largos y sera mas agemporal, en final se acerca pero hasta entonces sucederán mas historias entre sansa y jon, preoarensen tramas maa grandes surgirán y el siguiene capítulo numero 20 sera la batalla mas esperada...**

 **El Tablero Esta Nevado.**

\- te casaras con el- grito jaime cuando se acerco a su hermana con mucha furia y dolor.

\- pues son lo deberes de una reina- dijo cersei sirviendo mas vino a su copa.

\- no no... No vengas con eso ahora... Me dijiste que nos casariamos- dijo jaime cuando se acerco a su amada cuando este solo bebió mas.

\- sabes que te amo... Que sin ti no puedo vivir... Pero necesito la flota de los greyjoy.. Mas de doscientos barcos para trasportar a nuestro ejército hasta el norte- dijo cersei saliendo a balcón de su recamara que daba a la ciudad.

Jaime la siguió cuando esta solo cerro los ojos.

\- no debes casarte con el si deseas tener barcos... Somos lannister y podemos hacer nuestros propios barcos- dijo Jaime cuando vio que su hermana aun no abria los ojos y solo parecía prestarle atención al viento que soplaba.

\- sientes es jaime- pregunto cersei cuando su hermano la miro sin entender a lo que se refería.

\- que... El olor de esta maldita ciudad- dijo jaime mirando hacia la capital con desprecio.

\- no... El viento frío que viene de norte-dijo cersei cuando jaime solo la miro y se acerco.

\- que qiers decir- preguntó su hermano cuando cersei abrió sus ojos y lo miro fijamente.

\- el invierno se acerca... Y no ha tiempo para hacer nuestros propios barcos... Según el maestro después de un largo verano le sigue un largo invierno y si es asi quiero pasar este invierno sin los malditos stark que tantas desgracias nos han traido- dijo cersei parándose frente a jaime con mucha maldad en sus ojos.

\- con los barcos de euron partiremos y cabaremos a los stark... Eso es lo se querria nuestro padre- dijo cersei cuando su hermano solo agacho su rostro.

\- el sera tu esposo y te acostarás con el... Por mucho tiempo acepte robert contigo pero a euron no puedo... No pues imaginar que el te tocara- dijo jaime cuando cersei acaricio las mejillas de jaime y este la miro con tristeza.

\- jamas me tocara... Eso debes esta seguro- dijo cersei cuando su hermano se acercó y la beso apacionadamente.

Jon estaba en su recámara acariciando en vientre de sansa quien estába sentada frente al hogar y jon en el suelo junto a el estaba fantasma y señora, ambos huargos era de un gran tamaño y ya no podían acostarse en la cama junto a ellos.

\- que nombre le pondremos a nuestra hija- dijo jon cuando miro había arriba cuando sansa lo observo con temor.

-el adivino dijo que seria un varón y no una niña- dijo sansa cuando jon solo la miro y acaricio sus mejillas.

\- y dijo que el destino de mis hijos dependía de mis desiciones... Asi que todo puede cambiar sansa... Nada esta escrito aun- dijo jon cuando sansa negó con su cabeza y se levantó de la silla con sus manos en su vientre.

\- acaso no sucedio como el dijo, aquel que tomo los votos se arrodillará ante nosotros... Sam es ese hombre y trajo malas noticias jon... Tengo mucho miedo- dijo sansa mirando por la ventana cuando se veían los refucilos de un tormenta muy fuerte tal vez era la ultima del otoño.

\- solo dijo que eso significaría que la batalla se acerca pero no el destino de nuestros hijos- repitió jon cuando se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura.

\- su ultimo hijo... muerte y destrucción eso es lo se traera- reito sansa sin dejar de ver la ventana y con un rostro de temor.

Jon no tenia respuesta para a perdición ni el sabia lo que significaba.

\- tal vez este eqivocado nada mas sansa... Tendremos a nuestros hijos y seremos felices- dijo jon dejando a sansa y colocando mas leña al fuego.

\- ariana- dijo sansa volviendo a jon con una pequeña sonrisa cuando este solo se acerco y se arrodillo ante sansa para besar su panza que cada vez mas grande estaba.

\- escuchaste eso... Tu madre eligió tu nombre... Ariana stark- dijo jon cuando volvió su vista a sansa quien se reía muy despacio.

\- seras la niña de papa... La mujer mas bella del norte- dijo jon mirando a sansa de nuevo- igual que tu madre... Ambas tejerán muchas prendas, caminaran por los bosques y tu madre te enseñara a cantar como ella lo hace- dijo jon colocando su oído en la panza de sansa.

\- y si es un niño jon- preguntó sansa colocando sus manos en la cabeza de jon quien no se alejaba de su panza.

\- eddard... Como nuestro padre- dijo jon acariciando la Panza de Sansa , besandola antes de levatarse y abrazar a sansa.

\- eddard stark, el príncipe del norte fuerte y respetuoso como su padre- dijo sansa cuando jon solo agacho su rostro con vergüenza.

Jon beso su frente y la dejo de lado para ir al esccritorio donde había un gran mapa del norte abierto de par en par, jon apoyo sus manos en la mesa y dejo que su mente vagara por todo el mapa.

\- que es lo que harás con los Salvajes jon- preguntó sansa acercándose a su lado cuando su esposo la miro.

\- no lo se... Debo ir a castle black, debo ayudar a la guardia nocturna contra ellos- dijo jon cuando movio las piezas que estaban sobre el mapa que representaban a sus hombres a la muralla donde del otro lado de la muralla había varias piezas representando al ejercito de loa salvajes.

Sansa tomo las piezas de los salvajes y las cruzo la muralla.

\- tal vez no haya necesidad de una guerra contra ellos jon- dijo sansa cuando vio que el la miro con sorpresa.

\- quieres decir que deje a los salvajes cruzen la muralla- preguntó Jon cuando su esposo solo asistio.

\- el norte no aceptara a los salvajes en sus tierras sansa, habra conflictos- dijo jon muy preocupado.

\- peor es enviar a tus hombres a luchar y perder sus vidas alli, si es verdad lo que dice sam debemos salvarlos a todos antes de que se conviertan en el ejército de los caminantes- dijo sansa cuando jon negó con su cabeza.

\- no... no puedo sansa- dijo jon con un poco de altanería.

\- porque... Ellos merecen sobrevivir como nosotros... Tu no puedes negarselos- dijo sansa cuando jon se alejo de ella.

\- por miles de años la guardia nocturna nos protegió de ellos y ahora quieres que yo acabe con su propósito- grito jon muy agotado de todo los problemas.

\- el propósito de la guardia nocturna nunca fue asesinar a hombres y mujeres que habitan mas allá de la muralla sino que deben protegernos de la amenaza que asecha alli... Si lo caminantes blancos cruzan la muralla acabarán con todo el norte y seguirán su camino hasta conquistar todo westeros... Pero si nos unimos jon... El norte y el pueblo libre juntos podríamos defender nuestro hogar- grito sansa cuando se acerco a su esposo quien aun no podía aceptar la idea.

\- su rey no aceptaria hablar conmigo... No habría acuerdo- dijo jon mirando a su esposa quien solo miraba había abajo.

\- no lo sabes jon... Puede ser un hombre razonable y podrias cerrar un trato con el y su pueblo para prepararnos para el largo invierno- dijo sansa señalando a la ventana.

\- pero y si se negara... Una guerra comenzaría... Otra mas... Estoy arto de guerras, arto de batallas, arto de sangre sansa, solo quiero estar en paz- dijo jon cuando se sentó en la cama con mucho cansancio.

\- tu debes guiar al norte por la larga noche y para eso debes tomar decisiones dificiles- dijo sansa cuando jon la miro a los ojos y acaricio sus mejillas.

\- y si me equivocó sansa... Cuantos deberán pagar el precio- dijo jon cuando su esposa solo se sentó a su lado.

\- no sabes si te equivocarás pero si no arriesgas pondras la vida de tus hombres y la tuya en riesgo... Y yo no podría vivir si te sucediera algo jon- dijo sansa colocando su frente en la de su esposo y ambos se miraron por un tiempo.

\- esta bien... Cuando robb regrese partiré a castle black junto con sam a intentar razonar Con mance... Pero me llevare a nuestro ejército si es que no se concreta un acuerdo- dijo jon cuando sansa solo lo miro cuando el solo agacho su cabeza.- esta bien ire con un pequeño grupo de hombres e intentaré razonar con ellos, tu junto con robb reunirán a los abanderados del norte para partir al sur cuanto antes- termino jon cuando beso a sansa y solo se acostó muy agotado y el sueño lo venció por completo.

Al dia siguiente winterfell estaba alegre con la llegada de robb stark junto con tyrion lannister, varys y gendry.

Jon y sansa estaba muy nerviosos ante la llegada de el hombre quien nunca acepto de buena manera su unión.

Los hermanos stark estaban en el gran salón esperando la llegada de robb, jon y snsa sentados en los lugares de ned y cat, mientras que los niños estaba sentados a sus lados muy ansiosos de ver a robb.

Cuando robb entró y vio a sus hermanos mas pequeños estos solo comenzaron a correr hacia el y lo abrazaron con mucha fuerza que casi lo tumbaron al suelo.

\- robb regrsaste a casa- dijo rickon cuando robb solo le dio un beso en su frente.

\- sabia que lo harías robb- dijo arya cuando su hermano la miro con sorpresa al ver lo grande que estaban todos.

\- han crecido demasiados mis pequeños- dijo robb cuando viento gris entro al salon, robb solo le sonrió al ver lo gigante qye estaba pues desde que lo habían capturado robb le ordeno que escapara y regresara a si winterfell.

Robb al ver a jon y sansa quienes aun estaban sentados solo comenzó a caminar en su dirección, jon fue el primero en bajar y solo abrazo muy fuerte a su hermano.

\- aun me pregunto como demonios hiciste para estar vivo, tyrion tuvo que contarme la verdad- dijo robb cuando se alejó de jon y lo miraba de pies a cabeza

\- es una larga historia stark- dijo jon con una pequeña sonrisa cuando robb solo lo volvió a abrazar muy fuerte.

\- te vez muy idéntico a mi padre snow- dijo robb cuando intento remediar su error al llamarlo snow.

\- no importa robb- dijo jon cuando se dio vuelta para dejar que robb viera a sansa bajar, robb estaba con un rostro de felicidad al ver a su hermana pero cuando esta dejo ve su vientre crecido robb cambio su rostro y volvió a jon quien no dejaba de ver a sansa.

Robb obligo a jon a verlo a la cara y con un fuerte golpe con su puño hizo trastabillar a jon.

\- robb- grito sansa cuando se abalanzo a jon para ver si estaba bien mientras que los mas pequeños se interpusieron en el camino de robb para detenerlo.

\- dejenlo tiene la razon- dijo jon limpiando la sangre de su nariz y alejando a sansa de el, cuando se acercó a robb sin temerle.

\- puede volverme a golpear si para eso aceptaras que amo a sansa pero mi tu ni los siete reinos me harán cambiar de parecer- dijo jon sintiendo la fuerte Respiracion de robb y sin darse xuentra de la pequeña sonrisa que dio sansa al escuchar esas palabras de jon.

\- como pudiste... Ella era nuestra hermana, tu hermana- dijo robb viendo a sansa quien se acerco a ambos.

\- amo a jon mas que nada en ese mundo robb y el fruto de nuestro ambos esta creciendo en mi vientre quieras o no- dijo sansa con mucha valentía al oponerse a su hermano mayor.

\- sansa el te tomó y te convirtio... Te arrebató tu...- dijo robb lamentando y intentando no imaginar a jon poseyendo a sansa en la cama desnudos y haciendo el amor

\- yo me entregue a el... Fue mi decisión... Fue de ambos robb- dijo sansa cuando miro a quien se enfrentó a robb de nuevo.

\- lo siento robb pero... No elegimos de quien enamorarnos en esta vida...por todos estos años que desaparecí sansa fue mi ancla en el norte, fue mi unica esperanza de volver, todo lo que e hecho en essos fue por ella- dijo jon cuando robb agacho su rostro y volvió a sansa.

\- eres feliz- pregunto robb cuando sansa tomo la mano de jon y la llevó a su vientre.

-mas que nunca robb- dijo sansa cuando robb solo asistió y la abrazo muy fuerte

\- eso es lo que me importa- dijo robb cuando sansa solo sonrió y lo abrazo mas fuerte, luego volvió hacia Jon quien solo lo miraba.

\- si llegas a lastimarla yo... Yo te volveré un eunuco... Lo sabes-dijo robb en el oído a jon cuando lo volvió a abrazar.

\- jamas lo hare- dijo jon cuando al fin unos aplausos al final del salón rompío la tensión.

\- que gran momento e vivido- dijo tyrion cuando comenzó a caminar en dirección a los hermanos stark- que dirá lord stark al verlos en este momento- termino tyrion cuando vio los rostros de felicidad de los mas pequeños

\- al fin te vuelvo a ver diablillo- dijo Jon acercandose a tyrion y dándole la mano muy fuerte.

\- así es lord snow, targaryen o stark- dijo tyrion cuando jon solo le dio una sonrisa.

\- tenemos mucho de que hablar jon- dijo de nuevo tyrion ya con mucha seriedad.

\- así es, las cosas están cambiando y debemos prepararnos- dijo jon volviendo a Su hermanos.

En la cena ocurrio la presentación de la consejo de jon a los hermanos mas pequeños de los stark, arya conoció y le llamo mucho la atención el joven gendry, quien supo que era el bastardo de el rey robert y era muy apuesto para ella.

Luego de la cena jon observo junto con sansa muy de cerca a gendry y arya quienes se reían y hablaban en voz baja.

Por su parte robb al fin pudo volver a hablar.

\- jon debemos rescatar a deanerys cuanto antes- dijo robb cuando jon volvió su vista a el.

\- así es- asistio jon cuando vio que si hermano tenia el rostro de tristeza.

\- la conocí en mi estadia en dragón stone... Es una buena mujer y por mi culpa esta en los calabozos de kings lanndings... Se lo que es eso, he estado lo mucho tiempo allí y no es un buen lugar para una mujer jon- dijo robb muy dolorido al recordar a dany, no quería aceptar qie sentía algo por esa mujer quien había cambiado su forma de pensar pero a la vez necesitaba verla de nuevo.

\- es lo que hare- dijo jon cuando volvió a sansa y acarició su panza con una sonrisa.

\- pero cuando jon... Has estado aquí por mucho tiempo y ella esta allí por... Por tu culpa- dijo robb cuando todos en la mesa se callaron y jon quien miraba a sansa cerro los ojos al escuchar esas palabras.

\- me duele escuchar eso de ti- dijo jon cuando volvió su vista a robb y este solo tomo la copa de vino.

\- porque has tardado mucho tiempo- pregunto robb cuando jon miro a su alrededor y señalo a toda la mesa.

\- me extraña que preguntes eso... Tus hermanos estaban en peligro... Winterfell iba a ser destruida por ramsay bolton sino llegaba a tiempo... Sansa guió a nuestro ejército a la batalla y yo intente razonar con el enemigo pero falle, me temo que algo se aproxima... Algo muy peligroso y estoy intentando prepararnos, Luego sucedieron cosas que me alejaron de mi camino pero pronto partiré al sur- dijo jon cuando robb miro a en pequeño jorem quien estaba sentado al lado de sansa.

\- ese niño fue tu distracción verdad... Es hijo de nuestro enemigo, de un Bastardo- grito robb un poco hebrio cuando jon se levanto y apoyo sus grandes manos en la mesa y asustando a los niños incluido jorem.

\- ya basta robb... Jorem es mi hijo...y si vuelves a Llamarlo así yo te...- grito jon Respirando hondo para poder calmarse cuando sansa lo tomó de una mano.

\- que me Haras jon... Me decapitarás ahora que eres el rey... O me obligaras a tomar el negro- retruco robb muy furioso al ver a jon quien solo intentaba tranquilizarse.

\- sabes que no me interesa se el rey... Las circunstancias me llevaron a estar aqui... Pero si Lástimas a mi hijo te aseguro que no me importaras que seas mi hermano- dijo jon cuando árya se levanto muy enojada y se retrio cuando gendry miro a jon y este supo lo que deseaba así que al asistir con la cabeza gendry salio detras arya.

\- todo lo que he hecho es por nuestra familia robb... No debmo luchar entre nosotros.. Tenemos muchos enemigos allá afuera... Debemos estar unidos y dejar nyestras diferencias antes de que sea muy tarde- dijo jon cuando robb agachó su rostro y volvió a mirar a jorem quien estaba muy asustado.

\- lo siento... No estoy bien... Solo es que necesito rescatar a deanerys- dijo robb cuando jon lo muro fijamente.

\- lo hacemos robb te prometo que la salvaremos- dijo jon cuando robb asistió y volvió la vista a sus hermanos.

\- dijiste que algo se aproxima jon... Algo muy peligroso... Que sucede- pregunto robb cuando muro a jon quien sólo volvio su vista a sansa y esta levanto para que los niños dejaran la mesa, luego volvió y se sentó al lado de jon.

\- robb como nuestro padre solía decir él invierno se acerca- dijo jon cuando miro a su hermano quien asistió con la cabeza.

\- si siempre lo recordaré... Pero que sucede con eso- dijo robb mirando a ambos.

\- y los muertos vendrán con el- dijo sansa cuando vio que su hermano dio una pequeña risa.

\- son cuentos de niños sansa... Tata solia contarnos eso para darnos miedo- dijo robb cuando vio lo rostros serios de sus hermanos.

\- no lo es... Nunca lo fueron... Hace unas semanas un miembro de la guardia nocturna llego con ordenes del maestro de castle black para informarnos de que nuestro tío benjen desapareció al norte de la muralla y el lord comandante partió en su busqueda con mas de treinta hombres... Solo dos regresaron y juran haber visto a un ejercito de muertos liderados por los caminantes blancos y su rey... El rey de la noche así lo llaman y uno de esos hombres fue el que trajo este mensaje y confió plenamente en el- dijo jon cuando robb solo miro a sansa y luego a jon sin entender mucho.

\- entonces la amenaza es un supuesto ejército de muertos y caminantes blancos... Vamos jon no puedes creer en eso- dijo robb cuando jon miro a sansa y asistieron, ambos se levantaron y miraron a robb para que los siguiera.

Robb solo camino junto a ellos y al llegar a la muralla que daba al norte, la luna iluminaba todo él cielo tan claro como el dia.

-que hacemos aquí- pregunto robb cubierndose del frio cuando jon solo muro hacia arriba y cerro su ojos.

Robb miro a sansa quien sólo asistió con su cabeza y robb hizo levantó su rostro para ver a balerion aparecer en medio de la noche y con s grandes alas un fuerte viento hizo tratabillaca robb quien con la boca abierta y su corazón latiendo muy rápido miro a sansa yon quienes no tenían al gran dragón que sobrevolaba nos cielos de winterfell como en los cuentos de tata.

\- eso... Eso es un un- tartamudaba robb muy asustado.

\- un dragón- dijo jon cuando miro a balerion Y este desapareció en la noche con un fuerte gruñido.

\- los tiempos cambiaron robb... Lo camimates blancos se han hecho mas fuerte con el nacimiento de ese dragón... Ahora marchan hacia aquí- dijo sansa cuando jon la muro muy orgulloso de su esposa.

\- y hemos perdido mucho tiempo luchando entre nosotros- dijo robb muy sorprendido ante todo lo que había visto.

\- creo que debemos preparar a winterfell para el invierno dijo robb cuando se acero de nuevo a baranda de la muralla con mucho miedo.

\- pues eso no es el único problema... Un salvaje se hace llamar rey mas allá de la muralla y quiere que su pueblo cruze la muralla y para eso tiene a un ejercito inmenso de salvajes... Amenaza con destruir castle black y todos aquellos qye se interpongan frente a el- dijo jon cuando robb negó con su cabeza.

\- porque haría tal cosa eso es imposible- dijo robb volviendo a mirar a su hermanos.

\- el miedo robb... El miedo a que cuando el invierno llegue... Ellos estén del lado equivocado de la muralla.

-entonces que haras- pregunto robb cuando vio a jon muy mervioso.

\- él tablero esta listo... Las piezas ya se han movido y la partida esta por terminar... El juego de tronos acabara pero otro inciara... Debo prepararme, debo salvar el reino antes de que sea un rey o no existirá un trono de hierro cuando todo acabe- dijo Jon cuando los tres hermanos se quedaron observando al norte donde la luna iluminaba todo el llano cubierto de nieve.

Los días había transcurrido y los abanderados comenzaron a llegar con sus hombres, jon estaba listo para partir a castle black junto con sam y unos veinte soldados stark.

\- jon prometeme se regresaras- dijo sansa besando a jon muy apasionadamente cuando Jorem apareció a su lado.

\- adios padre... Protegeré a mama mientras tu no estes- dijo el pequeño cuando jon se arrodilló para mirar al niño y abrazarlo muy fuerte.

\- se que lo harás... Debe cuidar winterfell en mi ausencia y a tu madre muy bien-dijo jon cuando se levantó y miro a sansa de nuevo.

\- regresare sansa... Te lo prometo- dijo jon cuando seco las lágrimas de su esposa, robb aparecio detrás de ella para despedir a su hermano.

\- cuidate stark- dijo robb cuando jon le tendió la mano por tener aun un poco de conflictos después de todo pero robb se la negó y la abrazo.

\- cuida winterfell y si los viejos dioses quieren reresare con los hombres libres de nuestro lado- dijo jon cuando robb asistió con su cabeza.

\- yo intentare convencer a los lords del norte de que es una buena idea dejar que curzen la muralla- dijo robb cuando jon asistió y dio media vuelta para subir a su caballo y a su lado apareció ghost quien tenia casi el tamaño de un caballo

\- asi que quieres venir conmigo al norte- dijo jon cuando el huargo lo miro con sus ojos rojos como e fuego, mientras que balerion apaevio desde el cielo y vio a su padre quien se despdia ya se ahora debía quedarse e winterfell.

Era un viaje de casi un mes de ida y uno de vuelta así que sansa extrañaría a jon todas esas noches y seria difícil dormir sin el a su lado

Los primeros dias fueron un poco agobiantes para sansa con las constante llegadas de mas señores de norte y sus soldados pero gracias a robb ella podía descansar, pasaba noches pensando estaria jon y si regresaría a su lado.

Un cuervo habia llegado de castle black diciendo de que jon había llegado a salvo y que pronto partiría mas al norte a encuentro con mance y definir el destino de el norte y los hombres libres.

\- iré yo solo, solo me acompañara ghost- dijo jon cuando hablaba junto al nuevo lord comandante cuyo nombre era edd y le había caido muy bien a jon.

\- esta bien... Mance te esta esperando a unos kilómetros desde el bsoque, su gran campamento se alcanza a ver desde la muralla, asi que tardaras unas horas en llegar alli-dijo edd caminando por el túnel que llevaba hacia el otro lado, junto a jon y a su lado el gran huargo.

Al salir ghost solo comenzó a correr como un perro encerrado, yo solo comenzó a caminar y al internarse en e bosque había perdido el rastro de ghost, Ahora estaba solo en medio del bosque donde habitaba loa caminantes blancos.

\- tranquilo snow- se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba en el bosque donde se sentía pasos y árboles crujir muy fuerte.

Jon miraba hacia todas direcciones cuando dos grandes salvajes aparecieron con unas hachas en las manos, jon solo se detuvo y con sumo ciudad habló.

\- mi nombre es jon stark, soy el rey en el norte y he venido a hablar con su rey mance- dijo jon cuando los salvajes se dieron vuelta y comezaron a caminar, jon entendió que debía segurirlos.

Pasaron muchas horas cuando jon alcanzo a ver grandes tiendas de pieles y cientos e hombres que caminaban de aqui para allá.

\- vamos sureño camina- dijo una mujer de cabello rojo como el fuego, jon pensó por un momento que era sansa, mucho tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que habia visto a su mujer y la extrañaba demasiado.

Jon sólo siguio caminando pero sólo se detuvo cuando tres gigantes aparecieron,estos llevaban grandes troncos de madera que de la nada lo clavaron en el suelo.

\- vamos camina... O nunca viste un gigante... Los sureños no están acostumbrados a ver algo tan mágico- dijo la mujer riéndose de jon cuando mientras se este récordo su infancia y a los cuentos de tata sobre los gigantes y la muralla de hielo.

\- he visto más cosas de las que no te imaginas- dijo jon volviendo su vista a la mujer quien cambio su rostro y obligo a jon a caminar, al llega a una gran tienda jon vio se dos grandes salvajes lo esperaban y estaban a lado de un hombre sentado.

\- adelante lord stark... Recuerdo a su casa... Una gran familia- dijo el hombre cuando se levantó y extendió su mano para saludar a jon.

-mance raider- dijo el hombre cuando miro a jon con una sonrisa.

\- jon stark- respondió y saludo a mance cuando este miro a la mujer quien lo había acomapañdo.

\- puedes irte yggrite- dijo mance cuando jon la miro al saber su nombre y esta solo se dio vuelta y dejo la tienda.

\- bueno es momento de hablar de un rey a otro rey- dijo mance cuando jon asistió.

\- se porque deseas cruzar la muralla con tu pueblo-afirmo jon cuando mance sentado frente a él nego con su cabeza.

\- no mi querido stark... No conoces lo que a mi y mi pueblo nos preocupa... No has visto lo se yo vi... El rey de la noche nos esta matando uno por uno... Deseo salvar a mi pueblo de un destino fatal- dijo mance cuando jon sólo agacho su rostro y volvió a mirarlo.

\- tienes razón no lo he visto pero quiero se sepas que deseo lo mejor para ambos pueblos- dijo jon cuando mance solo sonrió.

-esta bien rey en el norte, quieres dejamos cruza la muralla... Pero que deseas a cabio- dijo mance cuando jon miro a los guardias quienes estaban con rostros de furia.

\- que luchen junto a mi cuando los camimantes blancos ataquen- dijo jon cuando uno de los guardias se abalanzo sobre jon a esucuchra su pedido pero en ese momento muchos comenzaron a gritar allá afuera y en ese momento ghost entró en la tienda y el rostro de los salvajes y mance cambiaron por completo al ver como el gigante huargo protegía a jon para se nadie lo lastimara, la bestia era inmensa y si desaba podia acabar con todos allí en cuestión de segundos.

\- el emblema de los stark frente a mi... Que gran animal y la debocion que tiene contigo es sorprendente... Te pido disculpas por el exabrupto pero ahora podremos hablar solos- djo mance cuando miro con fuira a los guardias y estos dejaron la tienda muy rápido, pero ghost solo se acosto a los pies de jon mirando a mance.

\- tenemos mucho de se hablar usted y yo- dijo jon acariciando a el huargo y vio como mance sonrio.

La boda de cersei se había llevado a cabo unos días después de la charla con jaime pero esa misma noche el pequeño festín sólo tenia a unos pocos invitados dentro de los cuales estaba theon y yara grayjoy.

La mása donde cenaban la reina y el nuevo rey euron estaba compuesta por los hermanos greyjoy, jaime y kevan lannister quien era la mano de la reina.

Euron estas feliz de saber que era ahora el rey de westeros y bebía como un animal, mientras que cersei solo prestaba atención a su hermano.

Cuando la musica se acalló y e momento del brindis llego todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa se levantaron junto con sus copas y esperaron a que llegarra la bebida.

Cersei y euron eran los primeros en beber y luego seguirán los demás.

Cersei observo a su nuevo esposo quien estaba muy ebrio.

\- yo euron greyjoy soy tu esposo ahora y hasta mi muerte, mis hombres y mis barcos lucharan contra los stark y esta vez los greyjoy ganaran... Lo muerto no vuelve a morir- dijo euron cuando bebió por completo la copa antes de que sus sobrinos repitan el lema de su casa.

Cersei por su parte antes de beber dijo unas pequeñas palabras se significaron el tamaño de su locura.

\- mi querido esposo todo lo que necesitó son tus barcos y ahora som mios así que brindo por tu fin mi amado- dijo cersei cuando euron comenzó a sangrar de su nariz y de repente este cayo sobre la mesa sin vida.

El rostro de theon era de horror de ver como había muerto su tío pero yara solo sonrió al ver como había muerto pues el maldito la había violado por mucho tiempo cuando eras su pricionera pero ahora miraba a cersei y levantando su copa sin miedo a que estuviera envenenada la bebió.

Cersei sonrio al ver la confianza que yara tenia sobre ella.

-la flota de hierro me pertenece ahora- dijo cersei mirando el rostro de felicidad de su hermano al saber lo se tenia planeado había funcionado a la perfección.

Todos en la mesa levantaron su copa y bebieron en reparto a la reina de westeros.

\- partiremos en una semana hacia el norte y juro por la memoria de mi hijo y la de mi padre que acabare con todos los stark- dijo cersei Mirando el cuerpo sin vída de euron y cuando todos levantaron sus copas y bridaron para la gran batalla que se aproximaba.


	20. El Invierno Esta Aqui

**notas: bueno al fin llego el gran capitulo, para mi fue difícil escribirlo y si a ustedes les gusta yo estaré muy feliz de complacerlos, este capitulo esta lleno de muertes, momentos muy fuertes para ambos bandos y otros que siempre deseé ver en la serie, como el titulo dice el invierno al fin llego y con el un segunda parte de esta historia comenzara, por el momento tengo algunas ideas para seguir la historia e el hilo argumental, si ustedes desean una segunda parte por favor diganmen en los comentarios y ustedes sabrán si seguiré cuando cambíe la portada de la historia a una que es es muy buena,así estarán informados y no esperaran en vano, desde ya muchas gracias a todos aquellos que comentaron a lo largo de la e hicieron posible que siguiera con esta narracion. Muchas gracias a todos.**

 **El Invierno Esta Aquí**

Ninguna noticia de jon había llegado a winterfell, casi con tres meses de embarazo sansa no podía dormir bien en las noches sin saber como estaba su amado.

El ejercito del norte ya casi estaba listo y solo esperaba el regreso de jon para marchar a kings lanndings pero al no tener noticias impacientaba mas a los soldados y a los señores.

-donde esta el rey-pregunto lord mormont a Robb quien estaba sentado junto a sansa en el gran salón, repleto de hombres y mujeres del norte.

\- jon debe estar regresando ahora mismo a winterfell,solo es cuestión de esperar- decía robb cuando mas voces se oponían encontra de el.

Sansa se sentía muy descompuesta y deseaba retirarse antes de empeorar.

En ese momento varys apareció En el salón junto a tyrion quienes Parecían muy precupados, sansa al verlos se detuvo pensando que traían noticias de jon.

-mis señores debo disculparme por llegar tarde con mi amigo varys pero tengo malas noticias-dijo tyrion cuando se subió a los escalones de la gran mesa y miro a robb y sansa.

-que sucede... Tiene que ver con jon-dijo sansa muy dolorida.

-mis pájaros de kings lanndings me han contado que la reina junto con su ejército y mas de docientos barcos partió al norte... Me temo que se dirige hacia aqui- dijo varys cuando muchos hombres comenzaron a hablar y sansa solo agachó su rostro.

\- porque vendría al norte- pregunto robb cuando tyrion respondió.

\- conozco a mi hermana y se que ambiciona el poder y no dejara que jon tome la capital, sabe que el ejército de jon esta dividido y el norte esta desunido- dijo tyrion cuando muchos señoes se levantaron de sus asientos.

\- se equivoca el norte se unirá y le hara frente... Si nustro rey no esta aquí, lucharemos para proteger nustro hogar- dijo lord glover cuando robb se levantó y miro a sansa.

-cuando llegara al norte- pregunto robb a tyrion que le tomó un momento pensar en la respuesta.

\- si los pájaros de varys no se equivocan y tiene los barcos necesarios... Estar aquí en menos de un mes-dijo tyrion cuando robb asitio y miro a todos los presentes.

\- han escuchado bien mis lords... Tenemos menos de un mes para prepararnos para la guerra... En las puertas de winterfell se decidirá el destino del norte y del reinado de westeros... Juntos prepararemos a la ciudad y el castillo para la guerra-dijo Robb levantando su puño y todos los señores se levataron - les enseñaremos a los lannister la furia de los hombres del norte y como acabamos con nuestros enemigos... Antes de que el invierno llegue el destino del león se decidira- grito robb y en respuesta los señores gritaron y sacaron sus espadas, todos estaban peparados para la gran guerra contra los lannister pero jon no estaba allí y eso era lo que le importaba a sansa.

Robb se agacho y le pregunto a tyrion en voz baja.

\- sabes cuantos hombres tiene tu hermana en su ejército- dijo robb cuando tyrion miro al muchacho.

\- lannister, greyjoy y baratheon juntos... Unos cien mil hombres- dijo tyrion pues sabia que la mitad del ejército de su hermana estaba en las islas de hierro y la otra partía hacia el norte con los barcos de la reina, los abanderados de renly se unieron a la reina por el legítimo hijo de robert, tommen.

El rostro de robb cambio rotundamente por completo al escuchar el poder del ejercito de la reina y que ella ahora se acercaba al norte.

\- mi lord... Se han ganado batallas con menos probabilidades, además tenemos a un dragón de nuestro lado lord stark- dijo tyrion viendo a robb quien estaba muy preocupado y este solo asistió.

\- debemos saber cuantos hombres tenemos ahora aquí y si logramos que los hombres de jon regresen al norte antes de que sea tarde- dijo robb muy preocupado, cuando sansa lo miro fijamente.

\- que sucede robb- pregunto sansa muy asustada al ver el rostro de su hermano.

\- luego hablaremos... Ahora debes ir a descansar hermana- dijo robb cuando tomo la mano de su hermana y este solo asistio.

Sansa fue a su recámara, allí vio el escritorio de jon, aun esaba su piel que usaba siempre, sansa la tomo y acarico su pelaje y al sentir el aroma a jon solo pudo recordar su sonrisa y sus caricias, estaba muy lejos de ella, otra vez y ahora el estaba en un lugar muy peligroso.

Sansa vio que había una hoja en blanco y una pluma con tinta fresca para poder escribir, así que se sentó y solo pudo pensar en jon.

Enviaré ese cuervo a castle black con la esperanza de que llegaras a leerlo sepas que te añoro demasiado jon.

El norte se prepara para na guerra, cersei lannister marcha hacia aquí, tal vez en un mes o menos este en winterfell con todo s ejercito,per robb esta preparando el castillo y a el ejercito para su llegada, le eseñaremos a la reina lo que los stark hacemos a nuestros enemigos.

Nuestro hijo creciendo mucho y desea luchar junto a ti, mientras que ariana me esta haciendo pasar largas noches con un poco de dolor.

Los muchachos estan entrenando mientras que arya también lo hace junto con gendry, tal vez se hallan enamorado, no lo se, pero si es asi debe pedir la mano de árya.

Regresa a mi jon stark, tus hijos y yo te esperaremos.

Sansa Stark, lady de winterfell y reina de norte.

Término de escribir sansa cuando al ver como había quedado la cartala envolvió y coloco su sello en ella, luego fue hasta la torre de los cuervos en medio de la noche, allí tomo a uno y al liberarlo sintió que necesitaba dormir mucho o caería en cualquier momento.

Al regresar a su recamara se encontró con su hermano en la puerta con un rostro de precupacion.

\- robb que haces a estas horas- pregunto sansa cuando abrió su recamara y robb solo miro desde la entrada y luego de unos segundos entro, pues hermano le costaba creer en ese lugar su pequeña hermana y jon habían hecho el amor cuando desde pequeños no se querían demasiado.

\- sansa yo he venido... pues no tengo buenas noticias- dijo rob tomando asiento e intentando pensar como le diría a su hermana que no habia oportunidad de ganar l batalla contra los lannister.

\- es de jon... Esta bien- pregunto sansa muy nerviosa y con ansias de saber algo de su esposo, robb agachó su rostro al escuchar qie sansa estaba muy interesada en jon

\- no sansa no es de jon- dijo robb volviendo a ver a su hermana quien se sentó en los pies de la cama y con su mano en su panza.

\- entonces que- dijo sansa mirando robb quien se levanto y fue hasta la chimenea donde colocó sus manos para calentras por el fuerte frío.

\- cien mil hombres tiene cersei lannister en su ejército, arqueros, espadachines, caballos- dijo robb agachando su rostro con mucho dolor.

\- y nosotros... No llegamos a l mitad de su ejército, balerion desapareció nadie lo ha visto en semanas, según unos campesinos y pescadores lo han visto en puerto blanco hace unos cuatro días pero nada mas- dijo robb golpeando con su puño la pared cuando sansa se levantó y lo abrazo para tranquilizarlo.

\- aun hay esperanzas robb, podemos enviar un cuervo lord bealish quien esta en valle, junto con nuestra tía lysa- dijo sansa cuando obligo a robb a mirarla a la cara.

\- robb... Jon regresara- dijo sansa cuando su hermano solo la miro y se alejó de ella.

\- porque... Porque depositas tanta confianza en jon... Acaso lo vez aqui... A tu lado... Cuando el norte mas lo necesita- grito robb cuando sansa con mucha paz y tranquilidad hablo.

-en jon confió mi vida... Porque cuando ámas a alguien síentes que el siempre va a estar a tu lado, jon no esta aqui... Esta en el norte intentando hacer las pases con los salvajes que desde hacia años han luchado contra nosotros y tal vez jon sea el único que haga posible la paz, el este en un lugar muy peligroso pero se que regresara... Ya lo hizo una vez y lo volverá a hacer-dijo sansa acariciando su vientre cuando robb negó con su cabeza y se sentó muy preocupado.

\- lo amas demasiado... Que diría nuestra madre si te viera en este estado- dijo robb cuando sansa se acercó a el y acaricio sus mejillas.

\- no lo se, nadie lo sabrá... Ellos ya no están aquí, nosotros tenemos que hacer nuestras vidas robb sin importar lo que digan los demas- dijo sansa cuando robb solo agachó su rostro y acarició el vientre de su hermana.

\- si jon no regresa antes de que los lannister lleguen... Yo tomare su lugar y defenderé mi hogar- dijo robb sintiendo dolor y furia al saber qye jon se había convertido en el rey del norte y a el lo habían dejado de lado pero ahora podría demostrar en batalla que el era mejor que jon.

\- jon te ha dejado a cargo de winterfell y el norte robb, no hace falta que este el aquí... Jon confía en ti como yo lo hago- dijo sansa cuando volvió al escritorio y vio el mapa.

\- mañana a primera hora enviaremos un cuervo a lord bealish para que nos apoyo contra la reina, luego prepararemos a los soldados para enfrentar a cualquier peligro- dijo sansa moviendo las piezas del mapa, robb veia a su hermana con mucha sopresa al ver como habia madurado desde la ultima vez que la vio hace tiempo atrás, ahora era todo una mujer y muy buena en estrategias de guerra.

\- los dhotrakis estarán en los flancos, lo inmaculados iran en la delantera para armar un muro de escudos si es que nos atacan primero a caballo... luego atacaremos con las catapultas que los inmaculados han levantado y espero que sirvan de mucho y sobre todo que ellos ataquen primero... No tenemos los números pero podemos tener mucha pasiensia- término sansa intentando alentar a su hermano quien se levanto sin dejar de verla y al acercarse tomo el mapa y al ver como sansa había preparado las estrategias se admiro.

\- como has creicido sansa- dijo robb colocando su mano en el hombro de sansa y esta le dio una sonrisa.

\- aprendí mucho de guerra en libro y historia... Lo he puesto en practica contra ransay bolton y sus hombres... Debiste haber visto esa batalla robb- dijo sansa comuna sonrisa y acercandose a la ventana.

\- los inmaculados atacando por los flancos y los dhotrakis por el frente- dijo sansa cuando recordaba a jon montando a balerion.

\- nunca he visto una batalla de tal magnitud pero creo que ambos veremos la mas grande batalla en las puertas de nuestro hogar... Los lannister viene con todo- dijo robb cuando se Acerco a su hermana y esta negó con su cabeza.

\- no... los lannister no serán un peligro... La batalla más grande sera contra los muertos... Y jon... Moría en ella- dijo sansa muy dolorida al recordar las advertencias que había dicho el adivino, sobre que jon luchara lado a lado con su hijo en la ultima batalla que el luchara.

\- por que lo dices- pregunto robb mirando a su hermana con mucha desconfianza.

\- el futuro esta estricto en tinta seca hermano- dijo sansa acariciando su vientre y un lagrima cayo de sus ojos.

Los días en winterfell habían transcurrido demasiado rapidos, nos hombres de jon en casterly rock estaban regresando, mientras que los de dragón stone no habían respondido ningún cuervo nadie sabia el porque.

Robb había reunido a los abanderados del norte y están listo para la batalla, muchos campesinos juraban haber visto a balerion lejos en el sur, desde que jon partió el dragón no se había visto en winterfell, algo que imacienraba a robb pues la única arma contra el enemigo que podría reducur en cenizas a los lannister era el dragón y ahora estaba lejos como su padre.

Sansa estaba preparando a un pequeño escuadrón de mujeres quienes querían ayudar a luchar, eran jóvenes y rápidas, árya ayudaba a sansa pues esta con su embarazo era muy difícil, el escuadrón de mujeres estaría siempre a la protección de sansa y los hermanos mas pequeños de los stark.

había comenzado a consumir todos los suministros para el invierno ya que mantener a un ejército en un solo lugar era difícil y muy costoso, muchos deseaba que todavía el invierno no llegara para poder reunir mas suministros o no lograrían susistir al invierno, el otoño se terminaba y traería a un largo invierno.

Winterfell y sus murallas eran reforzadas, las grandes puertas del castillo como las torres de vigilancias eran protegidas por acero fundido, trincheras eran contruidas en el campo de batalla, arboles era talados para reforzar y crear escudos y flechas, cientos de soldados eran entrenados con arcos para colocarlos estratégicamente en el campo de batalla, ya que los números no eran suficientes debía ganarse la batalla de forma diferente, los dhotrakis comenzaron a aceptar armaduras en ciertas partes del cuerpo, como el pecho y los brazos, muchos de los miembros del consejo habían armado varias estrategias de guerra con los comandantes de cada ejercito, eran diferentes para cada tipo de forma en la que atacarían los lannisters, los caballeros de vale no habían respondido pero pronto tendrían que hacerlo, los martel quien dese hace tiempo habían enviado mas barcos y suministro al norte par apoyar a jon y sansa habían llegado y así lograron preparase para la batalla, sansa enviaba a los exploradores para encontrar el campamento lannister, este ya había desembarcado y estaba a unos 5 día de winterfell, la reina quería saber si los frey la apoyarían pero al llegar a las gemelas y encontrase con las banderas de los tully supo que walder frey había muerto a manos de robb stark quienes ahora en el norte lo llamaban el joven lobo.

Sansa enviaba a mas cuervos a castle black para saber algo de jon pero jamas respondian, eso desesperan cada vez mas a robb y para sansa solo la impacientaba un poco porque aun confiaba plenamente en jon y que regresaría pronto.

Luego de muchos dias de preparación todo esta listo, una noche sansa estaba dolorida y mirando por la ventana que daba al campo de batalla, cientos de antorchas comenzaron a aparecer del bosque, los lannsiter habían llegado y estaban a las puertas del winterfell.

\- nunca creí volver a ver este horrendo lugar- dijo cersei quien estaba frente a su tienda cuando el sol comenzaba a salir y dejaba ver al hermoso castillo de winterfell, a su lado estaba Jaime quien llevaba la armadura lannister puesta y no la de la guardia real.

\- yo también... Pero el destino nos trajo de nuevo aquí, sin robert, sin joffrey ni lord strk y a esposa, solo tu y yo- dijo Jaime cuando vio aue cersei le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se cubrio su pecho con las pieles que llevaba puesta, el clima era muy distinto.

\- la ultima vez que vi este lugar... No hacia tanto frio- dijo Jaime mirando a la nieve que cubría todo a su alrededor.

\- debemos agradecer que logramos llegar antes que el invierno jaime- dijo cersei mirando al sol salir y los rayos caleneaban su rostro helado.

\- no hemos visto al dragon por ningún lado- dijo jaime mirando hacia el cielo por temor a el animal.

\- y no lo veremos mi querido hermano- dijo cersei contenta de saber que el cuerno había funcionado, cuando tocaron tierra del norte, al hacerlo sonar el dragón quien sobrevolaba lo cielos comenzó a irse mas al sur y desaparecer, el cuervo había sido creado por lo niños del bosque hace michos años pero lo que cresei no sabia pronto traería desgracia a todo westeros.

\- vendras conmigo par hablar con el targaryen y su esposa- preguntó Jaime mirando como unos cinco hombres a caballo salían de las puertas de winterfell con los estandartes del huargo y se detuvieron en medio del campo de batalla.

\- quiero ver el rostro de la pequeña sansa stark quien me trajo desgracias a mi familia- dijo cersei preparándose y salio de su tienda lista para montar e ir a ver a sus enemigos antes de la batalla.

Sansa junto con robb encavezaban a un pequeño grupo con sus estandartes, mientras que veían que Jaime y cersei junto con unos tres soldados mas se acercaban al encuentro.

\- no deberías estar aqui- dijo robb mirando a su hermana quien tenia los ojos fijos en cersei,ella habia visto a la reina hace casi tres años en su visita con robert cuando sansa era solo una niña ingenua y con suelos estúpidos, pero ahora cersei estaba allí de nuevo con un ejército enorme y con sed de venganza mientras que sansa ahora era la reina del norte y señora de winterfell, muchas cosas habían pasado para llegar a ese momento tan esperado por sansa, ver el rostro de esa mujer era todo lo que deseaba.

al llegar al encuentro Jaime miro a robb quien llevaba una armadura con el emblema stark y a su lado el gran huarho viento gris mientras que sansa llevaba una pequeña armadura qye dejaba al descubierto su vientre en crecimiento.

Los hermanos lannister miraron con temor a los granes huargos que los miraban amenazantes, pues era del tamaño de los caballos.

\- la ultima vez que te vi, era una niña que aun no había sangrado y ahora mirate- dijo cersei cuando sansa solo la m con furia cuando lady se acerco a cersei y dio un fuerte aullido cuando la reina solo se callo por miedo.

\- robb stark el joven lobo... Aun recuerdo cuando estabas en los cabalozos de la capital y ahora estas frente a mi- termino Jaime con una sonrisa cuando robb solo le respondió con una fuerte mirada.

\- todo esto inicio por el bastardo targaryen... y ahora no esta aqui- dijo cersei cuando dio una pequeña sonrisa pero sansa le respondio.

\- su nombre es jon... El no esta aqui... Esta salvando al norte de lo que yace mas allá de la muralla de hielo... Pero yo estoy aqui... Soy la reina- dijo sansa cuando se acercó mas a cersei.

\- pues estar salvando al norte de cuentos para niños- dijo cersei mirando a su hermano quien dio una pequeña sonrisa.

\- no tiene los números starks- dijo Jaime cuando robb agachó su rostro pero sansa le hizo frente.

\- tal vez ser Jaime... Pero pronto se vera quien ganara esta guerra- dijo sansa cuando cersei solo se río al escuchar las palabras de sansa.

\- que dirán sus padres ahora... Desafiar a los lannister fue su error y ahora terminara con el norte y con tu casa- dijo cersei cuando sansa y miro fijamente.

\- el norte recuerda- dijo sansa cuando miro a robb y este dio la señal y las puertas se abrieron y los inmaculados comenzaron a salir en fr

Formación, pronto los dhotrakis aparecieron en los flancos del castillo y por último el ejército del norte con todos los estandartes de las casas comenzaron a formar filas detrás de los inmaculados, en total eran unos cincuenta mil hombres o mas.

Jaime miro con mucha furia a robb cuando su ejercito comenzó a preparase, cersei miro a sansa quien esta le dio una pequeña sonrisa y la reina solo la miro con odio y dio media vuelta de inmediato cuando los dos huargos dieron un fuerte aullido qye hizo poner la piel de gallina a muchos de los soldados enemigos.

Jaime llego primero y comenzó a gritar las órdenes a Sus hombres para preparase para la batalla.

-a sus formaciones- grito jaime cuando los capas rojas con esucu formaron un largo muro de escudos para defenderse de los dhotrakis, los soldados baratheon montaron sus caballos y se posicionaron detrás de los capas rojas, los arqueros en los flancos para atacar desde lejos y con serteridad.

Sansa se despido de robb y regreso al castillo para su protección mientras que robb saco su espada y se pozo frente a su ejercito cuando vio que jaime se bajo de su caballo y comenzó a caminar cuando una mujer se unió a el.

Deanerys apareció junto con jaime quien la tomó de los hombros y de repente la empujo cuando comenzó a correr en dirección a robb, este no dudo en cabalgar para salvarla.

Jaime regreso y dio un grito para que los arqueros que estaban en los flancos comenzaran a disparar en direccion a dany.

\- vamos... Vamos- grito robb cuando parecia jamas llegar a dany pero esta se tropezó y callo al suelo, robb cuando estuvo frente a ella desmonto su caballo y tomo a dany para ver su rostro.

\- dany todo estara bien... Ven conmigo- dijo robb cuando esta solo negó con su cabeza y se levantó.

\- lo siento robb... Pero tu hermana me arrebato todo lo que mas deseaba- dijo dany cuando miro hacia atras y asistio con su cabeza a jaime quien dio una fuerte grito.

\- a la carga- grito jaime cuando el muro de escudos se abrió y mas de docientos dhltrakis a caballo comenzaron a correr en dirección a robb quien estaba solo en medio del campo de batalla, eran dhotrakis de dragon stone quienes apoyaron a deanerys como la verdadera khalessi y no a jon.

\- dany- dijo robb con mucho dolor cuando esta vio como las flechas mataron al caballo de robb y un soldado lannister la tomo y la alejo del campo de batalla.

-no... No- grito sansa cuando vio que robb se preparaba para la envestida y sansa ordeno de imediato partir y romper la orden de esperar a que ellos ataquen primero.

Robb cerro sus ojos cuando vio que los dhotrakis lo acabarian en unos segundo, cometió en grave error, pero en ese preciso instante los dhltrakis que eran fieles a jon llegaron a tiempo y la batalla comenzó, los caballos caían al suelo, los dhotrakis se asesinaban entre ellos mientras que jaime dio la orden de disparar flechas sin importar que.

sansa tuvo que regresar al campo de batalla para ayudar a su hermano y al ver a dany montada al lado de cersei solo le dio ganas de acabar con esa mujer de una vez por todas.

\- de quien es el norte-grito lord manderly cuando sansa le ordeno que atacara a caballo y rompiera el muro de escudo lannister.

\- de nosotros- gritaron los soldados norteños muy fuerte cuando cersei sintio la respuesta.

\- por quien luchamos- grito de nuevo cuando miro a sus soldados que comenzaron a sacar las lanzas para la embestida.

\- por los stark- respondieron en un fuerte grito.

\- a la Carga- grito lord manderly dando meda vuelta sobre s caballo y viend fijamene a ser jeime, cuando los mas de diez mil caballos comenzaron a correr para ayudar a los dhotrakis y desarmar al muro de escudos.

-arqueros... Preparados- ordeno sansa cuando el ruido de los arcos mostró que estaban todos listos.

\- esperen... Esperen- decía sansa al ver que aun no los dhltrakis enemigos no estaban al alcanzede las flechas, pero cuando comenzaron a correr en su dirección sansa dio la orden.

\- fuego- grito sansa cuando vio que sobre su cabeza una nube negra de flechas salió disparada hacia el enemigo.

Cerse y deanerys miraron hacia la nube de flechas y la reina con mucjo odio miro a su hermano para que resondira al ataque. Muchos de los enemigos calleron pero no sirvió de mucho, los norteños estában a punto de chocar contra el muro de escudos cuando este comenzó a abrirse y soldados con ballestas comenzaron a disparar a los caballos, eran cási tres filas una detrás dd la otra, cuando disparaban, la fila daba un pao atras para regargar y laotra tomaba su lugar cuando los soldados caian al suelo sin vida otros eran aplastados por los animales.

Sansa y sinto mucho dolor y furia pero vio a su hermano salír a caballo dirigiendo a los norteños contra jaime quien saco su espada y se dirigio a su ecuentro.

Una gran tropa a pie con banderas baratheon aparecieron por los flancos obligando a sansa a ordenar a los inmaculados que aun estaban sin moverse de sus posiciones a formar muros de escudos para protegerse de los soldados enemigos.

Los arqueros stark comenzaron a disparar pero ya era demasiado tarde los enemigos atacaron de sorpresa y estaban ganando

Los inmaculados se movían como lá falanjes, corrían sus esucudos y con las lanzas ascaban con los enemigos, pues los soldados de westeros no podían ganar contra los inmaculados, cesei vio que los soldados baratheon estaban siendo masacrados y al ver que sansa junto con un gran numero de soldados comenzó a guiar a los inmaculados en su dirección, cersei sonrió.

Sansa comenzó a cabalgar viendo a la reina lannister quien la esperaba con una gran sonrísa, por muchos de los soldados comenzaron a undirse en el barro, algo había exparcido en la tierra,sansa miro sobre su caballo que el suelo estaba cubierto de un líquido verde.

\- mi lady que es esto- dijo un soldado inmaculado cuando sansa mir con mucha fuira a cersei quien un soldado le entregó un arco con una flecha encendida

cersei miro a dany quien no dejaba de ver a sansa rodeada de fuego salvaje en el suelo, se sentiatan feliz de que pronto la veía arder y eso la había convertido en la fiel hija del rey loco.

\- quieres hacer los honores- dijo cersei cuando le entre el arco junto con la flecha a dany y esta volvió su vista a sansa.

\- debe irse mi lady... Corra- grito el soldado cuando golpeo al caballo para que comienza a correr fuera del alcanzó de el fuego salvaje.

Sana miro a dany quien disparo sin dudar a los inamclados y la flecha al tocar el fuego salvaje una gran explosión frente a winterfell acabo con casi la mitad de los inmaculados y arrojando a sansa a suelo cuando el caballo cayó sin vida por la explosión.

Robb quien esyaba luchando frente a frente con jaime en medio de una batalla de dhotrakis y capa rojas vio como la explocion distrajo a todos, asusto a muchos de los caballos.

Robb vio a su alrededor como los dhotrakis estaban cayendo, per ser jaime regreso para reagrupar sus hombres y dejando a robb.

\- regresen- gritaba robb cuando los dhotrakis comenzaron a seguirlo de nuevo a las puertas del castillo.

\- gusano... Donde esta mi hermana- grito robb cuando gusano gris no dejaba de ver a sus hombres gritar de dolor y ser quemados vivos por el fuego salvaje.

\- gusano donde esa sansa-le grito robb de nuevo cuando este lo miro sin poder hablar y señalo al campo muy cerca de la explosión cuando sansa se levantaba de suelo.

\- sansa- grito robb cuando vio a su hermana levantase y mirar al norte muy Cansada y dolorida.

Robb vio a cersei y dany quienes detrás de ellas mas soldados baratheon y ñanisyer aparecieron, eran unos cuarenta mil mas, y robb solo podía llegar a tener veinte mil o menos, pues la explosión acabo con muchos soldados y caballos.

\- esta acabados- dijo cersei cuando miro a su hermano quien llego a caballo muy herido,mientras que dany tenia unos ojos de furia al mirar a sansa y esa sonrisa de locura al ver a sansa en medio de campo de batalla.

-quiero a sansa para mi- dijo dany cuando cersei le dio una sonrisa y vio a su hermano cuando este dio un grito par que atacaran de nuevo con flechas y espadas.

\- lord strak- dijo manderly viendo a robb montar un caballo y dirigirse a buscar a sansa.

\- que ordena mi lord- dijo un soldado viendo lord manderly quien no sabia que hacer ahora.

\- preparensen para atacar de nuevo, debemos resistir- dijo el hombre cuando los soldados comenzaron a levanta sus escudos y salieron corrindo al encuentro.

Sansa miro a el enemigo marchar una última vez hacia winterfell y al vez acabaraian ganando, mientras que volvió a su ejército y este estaba muy reducido pero aun así marchaba al encuentro, las lagrimas de sansa cayeron de sus ojos, y una mano paso por su panza.

\- donde estas- dijo sansa cuando en ese momento muchos cuernos sonaron desde el norte d winterfell, cersei de inmediato volvio su vista hacia allí junto con jaime y dany.

\- son de los nuestros- pregunto cersei cuando jaime la miro con preocupación y negó con su cabeza.

La reina de inmediato volvió su vista al norte y un hombre a caballo apareció junto con un gran huargo blanco a su lado.

Sansa comenzo a llorar de la emoción, jon había regresado y estaba viendo como el las puertas de su hogar ocurría una gran batalla.

Jon vio una gran humadera y cuerpos quemados, muchos caballos muertos y banderas lannister en la campo de batalla, jon tenia un rostro de seriedad y locura al ver tal escena, mas aun cuando vio a dany montada al lado de cersei, pero peor aun fue cuando los ejercitos de ambos bandos se detuvieron al ver a jon y en medio de campo estaba sansa mal herida.

Jon mir con mucha furia a los lannister y en ese momento mance apareció a caballo a su lado.

\- rey cuervo... Que ordenas- pregunto mance cuando vio a jon con furia en los ojos.

\- acaba con todos los los capas rojas y viviras en el norte en paz- dijo jon cuando mance asistió con la cabeza y mir hacia atrás y en ese momento unos cuatro gigantes aparecieron, dos montaba mamunts y otros dos llevaba unos palo gigantes en las manos, el rostro de cersei y jaime al ver esas criaturas fue de terror y el de sansa y robb al ver a jon el lobo blanco apomañado de gigantes y mamuts era una imagen sacada de lo cuentos de tata.

Detrás de los gigantes cientos de hombres libres con lanzas y espadas aparecieron, eran cientos y cientos de hombres

De repente jon salio cabalgando muy rapido y a su lado ghost lo seguía.

Sansa vio como jon se acercaba a ella y detrás de el los gigantes y los mamuts comenzaron a correr fuera dirección a los soldados lannister y por ultimo los hombres libres con gritos comenzaron a correr junto con los gigantes.

jon bajo de su caballo y salí correido pero sólo se detuvo frente a sansa quien estaba con sus manos cubriendo s boca de la emoción.

Sansa se abalanza a el y jon la abrazo muy fuerte.

\- estoy aqui... Ya estoy aqui- dijo jon besando a sansa apasionadamente mientras que dany los miraba con mucha fuira y dolor.

\- jon llegaste a tiempo... Dany nos ha..- dijo sansa cuando jon apoyo de cabeza en el pecho sansa parecia un niño.

\- lo se sansa... No imsporta ahora debes irte- dijonjon tomando a sansa de la mal y subiendola a el caballo donde el había montado.

\- pero tu...- dijo sansa cuando jon golpeo al caballo y salio corriendo a winterfell.

\- protege a los niños- grito jon cuando saco su espada y volvió su vista los hermanos lannister y dany con mucha furia.

Cersei miro con boca abierta a jon y luego volvió a su ejercito se era aplastado por mamunts y los gigantes, los salvajes eran muy fuertes y no temían a la muerte.

los lannister Estaban periendo la guerra, dany miraba a jon quien es ese momento alzo su vista al cielo.

Los dos lannister vieron junto con dany una imagen épica de un verdadero rey de los primeros hombres.

Wun wun un gigante quien era amable con jon estaba montando a un mamuts se paro a la izquierda de jon, mirando fijamente a la reina lannister luego desde el cielo balerion apareció de nuevo, jaime busco el cuerno pero lo habia perdido en batalla, balerion bajo y se poso a la derecha de jon, el gigante miro a dragón por primera vez y este solo agacho su cabeza al dragon y por ultimo ghost estaba a lado de jon, el gran huargo blanco no se alejaría de su amo.

Las criaturas mágicas habían regresado a westeros y estában del lado de jon, sansa miraba a su esposo y no podía creer ver que todo era cierto, las historias de los gigantes y los dragones ahora estaban frente a ella y a sus hermanos, los tiempos cambiaron y sansa desaba que su padre los estuviera vienedo.

Jon miro a ghost y este salio corriendo en direccion a cersei, mientras que wun wun señalo a la reina y jon asistió y también comenzó a correr sobre el mamuts, después de haber girtado muy fuerte. Por último jon miro a balerion quien agacho su cabeza.

\- donde te habías metido muchacho- dijo jon subiendo por las alas de la dragón y luego éste comenzó a elevarse.

\- el norte- dijo cersei mirando como las criaturas venían hacia ella.

\- es salvaje y magico- dijo de nuevo cuando miro a su hermano y este solo soltó su espada dejandola caer al suelo.

Jon junto con balerion se posaron frente a los lannister quienes estos se cubieran por el viento que las alas del dragón producían.

\- jaime lannister y cersei lannister...éxigo el trono de hierro- dijo jon cuando cersei le sonrió y se bajo del caballo.

\- es tuyo aegon targaryen- dijo cersei viendo como jon bajaba de balerion y este se paro detrás de ellos, jon se acercó a cersei.

\- no es para mi- dijo jon cuando el rostro de cersei cambio por completo.

\- entonces quien sera el rey- preguntó cersei cuando vio a jon agachar su rostro y en ese momento robb llego a caballo y detrás de el gandry quien estaba cubierto de sangre y llevaba un gran martillo.

\- mi lady le presentó a gendry de la casa baratehon- dijo jon cuando vio al bastardo de robert sorprenderse al escuchar a jon, y este le pido que se acercara a la reina.

cersei lo miro de pies a cabeza y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

\- eres hijo de robert sin duda-dijo la reina cuando jon asistió y miro a gendry dándole una palmada en el hombro.

\- ahora eres el rey, es por eso que le pedi a tyrion que te buscara y que me esperaras en dragón stone... ese fue el plan desde el comienzo- dijo jon cuando gendry no podía creerlo, pero en ese momento dany bajo del caballo y gritando como una desquiciada.

\- el torno me pertenece bastardo- grito dany cuando saco una daga de su vestido y se abalanzó a gendry pero cersei se interpuso recibiendo la apuñalada de dany.

\- cersei... Hermana no- grito jaime cuando vio a su amada sacrificarse para proteger a verdadero hijo de robert.

\- gendry...- dijo cersei cuando vio que el muchacho se arodillo para ver a la mujer que estaba en brazos de jaime.

Jon tomo a dany y la alejo de todos.

-porque... Porque lo hiciste- pregunto jon queriendo saber porque apoyo al enemigo.

\- aun lo preguntas... Te amo jon... Siempre amaste a sansa y no viste que yo te ame desde el día que me rescataste, antes eramos tu y yo, pero sansa aparecio y arruino todo, ella te alejo de tu objetivo, y ahora el trono se lo entregas al hijo del hombre que mato a nuestra familia- dijo dany mirando a gendry quien estaba hablando con cersei antes de que muriera.

\- yo siempre ame a sansa y lo sabias... Dejo el trono a ese muchacho porque es un buen hombre y será un gran rey... Mi hogar es aqui... Mi lugar es winterfell... Soy y siempre seré jon snow el bastardo de ned stark... Todos los padres de los que estamos aqui cometieron errores y pagaron el precio, pero yo quiero dejar a gendr, porque quiero dejar un gran reino para mis hijos y se que el lo cambiara todo... Lo se- dijo jon mirando al muchacho quien no dejaba de ver a cersei.

\- porque lo hizo mi lady- preguntó gendry cuando cersei tomo la mano de el joven.

\- porque alguna vez ame a tu padre y se que tu seras un hombre mejor que el y por es debes reinar... He cometido errores y los he pagado, es momento de remediarlos-dijo cersei cuando jaime la abrazo llorando desconsoladamente.

\- no...no cersei no me dejes- decía jaime mientras lloraba con tanto dolor, su germana acaricio su mejilla.

\- debes seguir adelante jaime... debes convertirte en lord de casterly rock, protege a nuestros hijos... Amalos como yo te amo- dijo cersei cuando en ese momento robb se acerco a dany y tomándola para que no haga otro locura cuando jon se acerco a cersei.

\- jo...jon snow- dijo cersei cuando jon arrodillado frente a ella le tomo la mano.

\- yo he matado a tus padres... Encerre a tu hermano por ttodo este tiempo... Solo quiero pedirte perdón antes de partir con mi hijo y mis padres- dijo cersei cuando jon asistió con la cabeza y colocando su mano en na cabeza de cersei.

\- aprendi de lord stark a perdonar a mis enemigos... Es momento- dijo jon cuando cersei asistio con la cabeza y cerrando lps ojos para dejar de respirar, jaime llorando tan fuerte y abrazándola para no dejarla ir.

\- porque me traicionaste dany- pregunto robb cuando dany agachó su rostro y volvió a mirar a robb.

\- no puedo amar a otro hombre robb- dijo dany acariciando su mejillas.

\- que hara jon conmigo- pregunro dany cuando robb volvió la vista a jon y este solo se levanto y junto con gendry se alejaron del lugar.

\- aun no lo sabemos... Primero deberás hablar con sansa- dijo robb cuando dany por primera vez con mucha sinceridad abrazo a robb.

Jon y gendry se pararon en la cima de la colina que daba al campo de batalla, todo estaba cubierto de muertos, sangre, fuego y empezaba a cubrirse de nieve.

\- la batalla acabo- dijo jon cuando solo coloco su mano en el hombro de gendry.

\- los stark ganaron- dijo el muchacho cuando jon solo lo miro y asistió con la cabeza.

\- hoy comenzara un nuevo reinado... La paz llegara antes que el invierno- dijo jon cuando ambos quedaron mirando a winterfell.

Los días habían transcurrido, los pocos hombres lannister que habían sobrevivido fueron obligados a abandonar el norte y regresar a casteely rock, los hijos del hierro fueron desterrados del norte y fue coronado como nuevo rey de las islas del hierro theon.

Mientras que gandry partió al sur para su coronación, pero antes debia dspedirse de arya quien había prometido casarse con el cuando sea mayor. una unión que robert había deseado junto con su padre.

Los salvajes habían levantado un campamento inmenso frente a winterfell, para esperar las ordenes de mance.

Los señores del norte aun no estaban de acuerdo con tal permiso pero la reunión con jon el rey terminaria con los malos acuerdos

Los hermanos stark estaban reunidos en el paprapeto de winterfell viendo como reconstruían al castillo y levantaban el campamento.

\- llegaste a tiempo hermano- dijo robb cuando muro a jon quien están abrazando a sansa y con su mano en el vientre.

\- muchos murieron por mi culpa... No debí tardar tanto- dijo jon cuando sansa lo miro a loa ojos.

\- has salvado a todos esos hombres libres... Ellos están aquí ahora y te lo deben, prevenidte una guerra en castle black no podrías detener esta- dijo sansa intenanto consolar a jon quien solo asistió y volvió a abrazar a sansa.

\- y ahora- preguntó árya quien estaba mirando a el campamento

\- todo acabo- afirmo bran cuando jon solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

\- no aun no- dijo jon cuando el maestro luwin apareció detrás de ellos.

\- mis lords... Tengo una noticia que darles- dijo luwin cuando los hermanos se volvieron hacia el.

\- que sucede maestro- preguntó jon cuando luwin asistió y miro a los niños.

\- un cuervo llegó de la citadel... Un cuervo blanco... El invierno esta aqui- afirmó luwin con una sonrisa al ver a los jóvenes stark comenzar a sonreír y en ese momento bran y rickon comenzaron a reirse.

\- bueno padre siempre lo prometió no es asi- dijo jon cuando miro a robb quien solo asistio con la cabeza.

\- el estaría orgulloso de todos nosotros- dijo sansa cuando jon muro hacia el cielo cuando nieve cayo sobre su rostro.

\- el lobo solitario muere...- dijo jon cuando su hermanos al mismo tiempo respondieron.

\- pero la manada sobrevive-todos respondieron cuando jon los miro con una sonrisa.

\- hay que prepararse- dijo jon dejando a sansa con un beso en la frente y volviendo hacia el castillo cuando los mas pequelos preguntaron.

\- para que- dijieron cuando jo. se dio vuelta para verlos ala cara.

\- para el largo invierno- dijo jon dejando a sus hermanos para reunir a todos en el gran salón.

-los salvajes no deben estar aquí... Son invasores- dijo lord Glover parado frente a todo el gran salón, que estaba repleto de lords del norte, gendry baratheon, jaime lannister, tyrion y los demás acompañantes.

\- no somos invasores... Nos han invitado al norte...- dijo mance frente a lord glover lo mur fijamente.

\- no por mi- dijo el hombre y se sentó en su silla muy enojado por tal permiso.

jon quien estaba sentado en la gran mesa junto a sansa, robb, arya, bran y rickon lo hijos de lord eddard stark estaban reunidos al fin.

Jon se levantó para responder a todos aquellos que estaban muy enojados por los salvajes.

\- los hombres libres, los soldados del norte y mi ejercito lucharon valientemente contra nuestro enemigo quien hoy esta presente... Mi padre solía decir que a nuestros amigos los conocemos en el campo de batalla, los hombres líbres ahora son parte del norte, yo les he dado el permiso de cruzar la muralla- dijo jon cuando muchos comenzaron a hablar y a discutir, cuando lord manderly se levanto para responde a aquellos que no estaba de acuerdo.

\- esta guerra ha terminado... El invierno llego... Y si los maestros tiene razón sera el mas largo en cien años... Debemos refugiarnos de la tormenta- dijo lord manderly viendo a cada lord del norte quien asistían con la cabeza, pero jon lo interrumpió.

\- mi querido amigo... La guerra aun no termino... Te aseguro que él verdadero enemigo no se refugiara en la tormenta... El traerá la tormenta... Mas allá de la muralla he visto que algo se aproxima... Caminantes blancos llegaran del norte... Un esperado por muchos años que este invierno llegue y que los siete reinos luchen entre nosotros para atacar cuando estemos mas debiles... La larha noche se acerca y con ella los muertos llegaran- dijo jon cuando un gran silencio se apodero del salon y mance raider se levanto firme y con voz alta hablo.

\- se que no somos bienvenidos... Nos ven como enemigos... Pero el verdadero enemigo esta alla... En el norte y a el no le interesa un trono ni un reino... Solo quiere ver a westeros en un un largo invierno- dijo mance cuando jon lo miro y asistió al hombre.

\- he conocido a su rey... Lord stark ama al norte mas que a nada... Pero ama mas a su familia y el luchara por protegerla... Todos debemos luchar para salvar el mundo en que nuestros hijos viviran- dijo mance cuando muchos comenzaron a asistir con la cabeza.

\- el rey de los hombres libres habla con firmeza...Debemos dejar de lado nuestras diferencias y luchar contra lo que se acerca... Nos hemos distraído mucho tiempo en esta guerra y dejamos de lado nuestro verdadero enemigo... Pero aun tenemos tiempo de prepararnos- dijo lord mormont cuando en ese momento gendry se levanto con mucho coraje.

\- yo como mi primera acción como rey...declaro que los siete reinos deberán unirse cuando la larga noche llegue y luchar juntos contra los muertos y aquel reino que se oponga sera enemigo de la corona... No podemos seguir luchando entre nosotros- termino genrdy cuando jon asistió con una sonrisa a el joven.

\- si no luchamos contra el rey de la noche... Winterfell, riverrun incluso el mismo kings lanndings caerían en la larga noche- afirmó jon cuando todos comenzaron a ponerse mas nerviosos.

\- lo unico que nos separa de los muertos es la gran muralla de hielo protegida por la guardia nocturna y no hay hombres suficientes para defendernos- afirmó jon cuando vio qye los lords empezaron a hablar entre ellos. Luego muchos comenzaron a ofrecer a sus hombres para enviarlos a castle black y levantar ese viejo castillo para lo que se aproximaba.

\- así comenzaremos todos los preparativos...ahora en marcha- ordeno jon cuando todos comenzaron a levantarse e irse del salón dejando solas a los hermanos quienes estaban agotados de tantos problemas.

\- que haremos con deanerys jon- preguntó robb mirando a jon quien cerro sus ojos al recordar a dany, otro asusnto más que debía resolverse.

\- intento matar a sansa... No lo dejare pasar por alto- dijo jon levantándose luego de besar a sansa y dejar el salón muy rápido y a sus hermanos quienes quedaron en silencio total al ver a jon muy furioso con dany.


	21. Vientos De Invierno

**notas: bueno gracias a todos los que comentaron el capítulo anterior y gracias a ellos na historia tendrá una segunda parte, este capítulo se llamara Vientos de Invierno y cocluura con Sueños De Primavera, esperó que les guste y si es así comenten me ayudan mucho mas.**

 **Pronto publicare un capítulo de otra historia que es lo que creo qye sucederá en na séptima temporada solo que agregare a la historia la relación de jon y sansa, espero que lo lean y lea guste, si comentan me ayudaran a seguir la historia, muchas gracias a todos... Ahora lean tranquilos**

 **Vientos De Invierno**

Gendry se había despertado con el amanecer de un nuevo día, muchas veces le despertaba y se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, era muy espacioso y la su cama era muy cómoda, siempre había damas que lo atendían en todo lo que el deseaba, guardias reales en la puerta de su recamara, el escritorio frente a su fama estaba repleto de cartas de todos los reinos, detrás de ese escritorio había una gran ventana que daba a la ciudad de kings lanndings, desde que los lannister y sus estandartes desaparecionron de la ciudad, este se levanto prospera y fuerte para el largo invierno que al fin había llegado y que prometía Ser uno de los peores que westeros se enfrentaria.

No debería estar aqui, no es mi lugar, yo soy un herrero y siempre lo seré, pensaba gendry en sus adentros al verse levantar de esa cama y Ser atendido de inmediato por las damas, ayudaba a vestirlo y una de ellas le dejaba en su escritorio una bandeja de plata con el desayuno para romper con na ayuna y comenzar un nuevo día, pero este seria distinto, pues al fin el día de su coronación había llegado, un nuevo rey y poseedor del trono de hierro ahora estaba listo para defender a su reino de lo que amenazaba en el norte de la muralla.

El comandante de la guardia Real había entrado a su recamara con el permiso de de gendry mientras ese estaba comiendo su desayuno y bebiendo jugo fresco.

\- mi lord, mis disculpas por molestarlo en un día muy imporate para usted- dijo el comandante cuando vio qye su rey solo negó con su cabeza intentando hablar mientras comía.

\- no.. No hace falta tanta cordialidad conmigo ser...- dijo gendry esperando saber e nombre de su comandante quien al gin podía conocerlo pues había estado en un largo viaje.

-Nicolas... De la casa dayne- dijo el hombre quien era descendiente de arthur dayne.

\- se Nicolás es un gusto ser protegido por usted- dijo gendry con una sonrisa al ver que el hombre solo asistio y sacó de su armadura un papel para comenzar a leer.

\- mi lord... aquí tengo el nombre de los lords que han venido de las casas mas importantes de westeros para su coronacion... Oberyn de l casa Martell de dorne, lady olenna tyrel de alto jardín ,lord Petyr Bealish en representación de lady lysa arryn de vale, lord jaime lannister de casterly rock- decia ser Nicolás tantos nombres diferentes que algunos gendry lograba reconocoer pero otros nunca los había escuchado y ahora el solo pensar que todos ellos debían rendirle respeto a el como su nuevo rey era difícil de creer para gendry, demasiadas cosas buenas para un bastardo como el.

\- lord jon y sansa stark, rey y reina del norte, lords de winterfell- término ser Nicolás cuando gendry sonrió al escuchar el nombre de jon y sansa en esa lista h ahora el deseaba verlos de nuevo, la batalla contra los lannister había ocurrido hace ya mucho Tiempo.

Gendry se levanto de su silla bebiendo en ultimo poco de jugo y acercándose a ser Nicolás.

\- donde estas... Jon y sansa- dijo gendry cuando vio qye ser Nicolás le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Gendry se encontraba a las Afueras del castillo, al llegar a los jardines que daban al océano se encontró con jon y sansa sentados en una pequeña banca mirando al basto océano.

-al fin han llegado- dijo gendry cuando apareció detrás de ellos y fue jon quien primero se levanto y con los brazos abiertos se abalanzo a gendry dándole un gran abrazo, jon sentía mucho aprecio por el joven baratheon, era como un hermano mas para el.

jon se alejo un poco de gendry para poder verlo de pies a cabeza y ver ese nuevo gendry quien seria rey de westeros, jon le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y se dio vuelta para ayudar a sansa a levantarse de la banca.

\- gendry permiteme presentarte a mi pequeña niña arianna stark- dijo jon cuando tomo la mano de sansa y levarandola lentamente para recibirla con un beso en la frente a sansa y dejar que gendry se acercara a ver a la pequeña arianna.

\- es preciosa, los felicitó mis lords- dijo gendry cuando sansa acaricio su mejillas.

\- no deberías llamarnos mi lords... Ya no- dijo sansa cuando solo asistió con la cabeza y volvió había jon quien aun tenia muchas cosas que contarle a el rey, noticias del norte y sobre todo como estaban afronrando el invierno.

\- jon...que ha sucedido desde que me fui de winterfell- preguntó gendry viendo que jon y sansa se miraron y luego volvieron hacia el, sintió que los ojos de ambos demostraban mucho cansancio, muchas decisiones difíciles y sobre todo muerte y sangre.

\- no creo que sea el momento gendry, cuando termine este día tan importante para ti hablaremos de todo- dijo jon colocando su mano en el hombro del joven quien solo asistió con la cabeza y rocordo a el la querida y amada árya, quien a el le había partido su corazón dejarla en winterfell sabiendo qye tardaria mucho tiempo en volverla a ver, noches enteras deseaba volver a estar en el norte para acariciar las mejiñas de árya y besar sus hermoso labios, gemdry amaba el carácter de árya, aventurera, luchadora h sobre todo su valentía.

\- árya... Como esta ella- preguntó gendry a jon quien este agacho su cabeza antes de hablar de nuevo.

\- arya esta enfadada con nosotros... Pues creí que por el momento debía quedarse en winterfell y ayudar a robb con todo los deberes... Ella aun te ama... Además ya todos los siete reinos sabes que es tu prometida y la futura reina- dijo jon sabiendo que árya debía estar furiosa con sansa y el por todo lo sucedido y mas aun con lo que había sucedido con daenerys y sansa en winterfell hace tiempo atras.

Seis meses antes

el viento soplaba tan fuerte que las pareder de piedra del gran castillo silbaban por las noches cuando los primeros días de invierno habían llegado, los días se habían mas cortos y las noches mas largas, jon estaba en su solar estudiando las cartas recibidas en el día cuando sansa salia de su baño nocturno antes de acostarse.

Sansa vio a jon muy concentrado en leyendo a la luz de la vela,su cabello todo desprolijo como si hubiera luchado contra un oso, ghost estaba en sus pies descansando, el rostro de jon se había embellecido mas aun por las cicatrices su tenían en su rostro, sansa siempre pensó amar a un príncipe con una hermosa piel sin cicatrices ni heridas en su cuerpo, pero jon era todo lo contrario, su cuerpo llevaba heridas de mucho tiempo, cada un tenia una historia y sansa amaba acacriciar el cuerno de jon mientras dormía, sentir su respiración, jugar con su cabello por las mañanas

Jon estaba cansado de leer y leer cientos de cartas que llegaban de todas partes de westeros, con los últimos acontecimientos y sobre el nuevo rey quien en sus hombros recaería un gran deber ahora estaba en kings lanndings y el debía gobernar el sur y jon el norte.

Escasez de comida, de armamento, de animales, algunos de los tantos problemas que atormentaban a jon, el norte debía haberse preparado para el invierno desde hace mucho tiempo, su padre tenia grandes reservas de comida pero con los saqueos de lo greyjoy, luego el sitio por culpa de ramsay bolton y el mantenimiento del ejército aye residía en winterfell antes de la batalla contra los lannister habían acabado casi por completo la reserva de ned y Ahora el note debía enfrentar el largo invierno con poca comida.

Castle black había sido levantada casi por completo de nuevo, mas de docientos hombres habían sido enviados a el castillo para proteger la muralla, mucha comida y armamento eran enviados allí de todas partes del reino, los tyrel quienes eran los que mas alimentos poseían enviaban ayuda al norte por ordenes de margery tyrel, una mujer qye había escrito al jon para auninciarle que tenia la necesidad de conocer el norte por primera vez y mas ahora en invierno.

Luego las decisiones del consejo en contra de jaime lannister quien era el único lannister culpable de todos los males contra los stark, pero jon era un hombre distinto a todos los señores y supo perdonarle la vida, pues a fin de cuentas era el hermano de tyrion y este intercedió por el, pidiendo a jon que lo enviara de nuevo a casterly rock junto con sus hijos

Jon había hablado en privado con el mata reyes y por mucho tiempo aclararon todos los problemas y por fin pusieron un punto final al ña guerra entre ambas casas, ned debía sentirse orgulloso de jon al hacer un gran paso como rey, pues como tyrion decía un rey no siempre tiene el apoyo de todos, pero eso debía cambiar antes de que la larga noche llegara.

Sansa se detuvo en la pyrta del baño con una larga piel cubriendo su cuerno desnudo, su vientre había crecido un poco mas desde la batalla, sansa aclaro su garganta para llamar a jon su atención, este levantó su vista apenas y muy disimuladamente sin dejar de ver las cartas, sansa le dio una pequeña sonrisa, jon dejo la pluma que tenia en su mano y se sentó mejor para poder apreciar a su amada esposa quien con el embarazo la hacia ver mucho mas hermosa a los ojos de jon.

\- tengo muchas cosas qye hacer antes de acostarme cariño- dijo jon cuando sansa agachó su rostro y al volver a ver a jon solo se acercó a e escritorio y apoyo su cintura en la mesa tapando las cartas con sus manos y logrando distraer a jon.

Jon lentamente paso su mano por largas y suaves piernas de sansa, mirandola con una pequeña sonrisa, la mano de jon comenzó a subir sus pierna, sansa solo cerraba los ojos al sentir el roze de las grandes manos de jon por sus piernas, sansa sentía un gran apetito sexsual ya que según el maestro luwin era debido al embarazo.

Jon le dio un pequeño beso en la rodilla de sansa y siguió subiendo con su mano y con sus labios en la piernas de sansa, cuando la mano de jon llego al fin a su vagina solo se detuvo haciendo qye sansa volviera del transe que están experimentando y mirara a jon con esos ojos celestes y su celo fruncido.

\- no puedo sansa- dijo jon cuando vio qje su esposa se acerco a su boca y le dio un largo beso, luego tomo la mano de jon y la llevó a sus pechos, jon sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a pedir mucho mas, su entre pierna se sentía mas incómoda cada vez que sansa movía su mano por su cuerpo.

\- sansa...- dijo de nrvo jon intentado detenerla cuando esta levantó su mano y tomo el dedo de jon y lo llevo a su boca, jon al sentir su dedo ser succionado por los labios de sansa sintió que su interior ya no resistía mas, un lobo huargo estaba por salir y tenia sed y mucho apetito

Sansa jugo con el dedo de jon por un largo rato y este silo intentaba no perder el control cuando sansa no se daba por vencida, necesitaba a jon cuanto antes, llevó su mano libre a la entre pierna de jon y al apretar su bulto con mucha fuerza jon se sacudió en su silla al sentir la pequeña mano de sansa jugar en ese lugar.

\- estas embarazada sansa, no puedo- dijo jon con los ojos cerrado en señal de que ya no podría resistir mucho mas.

Jon pasa noches deseando a sansa, pero al verla en ese estado no se animaba a tocarla, temia lastimarla pero otras veces deseaba solo hacerla sentir bien a ella, sabia que había otras formas de satisfacer a una mujer y ahora el momento habia llegado

Jon ya no resistió y lentamente sin dejar de mirar a sansa,sacó su dedo de la boca de sansa y su otra mano de su entrpierna, acomodo a sansa frente a el y senradola en el escritorio lenta y muy suavemente abrió las piernas de sansa, jon vio su vagina muy húmeda y al bajar comenzó a jugar con su lengua en la pequeña entrada de sansa, ella cerro losnojos u comenzó a gemir con mucha fuerza al sentir la barba de jon entrar en contacto con su piel y mas aun en ese lugar tan sensible para ella, sansa con una mano había despeinado por completo el cabello de jon y con su otra mano la paso por todo su cuerpo para sentir mas existacion.

Luego de un largo rato, jon se detuvo, vio que sansa tenia sus mejillas al rojo vivo y sus ojos estaban lagrimienado de lo bien que el la estaba haciendo sentir.

\- jon no... no te detengas- hablo por fin sansa después de tantos gemidos y gritos de placer, pero sansa se alegro de ver que jon se levantó y al besar su cuello aproto su bulto cubierto de su pantalón con su vagina toda húmeda, sansa sintió el calor que emanaba de jon, el seguía besándola por todo su cuello y boca, cuando sansa llevo sus manos su pantalón para desabrocharlo cuando jon la detuvo con sus manos.

El muro hacia abajo y vio que las manos de sansa deseaban bajar su pantalon y dejar al aire libre su miembro para penetrarla y hacerle el amor sobre el escritorio donde antes su padre había condado toda la verdad sobre jon y que su matrimonio sucederia muy pronto, en ese entonces sansa no sabia que jon seria tan bueno en el amor que la dejaría en ese estado de excitación.

Jon luego de ver a sansa y ver como ella lo deseaba tanto, jon soltó las manos de sansa y esta desbrocho su pantalón y lo dejo caer, sansa con los ojoa fijos en jon y sin mirar hacia abajo tomó el pene de su esposo y comenzó a masajeralo, subir y bajar hasta que estaba en su máximo potencial y jon la miro y al besarla, sansa se acomodo para estar a la altura de jon y cruzó sus manos por la espalda de jon y lentamente bajo hasta su culo apoyando su manos en sus glúteos, jon acomodo su miembro en la entrada de sansa y luego volvió su vista a ella, quien solo lo miro y lo beso con tanta pasión cuando jon al fin la penetró después de tanto tiempo, un fuerte grito se hizo sentir por todo el cuarto, sansa apretó tan fuerte grandes glúteos de jon al sentir como el entraba en ella por completo.

Luego de que ambos terminaran todos sudados y con su respuracion entrecortada, jon lentamente salio de sansa dando Medía vuelta y se subiendose los pantalones, cuando sansa se mordió los labios al ver la espalda de jon y su culo pronunciado y blanco como la nieve.

Sansa squiso bajarse del escritorio cuando jon rapidamente la levanto de sus piernas y tomándola de la espalda la llevo hasta la cama, jon la habia tratado con mucho cuidado al hacerle el amor y ahora la había depositado en la cama cuando esta solo le dio una sonrisa pequeña, jon la dejo y volvio al escritorio levantando Las cartas su habían caído al suelo por todo lo sucedido, luego jon se volvió a sentar y al prender un vela volvió a concentrar su lectura en las cartas y a escribir respuestas en medio de la noche.

Al día siguiente sansa había despertado gracias a los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, cuando se movió hacían un costado se encontro con jon acostado y ella sobre su pecho, sansa acaeció el rostro de jon muy suavemente y jugaba con los botones de la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Sansa recordaba su infancia que parecía tan lejana ahora, a su padre quien estrenaba en el patio junto con robb y theon, mientras que jon era entrenado por ser rodrick, siempre veía a su espsoso alejado de casi toda su familia por el hecho se ser un snow, pero ahora el estaba en su cama y era el rey del norte y ella su reina y en su vientre un hijo que iba a ser tan amado.

Jon lentamente abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los ojos de sansa, lentamente jon acacrico sus mejilla y acercando sus labios a los de ella para darle un pequeño beso.

\- buenos dias- dijo sansa jugando con un pequeño mechon de cabello de jon

\- buenos días pequeña- dijo el cuando lentamente se sentó en la cama y sansa a su lado colocando su cabeza en el hombro de jon y el apoyo la suya.

-que harás con ella- preguntó sansa cuando sintió un largo suspiro de jon.

\- no lo se... Quiero que tu decidas- dijo jon cuando sansa se alejo de el para verlo a los ojos sin entender lo que había dicho.

\- que dices- pregunto sansa cuando jon tomo el su mechón de cabello besado por el fuego y lo acomodo detrás de su oreja y al terminar le do una pequeña sonrisa cuando sansa sintió el cariño que jon le tenia.

-creo que tu debes juzgarla... Ella a fin de cuentas es la hermana de mi padre- Dijo jon cuando tomo a sansa y la llevo de nuevo a su lado cuando comenzó a acariciar su vientre.

sansa ahora podía y tenia el poder de hacerle pagar a deanerys por todo lo aye había hecho, tracionarla, intentar matarla a ella y al su hijo, sentía rabia, sentía la necesidad de vengar todo lo malo que había hecho, pero luego recordó los consejos de su padre y al ver a jon..."no puedo lastimar a jon"pensó sansa, sabia que la venganza la consumíria, además de que robb la amaba demasiado como para verla morir por ordenes de su hermana, a veces la piedad era un castigo peor que la muerte para aquellos que mucho mal provocaron.

\- ya se que debemos hacer jon- dijo sansa cuando se levanto y beso a jon antes de levantarse para vestrise antes de que sus damas llegaragan, jon admiraba el cuerpo de sansa, ella peinaba su cabello frente a el espejo y armaba una larga trenza como las mujeres del norte, cuando jon apareció detrás de ella y beso su cuello descubierto.

\- cada día mas hermosa- dijo jon cuando miro al espejo y vio la sonrisa pequeña de sansa, luego busco su vestimenta y comenzó a cambiarse junto a su esposa.

cuando salieron de la recámara se encontraron con mucha gente corriendo por los pasillos en dirección del gran salon, jon tomo a sansa de la mano y la llevo a su lado, al entrar al salón se encontraron con muchos señores hablando muy fuerte y peliando entre ellos, robb estaba intentado calmarlos mientras que arya y los demas muchachos estaban desayunando en la gran mesa.

Cuando jon entro todos se acallaron con respeto al rey y la reina, jon tomo la silla sansa para ayudarla a sentarse y una dama le entrego su desayuno cuando jon se sentó a su lado y miro el rostro de árya que parecia muy precupada.

\- que sucede- preguntó jon en voz baja mirando a su pequeña hermana quien solo negó con su cabeza.

\- los señores quieren saber que pasara con deanerys... Pues a estado mucho tiempo pricionera y ha debería dictarse su sentencia- dijo sansa cuando jon levanto su cabeza y muro a todos los señores quienes producian muchos bullicio y volvió su mirada a sansa.

Jon sintió que el momento había el momento había llegado y dany debía pagar el precio por su travion en un momento tan necesitado para su familia y mas aun cuando supo lo que dany había hecho en contra de sansa, mato a cientos de immaculados en la expolicion del fuego salvaje y casi acabo con la vida de sansa, eso era imperdonable, jon sintió un gran dolor y furia al escuchar todo, el sabia sobre la locura de los targaryen pero jamas se había imaginado que dany haría algo asi y mas a un sansa cuando sabia lo importante que era para el.

Jon se levantó y los señores comenzaron a silenciarse y escuchar a jon con atención.

\- se que todos quieren saber que sucederá con deanerys targaryen, ella traiciono a la casa stark... Traicionó al norte y por lo tanto debe pagar- dijo jon cuando robb quien están abajo junto con los señores lo miro con mucho miedo a lo que jon decidirá sobre sansa, él rostro de su hermano demostraba miedo y mucho amor por esa mujer.

\- pero yo no he tomado esa decicion... La reina lo ha tomado, ella tiene la sentencia contar deanerys- termino jon sentándose cuando sansa se levanto en su lugar y vio a robb quien agacho su rostro al saber que sansa decidirá el destino de dany, luego volvío su vista a su hermana.

-no tengo mucho que decir... Deanerys de la casa targaryen, es la tía de mi esposó... La Sentencio a ser exiliada y enviada a essos, jon es rey de meeren y en su lugar deanerys reinara allí- término sansa cuando robb abrió sus ojos y volvió su vista a su hemrna a con una gran sonrisa al saber que no moriría y que ella habia tenido piedad por el amor de su vida, sansa le respondió con una sonrisa pequeña y volviendo a desayunar junto a jon.

Muchos comenzaron a enojarse por la decisión de lady sansa, pero no era el momento para iterrumpir a los reyes.

El dia habia transcurrio casi normal, pues el castillo aun era reconstruido casi por completo y preparado para lo que se aproximaba, además era provisto resivir muchos habitantes de aldeas cercanas a la muralla cuando esta sea derrumbaba por los muertos o sea cruzada.

Sansa sintió la necesidad de visitar por ultima vez a dany en los calabozos de winterfell, debia aclarar todos los asutos pendientes antes de que sea llevada a el puerto blanco u allí tomaría un barco para meeren.

Al entrar se encontró con dos guardias stark protegiendo la celda donde se encontraba la joven targaryen, sansa tomo una antorcha y la llevó con ella para poder ver mejor a la mujer.

\- dejemen sola- ordeno sansa cuando los guardias comenzaron a caminar directo a la salida, sansa se acerco mas y vio una mujer apoyada en la pared cabizbaja.

\- deanerys- llamo sansa una primera vez, cuando ninguna respuesta recibió de la mujer, con un segundo intento dany levantó su cabeza y el fuego la ilumino su ojos.

\- que quieres... No quiero ver a nadie-dijo dany viendo a la mujer que le arrebato todo lo que mas desaba, y en vez de condenarla a muerte la perdono y ahora debía vivir gracias a la clemencia que esa mujer tuvo por ella.

\- solo quiero hablar contigo un momento- dijo sansa mirando a la mujer quien agachó su rostro de nuevo, sansa no le importo mucho y siguió hablando.

\- te preguntarás porque te deje vivir... Quiero que sepas que si fuera por mi...desearía haberte condenado a morir siendo destripados por sabuesos o por lady... Pero amo a mi hermano y se que si te mataba el jamas me lo perdonaría... El te ama con toda su vida y tu no puedes verlo, y jon es tu sobrino... Quiero que vivas sabiendo que el te odia por lo que has hecho... Por intentar matarme por tracionarnos, eso es peor castigo que la muerte- termino sansa cuando la mujer se levanto y se abalanzo a sansa pero no topo con las rejas, sansa vio la locura en su ojos.

\- debiste haberme matado stark... Debiste hacerlo- decía dany cuando lentamente caía al suelo llorando desconsoladamente.

\- no puedo... Esa no soy yo- termino sansa cuando dio media vuelta y escucho el llamado de dany.

\- sansa espera... Cuando drogo murió, se llevó nuestro hijo con el, yo quede destruida, todo lo había perdido, mi corazón estaba roto y mi vida ya no tenia sentido, me habían llevado hasta vaes dothrak y allí sería violada por muchos de dothrakis pero no entonces cuando jon me rescato de ese destino, se hizo llamar aegon targaryen yotblugo a los dothrakis a dejarme libre, fud enviado a hablar con khal moro, y junto a todo su kalazar los quemo vivos y... El salió de las llamas, y todos se arrodillaron ante el, yo estoy viva gracias a el... Luego de mucho tiempo me fui enamorando de el pérfidamente pero el tenia a un mujer de cabello hecho fuego en westeros, cuyo nombre siempre lo decía... La pequeña sansa stark... Jamas pude hacerlo olvidar de ti- termino dany con su vista perdidos en el pasado recordando lo feliz que era cuando solo eran jon y ella en essos, sansa se sentó frente a ella con la antorcha en la mano y haciendo volver al presente a dany.

\- sabes... Cuando mi padre me contó la verdad sobre jon no me afecto en mucho... Pero luego me dijo que me casaría con el y lo odie a jon con toda mi alma, pero mi madre me convenció que el no tenia la culpa de ser quien era... en la noche de bodas no me toco ningún solo cabello, me llevo hasta la cama y me dejo dormir tranquila, luego los días transucrieron y el nunca intento tocarme ni nada por el estilo, me protegía de nuestros enemigos y me hacia llamar su esposa ante todos los señores del norte... Él día que supe de su muerte fue cuando supe que en verdad lo amaba con toda mi alma... Pero ya era muy tarde, luego el regreso y supe que mis padres y los dioses me dieron una segunda oportunidad de abrir mi corazón de nuevo y amar a jon como no pude la primera vez- termino sansa recordando como su vida había cambiado por completo desde la visita del rey Robert hasta es día

\- nos enamoramos de el... Pero tu lo has ganado-dijo dany volviendo su vista a sanas quien se sorprendió al ver la mano de deanerys acariciar su vientre.

\- ahora tu me das una segunda oportunidad... Intentaré reinar en essos-dujo dany con una pequeña sonrisa

S

ansa asistio con la cabeza y levantándose para dejar a dany.

\- sansa... Me perdonas- dijo dany viendo que sansa se detuvo y lentamente volteo su rostro, ella testaba jugando con sus manos como de costumbre cuando esta muy nerviosa.

-muchos cometemos errores por amor... Solo nosotros mismos podemos perdonarnos- dijo sansa cuando le dio una pequeña sonrisa y dejando a dany, al salir ordeno a los guardias liberarla para que pueda despedirse de robb.

Sansa estaba bordando un nuevo vestido en su recamara ya era muy de noche, estaba frente al hogar y con su comida en la mesa, había ordenado que le llevaran su cena pues estaba un poco indispuesta.

Jon entro muy despacio pensando que estaba dormida, pero luego de verla con su agujas y concentrada sin darse cuenta de su pecensia, pues estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, pensaba cuando llegarían los caminantes blancos, si podrían vencerlos y el invierno terminaría con su derrota, deseaba poder estar de nuevo en la antigua winterfell cuando el único problema mayor era un hermano de la guardia nocturna que rompió sus votos y escapo, ahora todo habia cambiado, el norte se preparaba para una batalla contra un enemigo desconocido y solo esuchado en cuentos para niños.

Jon se acerco a ella y beso su mejilla para cuando sansa se asusto de inmediato.

\- jon- dijo sansa muy exaltada y viendo como jon se reía de su reacción

\- lo siento... Pero debía hscerlo- dijo jon acercandose a ella y sentándose en el suelo a su lado.

\- casi me das un susto de muerte- dijo sansa dejando sus agujas y la tela a un lado para acariciar la cabeza de jon cuando ambos miraban al fuego.

-has hablado con dany verdad- preguntó jon sin dejar de ver las llamas.

\- si... Ordene que la liberen... Espero que no te hayas enojado por eso- dijo sansa cuando vio que jon solo se levanto y se puso frente a ella.

\- para nada... Me alegra saber que ambas hayan hecho las pases- dijo jon besando la frente de sansa muy suavemente.

\- y tu... La perdonaras- preguntó sansa cuando jon se alejo de ella y apoyando su mano sobre la chimenea y mirando hacia el fuego hablo.

-ella me traicionó, traiciono mi confianza, se que tarde en rescatarla pero tenia muchas obligaciones que me retrasaron, pero no puede justificar lo que hizo... Intento matarte... Yo no puedo-dijo jon cuando sansa lo abazo por su espalda y jon tomo sus manos.

-mañana partirá a primera hora hacia puerto blanco y allí hacia essos- dijo sansa cuando jon asistió con su cabeza y volvió a verla a la cara.

\- creo que esta con robb ahora en su recamara - dijo jon cuando sansa solo asistió y volvió a su silla.

\- deben estar hablando- dijo sansa cuando miro a jon quien tenia una sonrisa muy chistosa y picaresca.

\- que... De que te ries- pregunto sansa cuando jon solo negó con su cabeza.

\- estoy seguro que tu hermano este hablando mucho con ella- dijo sarcásticamente jon cuando sansa fruncio el ceño

\- jon... Mi hermano no es asi... O eso creo- dijo sanas volviendo a su costura,cuando escuchó la pequeña risa de jon.

\- tu hermano no lo conoces muy bien...pero las mujeres de la taberna te lo aseguro- afirmó jon cuando sansa volvió su vista a el muy furiosa.

\- y sin preguntó por ti... que sabran de ti- dijo sansa con mucho celos de las prostitutas.

\- pues te diran que me conocen como el muchacho que salió de la taberna por no querer acostarse con una mujer- dijo jon comenzado a desvestirse sin mirar a sansa quien se levanto para ayudarlo.

Lentamente paso sus manos por el pecho descubierto de jon.

\- pues se arrepentiran de no tenerte- dijo sansa cuando Un beso muy fuerte a jon, otra ves sansa tenia un gran apetito sexual pero jon la retuvo de nuevo.

\- sansa... detente, no podenos- dijo jon cuando agacho su rostro para que sansa lo dejara de besar.

\- aay... No se que es Lo que sucede conmigo pero jon tu te ves cada vez mas hermoso para mi- dijo sansa cuando intentaba bajar los panalones de jon y este la retuvo de sus manos.

\- es el embarazo... No puedo hacerlo- dijo jon cuando sansa logro soltarse y guiar su mano a el bulto de jon y este solo dio un pequeño gemido y comenzó besarla y desvestirla, sansa estaba contenta de volver a tener a jon en la cama pero todo se desmorono cuando alguien golpeo la puerta.

\- no abras jon- dijo sansa entre besos y gemidos, sintiendo que jon la retuvo y volvió su vista a la puerta.

\- quien es- pregunto jon cuando una voz muy conocida respondió.

\- jorren- dijo el pequeño cuando sansa y jon se miraron y comenzaron a reirse.

\- debes agradecerle a nuestro hijo de que me detuviera- dijo jon cuando intento disimular su bulto y con sansa casi desnuda a su lado abrieron la puerta para encontrarse con el pequeño muy asustado y con ghost a su lado.

\- tengo miedo- dijo joren cuando miro al huargo quien solo estaba al lado del niño.

\- puedo dormir con ustedes- dijo el muchacho cuando jon solo asistió y dejo pasar al nniño y cuando ghost entro jon se agachó.

\- te dije que lo cuidaras no... Si se que me entiendes maldito animal - dijo jon cuando el huargo solo dio un pequeño gemido.

Sansa se acosto junto con joren y cuando jon intento acostarse ghost salto en su lugar sin dejar espacio cuando sansa y su hijo comenzaron a reirse.

\- por los siete infiernos debí dejarte a la orilla del rio- dijo jon sentándose en el sillón y apagando las velas para que joren comenzara a dormirse y solo quedo sansa y jon despiertos.

jon miraba como los ojos celestes de sansa eran iluminados por el fuego de la chimenea y alcanzaba a ver su hermosa sonrisa.

\- buenas noches jon- dijo sansa cuando veía a su esposo muy incómodo en el sillón y abrigándose con pieles.

\- buenas noches sansa- respondió jon cuando comenzó a cerrarse los ojos y comenzó a soñar algo muy diferente, algo raro.

Las murallas de winterfell se habían congelado, el gran salón es cubierto de nieve, sansa estaba en la cama congelada y el estaba al lado del árbol de arciano, sus hojas

Estaban todas caídas y jon sintió como si la escarcha se rompía, al darse vuelta ese ruido provenía de el rey de la noche y jon no tenia como defederse, solo miro como se acercaba cada vez mas y sacando su espada de hielo se la clavo en su pecho y en ese momento despertó en medio de la noche, el fuego se consumió por completo, las brasas eran lo único que iluminaba el cuarto, jon miro que sansa y joren estaban abrazados durmiendo tranquilos y a salvo, ghost estaba en el suelo así que jon aprovechó su se acosto a su lado y los abazo a ambos.

Sabia que el sueño tenia un único significado, el invierno habia llegado y los muertos pronto lo harían también, y una sola cosa mas entendio jon... El moriría muy pronto y el rey de la noche lo haría.


	22. Chapter 22

**notas:bueno disculpen la tardanza, es ue comenzó de nuevo la escuela y por lo tanto no tengobmuch tiempo de escribir, les aseguró qh subiré un capítulo cada tres o máximo cuatro dias , la otra historia fue muy bien recibida muchas gracias a todos, pero por el momento estoy escribiendo un segundo capítulo y pronto lo subiré.**

 **Esperó que les guste este capítulo, si es así dejen un comentario que me ayudan mucho, desde ya muchas gracias a todos, ahora lean tranquilos el capítulo...**

 **El Protector Y Su Corona**

El salón del trono estaba repleto de hombres y mujeres que estaban listos para ver la coronación del nuevo rey de westeros, muchos lords de los siete reinos estaban presentes, el gran salón nunca había estado tan lleno desde la coronación del rey loco, jon y sansa estaban a la izquierda del trono de hierro, jon lo miraba fijamente, pues era la primera vez que lo veía en presona, muchos pensamientos recorrían su mente cuando estaba frente a el.

" pudo ser tuyo alguna vez" dijo sansa cando jon volvió su vista a sansa quien tenia en brazos a arianna, jon paso su brazo por el hombro de sansa y la abrazo, dándole un peso en su frente.

" muchos murieron por ese trono... No podría sentarme en el o seria un conquistador y eso no quiero ser" termino jon cuando paso su dedo sobre el pequeño rostro de su beba, tenia unos pocos meses de nacimiento y era tan bella, con sus pocos cabellos de color rojo como el fuego y sus ojos eran diferentes a cualquier stark, era de color violeta muy oscuro, jon recurrió a el maestro quien le dijo que los antiguos targaryen tenían esos ojosnpyes decendian de valirya.

jon volvió su vista a las grandes ourtas cuando se abrieron de par en par y dos soldados dorados entraron primero y detrás de el gendry con una armadura con el emblema de los baratheon en su pecho y su capa era de color amarilla.

Jon le dio una sonrisa al verlo pasar frente a ambos, gendry agachó su cabeza sin detenerse y al comenzar a subir las escaleras vio que el trono de se imponía frente a el, lentamente gendry dio media vuelta y con mucho temor y con sus manos sudando por el miedo.

El maestro de la ciudad, quien ahora habían tomado él lugar del pycel, se paro al lado de gendry con una nueva y diferente corona, tenía los cuernos de los baratheon y en sus puntas eran blancas como la nieve en representación a su futura reina, arya.

" proclamo a gendry de la casa baratheon, el primero con su nombre, rey de los andals, de los rhoinars y los primeros hombres y protector de los siete reinos" termino el maestro se paró frente a gendry y le dio una reverencia antes de colocar la corona en su cabeza.

Luego volvió a la gente quien le daba una sonrisa a gendry y el escuchar las palabras de todos hizo poner al joven mas nervioso.

" largo sea su reinado" todos dijeron cuando gendry vio a jon y sansa acompañar con las palabras y con una gran sonrisa a su nuevo y joven rey de westeros.

" mis queridos amigos... Todos aqui deben creer que la guerra al gin acabo" dijo gendry cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras y miro a jon para que sepa qye era el momento de contar toda la verdad a los sureños y los señores de las casas mas importantes de westeros presentes allí.

" pero no es así... El invierno al fin llego... Como todos conocemos es el lema de la casa stark... Pero no solo es un lema, es un recordatorio... Para no olvidar que cuando el invierno llegue todos los siete reinos debemos unirnos y apoyaron mutuamente... L guerra s aproxima... Esta no es una guerra por el trono de hierro o por algún reino... Es la guerra por westeros... Mas allá de la muralla de hielo, una amenaza se acerca cada vez mas... Y por miles de años creímos que eran mentiras y cuentos de niños, pero los tiempos han cambiado... Los grandes husrgos han regresado... un dragón surca los cielos y gigantes habitan el norte... Yo he visto a estas criaturas... los caminantes blancos están por llegar y cuando eso suceda no habrá escapatoria... Su rey... El rey de la noche no le interesa quien esta sentado en el trono de hierro.. No es un hombre... Es la muerte misma y se acerca con un gran ejército de muertos... Si ellos regresan... Winterfell, kimgs lanndings e incluso dorne caerán en la larga noche" termino el rey cuando muchas voces comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, muchos se miraron asustados y otros estaban con unas pequeñas sonrisas al esuchatr un disparate de ese tamaño.

" un hombre muy sabio me dijo que voces de desconfianza hablarian, es por eso que he enviado un cuervo a castle black para que enviaran una muestra de lo que se acerca... Muy pronto estará aquí y eso sers la muestra de que todo lo que he dicho hoy ante ustedes es verdad" termino gendry cuando jon solo asistió con su cabeza y luego antes de subir de nuevo al trono miro a los represenrantes de las casas nombres.

" esta noche habrá una reunión... Los siete reinos deben estar presentes" ordeno gendry cuando muchos asistieron con la cabeza y luego comenzaron a salir del gran salón para luego regresar al pequeño festín que se realizaría en conmemoración al nuevo rey.

Tyrion estaba saludando a muchos señores de westeros por verlo de nuevo con vida, ya que el se había quedado e winterfell al lado de jon.

Jaime se encontro con su hermano enano quien este le dio una pequeña sonrisa a ver que jaime están acompañado de los de hijos de cersei.

" mis adorados sobrinos" dijo tyrion con mucha felicidad cuando tommen y myrcella comenzaron a reirse a ver a su tío darles unas cosquillas y abrazarlos muy fuerte.

" han crecido mucho... Y mas tu mi pequeña myrcella" término tyrion cuando acaricio las mejillas de la niña quien asistió con la cabeza.

" niños han visto a su tío, ahora vallan con su Nana que los espera en su recamara" dijo jaime cuando les dio una pequeña palmada en las espaldas.

" adiós tio tyrion" dijieron los jóvenes lannister quienes no eran nada igual a su loco hermano Joffrey o a su madre.

" jaime... me alegra volverte a ver" dijo tyrion cuando comenzo a caminar por el gran salon del trono dejando a gendry y jon hablar en privado.

" como te sientes después de todo" pegunto e diablillo viendo como su hermano movió su cabeza y vio a sus hijos correr frente e el.

" debo estar bien por ellos" termino su hermano cuando el enano lo miro con una sonrisa.

" todos conocen la verdad ahora Jaime... nadie puede juzgarte... Y lo que paso con cersei... Debes estar feliz de saber que murio salvando a el rey, mostró su lado bueno en sus últimos minutos de vida" termino el enano cuando jaime recordaba aun ese maldito día, cuando el ejército lannister se redujo en cenizas, cuando los gigantes lucharon por el norte y ceesei murió salvando la vida de único hijo vivo de robert.

" me pregunto muchas veces... Si hemos hecho lo correcto en nuestras vidas" dijo jaime sumergido en muchos pensamientos.

" cada decision que hemos tomado nos han llevado hasta este momento hermano... Desde que jon aryn murió hasta la batalla del norte... Muchos murieron por nuestros errores pero todos los que estamos aquí y ahora nos hemos hecho mucho mas fuertes" termino tyrion viene a su hermano quien asistió con la cabeza y miro a lady sansa quien paseaba con su hija en brazo.

" los targaryen se han multiplicado" dijo jaime cuando tyrion nego con su cabeza.

" lady sansa tiene a su hija cuyo nombre es stark... La única targaryen viva ahora esta lejos de westeros por la decisión de esa joven stark" afirmo tyrion cuando jaime lo miro con un rostro de sorpresa.

" recurdo cuando conocí a la sansa stark, era prometida en aquel entonces con Joffrey, pero muy en el fondo sabia que no se merecía casarse con el... y mirala ahora, la reina en el norte" afirmo jaime recordando su visita a winterfell hace ya mucho tiempo atrás.

" todos hemos cambiado... La guerra nos cambio" termino e enano cuando ambosbhermanos quedaron mirando a sansa quien estaba cantándole a arianna una dulce canción caminando por el jardín de el castillo, sansa sintió que hasta en ese lugar él frío había llegado, kings lanndings había cambiado por completo, vistos frios del norte se alzaba y los días se hacia mas cortos y las noches eternas para los sureños, el clima estaba cambiando y los muertos estaban llegando...

" los tyrell apoyaran con alimentos y armada al norte, mi nieta partir desde alto jardín hasta winterfell cuando yo se lo ordene... Pero" dijo la anciana ollena frente a el consejo de rey gendry, estaba compuesto por oberyn martell, jon stark, jaime lannister, pityr bealish, y por supuesto el enano mas conocido de los siete reinos, este tenia a su lado el fiel amigo varys.

" una vez un hombre me dijo que todo lo que viene después de un pero no significa nada" afirmo tyrion con una copa de vino en la mano y dándole una sonrisa a la mujer cuando esta solo asistió con la cabeza.

" pero deseo que exista una unión entre la casa stark y tyrell, tiempos de guerras se aproximan y uniones de matrimonio suelen surgir así que propongo a mi nieta casarse con su hermano mi lady sansa" dijo la mujer cuando vio a sansa quien estaba al lado de jon con un vestido azul y con su largo cabello suelto.

Sansa miro a jon y este no sabia que hacer, pero sansa miro de nuevo a la mujer y pensó en su hermano, el amaba a deanerys y ella estaba lejos ahora, había escuchado hablar de la joven margery, sobre su belleza y buena persona, tal vez podria hacer olvidar a dany de la cabeza de robb.

" acepto... Mi hermano se casara con su nieta mi lady, y sera cuando ella este en winterfell" afirmo sansa cuando jon solo asistió sin poder opinar nada en contra.

" pues veo que lleva las riendas en el norte" dijo ollena con pequeña risa cuando sansa solo sonrió al ver el rostro de jon quien no le había gustado el comentario.

" esta dicho, mi casa enviara a ejercito de los tyrell, y mi nieta se casara con robb stark" término la anciana cuando gendry se levato de su asiento y miro a sus hombres de confianza.

" yo apoyare al norte, mi amada esta allí y es una stark como lo es lady sansa, mi ejército y yo partiré cuando sea necesario" dijo gendry mirando a jom quien solo agacho su rostro en señal de respeto.

" estoy seguro de que mi hermano apoyara a lord stark para proteger el norte" afirmo oberyn cuando se levanto de su asiento para mirar a jon quien asistió con una sonrisa.

Jon estaba seguro de que pronto los siete reinos apoyaran al norte para luchar contra la gran guerra.

Pero en ese momento lord bealish se levantó con esa sonrisa que siempre llevaba, sansa lo miro con preocupación, sabia que habia salvado a robb pero ella sentia que era un hombre de no confiar.

" yo estoy aquí en nombre de lysa arryn... Los caballeros de vale estarán a la disposición de el rey en el norte cuando el lo necesite... Pero a cambio lysa me a pedido que Tenga un lugar en el consejo de rey gendry"dijo bealish cuando miro al joven rey quien solo agacho su rostro, pues el sabia que ese hombre se había hecho muy rico por sus prostíbulos en todo westeros, además de que había conspirado contra el rey joffrey, no era un bueno hombre para tener en el consejo.

Jon miro a gendry quien estaba muy indeciso pero era un trato que no podían negarse, los caballeros de vale eran muchos y fuertes para la guerra.

" esta bien lord bealish... Usted sera de nuevo el maestro de moneda" afirmo el joven rey cuando miro que bealish esta a sonriendo al saber volvería a tomar su lugar, pero luego gendry dijo algo que provocó que jon solo diera una pequeña sonrisa.

" será maestro de moneda... Pero si yo supiera que un prostíbulo de los suyos esta en mi ciudad... Sera expulsado de su título y no volverá a pisar este reino" afirmo gendry cuando belashi asistió de mala gana y volvió a sentarse, cuando ya todo habian halado solo faltaba la palabra de lord jaime quien solo permaneció viendo fijamente a lady ollena y bealish quien mataron a su hijo Joffrey, aunque no amo a joven como lo hace con sus hermanos mas pequeños pero era su hijo.

" usted que opina lord jaime" pregunto gendry mirando fijamente a jaime quien despertó del trance en el que estaba recordando el día de la muerte de Joffrey.

" no he visto la amenaza de la que lord stark habla... Muertos vivientes... Caminantes blancos montando caballos muertos... Pero lo que si he visto, me hace creerlo y por lo que tanto el ejército la lannister apoyara a los stark... Cuando el día llegue partiré hacia el norte por mar y por tierra hasta winterfell" término jaime viendo a su hermano quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Jon y sansa estaba sentados en los jardines del kings lanndings viendo a las olas del océano subir y bajar, la noche era muy fresca, sansa habia dejado dormida a su niña en la recámara para poder estar a solas con jon por un momento.

" extraño winterfell... A mi hermanos" dijo sansa descansando su cabeza e los hombros de jon quien besaba su frente.

" pronto terminaremos con todo aquí y regresaremos al norte, necesitó hablar con lady tyrell antes de partir" término jon cuando sansa lo mir y vio un rostro de precupacion y miedo

" que sucede... Algo no me has contado verdad" afirmó sansa cuando jon agacho su rostro sin poder mirar a la cara a sansa, cuando esta lo tomo de su barbilla para obligarlo a que la mirara.

" jon stark... Habla" ordenó sana cuando jon solo asistió y miro hacia el océano.

" asi que iras al sur con sansa" afirmo robb caminando frente a jon que estaba sentado frente al fuego, concentrado en todos los problemas qye el norte estaba afrontando con el invierno.

Y habían pasado casi seis meses desde que el inverno habia llegado, ninguna noticia de castle black informando de los caminantes blancos había llegado a winterfell, algo que precupaba a jon.

" si debo estar presente en la coronación de gendry y luego regasare" dijo jon fronrando su frente con la mano al estar muy agotado.

" pues... Tengo malas noticias" dijo robb quien ahora tenia muchos mas poder a cargo en el norte a fin de cuentas era el hijo legítimo de ned stark.

jon levanto su vista y mmkro con desconfianza a ribb cuando este se paro frente a el.

" que sucede" preguntó jon cuando comenzó a ponerse mas nervioso, muchos problemas lo atromenraban y ahora parecía que algo robb ocultaba.

" los graneros están comenzando a vaciarse... Los granjeros no logran cosechar con el fuerte frío y tormentas de viene, además las fuentes de agua se congelan y complica mas las cosas" afirmó robb cuando jon solo agacho su cabeza y intentaba recordar la enseñansas del maestre luwin sobre como lo señores de winterfell luchaban contra el invierno.

Pues nunca sucedía que la comida escaseaba, pues con la llegada del pueblo libre ahora eran mas bocas que alimentar en las afueras de winterfell,las mujeres el pueblo libre sabían diferentes formas de cosechar pero no servia de mucho pues los señores del norte se negaban a aceptar su ayuda, provocando que jon se enfureciera mas.

" que tienes en mente" pregunto jon viendo que robb tenia un plan para salvar a el norte del hambre.

"En la capital estarán los tyrell, ellos tiene las tierras mas fértiles, necesitamos de su ayuda para afrontrar la haburna que pronto llegara si no hacemos nada" dijo robb sabiendo que alguien estara en representación de la casa tyrell además de que serivia para forjsr una alianza para a luchar en la gran guerra.

" quieres que pida a ayuda a los tyrell, luego de que ellos hayan apoyado a los lannister y a Joffrey"preguntó jon con una mirada de desconcierto a la hermano quien solo movió sus hombres.

" no tenemos opción"afirmo robb cuando jon luego de un momento solo movío su cabeza en señal de afirmación.

" lo intentaré... No te aseguró nada robb, ahora necesitó descansar un poco" dijo jon cuando miro a su hermano quien dejo el Solar de jon, cuando salio se encontró con el maestro luiwn.

" maestro... Como esta mi hermanas" pregunto robb cuando luiwn lo miro fijamente.

" solo fueron unos dolores nada mas... Creo que pronto nacera su sobrino mi lord" dijo luiwn cuando siguio con su camino dejando a robb muy pensativo.

Sansa estaba recostada en la recamara, el fuego iluminaba hasta cada rincón, jon ordenaba que siempre se mantuviera caliente y buen atendida mientras él ni estaba, algo que sansa odiaba, con su mano en su panza, sentía como su hijo se movia dentro de ella, provocando que se riera.

"vas a ser igual que tu padre... no podrás quedarte en un lugar"dijo sansa mirando a su vientre cuando jon entro lentamente y sin hacer ruido para no despertarla, sansa vio la oportunidad de hacerle una broma a jon cuando este la miro que dormía tranquilamente.

Jon se acerco a la orilla de la cama cuando se sento y acaricio su frente y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios y volvió a mirarla.

" temo por ambas... Quiero verte crecer y correr por los pasillos de winterfell y ver tu madre la mujer mas feliz de este mundo"dijo jon cuando coloco su mano en la lanza de jon y en ese momento sansa no resistió por mas tiempo y abrió sus ojos muy asutada por lo que había dicho jon.

"Por que dices algo asi"preguntó sansa cuando vio a su marido asustarse como un niño cuando la vio despierta

"Sansa...Casi me matas de un susto"dijo jon recuperando el aliento y viendo el rostro de una mujer enojada, jon acaricio las mejillas de sansa para aliviarla.

"No me hagas caso sansa... Como te sientes"preguntó job intentando hacerla cambiar de tema

"Tu no te iras de mi lado... No otra vez"dijo sansa levantándose un poco para besar a jon muy suavemente.

" me siento mejor... luwin me a dado leche de amapola para calmar un poco mis dolores... Dice que pronto dare a luz porque habrá luna llena"termino sabsa cuando jon su cabeza a la panza de sansa y le comenzó a hablar a su hija.

"has escuchado arianna, pronto te veré"dijo jon cuando sansa tomo su nuca cuando este hablaba con su hijo.

" siente esto" dijo sansa cuando tomo la mano de jon y la llevo hasta su pansa cuando este la miraba sin entender la escena.

Pronto el bebe comenzó a moverse de nuevo haciendo que jon mirara con sorpresa a su mano y una pequeña lágrima callo de su ojo, sansa amaba cuando jjon mostraba ser muy sensible con ella en privado, era un momento que el le pertenecía a ella y mostraba que en verdad era un hombre que amaba su esposa como ned amo a catlyn.

"es hermoso sansa"dijo jon cuando volvió su mirada a su esposa cuando este de inmediato seco su lágrima con su puño.

" después de que nazca iremos al sur"afirmó sansa cuando jon en sus adentros deseaba que se quedara para no hacerla sentirse mal en jn largo viaje.

"tal vez deberías quedarte aquí mientras te recuperas" preguntó jon cuando sansa negó con su cabeza, mostrando ser una mujer terca y difícil de convencer de lo contrario.

"Iré contigo... Y esta decidido"dijo sansa cuando jon dio una pequeña sonrisa y agachó su rostro.

"a veces olvido lo terca que eres... Pero igual te amo"dijo jon cuando le dio un pequelo beso y sansa con mucho esfuerzo logro acostarlo junto a ella y abrazarlo.

" crees que algún día todo acabara y podremos vivir tranquilos" pregunto sansa cuando vio a jon quien sentado en la cama miraba al fuego.

"Quiero creer que todo tiene un fin... Incluso esta guerra" dijo jon cuando volvió a sansa y la abrazo muy cariñosamente.

"quieres que envíe suministros a winterfell ahora"preguntó lady ollena viendo que jon estaba caminando muy nervioso por el salón del consejo, estaban ellos solos, muy temprano y sansa y el rey mismo dormían aun.

" se que es difícil... Pero pronto necesitaremos mas alimentos para mi pueblo, el invierno no se detiene y cada vez es mas fuerte y temo por mi hogar" termino jon intentando convencer a la anciana de enviaruna gran cantidad de suministros Dr inmediato a winterfell antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

La anciana luego de pensar por un momento volvió a jon y este la miro muy concentrado.

"Esta bien, menviare un cuervo a mi hijo para que envíe suministros necesarios hacia el norte" dijo la anciana cuando jon dio un largo respiro de tranquilidad al escuchar las palabras de la mujer cuando esta lo interrumpió.

" pero tengo una condición enviaré a mi nieta con ellos, una vez en winterfell se casara y yo estaré allí, esperó ser bien recibida, esa es la condición joven"afirmo la anciana cuando jon pensó de inmediato en robb quien aun desconocía que se casaría con la joven tyrell, pensó como reaccionaria al enterarse de esa manera y que no tendría tiempo para pensar, el norte necesitaba ayuda y para eso él debía casarse, no había otra opción.

"Así sera, usted y su nieta serán bien recibidos en winterfell" término jon cuando la anciana asistió con su cabeza y comenzó a dejar la sala con un jon muy pensativo y con miedo a lo que sucedería ahora.

"Que los dioses antiguos nos ayuden"dijo en voz baja jon.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notas: espero que les guste este capítulo, les prometo que la historia tendrá un poco mas de acción pero creo que este capítulo debe terminar así, el proximo lo subiré en unos días esepro sus comentarios para ayudarme a escribir, muchas gracias a todos.**

 **Tambien publicaré el tercer capítulo de fuego y hielo.**

 **Una Espina En La Nieve**

Ante los ojos de margery estaba la hermosa ciudad de winterfell, cubierta de nieve y el bosque de lobos la embellecía mucho mas, jamas había visto algo así, detrás de ella la seguían muchos carros con alimentos para los norteños quienes estaban muy necesitados.

El rey jon y su esposa habían regresado a winterfell casi una semana antes de la llegada de la princesa de espinas, robb los recibio feliz de verlos a salvo y con buenas noticias, pero luego de saludar a sus hermanos mas jóvenes, llamaron a robb para poder hablar en privado.

" ustedes están locos... Yo no me casare con una mujer que no conozco" grito robb muy enfurecido viendo a jon quien tenia a arianna en sus brazos mientras sansa intentaba razonar con el.

" robb por favor no grites y tranquilizate, asustaras a arianna" dijo jon con un tono de voz muy pacífica y tranquilia cuando volvió su vista a su primo quien lo miraba muy sorprendió.

" como puedes pedirle que me tranquilize sabiendo que llegara una mujer con la que me casare y nunca e visto su rostro" dijo robb cuando sansa lo tomo se su pecho obligándolo a verlo a la cara.

" he escuchado mucho de ella en el sur robb... Es hermosa y bondadosa, pronto la conocerás y veras que no te negaras" dijo sansa cuando robb se Alejo de su hermana y vio con mucho dolor a ella.

" y como podre amarla, tu sabes que mi corazón esta con deanerys" dijo robb con un tono de dolor y sufrimiento al recordar todo lo sucedido con dany ya hace mucho tiempo atrás.

" lo se... Pero tu también sabes que no amaba a jon cuando papa los obligo a casarnos y tu lo sabias... Pero no podias Hacer nada porque teníamos que hacerlo, pero pronto supe que amaba con toda mi alma a jon y... El destino lo aljo de mi...Ahora sucede lo mismo, el norte necesita ayuda y tu se las puedes dar casándose con margery tyrell" dijo sansa mirando a jon quien solo observaba a su hija dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro, jon acariciaba las pequeñas mejillas de la niña y sonreia cuando robb lo hablo.

" tu no diras nada... No me defenderas... Es mi decisión" dijo robb acercándose a jon muy furioso y este sólo lo miro, luego entrego a arianna a los brazos de sansa para acercarse a robb frente a frente.

" no tengo nada que decir... Es tu decisión pero es mi orden" dijo jon cuando paso por al lado de robb y dejando el solar para poder encontrarse con el maestre luwin.

" jon esta muy preocupado por tantas cosas robb... no lo le des mas problemas ahora hermano" dijo sansa acariciando la mejilla de su hermano y dejando que este viera a su sobrina despertarse.

" mira ari... Saluda a tu tío robb" dijo sansa cuando robb la miro con sus ojos de fuira y dolor, luego llevo su mano a las mejillas de en sobrina para acariciarla y de repente se dio vuelta dejando a sansa sola y muy tirste por la reaccion de robb.

Jon estaba en el gran salón junto con luwin hablando sobre como podían averiguar mas sobre las debilidades de los muertos y de los caminantes blancos.

" tal vez deberíamos enviar al ese joven sam tarly, a la citadel, el aclaró que le gustaría convertirse en maestro, y usted es el rey, puede ordenarlo" dijo luwin viendo el rostro de cansancio de jon y luego este le respondio con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a anciano.

" eviare un cuervo a castle black, ordenando que deje que sam parta a la citadel para imvesiga todo lo referido a los caminantes blancos y como destruirlos antes de que sea muy tarde" dijo jon cuando luwin asistió con la cabeza y apoyando su mano en el hombre de jon.

" enviare un cuervo de inmediato joven stark" dijo luwin cuando estaba por salir del salón y entró muy apresurado robb con fuira en sus ojos.

" jon... Quiero que me escuches ahora mismo" ordeno robb muy furioso y jon sólo agracho su cabeza y miro a luwin quien estaba preocupado por el estado de locura de robb.

" dejenos solo maestro luwin" ordeno jon con su voz de paciencia y tranquilidad.

Luwin solo asistió y lentamente dejo el gran salón, sintiendo el aire muy pesado y tal vez habria una pelea entre los primos.

"Una vez acepte que te cases con sansa... Otra vez acepte que te acostaras con ella y tomaras su pureza, pero aceptar que eligas y controles mi vida jon... Jamas lo aceptaré" dijo robb señalando y golpeando con su dedo el pecho de jon quien solo cerraba los ojos al sentir el empuje de robb.

" robb tranquilo no podemos hablar en ese estado" dijo jon intentando calmar a su primo quien no dejaba de hablar.

" por tus deciciones y por tu maldito origen mis padres están muertos y ahora te acuestas en su cama con mi hermana mientras te la follas" dijo robb sin poder controlar su ira, jon había aceptado todo lo que había dicho hasta ese maldito momento cuando jon lo miro fijamente y cuando lo tomo con sus dos manos del cuello de su vestimenta y levantándolo dejando un poco los pies al aire.

" no aceptare que le faltes el respeto a tu hermana... Es mi mujer, mi esposa y tu reina" grito jon con mucha locura en sus ojos, todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo en el norte que atormentaban a jon y lo preocupaban mucho mas, pronto se dirigieron a su puño y este termino en el rostro de robb, jon lo arrojo al suelo con un solo golpe y su primo cayo casi inconsciente en el suelo del gran salón.

" jamas vuelvas a decir algo así de sansa... Lo entiendes... te casaras con la tyrell no te estoy preguntando es una maldita orden y si vuelvas a intentar desobedecerme conocerás mi peor lado" dijo jon señalando a robb con su mano roja por el golpe tan fuerte y robb solo mirándolo desde el suelo como su primo se alejaba del salón con una fuerte respiración.

Las puertas de la ciudad se abrían ante la llegada de las banderas tyrell, por primera vez en mucho tiempo los tyrell estaban en tierras norteñas, jon y sansa los esperaban como aquella vez cuando ned y catlyn recibieron el rey Robert, pero ahora tenían a jorenn a su lado y sansa en sus brazos a arianna, mientras que los demás hermanos estaba a sus lados como aquella vez solo qye ahora ya no eran los mismos niños y jóvenes, habían vivido muchas cosas que cambiaron por completo sus vidas.

Jon ya no se ocultaba atrás de lord stark, sino qye ahora estaba allí con su esposa y como el rey en el norte, cuando uno de los carroajes llego y de allí la anciana olenna bajo muy lentamente.

" al fin bajo de ese maldito carro... No se siente el olor a podrido como en kings lanndings aunque ahora con el rey gendry se esta limpiando esa ciudad" dijo la anciana cuando jon le dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver que la anciana se acerco a joren quien levaba una pequeña espada en su cintura y un traje con él emblema de los stark en sus hombros

" tu debes ser el joven joren stark" dijo la señora cuando el niño solo asistió con la cabeza y con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a su madre.

" usted debe ser la reina de espinas" dijo joren con timidez en su voz cuando la anciana dio una pequeña risa al escuchar las palabras del joven.

" ajam... Pude haberme llamado así hace tiempo, ahora solo soy la vieja de los tyrell" dijo olenna volviendo a sansa quien esta agacho su cabeza en señal de respeto y bienvenida.

" lady stark... Cada día mas bella, y su pequeña arianna tan bonita" dijo olenna acercándose para ver a la niña en brazos.

" lady tyrell, es un gusto volverla a ver y en especial en mi hogar" dijo sansa cuando olenna asistió con la cabeza y luego lentamente se acerco a robb quien tenían un rostro marcado por el golpe de jon y con los ojos clavados en la anciana con mucha locura y dolor de no poder manejar su vida.

" y tu debes ser el joven lobo... Robb stark" dijo ollena cuando robb asistió lentamente con su cabeza cuando detrás, sobre el carroaje una mujer muy hermosa comenzó a bajar lentamente, robb no pudo negar a ver tal escena, ollena se dio vuelta para ver a su nieta ver tan admirada el castillo de winterfell por primera vez.

Ollena regreso su vista robb quien no dejaba de ver a su nieta con mucha atención.

" lord stark... Ya debes saber porque estamos aquí" dijo la anciana cuando robb asistió con su cabeza sin dejar de ver a margery cuando este se acerco a jon y sansa para saludar primero a los reyes en el norte.

" mis lords, es un gusto conocerlos en persona al fin, se que ambos estuvimos en bandos opuestos cuando la guerra había comenzado pero ahora estoy aquí porque quiero ayudar a el norte" dijo lady margery cuando jon asistió con su cabeza y sansa solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa muy obligada, pues sansa sentía que algo en esa mujer no era verdad, era extraña y parecía ocultar muchas cosas, no le gustaba su forma de ser y sansa no podía resistir a preguntarse se habían hecho lo correcto pero ya era tarde.

" bienvenida lady margery, es un honor conocer a la princesa de espinas" dijo jon tomando la mano de margery y dándole un pequeño beso cuando sansa clavo su vista en jon de inmediato.

" lady tyrell, bienvenida al norte" dijo sansa muy fría y sin sentimientos con la joven quien sintió esa situación e intento solo salir de ella, cuando se encontró con robb por primera vez, este solo se quedó observando como hablaba, como caminaba, su corazón estaba latiendo mas rapido cuando margery se paro frente a el.

" y tu debes ser mi futuro esposo... Un gusto conocerte lord stark" dijo margery cuando robb tomo su mano y le dio un pequeño beso para luego volver a verla con mucha atención sobre todo lo que llevaba puesto, era un abrigo mas del sur, pero su cabello era atado como lo hacia sansa, mientras que ojos brillaban tanto gracias a la luz den sol, luego vio que la dama tenia sus manos estrelazadas cuando hablaba con el y las apoyaba en regazo.

" El gusto es mio lady tyrell" dijo robb dando una reverencia a margery cuando esta le dio una sonrisa, mientras que jon y olenna solo se miraron con tranquilidad, pero sansa no estaba contenta del todo, había algo en esa mujer que no lograba ver.

Un festín se celebró en el gran salon por la llegada de los tyrell y su apoyo a el norte en un momento tan peligroso.

Jon y sansa estaban sentados hablando con lady olenna mientras que robb y margery se conocían y hablaban mucho en la punta de la mesa.

" así que el norte esta amenazado por criaturas de cuentos para niños" dijo la anciana cuando jon solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a hablar.

" se que para aquellos que viven en el sur es difícil de creer pero es cierto y la guerra se aproxima" dijo jon cuando la anciana volvió a sansa para hablarla con sarcasmo.

" aun recuerdo el rostro de temor de cersei y Joffrey cuando tu esposo dio su visita en la capital con su gigantesco animal" dijo olenna cuando sansa solo dio una pequeña risa cuando jon se acerco y tomo su mano para que sansa lo mirara.

Olenna vio esos ojos de enamorados, eran felices eso no lo dudaba.

" se aman y eso es muy bueno" dijo la anciana cuando jon volvió su vista a olenna quien miro a robb y margery cuando estaban concentrados hablando entre uno y el otro.

" ojala mi nieta sea feliz" dijo olenna cuando jon y sansa también los miraron y en ese momento joren se subió sin previo aviso a las piernas de jon para poder estar a la altura de la mesa.

" joren... Saluda a lady tyrell" dijo jon cuando acariciaba el cabello del niño cuando este solo miro con timidez a la señora que estaba frente a ellos.

" hola mi lady" dijo joren cuando lady olenna acaricio las mejillas del niño cuando volvió a sansa.

" se la historia de joren... Eres una gran mujer y tu un hombre muy bondadoso" dijo olenna cuando jon solo miro a sansa y esta tomo a joren de la cintura para llevárselo a sus piernas oara dejar a jon mas espacio para hablar.

" el es nuestro hijo y eso importa ahora" dijo sansa cuando joren tomo un poco de la comida que tenia en el plato sansa.

Luego del festín jon despidió a sansa para que valla a dormir con arianna, pues el debia hablar con robb y luego olenna debía aclarar varios asuntos con robb.

" mi lady, primero de todo quería decirle que su nieta es una joven muy hermosa..." decía robb cuando la anciana Lo interrumpió muy rápido.

" mira joven stark, conocí a tu padre hace tiempo atrás, y por su memoria quise que nuestras casas se unieran en matrimonio" dijo olenna cuando vio que jon estaba sentado detrás de robb y dio una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar como olenna lograba callar la boca de si primo.

" estoy entregando lo mas presiado que tengo, amo a mi niega y jamas la entregaría a un monstruo como Joffrey baratheon, hize lo que tenia que hacer por el bien de margery, no quiere decir que tu eres el adecuado" dijo la anciana cuando robb solo asistía y recordó cuando supo la muerte de Joffrey en el día de su boda.

" se lo aseguro mi lady, jamas lastimaría a su nieta" dijo robb cuando rápidamente volvió su vista a jon quien solo levanto sus hombros y agacho su rostro con una pequeña sonrisa.

" tu primo es un gran hombre con su hermana y esperó que tu también lo seas con maergery" dijo cuando robb solo agachó su rostro al volver a escuchar que jon era un ejemplo a seguir para lady olenna.

" lo juro mi lady, por el bien su casa y la mía" dijo robb cuando vio que la anciana asistia con la cabeza y se acercaba a jon para sentarse frente a el.

" ahora puedes irte, necesito hablar con tu primo de asustos mas importantes" dijo olenna cuando robb sintió que lo dejaban de la lado, siendo otro joven stark sin poder en el norte.

Robb salio de el solar de jon para dirigirse a su recamara junto con viento gris que lo esperaba en la puerta de su recamara acostado en el suelo.

Jon por su parte escucho atentamente a lady olenna mientras le contaba todo lo que había sucedido en el sur durante su ausencia en essos y durante el reinado de cersei.

" ahora que la guerra termino y el invierno esta aqui, podemos descansar por un tiempo y ver a mi nieta felizmente casada" dijo olenna cuando jon solo agacho su rostro cuando olenna hablaba y pensaba en un futuro que tal vez cambiar por completo.

" mi lady, la guerra de los stark y los lannister acabo, pero otra esta a punto de comenzar, no existe otro enemigo mas que el que yace mas allá de la muralla y cada vez se acerca mas" dijo jon mirando a lady olenna quien solo movió su cabeza en señal de cansancio.

" no habrá paz en este mundo..." dijo la anciana cuando jon solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa cuando volteo su mirada a la ventana donde la nieve caía y un viento frío cenzaba a azotar el castillo.

" mi lady... Me dijeron que la encontraría aqui" dijo margery caminando hacia el árbol de arciano muy lentamente y con sos dos manos entrelazadas.

Sansa por su parte estaba sentada frente a las aguas termales y mirando muy concentrada, cuando margery apareció solo fue para distraerla de sus pensamientos, sansa le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la mujer cuando esta se acerco y se coloco frente a ella.

" lady margery... Que necesita de mi" preguntó sansa intentando disimular que no deseaba esa charla con ella.

" quería preguntarle como era su hermano... Pues me casare en unos días y no lo he conocido muy bien" dijo la princesa de espina cuando sansa se levanto muy suavemente y limpiando su vestido sucio por la nieve volvió su vista a margery.

" es un buen hombre... Serán felices de eso estoy seguro" dijo sansa cuando comenzó a caminar de regreso al castillo y a su lado margery quien solo le dio una sonrisa.

" he escuchado mucho de su esposo mi lady... El conquistador y su dragón, muchas mujeres en el sur la envidian" dijo la joven cuando sansa solo negó con su cabeza y miro hacia el castillo pensando en jon.

" el es solo un hombre... Igual a robb o a cualquier otro... Valiente y honrado" dijo sansa cuando joren apareció corriendo y jugando con ghost con una gran sonrisa, margery solo se asusto mucho al ver el tamaño del huargo, sentía como respiraba y lo pequeño que era el niño a comparación del animal, jamas había visto algo así, joren se abalanzo a sansa para que esta lo abrazara y levantara llevándolo hasta sus brazos.

" que hacías solo por aqui" preguntó sansa cuando joren miro a ghost quien solo agacho su osico y espero que joren volviera a su lado.

" estaba jugando con ghost y el me trajo hasta aquí" dijo joren cuando sansa le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla y luego lo bajo para que ghost lo recibiera con felicidad.

" vuelve al castillo y tu ghost cuidalo" dijo sansa levantando su rostro cuando miro a mergery quien solo no dejaba de ver a el huargo.

" como podrías dejar a tu hijo con un animal salvaje como es eso" dijo mergery muy asustada y mirando a sansa quien cambio su rostro y fruncio su ceño.

" ghost no es un animal salvaje... En un huargo del norte y ama jugar con los niños" dijo sansa cuando margery solo asistió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a sansa con una sonrisa.

" le puedo hacer una pregunta mi lady" dijo la joven cuando sansa solo asistió con su cabeza y llegando junto con margery a las puertas del castillo.

" desde cuando su esposo es rey en el norte" pregunto margery cuando sansa la miro con desconfianza y mucha precaución a todo lo que esa mujer estaba pensando.

" pues... Desde que vencimos a los bolton... Por que la pregunta" dijo sansa cuando margery muro fijamente a robb quien se acercaba a su encuentro y sansa supo que algo estaba pensando esa mujer y que no era nada bueno.

" por nada mi lady stark... Solo preguntaba" dijo margery quien miraba fijamente a robb y cuando este llego de inmediato le hablo.

" mi futuro esposo... Como te encuentras" dijo margery colocando sus manos en el pecho de robb y este solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a sansa quien estaba mirando con desconfianza a margery.

" sansa estas bien" preguntó robb cuando sansa pareció volver de nuevo de sus pensamientos y miro a su hermano, luego le dio una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

"Estoy buen robb... Has visto a jon" dijo sansa cuando robb guió su mirada al patio de entrenamiento y allí estaba jon entrenando a bran y rickon con espadas sin filos y con unos pequeños escudos, sansa dio una pequeña reverencia y se acerco a el patio para ver a su esposo.

Se había detenido apoyándose en los pilares de madera viendo a jon con una pequeña sonrisa, con el todos sus pensamientos y problemas desaparecían, jon parecía no importarle los enemigos que podría tener dentro de su hogar, el solo le importaba su familia y sansa estaba segura de que si alguien intentaba lastimar a ellos jon los acabaría por completo.

" mi lady" dijo el maestro luwin quien había aparecido detrás de sansa con un pequeña carta en la mano y con el rostro de preocupación.

" que sucede luwin" preguntó sansa cuando el anciano le entrego la carta y sansa lo miro con sorpresa.

" es de castle black... Malas noticias... Ha sido atacada" termino en anciano cuando sansa pensó en ese momento, los salvajes no podrían ser ya que estaban en el sur de la muralla y seguros con la protección del rey, solo signuficaba una cosa, los caminantes habían atacado a la guardia, en ese momento sansa volvió a jon quien seguía entrenando a los niños, el parecía tan contento y sansa no quería arruinarle ese momento pero algo malo se aproximaba y no habia tiempos de distracciones, la guerra se aproximaba.


	24. Chapter 24

**notas: disculpen e tardado mucho tiempo e escribir este capítulo y los demás de fuego y hielo, espero que le guste este capitulo si es así comenten su opinion, lamento decirles que la ultima trama sera la de margery, creo que una batalla con los caminantes no llegare a escribirla, pero les prometo que el final de esta historia sera muy buena, ya la e pensando y pronto cmenzare a escribirla, e final se acerca, deben quedar uno 3 capitulos mas y pronto un gran final llegara, muchas muertes, traición, sangre y decisiones que cambiaran a los personajes por completo.**

 **Un Lobo Manipulado**

Habían pasado unos tres días desde la gran boda de robb stark y margery tyrell, jon se encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea y en su brazos descansaba arianna, mientras que sansa estaba acostada vencida por el cansancio y el sueño, jon observaba como ella dormía y le daba un poco de risa al ver como arianna desde muy pequeña agotaba a su madre hasta dejarla en el estado que estaba ahora.

Luego de un momento jon depósito a arianna en su cuna y luego volvió a acostarse al lado de sansa, llevo su mano a las mejillas de ella y las acaricio suavemente, cuando le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios vio que ella abrió sus ojos lentamente al sentir el beso.

" se ha dormido" preguntó sansa cuando jon le dio una pequña sonría y asitiendo con su cabeza, sansa llevo su mano a los cabellos de jon y jugo con sus largos rizos.

" puedo preguntarte algo jon" dijo sansa viendo que el se había preocupado al escuchar esas palabras.

" desde hace unos días estoy precupada... Creo que cometimos un error al traer a margery" dijo sansa cuando jon se levanto y se sentó en el espaldar de la cama mirando seriamente a la chimenea.

" tal vez tengas razón... Que es lo que te ha hecho" preguntó a sansa cuando esta se levanto y apoyandose en e pecho de jon para que este la abrazara.

" no a Mi, pero creo que es a robb quien lo cambiara, creo que es una mujer muy inteligente y robb es manipulable" dijo sansa Mirando fijamente a el rostro de jon quien se sintió aliviada al ver como el asistía con s cabeza, también el estaba en duda.

"Crees que este planeando algo contra nosotros" preguntó jon volviendo su mirada a sansa quien solo menio su cabeza al no tener una respuesta.

" no lo se... Pero si te sucede algo me moriría" dijo sansa apretando la camisa que llevaba jon y afrenadose a el mucho mas, cuando este solo dio una pequeña sonrisa y negó con su cabeza.

" no me pasará nada sansa" afirmó jon mientras su cabeza pensaba en todo lo que podría hacer la mujer e contra de toda su familia.

" vamos margery... Vamos a la cama" decía robb mientras abrazaba a su mujer quien esaba Miranda fijamente ael espejo y con una pequeña sonrisa cepillaba su cabello.

" mi amado... Puedo preguntarte algo" dijo la joven tyrell cuando robb dejo de besar su cuello y la mir a través de espejo con preocupación.

" si, dime" dijo robb cuando abrazaba a su esposa por la cintura deseandola llevar a la cama.

" quien puede ser el rey en el norte" pregunto margery cuando lentamente robb se acerco mas a su rostro.

"ehh... Un stark" afirmo robb besando las mejillas de margery cuando esta solo intento alejarse de el un poco mas.

" y porque tu no eres el rey, tu primo no es un stark"afirmo margery cuando robb se detuvo y se alejó de ella dándole la espalda

" no quiero hablar de ese tema" dijo robb sin mirar a margery quien estaba con sus manos entrelazadas y mirando a robb con una pequeña sonrisa.

" esta bien mi amor... Solo disculpame" dijo margery cuando abrazo a robb por su espalda y este fingía no sentirse con furia al escuchar las palabras de su esposa quien muy en el fondo decia la verdad.

robb se dio vuelta y comenzó a besar a la joven, ella solo respondia con mas caricias en el cuerpo de robb, pero el se detuvo y la miro fijamente.

" porque la pregunta" preguntó robb con sus manos en los brazos de la mujer alejandola un poco de el.

Robb sentía que su mente necesitaba tenerla en la cama pero la pregunta de margery había hecho enfurecer a robb provocando que por un momento no sienta más que dolor y furia.

" solo preguntaba mi amado... Solo curiosidad" dijo labjoven voliendo a besar a robb y este no respondia, ella lo besaba pero el no movía sus labios haciendo que esta se alejara de el para verlo.

" te has enojdo robb" pregunto la joven tyrell cuando robb solo quedo en silencio y luego solo le dio un pequeño beso y se dirigió a su cama.

" estoy cansado... duerme bien" dijo robb cuando acostado en La cama le dio la espalda a margery, esta sólo quedo mirandolo cuando se aseguro que el no la veía, dio una pequeña sonrisa, pues había encontrado un punto débil en la relación de jon y robb, un punto débil con el cual lo usaria para su principal propósito en el norte.

Jon estaba observando como robb y los los jóvenes stark entrenaba en el patio del castillo, sansa estaba ocupada con los alimentos que seria enviados a los niños y mujeres que necesitaban comida.

" lord stark" hablo margery cuando apareció detrás de jon quien solo se dio media vuelta y dandole una sonrisa pequeña a la joven tyrell volvió a mirar a los niños.

" buenos días margery" respondió jon cuando la joven se poso a su lado mirando a s esposo quien solo le dio una sonrisa y volvió a entrenar.

" aun no me acostumbro a el cilma de aquí" afirmo la joven cuando jon dio una pequeña sonrisa sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.

" es complicado para una sureña, vivir entre los stark" dijo jon cuando margery volvió su vista a jon y solo le do una sonrisa para luego volver a hablar.

" usted es un targaryen y por lo tanto un sureño..." dijo la joven cuando jon solo cambio su rostro y miro fijamente a la joven.

" winterfell es mi hogar, llevo el invierno en mis venas" afirmó jon cuando margery asistió con su cabeza y miro a los niños stark quienes estaban entrenando con nos arcos.

" no lo dudo, me han dicho muchos aquí, que usted y lady sansa son la fiel imagen de su padre y lady stark" dijo margery cuando jon meneo su cabeza, pero el recordó las palabras de sansa, su desconfianza tal vez eran ciertas, pero que es lo que queria esa mujer.

" junto con sansa intento levantar al norte y prepararlo para lo que se acerca" dijo jon cuando jon apoyo sus manos en las maderas para descansar sus hombros, en ese momento margery apoyo la suya sobre la de jon y este de inmediato la miro fijamente.

" no lo dudo lord stark" dijo la joven mirando con una sonrisa a jon quien de inmediato saco su mano y se dio media vuelta y antes e retirarse volvió hacia margery.

" con su permiso mi lady" dijo jon cuando esta de inmediato respondió antes de que el se alejara.

" nos veremos esta noche para la cena mi lord" afirmó con una sonrisa la joven cuando jon solo asistio con la cabeza.

" mi lord, noticias del lord comandante de castle black han llegado" dijo el maestro luwin quien estaba frente a jon en el gran salon.

" que sucede" preguntó jon intentando olvidar lo ae había sucedido entre el y margery,jon pensaba que no debia caer en el juego, debía ser inteligente ahora.

" nos han pedido mas ayuda, comida y soldados" dijo e maestro cuando jon miro fiajemente al anciano quien parecía estar muy cansado de todo lo sucedido en los últimos tiempos.

" debo preparar todo... Deseo acomapañar el cagamento, debo regresar a castle black" dijo jon cuando dio ordenes a luiwn para que prepararan un gran cargamento de alimentos y que enviarían a un pequeño grupo de hombres para ayudar a la guarida.

Luego jon decidió ir al campamento del pueblo libre, allí lo esperaba Mance, debía informarle de viaje a la muralla y gracias a el hombre jon tenia a mas soldados para llevar la muralla.

Mance sentía la necesidad de ayudar ahora a los sureños para defender sus nuevas tierras antes de que la muerte llegara.

Jon al regresar a winterfell se encontró con sansa esperándolo en su recamara, a entrar jon vio que sansa estaba de brazos curzado y con un rostro de seriedad y enojo.

" como estas" pregunto jon danda una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo que sansa estaba furioso con el.

" te iras de nuevo" afirmo el cuando jon solo negó con s cabeza y se sento frente a la chimenea Mirando comobpas flamas bailaban en la oscuridad del cuarto.

" debo hacerlo, soy su rey y ellos defienden nuestro reino, que pensaran si no los ayudo ahora cuando mas lo necesitan" afirmo jon cuando sansa se sento entre sus piernas para luego recostarse en el pecho de jon.

"Pero si te llegara a pasar algo me moriría" afirmo sansa con un tono de tristeza, pues ahora que el emprenderia otro gran viaje a norte seria muy doloroso verlo partir de nuevo.

" nada malo me sucedera sansa" afirmo jon cuando tomo las mejillas de sansa y las beso suavemente cuando esta sólo le dio una sonrisa.

jon se levantó suavemente y sansa a su lado lo acompaño hasta la cama donde yacia joren dormido.

Jon lo vio y solo dio una sonrisa al verlo ocupando su lugar.

" ahora que yo no este, deberas antender a las quejas de los señores y estar presentes en las reuniones, odiaras mas que yo ser una reina" dijo jon con una sonrisa cuando lentamente comenzó a desvestirse y viendo a sansa quien solo asistia con subcabeza pero no dejaba de mirar a su cuerpo y mordiendose los labios se acerco a jon.

El recordó a margery y tenia la necesidad de decirle la verdad a sansa y no ocupa secretos entre ambos pero no podía.

" cuando piensas irte" preguntó sansa acaruciando con su mano en pecho desnudo de jon, quien solo miraba a sus manos y daba una pequeña sonrisa.

" mañana eso es lo que espero" afirmo jon cuando sansa volvió su vista tomo a jon con su dos manos de su rostro.

" y piensas irte sin despedirte de mi"dijo sansa cuando beso la mejilla de jon y suavemente le dio una pequeña mordida.

" pero están los niños" dijo jon mirando a joren quien dormía plácidamente en la cama de ambos.

" bueno pues aún tenemos nuestro baño... Ven conmigo" dijo sansa tomando a jon de la mano y guiándolo a el baño.

Al entrar allí sansa cerro de inmediato la puerta y se apoyo e ella, mientras jon solo había quedado observado a sansa quien solo llevaba su ropa interior.

" sansa te vez muy hermosa" dijo jon cuando ella solo se abalanzo hacia jon para que este muy torpe la tomo y comenzo a besarla todo su cuello.

Jon la llevó hasta la pared del baño, mientras que sansa comenzaba a desatar los nudos de pantalón de jon quien por un momento lamir fijamente y luego volvió a besarla.

" ahh... Jon, quiero tenerte dentro de mi" dijo sansa en voz baja al oido de jon cuando ese se bajo su pantalón y luego corrió la braga de sansa dejando su entrada libre para penetrarla.

Jom volvió a mirar a sansa y esta vez beso su frente y tomo con sus dos manos las piernas blancas de sansa, levantándola del suelo cuando lentamente la penetro y sansa dio un fuerte gemido en respuesta.

Jon comenzó a moverse dentro de sansa y con sus empujes de cadera, las piernas de sansa se abrían mas, las respiraciones de ambos eran muy entrecortadas y los gemidos eran fuertes.

Sansa llevo sus manos a pared mientras jon empujaba mas adentro de sansa, ella se sentia tan bien, cuando jon se detuvo y la miro de nuevo a sus ojos.

" quiero probar algo" dijo jon esperando la aprobación de sansa, esta solo mordiéndose los labios asistio.

Ella sintió como jon tomo sus manos luego la dio vuelta y la apoyo contra la pared, sus pechos tocaba las frías piedras de baño, jon estaba colocando su miembro de nuevo en su entrada, ahora de espalda sansa síntio el contacto de los espectorales de jon en su espalda, sus pieles se frotaban y probocaban mas excitación en sansa.

Luego de mucho tiempo y muchos gemidos de placer, jon comenzó a moverse más rápido y con penetraciones mas fuertes hasta que acabó dentro de sansa, ella se sintió llena por dentro, su cuerpo transpiraba completamente.

Jon abrazo a sansa y muy suavemente salio de ella para darla vuelta y besarla suavemente en sus labios.

" vamos a la cama" dijo jon cuando jon salió del baño junto con sansa, allí joren seguía durmiendo y ennla cuna arianna descansaba completamente.

Jon movió a joren un poco mas dejando espacio para el y sansa, el niño solo dio un pequeño gemido entre sueños y solo siguió durmiendo.

Jon se acostó en la cama primero y luego sansa lo acompaño, ella se acostó sintiendo los brazos de jon tomándola por completo y llevándola más cerca de el.

" no quiero que te vallas" dijo sansa en voz baja cuando jon coloco su cabeza entre el cuello de sansa, ella sentía la barba de su esposo frotarse entre su piel.

" siempre estaré a tu lado sansa" dijo jon cuando ambos miraron a la cuna donde arianna estaba durmiendo y a su lado jon miro a joren quien lentamente se acerco más a el.

" debes cuidarlos" dijo jon cuando sansa asistió con su cabeza, pero entonces ella tomo la mano de jon y la llevó a su vientre.

" quiero tener a otro hijo" dijo sansa cuando jon abrió sus ojos y levantó su cabeza para ver a sansa quien solo dio una pequeña risa.

" ot... Otro mas" dijo jon cuando sansa tomo su rostro y lo llevo más cerca para besarlo.

" es una broma jon..." dijo sansa cuando vio el rostro de tranquilidad de jon.

" eso espero" dijo sansa cuando jon volvió a cambiar s rostro y esta vez dejo caer s cabeza en el pecho de sansa como si stuviera agotado.

" esta bien... esoero que los hijo dioses nos hayan bendecido" dijo jon cuando sansa tomo la Cabeza de jon con sus manos y solo dio una sonrisa Mirando hacia el techo de la recamara.

" mañana marchara tu hermano a castle black... Eso es bueno" dijo margery frente a su espejo sacándose los collares y despeinándose para acostarse con robbb quien estaba desvistiéndose detrás de ella.

" porque es bueno" preguntó robb quien miraba la espalda de su esposa quien estaba muy hermosa para el.

" pues robb ya deberias darte cuenta, tu Adorado primo ha tomado lo que por derecho es tuyo, tu eres el hijo legitimo de lord eddard stark" afirmo margery cuando robb agacho si rostro, y volvió a mirar a su esposa.

" el... El lucho y defendió el norte de los lannister" dijo robb en voz baja cuando margery se levantó y se dirigió a el muy rápido.

" robb stark... Tu que has hecho... Vengaste la muerte de tus padres... tu también has defendido winterfell, guiaste a el ejército del norte mientras el estaba lejos, uniste al norte mientras el estaba con los salvajes... Tu tienes que ser lord de winterfell y rey en el norte no el" afirmaba la joven tyrell obligando con sus manos a que robb la mirara a los ojos y este parecía esta cada vez mas convencido de lo que decia.

" pero el ira al la muralla por que han atacado el castillo y debe esta alli" dijo robb cuando margery negó con s cabeza y se dio vuelta dando la espalda a robb quien agacho su rostro.

" robb... Hize muchas cosas antes de venir a norte... Ahora aquí quiero convertirte en un rey... yo hize que esa carta llegara a mános jon, nunca hubo tal ataque, el se ira al norte y dejara a tu hermana como reina, ese sera el momento" dijo margery cuando robb la miro con sorpresa al ver todo lo que había hecho para que el tomara el lugar de jon.

Robb sentía muy en el fondo que tenia la razón el debia ser el rey y no jon, sentía furia y dolor, quería hacer que el norte lo apoyara y para eso debía sacar a sansa de el lugar de reina, sin jon ella estaria débil.

Margery vio con una pequeña sonrisa como robb estaba muy pensativo y con muchas dudas.

Se acercó a el y apoyo su mano en las mejillas de robb, este se tranquilizó.

" mañana se ira... Pero tienen un largo tiempo para penarlo, yo estare a tu lado en todo momento" término margery cuand robb la beso apasionadamente y la comenzó a llevar a la cama y la desnudos por completo.

" eres mi rey" dujo margery cuando ambos se desnudaron y todas las velas se consumieron mientras ellos uninan sus cuerpos y un gran plan en contra de jon y sansa se cerraba y estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha.

Todos se encontraba en el patio de castillo, muchos hombres a caballo y carretas estaban listos para ponerse en marcha hacia castle black, jon estaba ajustando las riendas de su caballo cuando sansa apareció detrás de el.

" ten buen viaje" dijo sansa cuando jon lentamente se dio vuelta y ante todos los que estaban allí la beso tan aapacionadamente, muchos los miraban con ternura, pues los reyes se amaba con tanto cariño y respeto.

el beso para jon fue eterno pero para sansa fue unos segundos, deseaba con tanto fervor que se quedara allí a su lado y no volviera a dejarla sola como antes.

" regresaré... Siempre lo hago" dijo jon cuando acaricio las mejillas de sansa y esta apoyo su cabeza en la mano sintiendo la piel áspera de una mano de caballero.

En ese momento joren llego con una vestimenta muy parecida a la de jon pero con detalles mas pequeños.

" ten buen viaje... Padre" dijo joren con un poco de tristesa a ver partir de nuevo a su padre, este se agacho un poco para tomar con sus dos manos el rostro de niño.

" cuida a tu madre y hermana... se fuerte joren, pronto no necesitaras" dijo jon cuando beso la frente de el niño y este asistió con felicidad al entender que su padre confiaba en el.

Luego jon despidió a los niños stark y por último robb y margery aparecieron casi a final de la despedida, robb estaba con un rostro de seriedad, árya quien estaba prestando atención a robb, noto que ese hablo en voz baja con el escudero de jon y luego ambos asistieron,arya estaba seguro se algo escondia su hermano.

" adiós robb, adiós margery" dijo jon cuando tendió su mano a robb quien dudo un momento en darle la mano a jon, y margery por su parte saludo muy atentamente a jon con mucha falsedad o es pensó sansa quien la miraba con desprecio.

" adios lord stark" dijo margery cuando jon asirio con su cabeza su volvió a su hermano.

" cuida a sansa mientras yo no este, confió completamente en ti hermano" afirmó jon cuando abrazo muy fuerte a robb quien miro con sorpresa a margery quien solo asistió con la cabeza y robb entendio que debía seguir la corriente.

" adios jon, protegeré a sansa y a tus hijos mientras tu no estes" afirmo robb cuando jon asistió con felicidad y de inmediato monto su caballo y miro a sansa quien estaba abrazando a joren y con sus manos y los niños stark estaba a su lado.

Luego todo el pelotón comenzó a marchar en dirección al norte, jon se detuvo en la piedra que marcaba el final del camino y la separación de camino real y el de castle black.

Jon volvió su mirada a winterfell y a su lado mace se detuvo Mirando atentamente junto con jon, winterfell se alzaba fuerte y imponente ante sus ojos.

" regrsaras rey cuervo..." afirmó Mancé cuando jon negó con su cabeza.

" no es eso ll que me preocupa" dijo jon cuando mance movió su cabeza son entenderlo.

" entonces que te atormenta" preguntó el rey mas allá de la muralla cuando jon agachó su cabeza y lo miro fijamente.

" siento lo mismo que sentí cuando abandone winterfell para acabar con los greyjoy" dijo jon cuando miro a el hombre quien parecía no Entenderlo.

" y que sucedio aquella vez" preguntó mance cuando jon volvió su vista al castillo.

" mi vida cambio por completo... Morí y volví a la vida" dijo jon cuando volvió su marcha al norte dejado atrás a sansa y sus hijos, sin saber que enemigos dormía junto con ellos y una traición se acercaba.


	25. Chapter 25

**notas: disculpen la tardanza en subir este capítulo, espero que les guste si es así comenten m ayudan mucho, también subiré un capitulo mas de fuego y hielo.**

 **Un Huargo Traidor**

Sansa abrió sus ojos y se encontró en su recamara, al voltear su vista, estaba sola en su cama, jon ya no estaba allí a su lado, no sentía su respiración, no sentía su piel, su cuerpo, el ya no estaba allí habían pasado casi un mes y medio desde la partida de jon y un cuervo llego desde la muralla anunciando la llegada del rey y que el estaba bien,sansa desde entonces escribía a su esposo muchas veces pero nunca hubo respiestas.

Ella miro donde estaba la cuna alli arianna Descansaba, sansa sonrió al ver que su niña dormía plácidamente mientras que al mover sus pies sintió a joren quien dormía muy Estirado a los pies de la cama, sansa dio una pequeña sonrisa al mover a su hijo y acostarlo mejor para que ella pudiera levantarse, pero en ese momento alguien entro muy rápido y sin pedir permiso.

" hermana te ordeno que te quedes aquí y no salgas hasta que yo ordene lo contrario" dijo robb con una armadura qye llevaba el emblema de los stark en su pecho, sansa la reconoció de inmediato era na armadura de jon, la armadura del rey en el norte.

Sansa miro a jonren quien se despertó muy ajustado y abrazo de inmediato a sansa y la bebe comenzó a llorar por haberse despertado.

" que sucede robb" preguntó sansa cuando miro hacia la puerta y allí estaban dos soldados tyrell esperando a robb quien apoyo su mano en la espada que llevaba en su cintura.

" sansa... Tome el castillo, winterfell es mio por derecho, ahora soy el rey en el norte" afirmo robb cuando sansa cambio su rostro y miro con preocupacion a su hermano quien estába por abandonar la recamara.

" pero... yo soy la reina" afirmó sansa cuando robb volvió de inmediato a ella con una mirada de locura y codicia.

" entonces rendirás winterfell y el norte a mi... No salgas de este cuarto, quedate con tus hijos y nadie saldrá herido" ordeno robb cuando dio Medía vuelta y salio de la recamara muy rapido, sansa estaba en shock aun no podía hacerse la idea de que su hermano la habia traicionado, se levantó de su cama y de imediato tomo a arianna en sus brazo para tranquilizara y para que dejara de llorar, sansa se acerco a ver por la ventana y vio que los soldados que jon había entrenado personalmente y le eran fieles a el y sansa luchaban contra hombres tyrell y eran masacrados dentro de los muros de winterfell.

Sansa abrió su ojos con mucho temor a sus hermanos necesitaba saber como estaban los niños y si robb les había hecho algún dañó.

las espadas chocando, gritos de mujeres y niños se hacían escuchar por todo winterfell y aquel que decidía apoyar a la reina sansa era tomado prisionero.

Pronto todo el castillo se acalló, los pasillos que antes estaban repleto de soldados y mujeres ahora estaban vacíos y solo iluminados por las antorchas, sansa estaba sentada frente a la chimenea junto con sus hijos, cuando un soldado stark abrió la puerta de inmediato y sansa deposito a arriana en su cuna y dejando a joren para que la cuidara.

"Mi lady su hermano el rey solicita su presencia en el patio del castillo de inmediato"ordeno el soldado cuando sansa miro a sus hijos de nuevo y tomando su piel de animal se cubrió todo su hombro.

Al salir se encontraba con muchos soldados haciendo guardias en diferentes puertas, tal ves estén allí los niños, pensaba sansa pero al entrar al gran salón se encontró con un gran numero de soldados tyrell sentados en las bancas y comiendo en las largas mesas de madera ilinadas por velas.

Sansa se sintió observada por muchos de esos hombres que solo la miraban con deseo y como animales.

El soldado que la acompañó se apoyo muy cerca de ella y sansa se asusto por miedo a que le sucedería.

"Mi lady... Haga todo lo que el diga... La ayuda viene en camino"dijo el soldado wm voz baja y al oído de sansa intentando que nadie lo observara hablando con ella.

Sansa intento disimular al reaccionar al saber que aun había aliados de jon vivos en winterfell.

Ambos salieron al patio donde muchos de los ciudadanos estaban esperando a verla al parecer creían que ella tendría una solución a esta traición, robb estaba allí con esa armadura y con su mano en la espada, margery dio una sonrisa al ver a sansa llegar con un rostro De temor y sorpresa.

" ven a aquí sansa"ordeno robb tendiendo su mano para que ella la Tomara, pero sansa lo miro con dolor y tristeza no quería creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Robb la tomo a la fuerza y la llevo mas cerca de el para poder decirle en voz baja una advertencia.

"Has lo que yo ordeney nadie saldrá herido de lo contrario tendré que demostrar que soy capas de hacer sansa"dijo robb cuando su hermana miraba con furia a margery quien tenia sus dos manos entrelazadas y las llevo a su enyreoierma mientras la observaba con una sonrisa.

Robb siguió diciendo mas cosas al oído a sansa cuando de repente se dio vuelta y volvió a el tumulto de personas quienes esperaban una respuesta.

sansa acompaño a robb y una mujer con su hijo en brazos de acercó a ella muy asustada.

"Mi reina ayudeme... Mi marido esta herido por los hombres de su hermano"dijo la pobre mujer cuando sansa la miro con dolor y robb la empujo de inmediato alejándola de sansa.

"Habla"orden robb cuando sansa lo miro con odio y furia,deseaba golpear a su hermano hasta matarlo si fuera necesario.

"Yo sansa stark... Rindió winterfell a mi hermano... El es el rey en el norte"dijo sansa en voz baja y con su cabeza agachada cuando robb se acerco de nuevo.

"Mas fuerte"ordenó ribb cuando sansa levantó su rostro y miro a su pueblo sufirendo y volvió su vista a margery quien solo se coloco al lado de robb con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Yo sansa stark rindo winterfell a mi hermano, robb stark es él nuevo rey en él norte"dijo sansa en voz alta cuando él pueblo comenzó a gritarle a robb tantas cosas y muchos intentaron atacarlos pero fueron detenidos por los soldados tyrell.

Pronto los soldados comenzaron a golpear a los campesinos cuando sansa se acerco a robb muy apresurada y con dolor a ver como los maltrataba a su pueblo.

" robb has que se detengan ahora" dijo sansa cuando robb miro de reojo a su hermana y esta llevaba un rostro triseza suplicándole compasión.

" basta ya" ordeno robb cuando los soldados volvieron sus miradas a el nuevo rey y guardaron sus armas.

cuando mucos comenzaron a callarse pero desde el fondo del patio una voz fuerte y aguda hablo hacia robb quien estaba regresado al gran salón pero se detuvo para encontrar al hombre que lo desafiaba.

" deshonras a tu padre joven lobo... Si el estuviera vivo te daría lo que te mereces" dijo lord manderly cuando el viejo hombre fue tomado de sus brazos por los soldados tyrell, en ese momento robb regreso con fruria y desvaino su espada apoyándola en el cuello del anciano.

" vuelve a desafiarle anciano y me encargare de que te reencuentres con mi padre" dijo robb cuando el hombre miri con desprecio a robb quien sólo estaba de pie frente a el, cuando el viejo escupió en el rostro de robb en señal de desprecio.

Robb se limpio con su mano y con furia se acerco mas a lord manderly pero luego de un momento de observarlo hablo.

" llevenselo de aquí... Encienrenlo en los calabozos a ver si piensa lo mismo despues de unas noches allí" dijo robb cuando dio Medía vuelta pero margery se paro frente al el impidendo su camino de regreso a el castillo.

" tal vez deberias pensar en demostrar atu pueblo lo que pasa a aquellos que te desafía amado esposo" dijo la joven muy silenciosamente cuando robb miro con sorpresa a su esposa y al ver a sansa quien había escuchado las palabras de margery.

" pero margery... fue amigo de mi padre, no puedo matarlo" dijo robb cuando su mujer se acerco a el de nuevo y con su forma de hablar comenzó a manipular de nuevo.

" que clase de rey puede ser si no demuestras que haces con los traidores... Si no lo matas no demostraras debilidad esposo mio y debilidad significa perderlo todo" afirmo la mujer de espina quien sonreía al ver a robb sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Robb luego de un momento miro a su esposa y luego a su hermana pero después de dar media vuelta y volver hacia el anciano.

" tu me has traicionado y el pueblo conocerá lo que hago con los traidores, no puedo desmostar debilidad" dijo robb cuando muchos comenzaron a gritar pues era un pobre hombre quien morira, sansa de inmediato se abalanzo a su hermano para suplicarle que se detenga.

" robb prometiste que nadie saldrá herido... Si lo matas no habra marcha atrás... Todos te odiaran" afirmo sansa cuando robb empujó a su hermana lejos de el y ella fue tomada por el soldado stark que la escolto.

" lleven a el anciano a el medio del patio ahora mismo" ordenó robb cuando empujaron al pobre hombre y este callo al suelo cubierto de nieve y miro a todos a su alrededor.

Sansa comenzó a gritar de desesperación y dolor a saber lo que sucederia, mientras que el anciano miro a sansa y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

" el norte recuerda mi lady... No llore por mi, volveré a ver a su padre y a su madre" dijo lord manderly cuando robb desvaino su espada y al colocarse al lado del anciano este agachó su cabeza para aceptar su decapitación.

" ultimas palabras" preguntó robb cuando vio que el hombre regreso su mirada a el con furia.

" que los viejos dioses y tu padre te perdonen joven stark... Porque en rey jon no lo hará" dijo el anciano cuando agachó su cabeza de nuevo y robb miro a sansa por un segundo y esta estaba llorando, pero maergery apareció a su lado y esta asistió con su cabeza para qye decapite al hombre, robb levanto su espada y con un rostro de furia y locura agachó el filo de la espada y al impactar en el cuello del hombre se atasco, sansa y muchos de los presentes dieron un grito de dolor al ver como el hombre cayo muerto al suelo, pero robb no lo vio suficiente sino que siguió golpeando con su espada y dando gritos de locura hasta que la cabeza se despegó de el cuerpo del hombre.

Robb estaba cubierto de sangre y al ver a su alrededor se encontró con miradas de odio y otras de admiración, pero en sansa encontró una mirada que significaba la perdida de alguien tan amado como un hermano, ella ya no era su sangre, ella lo odiaba y ahora el estaba equivocado pero ya no había nada para cambiar las cosas, había puesto a su pueblo en su contra.

Robb se dio vuelta y camino en dirección al gran salon, sansa por su parte quedó observando al anciano sin vida y su sangre manchando la nieve cuando los soldados levantaron su cuerpo y comenzaron a llevárselo de ese lugar.

" desiciones difíciles son las que debe tomar un rey" dijo margery al lado de sansa quien la miro con furia y desaba en sus adentros matarla, ella la había traído al norte y ahora estaba destruyéndolo por completo.

" debo hablar con mi esposo, el rey" dijo otra vez la joven tyrell dando media vuelta y dejando a sansa sola en el patio del castillo

" mi lady como se encuentra" pregunto el maestro luwin quien apareció detrás de ella, el anciano tenia carias heridas en su rostro, sansa de inmediato se acerco y comenzó a limpiar la sangre que tenia el pobre maestro.

" usted esta a salvo" dijo sansa cuando abrazo al hombre y luego volvió a mirarlo.

" digame que lo hizo" preguntó de nuevo sansa cuando él anciano asistió con la cabeza y luego miro en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que no habia nadie presente.

" así es... Me costo muchos golpes pero logre enviar un cuervo a castle black antes de su mataran a todos los cuervos de la torre... Pronto y si nadie mata a el cuervo qye envíe jon estará aquí" afirmo el anciano abrazando a sansa para que se tranquilizara.

" eso no es mi hermano... eso es un monstruo" dijo sansa sintiendo tanto dolor al saber que los dias de su hermano estaban contados porque jon regresaría con el ejército den pueblo libre que se habia llevado a castle black y junto con balerion recuperarían winterfell de robb stark el huargo traidor.

" así es mi lady... Es manipulado, la tyrell es la que esta detrás de todo esto" afirmo el hombre con mucha inteligencia en sus palabras

Casi una semana después de el golpe de poder por parte de robb, winterfell se encontraba mucho peor que en tiempos de ramsay bolton, pues las ayudas de los campesinos se dejaron de lado, haciendo que los alimentos no se produciran.

Sansa pasaba la mayoria de los días encerrada junto a sus hijos y a los niños stark quienes planeaba en secreto escapar de castillo y huir a riverrun donde black fish los esperaba pero era muy arriesgado.

Sansa no perdía las esperanzas de que jon regresara pero con el pasar de los días todo el pueblo comenzaba a dudar si el verdadero rey estaba aun con vída, haciendo que sansa se preguntara si aun había esperanzas o todo estaba perdido.

El maestro luwin muchas veces intentaba hablar con robb pero este siempre lo evadía pero al fin logro poder tener una charla con margery quien ahora ocupaba los aposentos de sansa y jon.

" maestro necesitó que las damas de la antigua reina me atiendan a mi ahora, necesitó que me esperen con la cena en mi recamara pues no deseo ver los rostros de los niños stark mientras como con mi esposo" afirmó lo jove tyrell cuando se cepillaba el cabello frente a su espejo, cuando el anciano solo deposito una bandeja de plata con varias cartas que había llegado desde el sur, lady ollena desconocía la situación actúal del norte y de mismo modo el rey gendry no están enterado de el nuevo rey en el norte, ya que robb aun enviaba los cuervos como si fuera jon y no el.

Aun no estaba listo para un guerra contra la corona, haciendo que temiera a su destino si el rey gendry supiera la verdad, sansae incluso sus hermanos tenían prohibido enviar cuervos.

" mi lady puedo hacerle una pregunta" dijo el anciano cuando margery lo miro y luego con su sonrisa falsa le asistió.

" porque lo hizo" pregunta luwin cuando se sento en la punta de la cama muy agotado por los años.

" hacer que maestro luwin" pregunto esta vez margery cuando luwin agacho su rostro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

" usted sabe a lo que le refiero... Lord robb es un joven de muy fácil manipulación y usted lo ha hecho muy bien... Conozco a los jóvenes stark desde que nacieron y les prometí a sus padres que los cuidaría hasta mi muerte... Pero no puedo protegerlos de ellos mismos" afirmo el anciano cuando vio que margery le levato y camino hacia la ventana que daba al patio.

" usted cree que robb esta equivocado" preguntó la joven reina cuando luwin negó con su cabeza a volver a mirar a ella.

" no es a lo que me refiero, no a el... Si no a usted... Que es lo que quiere" preguntó de nuevo el maestro cuando la mujer se do vuelta y con una sonrisa muy perfecta hablo.

" lo quiero todo maestro... Y aquellos que se interponen en mi camino los corro con facilidad... Jon snow, sansa stark y tal vez sus hijos y sus hermanos próximamente" dijo la joven acercandose a luwin cuando este la miraba con desconfianza y a la vez mucho odio hacia esa joven con tanta maldad dentro de su belleza.

" todo para ser una reina" dijo el anciano cuando margery negó con su cabeza y se arrodillo ante el anciano y acaricindo las mejillas del hombre.

" no luwin...No una reina... Sino LA REINA"afirmó margery cuando se levantó y se sento sobre el escritorio de jon y antes de ned stark, cuando saco una pequeña daga de su vestimenta y la clavo en la madera del escritorio que llevaba el emblema del huargo

" y si alguien si interpone en mi camino tendrá el mismo fin que manderly... le recomiendo no hacer mas preguntas maestro... Por su bien" termino la joven cuando vio al maestro con un rostro de sorpresa y furia a la vez, este lentamente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

" si usted intenta dañar a los hijos de lord stark... Le aseguro que no habrá lugar donde se esconda, porque la furia de jon los alcanzara a usted y a robb stark" dijo el anciano dejando rápidamente la recamara con una margery fruiosa y con necesidad de saber el estado de jon stark, si estaba vivo aun era una amenaza para ella y robb.

La chimenea iluminaba las paredes de la recámara pequeña a la cual se le fue entregada a sansa mientras robb y margery tomaron la suya por ser los nuevos reyes.

Ella abrazaba a jorren y a su lado tenia una cuna donde arriana dormia.

La falta de noticias de jon la volvían cada vez mas temerosa y con miedo de saber que jon había muerto allá en el norte.

Luwin se había encargado de enviar cuervos hacia castle black pero jamás hubo una respuesta, sansa sabía que pronto tendriá que tomar las riebdas y salvar a su pueblo de la locura de su hermano, había escrito una carta para el rey gendry pero no podía enviarla ya que siempre eran revisadas antes y era muy difícil de enviarla en secreto.

Sansa escribió esa carta con la esperanza de que un día podría enviarla a kings lanndings y que el rey la ayude para salvar al norte.

En ese momento un hombre con una lámpara en su mano y con varios hombres y mujeres mas entraron muy rápido, haciendo que sansa cubriera a su hijo quien de inmediato saco una pequeña espada de entrenamiento que jon le había regalado.

"Que hacen aquí... Le dije a mi hermano que quería estar sola"dijo sansa mirando a los rostros de esas personas que se miraban unos a otros y una anciana salio de entre ellos con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No mi lady... Estamos aquí para ayudar, porque usted esta sufriendo y... Él norte recuerda"termino la anciana cuando todos repitieron la ultimas palabras.

Sansa miro como el soldado que la había llevado aquel día cuando robb mato a lord manderly, se acerco a sabda y tendió la mano.

"Se que tiene una carta para el rey... Yo se la eviare mi lady"dijo el hombre cuando sansa pensó mucho por ese poco tiempo y supo que era él momento de iniciar una rebelión contra robb.

Sansa entregó la carta y de inmeadiato el hombre salio junto con varios hombres mas dejando a sansa y la anciana sola en la recámara.

" tranquila mi lady la ayuda vendrá en camino... Esto es para usted" dijo la mujer cuando de su arapos y pieles saco una pequeña carta y se la entrego a sansa quien la miro con desconfianza.

Sansa al abrir ese pequeño papel se encontró con unas pocas palabras y la hoja estaba sucia y rota.

"siempre regreso"

J. S

Esas pocas palabras hicieron caerles lagrimas a los ojos de sansa cuando llevo su mano a la boco por la sorpresa y alegría de saber que jon estaba sano y salvo, pronto regresaría y tomaría su lugar de nuevo.


	26. Chapter 26

**notas: disculpen el tiempo que tarde para escribir este capítulo, espero que les guste y si es así dejen sus comentarios por favor, además este es uno de los ultimos, todavía me cuesta creer que esta historia iba a ser de 10 capítulos y ahora estoy por llegar a los 30, todo se los debo a ustedes y su gran apoyo.**

 **Les prometo que las injusticias de estos capítulos tendrán una gran conclusión y se hará presente por ultima vez, mi pregunta ahora es, me acompañaran por última vez hasta el final de esta historia.**

 **Con Mis Propias Manos.**

Jon estaba en la recamara que el lord comandante le entregó el mismo dia que llego a castle black, era cómoda y caliete, pues allí estaba mas frío que en winterfell, jon no le importaba donde dormiria, pues solo deseaba hablar con el comandante y que le explicara el porque de una carta falsa sobre un falso ataque al castillo.

Ambos tuvieron una pequeña reunión en la sala del comandante, jon supo entonces su castle black se estaba preparando para cualquier ataque de caminantes blancos, se había vuelto mas fuerte pero aun habían debilidades en el castillo y los hombres ni serian suficientes, pero jon supo en ese momento que los tyrell habían enviado a un gran numero de soldados a la muralls,una accion que jon desconocía por completo.

Una carta falsa, un ejército tyrell en la muralla sin saberlo, era cosas que a jon no lograba entenderlos.

Pero luego de una larga charla y preparativos para la guerra que se aproximaba, regreso a su recaara y al recostarse intento comenzar a escribir una carta para sansa auninlos do su llegada y como todo estaba alli.

Pero en ese momento mientras el estaba Iluminado por la luz de oas velas y la chimenea, espadas y gritos se sintieron en el patio de entrenamiento, mance abrió la puerta de la recamara muy apresurado y con una larga cuchilla en su mano, el rostro de hombre demostraba cansancio y mucho enfrentamiento con personas, jon por su parte se levanto de inmediato y se acervo por la ventana a ver lo que estaba sucediendo allí afuera, solo de encontró con sus abanderado stark siendo masacrados en medio del castillo, las banderas eran prendidas fuego y los hombres que estaban dentro de los cuartos eran arrjads afuera para luego ser asesinados.

Jon volvió a mance quien solo lo miro y agacho su rostro para luego volver a darse media vuelta pero antes logro decir unas pocas palabras.

" rey cuervo si quieres volver a ver a tu esposa saldrás de aquí conmigo pero no como un rey..." dijo mance cuando volvió de inmediato con muchas pieles blancas como las que usaban los hombres del pueblo libre, jon aun no podía entender lo que sucedía de verdad.

Jon tomo las pieles blancas y de inmediato comenzó a vestirse mientras mance hacia guardia en la puerta.

" que demonios sucede allá afuera" pregunto jon mientras lograba colocarse las pieles y una larga capucha blanca que cubría sus Risos negros y su rostro.

" tu pueblo te ha traiconado, estan destruyendo el castillo y te buscan" dijo mance cuando jon se detuvo y lo miro sorprendió por su afirmación.

" para que me buscan" pregunto jon sin aun poder enteder lo que sucedía.

" para matarte idiota" afirmó mance cuando tomo a jon de un brazo y comenzó sacarlo dela recámara, pero antes de salir, logro voltear unas lamparas haciendo que la recamara comenzara a incendiarse, pues en medio de la noche la recamara de rey se incendio le darían tiempo de escapar de Castle black.

Jon al sair y encontrarse con sus hombre siendo masacrados delante de sus ojos y no poder hacer nada era algo que no podía resistir, supo entonces que los traidores eran los tyrell ya que los soldados quienes habían matado a s abanderados quemaban el castillo y lo destruían por completo para asegurase de acabar con sus hombres y con el.

Mance y sus mejores hombres lucharon mano a mano junto con jon quien ahora parecía un salvaje lograron llegar hasta la gran puerta de madera de castle black.

Nadie podría abrirla ya su mucos habían sido asesinados y más soldados traidores se acercaban a ellos.

" donde esta tu maldito dragón cuando se lo necesita" dijo mance cuando jon solo miro hacia arriba y la noche Espaba llegando mas rápido y con una tormenta de nieve al parecer.

Pero gracias al sacrificio de algunos de los hombres de mance quienes se aventuraron hasta las manivleas de la gran puerta y al abrirlas muchas flechas los atravesaron y en ese momento una de esas flechas atravezo la pierna de jon haciéndolo caer al suelo y fue entonces cuando se mance lo tomo de sus hombros y lo levanto para seguir hacia adelante.

Unos pocos caballos lograron escapar, una vez que lograron subir a jon a un caballo y revisarlo que estuviera bien, comenzaron a alejarse del castillo.

Jon entre dolorido volvió su mirada a castle black, ahora era un solo castillo incendiándose y la única esperanza de mantener a los muertes de el otro lado de la muralla estaba pérdida.

" no mires rey cuervo... Ya es tarde, debemos seguir" dijo mance cuando miro a jon quien volvió s vista agotada y con sangre e su rostro por la batalla que se había desatado dentro de castillo.

" hacia donde iremos"preguntó jon cuando mance volvió su vista y con una pequeña sonrisa miro a jon.

" debemos saber que sucedió... Y para eso debemos regresar a winterfell" afirmo mance cuad comenzó a galopar mucho mas rapido y jon quien se ajusto mas la venda que apretaba su pierna para detener el sangrado.

Jon siguió adelante sin mirar hacia atrás donde se sentía los gritos de soldados siendo quemados vivos y un gran castillo ser destruido y reducido a cenizas, quien hubiera hecho algo así jon desaba matarlo.

Las cenizas caían desde el cielo, el fuego había consumido todo por completo, el lord comandante había muerto en el ataque.

Un hombre con pieles y una armadura tyrell caminaba sobre los restos de soldados muertos y pedazos de maderas destruidas por el incendio, este era el soldado que estaba a cargo del ataque contra el rey jon.

" mi lord... Mi lord" dijo un soldado quien apareció detrás de el muy apresurado y con señales que habia luchado contra muchos hombres mas.

"Lo encontraron" preguntó el comandante cuando el soldado aun intentaba recuperar el aliento y volviendo su mirada a el hombre frente a el respondió.

" su recamara...se incendio en el ataque, encontramos restos de un hombre calcinado" dijo el soldado cuando su comandante lo miro con locura y se adelanto a el mucho mas.

" pero es el rey jon... Debo saber si es el" grito de nuevo este hombre cuando el soldado no tenia respuesta para su pregunta, ya que era imposible de saber si era jon el hombre calcinado, pero si ambos hubieran escuchado las historias de jon el conquistador sabrían que el era el que no ardía y por lo tanto el fuego no lo mataria, pero no era así, ambos hombre jamas habían escuchado esas historias o tal vez si pero no le prestaron la atención suficiente y ahora estaban en aprietos.

" no podremos saber con exactitud pero creemos que si, pues llevaba vestimenta norteña de winterfell" termino el soldado cuando su comandante lo empujó al esuchar el llamado de un guardia quien estaba a cargo de la guardia desde la gran puerta lo llamo.

" que sucede" girto en respuesta el comandante mirando hacia el guarida y dirigiéndose a su encuentro en las murallas de castle black,al llegar allí se encontró con el guardia quien estaba con su mirada fija al sur.

" la tormenta de nieve esta cesando y se alcanza a ver un pequeño grupo de salvajes cruzar el llano y dirigirse al sur" dijo el guardia señalando al sur donde se alcanzaba a ver un pequeño bulto de personas a caballo escapando muy rápido y sin detenerse.

" que orndena mi comandante" pregunto el guardia volviendo su vista a el comandante quien solo negó con su cabeza y dio media vuelta para regresar al castillo.

" dejenlos el frío se encargara de ellos" ordeno el lord comandante cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras y dejando al guardia desconcertado y muy preocupado.

" pero mi comandante... Ellos irán a winterfell y les dirán a la reina sansa de este ataque y la muerte del rey jon" hablo de nuevo a su comandante quien se detuvo por un momento en medio del patio del castillo y volvió su vista.

" cuando llegyten a winterfell no habrá una reina sansa a quien acudir" dijo el comandante con una pequeña sonrisa sin mirar al guardía quien solo quedó sorprendido por su afirmación y pensando en el estado de la señora sansa stark quien una vez conoció y no vio maldad en su persona y ahora sentía mucha tristeza al saber que tal vez ahora estaria muerta.

el guardia regreso y volvió a mirar a el grupo de salvajes que huía muy rapido y perdiéndose en el horizonte sin saber que entre esos hombres que escapaban de la muerte estaba allí el unico y verdadero rey en el norte, quien deseaba mas que nadie regresar y saber si sansa estaba sana y salva y matar a el traidor.

" el norte esta sufriendo, sospecho que jon esta... Muerto" dijo tyrion quien leía la carta frente a un gendry muy preocupado y caminando de una punta a la otra en el gran salón del trono, allí solo estaban algunos presentes.

Varys, quien era el maestro de los susurros de nuevo, tyrion quien era la mano del rey, jaime lannsiter quien estaba en la capital por asuntos con el banco de bravos y el maestro de moneda ahora en su lugar lord bealish

" esto es imposible, dice algo de árya... Ella esta sana y a salvo" pregunto gendry cuando miro a tyrion quien volvió su vista a la carta de sansa y negó con su cabeza.

" me telo que no... tal vez escribió esta carta en secreto y por lo tanto no se encargo de especificar todo, me temo que todos están en peligro" termino tyrion cuando gandry se abalanzo hacia el para tomar la carta de su mano y volver hacia el trono dándole la espalda al enano.

"mi hermano robb tomo... Mato a aquellos que apoyaron a jon... Nos encerró a mi y mis hermanos... Sospecho que jon esta" decía gendry entredientes intentando calmar su ira y la furia dentro de su corazón era inmensa.

" robb stark traicionó a su familia, y tomo el lugar del rey jon" termino gendry quien solo quedó en un solo pensamiento y que sabia muy bien que el norte necesitaba de su ayuda.

" mi rey... Que hará ahora" preguntó el enano cuando vio como gendry se dio media vuelta y sentándose en su trono por unos segundos se silencio y miles de pensamientos y estrategias llegaron a su mente.

" varys... Envía un cuervo a dorne, dile a el príncipe que necesito de sus barcos de inmediato, llevare toda mi armada al norte, si lord Jaime me apoya su armada no no vendrá mal para una batalla en el norte" dijo gendry cuando varys asistió con su cabeza y dando media vuelta abandono el salón del trono y en ese momento Jaime se adelanto para responder a la pregunta de el rey.

" mi rey, mi ejercito estara a su disposición" dijo Jaime cuando dio una pequeña reverencia y gendry solo asistió con su cabeza, en ese momento dio un pequeño respiro y de su boca un vapor se hizo notar, pues el invierno y estaba en el sur mas qe nunca, la nieve comenzaba a caer en las noches, y los salones del castillo eran mas fríos que antes.

" me temo que el invierno nos esta preparando para lo peor" dijo tyrion cuando gendry recordó de lo qye se acercaba mas allá de la muralla y si pronto llegaría y ellos estaban peleando entre ellos nada podría detener el avance de los caminantes blancos y pronto todo westeros estaria hundió en un eterno invierno.

" quiro que busquen a jon por todo el norte, si aun sigue con vida lo necesito de mi lado, se que esta vivo... Solo lo se" dijo gendry asistiendo su cabeza con mucha preocupación sobre todo de los niños stark y de árya, necesitaba saber si estaba bien, pero si algo le llegaba a suceder por culpa de robb el lo mataría con sus propias manos y no era el único que pronto lo desearia.

" mi querida sansa quisera su me acompañes" dijo robb tomando muy suavemente el brazo de su hermana quien estaba en su peqteña recamara con sus hermanos y sus dos pequeños hijos en la cama, sansa estaba muy débil ya que no deseaba comer nada, se sentía muy mal y débil, su hermanos la cuidaban mientras que robb se encargaba de destruir su hogar día tras día.

Lo que mantenía viva a sansa era la carta que ocultaba en su puño, la carta de jon, sabia qye estaba vivo y que pronto vendría a salvarlos a todos.

" si la lastimas te mataré robb" dijo árya parándose frente a el sin dejar que siguiera adelante pero robb solamente la empujo haciendo que cayera al suelo.

" nadie salga de aquí hasta que sansa regrese" ordenó robb levamdose a su hermana directamente al patio de entrenamiento.

" sabes querida hermana... Supe que un cuervo llego para ti y que alguien te lo entrego, eso quiere decir que alguien esta traicionandome" termino robb mirando con desprecio a sansa quien solo xaminaba agachado su rostro y esta solo seguía su camino.

" sabría que no dirias nada ni delatarías a quienes te ayudaron, así que tome una pequeña decisión" dijo robb cuando llegaron al patio de entrenamiento y allí estaba cubierto de nieve, no había nadie allí caminando, todo parecía estar muerto y destruido, pero sansa sintió el ruido de muchos cuervos, aun no desean levantar su vista así que robb con mucha fruia obligó se levantara su rostro y sansa comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, allí estaban las cabezas de todos aquelos que habían entrado en su recamara esa noche para llevar na carta de jon a sus manos, un sacrificio qye término con su muerte.

" que hironia hermana... en tiempos de pobreza y hambre le muestras misericordia a una persona en particular y es capas de entregar su propia alma por un poco de comida" dijo robb cuando muro con una sonrisa a su hermana quien se seco su lágrimas con sus puños y vivió su vista llena de furia a su hermano.

" eres un monstruo... si tan solo padre estuviera aquí para verte" dijo sansa cuando robb la interrumpío.

" pero no esta aqui, yo soy el rey... Ahora escuchame bien, si supiera que enviaste algún cuervo con la ayuda de estos difuntos traidores te juro que lo ultimo que veras antes de morir seran a tus hijos siendo quemados vivos... " dijo robb cuando sansa solamente le escupió en su rostro y este al limpiarse la cara tomo a su hermana de sus brazo con mucha fuerza.

" tu te atreves a tocar a mis hijos y sera lo último que hagas... Porque te mataré con mis propias manos" dijo sansa sintiendo muy en el fondo lastima y dolor al pensar que diría su padre al verlos amneazarse de muerte entre ellos, porque a fin de cuentas eran hermanos y se criaron juntos, vivieron y jugaron toda su infancia y ahora estaban allí, sus miradas luchaban freneticamente y parecía que pronto estallaría una batalla entre ellos.

"Escucha bien... la única razón por la que sigues con vida es que eres mi hermana y mi sangre, si fuera por margery habrías muerto hacia mucho tiempo... Por favor no me hagas cambiar de parecer" dijo robb empujando a sansa para que regresara a recamara donde estaban todos los niños precupados por ella.

Los días habían transcurrido, winterfell parecía empeorar cada día mas, pero siempre llegaban mas malas noticias para sansa, ninguna casa del norte se animaba a luchar contra la armada tyrell y menos sabiendo que si perdían el rey loco robb mataría a todas las casas que lo traicionaron.

Casi un mes desde que gendry había partido de kings lanndings al norte en barcos de dorne y los barcos lannister, fue aquel dia cuando robb y margery estaban en el bosque de lobos, ya que por ordenes de margery ella desaba dar un paseo para distraerse y lograr convencer a robb de acabar con todos los que eran una amenaza para el, junto con ellos estaba sansa y sus hijos.

" cariño por favor debes tomar una decisión pronto y mostrar a tus enemigos de lo que eres capas de hacer" dijo margrey cuando robb solo negó con su cabeza y dándole la espalda se alejo de ella.

" jamas mataría a sanas y sus niños... Son mi familia" dijo robb intentando convencer a su esposa que aun había oportinidad de lograr tsnquilizar a sansa y que esta volviera a ser la misma de antes.

" tu sabes muy bien lo que significa que los hijos de jon estén vivos... Ello son herederos, tal vez no de winterfell y el norte pero si de dragón stone, y la armada que allí se estableció"dijo margery cuando se acerco mas a robb quien volvió su vista a ella y luego intento disimular su pensamientos que lo atormentaban y lo delataban.

" son mi familia..." repitió robb con un tono de dolor y sufrimiento, pensar qye debía acabar con la vida de niños inocentes y de su hermana.

" yo soy tu familia ahora y el hijo que estoy esperando también lo es" dijo maergery cuando robb solamente quedo inmóvil al escuchar esas palabras, toda su vida cambio rotundamente al escuchar que un hijo venía en camino.

" que... Que dices" intento preguntar robb pero no podia asimilar la idea de ser padre al fin y de que tendría a un hijo.

" si robb... Seras padre, estoy embarazada y nuestro hijo será el heredero del norte pero si no alejas a los enemigos de el, nuestro hijo estará en riesgo" dijo maegery inenando envenenar la mente de robb y como siempre estaba lográndolo.

" tienes razón, voy a ser padre y mi hijo sera fuerte como yo y su abuelo" dijo robb cuando se arrodilló ante margery y besando su vientre con tanto cariño pero en ese momento un abanderado apareció muy rápido y a caballo.

" mi lord... Mi lord" grito el soldado cuando robb se levantó muy enojado por interrumpirlo en un momento tan especial como el que estaba viviendo.

" dije que nadie me molestara ahora" respindio robb acercándose a el abanderado y viendo el rostro del pobre hombre asustado.

" señor lo se... Pero debería venir a ver esto" dijo el soldado cuando robb volvió su vista a mergery quien de inmediato volvió a su caballo y ambos montaron siguiendo el paso al soldado que los guían directo a el llano de las puertas de winterfell donde hace tiempo atrás sucedió la batalla contra los lanmister, ahora toda cubierta de nieve.

" mi lord... Un ejército... Uno enorme" dijo el soldado señalando al sur cuando detrás de los bosques comenzaron a salur cientos y cientos de soldados en filas, los primeros eran a pie luego los siguieron la caballería, muchos estandartes comenzaron a aparecer, el emblema de los baratheon apareció primero, luego el león de los lannsiter, luego la lanza de martell, y por ultimo el emblema de los targaryen acompañado por los inmaculados y dhotrakis quienes habían regresado al norte para rescatar a la khalesi sansa.

El rostro de robb fue de furia, locura y deseo de matar a todos aquellos que lo traicionaron, sin duda el hombre que estaba al frente del enorme ejercito era el rey gendry, pues llevaba el martillo de su padre en su mano.

Robb solamente pensó en una sola persona que habia podido lograr algo así... Sansa era la culpable de que ese ejército alla llegado a las puertas de winterfell.

" robb que haremos" preguntó margery quien por primera vez Estaba aterrada de ver una gran amenaza como la que estaba frente a ella.

" solo defender mi hogar... Pero antes tengo algo que hacer y quiero que todos lo vean" dijo robb dando media vuelta y regresando a winterfell de inmediato, el ejército del rey gendry estaba ante su reino y pronto atacarían pero el debía terminar con lo que empezó, acabar con el linaje de jon.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notas: bueno espero que les guste este capitulo, si es así dejen un comentario, les aseguro que habrá mas muertes inesperadas y algunas muy deseadas, me convertiré en un grr martin de esta narración, en los últimos tres capítulos serán parte de la épica conclusión que espero con ansias publicarlos.**

 **quisiera saber si en la historia hubieron partes aburridas o partes interesantes, dejen su respuesta en los comentarios, no me molestan sus opiniones al contrario me ayudan a seguir adelante mejorando mis errores, y otra pregunta es si les gustaría que siguiera escribiendo mas historias, ya voy escribiendo unas 4 narraciones diferentes desde que inicie hace tiempo.**

 **Redención** **o Justicia**

Sansa junto con sus hermanos estaba en la recamara calentandose juntos, el frío los trataba muy mal, en especial en esos momentos de las primeras horas de la mañana, cuando el sol aun no es muy fuerte.

Los pensamientos de sansa vagaban por todos su recuerdos, pensaba como era la vida antes, cuando su padre dio a conocer la verdad hace ya tiempo atrás, recordaba como odiaba a jon por haberlo arrebatado su felicidad al lado de joffrey pero en ese momento arianna comenzó a gemir en sus brazos y jorren se acerco a ella para ver a su pequeña hermana.  
Sansa al verlo juntos, sintió la felicidad que jon le otorgo ese dia en que ambos se unieron en matrimonio, ella jamas había pensado que tendría una vida tan linda y feliz a su lado, un hijo que los viejos dioses le otorgaron y una hija concebida por el amor que existía entre ellos.  
" _El vendrá... Lo se"_ se decía a así misma en sus pensamintos, cuando arianna al fin pudo dormirse, la deposito en su cuna, árya quien se encargaba de cuidarla mientras sansa intentaba buscar la forma de hacer justicia ahora se había acostado y logrado poder dormir despues de una larga noche.  
Todos los que estaban allí en esa recamara escucharon un fuerte cuerno sonar desde el sur, bran y rickon fueron los primeros en dirigirse a la ventana que daba a los bosques de lobo, y fue en ese momento que comenzaron a llamar a sansa con mucha alegría.  
Sansa simplemente se acercó a la ventana cuando vio que sus hermanos estaba felices por algo muy hermoso como ver las banderas targaryen flamear de nuevo en el horizonte, con ellas baratheon, Martell, aryn y lannister se hacían presentes, detrás de ellas cientos y cientos de soldados a caballo, fila tras fila de infantería targaryen, dhotrakis, inmaculados, capas rojas y doradas, aparecían de entre los árboles, todos comenzaron a formar fila.  
La sonrisa de sansa volvía a aparecer después de tanto tiempo, a ver su cuando los soldados parecían haberse formado cuatro hombres a caballo se pararon frente la gran armada y frente a ellos winterfell se alzaba indefensa pero sus altos muros serian impenetrables para ellos por lo tanto había dos opciones, sitio o una batalla campal.  
Luego de un largo momento que sansa intentaba ver desde la ventana a jon, pero no estaba allí, pues no se lograba ver demasiado.  
La puerta se abrió de par en par, chocando contra la pared de rocas oscuras, robb entro como un animal salvaje y ciego por la furia.  
Tomo a sansa del cuello y la empujo contra la ventana, él cristal casi se rompe por completo, sansa no lograba respirar bien.  
" te advertí... me obligas a lastimarte hermana" dijo robb mirándola con mucha furia y apretando su cuello mas fuerte aun, cuando sansa le esupio en su rostro y el la soltó haciendo que sansa recuperara su aliento y sus hermanos la ayudaran a levantase cuando árya fue quien se interpuso entre robb y sansa  
pero fue robb quien empujó a su joven hermana y haciendo caer al suelo, al mirar fijamente a sansa su mano fue directo a las pálidas mejillas de sansa.  
Una fuerte bofetada fue lo que los tres jóvenes stark presenciaron, sansa simplemente se agacho y luego volvió su vista a robb, su labio sangraba y su mejilla este roja por el golpe.  
" estas perdido robb... El esta aquí" dijo sansa cuando robb intento volver a golpearla pero sansa detuvo su mano haciendo que robb la mirara con sorpresa.  
" no te atrevas a ponerme la mano encima de nuevo o te juro que te matare" dijo sansa cuando robb se alejo y tomo a jorren con sus manos.  
" te dije que no cometieras nada estupido sansa... Pero me desobedeciste y tus hijos pagaran el precio" dijo robb cuando un fuerte grito de sansa retumbó por todo el castillo.  
" suelta a mi hijo ahora" dijo sansa acercandose a su hermano y esta vez sin intenciones de ser mala con el, ya que robb tenia a su alma en sus manos.  
" por favor haré lo que quieras pero deja a mi hijo...tu sobrino" dijo sansa cuando se arrodilló frente a robb y unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de robb.  
" vendras conmigo y el se salvara" dijo robb cuando miraba a jorren quien no presentaba miedo sino furia hacia el, su tío.  
" si... Si lo haré sueltalo por favor" dijo sansa cuando se levantó y robb empujo a jorren cuando este se abalanzó a su madre abrazándola.  
" no vayas con el, te hará daño" dijo jorren cuando sansa se acerco a su odio y le dijo unas pequeñas palabras al niño que lo tranquilizaron.  
" nada malo pasara... Tu padre esta aquí, el me protegera, te lo prometo" dijo sansa cuando seco las lágrimas del niño y miro a arya quien de inmediato tomo a jorren y lo alejo de robb.  
" quedensen aquí... Estará seguros" dijo sansa cuando miro a sus hermanos y asistiendo con su cabeza se dirigió a robb.  
Este tomo el brazo de su hermana con mucha fuerza y salieron de la recamara con mucha rapidez.  
" que es lo que hace mi lord" dijo el maestro luwin cuando apareció frente a ellos para detener su camino.  
" alejate anciano sino quires acabar muerto" dijo robb cuando luwin no se movió de su camino y robb intento seguir adelante cuando luwn se abalanzo para dejar libre a sansa y fue alli cuando robb clavo una daga en el pecho del anciano.  
Sansa se lleno de su sangre y intento levantar al pobre hombre quien callo al suelo de inmediato.  
" robb" grito sansa arrodillandose frente a luwin quien simplemente llevo su mano a las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas de sansa y este simplemente comenzo a llorar.  
" no llore mi lady... La muerte es solo otro camino que debemos recorrer, yo estuve alli cuando usted vino al mundo, cuando dio su primeros pasos y cuando dijo su primera palabra, y usted me otorgo otro momento mas bello, estuve allí cuando su primera hija vino al mundo"dijo el anciano cuando sansa negaba con su cabeza y llevo la mano del anciano a sus labios.  
"No no por favor usted no"dijo sansa cuando el hombre volvió su vista a ribb quien se miraba a sus manos cubiertas de sangre y muro al viejo maestro con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
"Que los dioses se amparen de usted y lord stark no sea tan cruel... Porque usted perderá"dijo luwin cuando sus ojos perdieron su órbita y su respiración se detuvo por completo.  
sansa cerro sus ojos y volvió su vista furiosa y con mucho dolor a robb quien estaba enojado por completo.  
"Eres un moustro"girto sansa y fue allí cuando su hermano la tomo de nuevo de la brazos y la levantó muy fuerte llevándola a las Afueras.  
" a donde me llevas" preguntó sansa cuando robb miro hacia adelante y sin dudar le respondió.  
" debemos hablar con el rey y tu eres mi seguro" dijo robb

Gendry estaba sobre su caballo, a su lado Jaime lannister quien levaba de los lannsiter, y a su otro lado estaba oberyn Martell quien en su mano poseía una larga lanza con un puntal de acero al parecer valiriano pero fue gendry quien llevaba la antigua armadura de su padre Robert y su gran maso con el que una vez había acabado con rhaegar targaryen.

Los tres hombres vieron como robb y muchos soldados llegaban a su encuentro, las banderas stark flameaban en los flancos del campo de batalla como señal de poder en el norte y que ellos eran los invasores.

Gendry no puso resistir a adelantarse al ver que sansa venia tras de robb con sus manos atadas y corriendo para no tropesar, era una escena que daba mucha furia a cualquiera que lo veria en ese momento.

Al llegar robb se encontró con el rey de westeros furioso y su ejercito detrás de el, el silencio parecía no tener fin pero fue gendry quien rompió ese silencio.

" te has equivocado robb stark... estoy aquí para que te inclines ante mi y liberes a tus propios hermanos o de lo contrario me obligaras a destruirte a ti y los hombres que te apoyaron en esta traición a tu sangre" dijo gendry cuando robb solamente dio una pequeña sonrisa y empujo con su mano la soga para que sansa diera un fuerte golpe en el suelo y quedara a la vista de los tres hombres quienes desaban poder ayudarla.

" al parecer no ves bien... no pueden amenazarme" dijo robb cuando dio una sonrisa a gandry cuando este simplemente agacho su rostro y volvió a mirar a sansa.  
" se encuentra bien mi lady... sus hijos están a salvo" pregunto gendry cuando sansa simplemente con sangre en su rostro asistió, estaba agotada del largo camino que había hecho y el frio pronto la acabaría si no volvia a su castillo.

" ella no debe darte explicaciones a ti bastardo" dijo robb cuando gendry clavo su vista en robb y simplemente achago su rostro y moviéndose de su lugar cuando robb alcanzo a ver que un hombre a caballo se acercaba a su encuentro.

" pero tu debes darle algunas explicaciones a el me temo" dijo el rey cuando robb cambio su rostro por completo al ver que jon montaba hacia el, sansa sintió tanta alegría al verlo cabalgar hacia ella, el llevaba toda una vestimenta norteña, parecía muy distinto al jon que había partido de winterfell, llevaba pieles en sus hombros, el emblema stark estaba en su chaleco de cuero y el cabello estaba suelto como lo usaba antes.

Robb simplemente no pudo decir nada al respecto, ver a jon de nuevo y con vida, había acabado con su esperanza de ser rey del norte, porque sabia que jon jamás lo perdonaría y acabaría con el en cuanto pudiera.

Jon no dudo un segundo en bajar de su caballo y sin mirar a robb se dirigió a sansa cortando la soga y liberando sus manos para abrazarla y darle un gran beso.

" estas aquí" dijo sansa entre sus brazos y con lagrimas en sus ojos, por fin había vuelto a sentir el aroma de jon, sus brazos estaban a su alrededor, su cariño y amor habían regresado y el estaba allí de verdad y no era un simplre sueño.

" estoy aquí... tranquila cariño" dijo jon cuando sansa se alejo para verlo a la cara de nuevo y simplemente jon seco sus algrimas pero al ver que estaba sangrando y su rostro lastimado volvió su vista a robb y sin temer se abalanzo a el pero sansa tomo su brazo para detenerlo.

" maldito hijo de perra" dijo jon cuando sintió que las suaves manos de sansa tomaron su brazo y el se detuvo y volvió su vista a sansa quien negó con su cabeza.

" nuestros hijos... y los niños... están en peligro" dijo sansa cuando jon resistió a abalanzarse de nuevo pero vio como robb simplemente volvió a mirar a gendry.

" quiero a sansa de vuela... sino matare a sus hijos" ordeno robb cuando Jaime respondió con mucha furia.

" debiste haber muerto en kings lanndings... son tus sobrinos no puedes hacer algo asi" dijo Jaime cuando robb le dio una sonrisa y miro a su hermana.

" quiero a mi hermana... y los niños estarán bien" dijo robb cuando gendry intento mediar pero sansa los interrumpió mirando a jon quien no quería alejarse de ella.

" yo quiero regresar... jon debes dejarme volver"dijo sansa cuando jon negaba con su cabeza pero con un simple beso en sus labios jon la dejo subir a el caballo de robb, este le dio una sonrisa a todos los presentes y al dar media vuelta jon allí parado hablo.

" duerme bien robb... porque mañana moriras... te lo aseguro, por la vida de mis hijos y de sansa" dijo jon mucha seguridad, cuando el caballo de robb se detuvo justo cuando termino de hablar.

" me asegurare que tus hijos no vean el alba si es asi" dijo robb cuando comenzó a cabalrgar de regreso a winterfell, jon sintió una furia surgir desde lo mas profundo de su corazón y en ese momento gednry se bajo de su caballo para tomarlo de sus hombros y detenerlo para que no comentiera ningún error.

" tranquilo jon... esta noche hablaremos y planearemos como salvarlos... te lo prometo" dijo gendry cuadno miro que jon simplemente se seco sus lagrimas y monto su caballo de nuevo para regresar a donde los soldados pronto comenzaron a levantar un gran campamento, uno que parecía ser casi infinito pues las carpas se alzaban desde el bosque de lobos y se extendían hasta el horizonte.

Una se distingia de las demás, era la mas grande y la primera que fue levantada, la del rey gendry, estaba a simple vista desde el castillo de winterfell, desde la ventana de sansa se la alcanzaba a ver, ella y sus hermanos estaban encerrado viendo como jon y su ejercito se preparaban para una gran batalla contra robb stark, el lobo traidor.

Jon y su consejo junto con el del rey gendry parecían no poder llegar a un acuerdo, no deseaban derramar sangre inocente, pero otros deseaban hacer pagar a los tyrell por haber apoyado a tal ataque, quieran o no margery fue la que inicio todo y con un solo propósito, ser la reina del norte, lugar que ocupaba sansa.

Winterfell había enfrentado a muchas batallas desde que todo comenzó con la revelación de jon y su sangre, primero fueron los greyjoy, luego ramsay bolton con el intento de asedio, luego la batalla contra los lannister, y ahora otra batalla pero esta debía ser detenida o todo acabaría con muchas muertes cuando deben unirse los siete reinos para luchar contra la gran guerra que estaba por llegar.

" tenemos los números, tenemos la pasiencia, tenemos una vitoria segura" dijo oberyn mirando al gran mapa de el norte, las piezas rodaban todo winterfell, pues el plan era rodarlos y olbigarlos rendirse.

" robb stark tiene a mi familia y en cuanto se vea en aprietos les hara daño" dijo jon tomando de su jarron un poco de cerveza y volviendo al mapa con mucho nerviosismo, sentía que cada minuto que pasaba su gran amor y sus hijos estaban en un grabe peligro.

Todos los presentes allí se acallaron al escuchar la afirmación de jon, pues era cierto jon no haría nada sin saber que su familia estaría segura.

" bueno pues... me temo que la única opción es hacer las pases" dijo tyrion lannister estrando a la carpa con un jarro norteño lleno de vino y con su pequeña armadura lannister, todos agacharon su vista y fue jon quien dio una pequeña sonrisa al verlo allí, pues tenia otros asuntos que resolver antes de llegar al campamento, asuntos que podrían resolver algunos asuntos mas adelante.

" las pases" pregunto de manera sarcastica Jaime quien no quería pensar con la idea de que robb stark y margery se saldrían con la suya sin resivir ningún castigo por la tracion y muerte de muchos.

" si mi querido hermano... las pases las hacemos con nuestros enemigos por eso se llama hacer las pases" afirmo tyrion sentándose en la gran mesa donde todos estaban discutiendo el destino de los traiodres y usurpadores.

" concuerdo con lord tyrion... si puedo salvar las vidas de todos los que están en el castillo hare las pases con robb... pero si se niega hacerlo juro que acabre con el pero antes recatare a mi familia cueste lo que cueste" afirmo jon sentándose en su silla muy agotado de disutir y no poder hacer mas nada.

" como podrías convencerlos" pregunto oberyn cuando miro a tyrion quien simplemente alzo su copa de vino y al dejarla en la mesa observo a jon quien simplemente agacha su rostro.

" que es lo que mas desea tu hermano" pregunto tyrion cuando jon levanto su vista y entendió que lo hablaba a el y todos lo observavron.

" se lo que el desea... pero todos los que estamos aquí sabemos que el es un títere y quien maneja sus hilos es margery tyrell" dijo jon cuando todos asistieron con su cabeza y miraron a el mapa viendo las piezzas de robb.

" sabemos que su hermano y su padre están muy arrepentidos, pero una gran parte de su armada esta aquí en winterfell" dijo gendry cuando comenzó a mover las piezas y colocarlas en el campo de batalla.

" según nuestros informantes tiene a unos treinta mil hombres, muchos de ellos son tyrell y otros norteños quienes apoyan a robb stark" dijo oberyn quien era el que manejaba todo lo referido a la información secreta.

" nosotros tenemos la victoria y robb lo sabe... pero tiene a sansa asi que no puedo atacar sin antes mediar con el" afirmo jon cuando agacho su rostro muy agotado y triste, gendry supo que era el momento de finalizar con toda esa reunión, asi que con un simple movimiento de manos todos comenzaron a retirarse dejando a gendry y jon solos por un momento.

" sabes... cuando era herrero aprendi muchas cosas, pero lo que mas me importo saber era como hacer una espada inrrompible... sueños de un niño, pero lo que importa es que supe como debía hacerlo" dijo gendry sentándose a su lado y acompañarlo con un jarro de cerveza y fijando su vista a el fuego de las velas sobre la mesa y fue jon quien lo miro sin entender a lo que se refería.

" para hacer una espada fuerte y casi inquebratable debes usar y fundir diferentes capas de acero, porque una sola guresa y afilada, tal vez pueda cortar tanto pero se quebrara con facilidad... pero una forjada de muchas capas de acero y afilada no solo cortara sino que será resistente e inquebratable" termino gendry cuando miro a jon quien volvió su vista a las velas y pensando en lo que había dicho esperando una explicación de gendry.

" tu solo no puedes contra tu hermano... debes dejar que te ayude con todo esto, todo lo que tengo te lo debo a ti y yo quiero devolverte tu ayuda, tal vez no sea un buen rey pero si se sobre espadas, escudos y yelmos... lo que quiero decir es que tu familia te fortalece jon y no debes rendirte sino los perderas a ellos y a todo lo que te rodea" dijo gendry cuando jon lo miro y con un abrazo de mucho aprecio y cariño cerraron ese momento muy emotivo para ambos.  
" gracias por todo gendry... eres el hermano que siempre desee tener" termino jon cuando gendry lo miro con una sonrisa y golpenado su espalda con unas fuertes palmadas se levantaron.

" debes ir a descansar jon" dijo gendry cuando en ese momento la carpa de la nada comenzó a incendiarse, primero fueron las telas del fondo de la misma, cuando ambos vieron que todo comenzaba a caerse y el fuego lo arrasaba por completo de inmedaito buscaron la salida pero al llegar allí había mucho mas fuego, alguien los había encerrado en esa carpa e inecndiado por completo, estaban en un grave peligro.

Robb estaba sentado junto al hogar del gran salón, el frio se hacia sentir por todo el castillo, margery caminaba desde aquí para alla, no podía oculatr sus nervios.

" dimelo de nuevo" exigió margery cuando robb meneo su cabeza y dio un gemido de locura, ambos estaban muy eimacientes y precupados, pero margery volvia loco a robb por completo.

" ya te lo he dicho" dijo robb cuando su esposa se detuvo frente a el y lo miro con locura, sentía que pronto todo el gran salón explotaría por su furia.

" quiero que lo repitas" grito margery cuando robb agacho su rostro y volviendo su mirada a el hogar, sintiéndose agotado, frio, con mucho dolor en su alma, pensando en que todo parecía empeorar desde que había matado a los traidores.

" jon esta vivo y todo el ejericto del rey gendry esta de su lado" repitió robb cuando margery dio un fuerte grito cuando una de sus damas intento interrumpirlos.

" te quedaras aquí con los brazos cruzados, dejaras que tu hijo muera por manos de ese bastardo" pregunto la joven tyrell cuando robb se paro frente a ella y con muchas ganas de golperla en el rostro, pues no lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor, solo lo hacia sentir cada vez mas idiota y un perdedor.

" que quieres que haga margery... jon no dañaría a ese niño de eso estoy seguro" dijo robb tocando su vientre cuando margery le corrió su mano de inmediato.

" no dejare que tomen a mi hijo" dijo margery cuando apoyo sus manos en el pecho de robb y mirándolo fijamente y con mucha furia volvió a intentar convencer robb.

" aun puedes detener todo esto" dijo margery cuando robb la miro con sopresa, no entendía lo que quería decir con esas palabras.

" habla margery" exigió robb con un tono de voz diferente al que siempre hablaba con ella.

" si el rey y jon mueren, el ejericto no tendrá a su líder, ni a un rey a quien seguir" dijo margery cuando tomo la mano de robb y la llevo a el fuego de la chimena.

" y como podría matarlos ahora mismo" pregunto robb caudno sintió que el fuego comenzaba a quemarle su mano y margery simplemente no se detenia.

" el fuego a veces es una solución para todos nuestros problemas... dime que aun tienens a los expoloradores aquí en el castillo" pregutno margery cuando robb saco su mano del fuego acompañado de un fuerte gemido, robb se llevo su mano a su pecho intentando calmar el dolor.

Entre ambos se miraron por un segundo y fue en ese momento que margery se abalanzo a besarlo apaciondamente, eran una pareja de sádicos sin corzon, capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por el poder.

Sansa estaba agotada y muy dolorida en su cama, sus hermano se habían dormido al fin, la recamara estaba a osucras, el fuego casi se había consumido por completo, las velas estaban apagadas, sus hijos dormán muy felices

El silencio de esa recamara al fin llego, sansa fue la primera en notar que por la ventana una luz en medio de la oscuridad comenzaba a entrar en su recamara, luego fue acompañado de gritos desde lejos, ella lentamente se levanto de su cama y tomando su bata para abrigarse se acerco a la ventana y fue allí donde vio que desde lejos, el campamento de jon se había despertado, la carpa del rey gendry estaba ardiendo y todos a su alrededor intentaban detener el feugo, los caballeros dhotrakis fueron los primeros en llegar, pero luego los capas rojas y los inmaculados se aceraron al ver que ya no se podía hacer mas nada al respecto.

Sansa llevo sus manos a su boca, sabia que gendry y jon estaban allí, sabia que su hermano tenia que ver completamente con ese incendio, las lagrimas comenzaron a caerles, las mejillas pronto se empaparon por completo.

Arya se lavanto al sentír los llanos de su hermana, quien estaba sentada debajo de la ventana, su cabeza entre sus piernas, no entendía que sucedia.

" sansa estas bien... sansa" dijo arya cuando levanto su rostro y vio que el fuego se alzaba tan alto que parecía llegar hasta el cielo, en ese momento supo lo que singnificaba, jon y gendry estaban allí y ahora todo ardia tanto que el pecho de arya parecía haberse cerrado, su amor estaba allí, el hombre que su corazón pertenecía ardia en ese gran fuego, gendry había muerto y su hermano también junto con el.

Pero fue en ese momento que dentro del fuego una figura oscura se alzaba, pronto arya vio como de la nada los dhotrakis comenzaron a arrodilarse, y después de ellos todo el ejercito alrededor de la gran carpa en llamas comezaron a inclinarse.

Fue en ese momento que arya obligo a su hermana a levantarse y ver que alguien salía del fuego ileso y vivo, sansa supo en ese momento quien era.

Robb y margery estaban sobre la muralla del castillo viendo como los hombres de gendry baratheon se enloquecían al ver como todo arida, margery abarazo a robb al ver su plan funcionar a la perfeccion, robb también repsondio con un fuerte abrazo, pero pronto todo termino, al ver que alguien salía de las mismísimas llamas, margery solto a robb y se abalanzo a el tejado de la muralla, no podía creer que algo asi sea posible.

Volteo para ver a robb quien tenia un rostro de sopresa y desconcierto, todo el ejerctio se arrodillaba ante la figura que no arida, margery no sabia quien era pero fue robb quien respondió a su pregunta.

" jon... " termino robb cuando margery se alejo de la muralla al ver como jon salía desnudo de lo mas profundo del fuego, los dhotrakis y todos los demás arrodillados ante el, margery pensó que esntaba ante un dios pero no lo era, de inmediato retocedio y dejando a robb solo en la muralla sin poder creer que estaba en serios problemas, su mujer lo había abandonado, su enemigo no había muerto, su furia venia por el, y no había escapatoria alguna


	28. Chapter 28

**Notas: bueno otro capítulo mas llego, espero que sea lo que esperaban, no queria alargarlo mucho mas, reduci una parte que se darán cuenta mas adelante porque creo que no era necesario, él Final lo tarde en escribir porque no sabia como debía hacerlo, había muchas formas e terminarlo perobme decidí por esta, a veces los más complicado son los feos finales y los simples son los lindos y que desean muchos, les aseguro que los últimos dos capítulos serán diferentes y lea haré volar la cabeza a muchos eso espero.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos y nada mas que decir, pueden leer él capitulo.**

 **La batalla de los lobos.**

debes escapar... Tu salvste jon" dijo gendry entre las llamas y cuando jon intento salvarlo, pero este se detuvo y miro fijamente a las llamas.

" tu puedes vivir... Debes tomar mi lugar como siempre debió ser jon, dile a árya que la amo y que sea feliz, yo estare con ella a cada instante" dijo gendry cuando lágrimas de sus ojos caían y jon simplemente lo abrazo entre las llamas.

" debes darmelo" ordeno gendry y fue en ese momento que jon tardo unos segundos en mirarlo fijamente y saco una daga para que gendry la tomara y mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa.

" ahora vete... Vete" girto el joven cuando soltó a jon y comenzó a caminar de regreso al centro de la carpa donde el fuego poco a poco lo fue ocultando, no se sintió gritos ni nada, simplemente se perdió en las llamas, jon por su parte sentía como su ropa se incendiaba, todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba y alli frente a el una grita se abrió, comenzó a caminar en su dirección, con cada paso que daba su vestimenta se caía prendida fuego, hasta llegar al momento que solo estaba desnudo.

El sol comenzaba a salir, cuando el humo y las cenizas estaban en el aire y teñían la tierra de colores grises, el llano frente a winterfell parcial estar cubierto de neblina pero era las cenizas y el humo.

Jon estaba caminando por los restos de la carpa, llevaba por primera vez la armadura de su verdadero y único padre, rhaegar targaryen, su cabello estaba suelto y muchos juraban que el color de su ojos y de su cabello cambiaba poco a poco, nadie sabía si era por culpa del fuego o si se estaba convirtiendo en un targaryen puro y que el fuego lo purifico, su ojos ante algunas personas eran violetas o morados, pero su cabello con el reflejo del sol recién saliendo parecia tener ahora largos cabellos blancos.

Jon caminaba y miraba al suelo, buscando a su amigo caído, aunque dudaba encontrar algo en todo ese destartre, pero lo que encontró fue la pequeña corona que llevaba esa noche, una que tenia las astas de los baratheon, estaba oscura y casi fundida en el fuego, supo entonces que allí yacían las cenizas del rey gendry de l xasa baratheon.

Jon se agacho y la tomo, limpiando su frente y mirando al emblema, sintió que muchos a su alrededor lo observaban.

" el rey... Ha muerto" grito jon cuando muchos agacharon su rostro y otros comenzaron a llorar por la gran peridada.

" no puedo consolarlos ante lo sucedido... No tengo palabras, gendry era como un hermano para mi... Y se fue de este mundo maldito y desgraciado sabiendo que era amado, por ustedes, por arya stark... Por mi" termino jon cuando mirababa Jaime lannaiter quien agachaba su rostro y a tyrion quien miraba a jon con admiración.

" no les puedo prometer qye habra otro rey como el... Pero si les puedo prometer que haré justicia... Acabere con el hombre que lo mato" grito jon cuando un gran silencio parecia ocultar el sufrimiento de todos, pero fue tyrion quien dijo unas palabras y todos comenzaron a repetirlas.

" salve el rey Jon" grito el enano lannister cuando miro a Jaime quien asistió con su cabeza y al sacar su espada de la cintura la levanto muy alto y repitió las mismas palabras.

" salve el rey jon" grito Jaime cuando lo capas rojas repitieron al mismo tiempo, luego le siguieron Los soldados Martell, los inmaculados golpeaban sus lanzas en el suelo y los dhotrakis sacaron sus dagas y largas espadas y gritaban en nombre de khal jon.

Jon agachó su rostro y miro hacia winterfell, a la torre donde sansa se encontraba observando la gran escena, un nuevo rey habia surgido sobre las cenizas del anterior y ella miraba a su gran amor prepararse para la batalla contra su propio hermano.

" niños quiero que se queden aqui y por nada en el mundo deben dejar esta habitación" ordeno sansa dejando a arianna en su cuna y besando la frente de jorren antes de llegar hasta la puerta de salida.

" a donde vas" pregunto árya cuando miro a su hermana con preocupación.

" a detener una guerra innecesaria" dijo sansa con mucha seguridad y mirando a sus pequeños hermanos quienes estaban con sus ceños fruncidos.

" y es tarde, robb mató a gendry... El acabo con Todo lo que mas amaba, westeros quiere su cabeza, arriesgaras tu vida para detener algo inminente" dijo árya con lagrimas en los ojos al recordad a gendry y sintiendo tanta impotencia al no poder hacer nada mas que mirar por esa ventana.

" si puedo detenerla... Lo haré" dijo sansa abandonando la habitación y dejando a una árya con mucho dolor en su corazón.

" a donde crees que vas" dijo el soldado deteniendo a sansa quien por uno segundos se resistió, pero ya era sufieicente y era el momentó de demostrar quien era en verdad.

" me dejaras pasar" ordeno sansa cuando el soldado la miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Quien eres para darme ordenes" dijo el soldado cuando vio que la alta mujer se paro frente a el y mirándolo fijamente le respondio.

" soy Sansa de las casas stark y targaryen, la reina en el norte y si no ha visto la nueva reina de westeros, allí afuera esta mi esposo con una armada gigantesca y si no me dejas pasar seras un muerto mas cuando el tome de nuevo winterfell, así que decide, me dejaras pasar y sobrevives o me tomas prisionera y me asegurare que sufras mucho antes de morir" dijo sansa sin dudar ni temblar, toda una mujer fuerte y temible, la sansa de hace años atras ya no existía y ahora estaba allí una verdadera reina.

el soldado cambio su rostro y con temor se movió hacia un costado dejando el paso a sansa quien asistió con su cabeza y siguió caminando muy rápido.

" buena decision" dijo sansa sintiendo un gran alivio pues temía a que no saldria tan bien, pero luego comenzo a correr por lo pasillos del castillo hasta llegar al gran salón donde estaban todos corriendo de un lado hacia otro , soldados tyrell y algunos abanderados stark, mientras que robb estaba sentado en la gran mesa mirando a la nada, sus pensamientos estaban perdidos, todos estaba listos para dar batalla menos el.

sansa se dirigió a él, al pararse frente a su hermano este parecía no estar viéndola ni pensando en nada.

" robb... debes detener esta locura" dijo sansa en voz baja para que nadie los escuchara, muchos hombres planeaban técnicas de batalla contra él ejercito de jon.

" porque lo haría, debo luchar" dijo robb sin mirar a sansa y con un cuchillo estaba rayando la mesa de madera, al parecer dibujaba algo.

" no puedes..." dijo sansa cuando robb la miro y simplemente asistió volviendo su vista a él cuchillo.

" no puedes enviar a estos hombres a una muerte segura" grito sansa Cansada de ver como todos parecían no esucharla, pero en ese momento su grito fue escuchado por todos los hombres que estaba allí, un silencio opaco todo en salón, muchos clavaron su vista en sansa otros agacharon su cabeza al saber que era ciertas su palabras.

Mientras que robb levanto su vista para mirar a sus hombres quienes esperaban que diga una palabras de consuelo o que ordenara detener esa batalla pero simplemente siguió dibujando.

" ya es tarde sansa... jon me quiere muerto" afirmó robb cuando sansa se acerco mas a su hermano para hablarlo fijamente a sus ojos.

" eso no lo dudes... Pero los hombres que te rodean no tienen la culpa de tus errores, si muchos mueren hoy no podríamos defender el norte de la verdadera amenaza" termino sansa cuando su hermano se levantó muy rápido y con un rostro de locura y cansancio, su manos le temblaban, su venas de marcaban en su cuello y él tono de voz fue muy elevado.

" basta... Hoy y al afuera lucharé hasta la muerte quieras o no, pero si tengo una sola oportunidad de matar a jon snow no la desperdiciare" dijo robb cuando dio vuelta la mesa para abandonar él gran salón, pero fue sansa quien lo detuvo justo en él pasillo.

" si crees su puedes matar a jon... Eres un estúpido, aun tienes una oportunidad de largarte de aqui antes de que la armada de jon este lista, largate con margery, o no viviras un día mas" dijo sansa viendo la espalda de su hermano, quien no se dio vuelta para responderle, todos los hombres estaban allí escuchando su conversación, parecía un gran momento incómodo.

Robb siguio su camino, sin mirar a su hermana sin saber que esa seria su ultima charla, su ultima vez juntos, su ultima mirada, su destino ya estaba escrito y antes de partir s hermana adorada en su infancia ahora era la mujer que mas lo odiaba, y habrían podido hacer las pases pero ya era demasiado tarde.

sansa en ese momento se vino su mente la imagen de margery, ella era la culpable de todo esto, donde estaba ella, donde estaba la reina en él norte, sansa de inmediato salio en dirección a la recamara del rey, los pasillos estana repletos de hombres y mujeres, desesperados por buscar un refugio antes de que la batalla comenzara.

Sanaa chocaba de vez en cuando con damas y niños, otros veces con hombres tyrell con grandes armaduras plateadas y espadas muy afiladas, otras veces con soldados stark quienes estaban muy tristes al saber que morirían por un rey quien habia perdido la cabeza.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de margery, sansa tomo u a larga respiración y golpeo, pero nadie parecía haberla escuchado, en tanto ruido y gritos, sansa tomo la manija de la puerta y al abrirla no encontró a nadie, solo un equipaje o eso parecía con muchos vestidos y pieles, sansa se acerco y al ver que eran de margery, busco donde se encontraba pero sobre su escritorio encontró algo que no entendía que significaba pero de inmediato supo que era un falso bulto de su vientre, era aun pequeño pero significaba una sola cosa, su embarazo era un maldira farsa para robb y para él norte, pero en ese momento entro ella muy desesperada a la habitación, y con un rostro de sorpresa al encontrar a sansa con ese objeto en la mano significó su fin.

" que haces aquí... No toques mis cosas" dijo margery cuando se abalanzo sobre sansa y le arrebató él falso vientre, esta simplemente se alejo y miro como margery guardaba toda su ropa en los equipajes.

" como pudiste... Le has mentido a mi hermano todo este tiempo... Por tu culpa esta sucediendo todo esto" dijo sansa cuando la joven tyrell parecía no prestarle atención y seguía con su equipaje.

" respondeme maldita" dijo sansa cuando tomo a margery de su espalda para darla vuelta y poder verla a la cara pero en ese momento saco una larga daga y intento cortar él vientre de sansa, pero simplemente corto su vestido.

" no te atrevas a tocarme... O juro que te Cortare él cuello... Ahora me dejaras salir de este maldigo lugar" dijo margery tomando su equipaje y dirigiendose a la puerta de salida.

" porque no hiciste, porque llevaste a mi hermano a la locura" pregunto sansa intentando saber él objetivo de esa mujer con todo esto.

" tu hermano ya estaba loco... Yo simplemente le di un pequeño empujón y explotó" dijo margery cuando le dio una pequeña sonrisa a sansa para salir de la recamara muy rapido, sansa comenzó a seguirla, aunque parecía predela en momentos por na cantidad de personas que había por los pasillo, hasta que ambas lograron salir por los balcones de madera que daban sobre él patio de entrenamiento y a la muralla del exretiro donde toda la armada de jon se preparaba para él asedio.

" detente margery no te puedes ir ahora" dijo sansa cuando la joven parecia no escucharla y de detuvo al ver que no había por donde bajar hasta la puerta principal donde unos caballos la esperaban.

" adonde iras..." pregunto sansa cuando margery la miro fijamente y le respondió con una sonrisa y a la vez con mucha preocupacion.

" mi hermano me espera con la flota tyrel en puerto blanco desde allí me volveré a alto jardín y tu amado esposo no podrá ir hasta allí sin iniciar una guerra contra mi padre y abuela" dijo margery cuando un soldado que apareció detrás de sansa llego de inmediato para ayudar a margery pero era portador de malas noticias.

"mi lady... Un cuervo llego hace pocas horas... De puerto blanco" dijo él soldado cuando margery lo miro con una sonrisa al saber que era de su hermano.

" loras...Esta alli, como a llegado" pregunto la joven cuando vio que él soldado no le dio una mirada de tranquilidad.

" que paso con loras... Habla idiota"grito la joven cuando él soldado volvió su vista a sansa y luego miro a margery.

" la flota de su hermano fue... Hundida por los hijos del hierro, al parecer theon greyjoy es aliado de él rey jon y nos h atacado desde mar, no tenemos noticias de su hermano" dijo el soldado cuando todas sus palabras eran ciertas, pues jon sabia muy bien que cuando margery estuviera en aprietos recurriría a su hermano antes de que una guerra inicié, fue por eso que envió a tyrion lannister a las islas de hierro para pedir e apoyo de theon y yara greyjoy cuando los tyrell se acercaran por mar.

" no puede ser posible... mi hermano no puede estar muerto, él no..." comenzó a gritar la joven cuando empujó al solado y con mucha furia se abalanzó sobre sansa quien de inmediato reacciono.

" todo es tu culpa maldita perra"grito margery cuando saco su daga y se abalanzo sobre ella.

Sansa intento evadir él filo pero corto un poco de su brazo, pero no fue lo suficiente para detenerla, fue en ese momento que sansa reacciono y con mucha rapidez tomo a la joven tyrell por su pecho y la empujo hacia atrás, cuando esta impacto él borde de la muralla y tartabillo cayendo de inmediato y con um fuerte grito hacia él vacío que estaba detrás de ella, sansa sitio un fuerte golpe que fue la cabeza de margery impactar con las rocas de él suelo, su cabeza se reventó y su cuerpo callo con sus extremidades quebradas.

Sansa sintió que su corazón latía muy rápido, su respiración era contante, sentía que había comentado un asesinato, él soldado simplemente miro hacia abajo y al ver a margery muerta se dirigió a sansa, esta por un segundo pensó que la mataría, pues era un soldado tyrell.

" mi lady esta sangrando venga conmigo, la llevare para que sea atendida" dijo él soldado cuando sansa miro por última vez a margery y miro su brazo que estaba sangrando demasiado.

" maldita perra" dijo sansa cuando aisisto con su cabeza la compañía de él soldado que la llevo hasta el gran salon muy rápido.

Los 15 mil hombres que tenia robb estaban frente a winterfell, él pueblo había sido llevado dentro de las muralla, por precaución y por su seguridad, mientras que frente al la gran ciudad cientos de soldados con las banderas targaryen, lannister, Martell flameaban en todo él campo de batalla.

Las primeras filas estaban compuestas por los caballeros dhotrakis, quienes estaban listos para atacar sin temor, pues los hombres a caballo de robb eran reducidos.

Mientras que al frente del ejército jon aparecio montando un caballo blanco y muy esbelto, esperando encontrar a robb para guiar a su ejército como lo hacia el, pero este estaba sobre una de las colinas elevadas observando como todo parecía inevitable.

Robb miraba con furia al ejército de jon, quien se sé extendía hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, robb sabia que estaba derrotado.

Jon por su parte agachó su rostro, sintiendo como su mano se elevo y con cada centímetro que descendía era un vida perdida, su mano bajo y los caballeros dhotrakis comenzaron su marcha directo a los hombre de robb quienes se preparaban para resistir un ataque de tal magnitud, los girtos de los dhotrakis se sentían hasta él mismo castillo.

Robb miro como una gran ola de caballo marchaba directo a su ejercito, alcanzaba a ver que muchos abandonaban las filas y corrían directo a él pasillo para salvarse, todo estaba perdido. Dando media vuelta y dando la espalda a los hombres que lo apoyaron en su traición dejándolos a suerte mmarcho de regreso a winterfell esperando resistir a un sitio.

Jon vio como escapaba robb stark a su destino, pero era inevitable, jon tomo las rindas de su caballo y dando un grito comenzó a Cabalgar en dirección de robb.

sansa estaba parada frente a las grandes puertas del castillo, estas estaban cerradas y protegidas por largas barras de madera, los soldados que habían quedado eran ancianos y algunos jóvenes, sansa esperaba ver entrar a jon por esa puerta pero cuando los guaridas la abrieron robb fue quien entro primero y luego detrás de él su capitan muy desesperado.

" mi lord... Ya no tenemos hombre" afirmo el capitan de la guardia de robb, este parecía esa muy agotado.

" tal vez lo mejor seria que se rindiera y entregar él castillo" dijo él soldado cuando robb se acercó a él y por un segundo todo parecía silencioso, robb abrazo al soldado y se reacciono de forma muy sorpresiva, pero sansa vio como robb desvaíno su daga y la clavo en él corazón del capitán, sansa llevo sus manos a su boca por la impresión de ver a su hermano convertido en todo un asesino, un demente alguien que perdio la cabeza del todo, los se estaban allí presenciaron ese asesinato y nadie hablo.

" alguien que vuelva a decirme que hacer, tendra él mismo fin que su capitán" dijo robb cuando miro a los solados a su alrededor, su rostro se había llenado de sangre y parecía un loco.

Luego volvió a sansa la tomo de sus brazos intentandola llevar dentro del castillo.

" a donde me llevas robb" pregunto sansa cuando miro que su hermano respiraba tan rápido y no lograba mirarla a los ojos.

" lejos de aquí" dijo robb cuando en ese momento las puertas del castillo sonaron y unos fuertes golpe se sintieron en las maderas.

Un golpe fue suficiente para que todos o los pocos guaridas que aun quedaban en él castillo se dirigirán a la entrada y con Arcos y ballestas intentaran detener a los dhotrakis quienes con grandes palos chocaban la gran puerta de winterfell, mientras que eran protegidos por escudos de los inmavulaydos y los capas rojas.

Jon era uno de los que ayudaba con él intento derrumbe, pero cuando robb sintió que la gran puerta pronto no resistirá mas tomó a sansa y saco su daga colocándola en él cuello de sansa.

Cuando la puerta cayó al suelo y los dhotrakis comenzaron a entrar matando a los guatusa y arqueros, jon entro con mucha rapidez, su vista estába fija en robb y sansa, él llevaba la armadura cubierta de sangre y barro pero su cabello están suelto y muy sucio, su rostro lastimado, algo que sansa se asusto al verlo en ese estado.

" no des un paso mas o la asesinare" afirmo robb acercando mas él filo de cuchillo sobre él cuello de sansa.

" no te atrevas... Dejala ir, esto es entre tu y yo robb" grito jon cuando saco su espada, y apuntando hacia robb, quien por un momento dudo pero al ver que a su alrededor estaba lleno de dhotrakis e inmaculados, todo estaba perdido y simplemente debía terminar con todo.

Robb empujo a sansa al suelo cuando esta callo robb desvaído la espada de su cintura esperando a jon pero este solo se quedo inmóvil viendo que sansa se pusiera en un lugar seguro.

Luego de ver que ella le asistió con su cabeza jon volvió su vira a robb cuando este se avalanzo a jon, pero fue mas rápido que su hermano y esquivando a la espada logró cortar la cintura de robb.

Este luego de respirar profundo y volver su vista a jon se abalanzó de nuevo pero sansa quien los observaba como los hermanos que se habían criado juntos estaban luchado a muerte, todo a su alrededor era muerte y destrucción si tan solo ned stark los viera se moriría de tristeza.

Jon y robb cruzaron espadas y por segundos sansa dio un fuerte grito de sorpresa al ver que ambas espadas habían atravesado a ambos hermanos.

Un gran silencio tomo todo él patio de entrenamiento, sansa intento correr a tomar a jon pero este la miro y lentamente se movió a un costado dando a conocer qye la espada de robb había atravesado entre su brazo y pecho, pero en cambio a robb la espada lo atravesó desde su pecho, ya su jon lo atravesó desde abajo hacia arriba.

Sansa se quedo inmóvil al ver que robb se arrodillo ante jon y escupiendo sangre no podia levantar su espada de nuevo.

" debí haber terminado contigo cuando podía jon snow" dijo robb cuando jon tomo la espada de su hermano y la alejo de él.

Sansa corrió a sus brazo y jon la recibio con tanto cariño, besándola tan apasionadamente y levantando sus pies del suelo.

" padre no podría verlos así... San...Sansa" dijo robb cuando su hermana volvio su vista hacia él y al acercarse mas habló.

" padre estaria feliz de saber que amo a jon y soy feliz, lemento mucho que hayas pedido tu camino" dijo sansa cuando robb agachó su rostro y miro de nuevo hacia él cielo nubalo y cuando copos de nieve comenzaron caer en su rostro, cientos de recuerdos vinieron a su mente, su padre entrenándolo en ese mismo lugar, las largas noches escuchando historias de tata, escuchando las canciones de su madre, y sobre todo los abrazos de él y sansa, los juegos con jon y la voz se su padre volvió a su mente por ultima vez guiándolo de nuevo a casa

 ** _" cuando cae la nieve y él viento blanco sopla, él lobo solitario muere pero la manada sobrevive_ "** termino robb con una pequeña sonrisa y viendo a sus hermanos cayó al suelo ya sin vida, pero despidiéndose de ese mundo con las sabias palabras de su padre, él lobo solitario era él pero su familia sobreviviría al largo invierno y lo que venia con él.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notas: bueno es el penúltimo capitulo de esta narración, creo que es uno de los pocos capítulos que me gustaron a mi mismo, pues hay muchos capítulos feos u otros muy buenos, no hay batallas en este, la historia va llevando su rumbo a un camino final... O eso creo, pues ustedes ya verán en este capítulo, y el ultimo capitulo sera agridulce.**

 **Si les gusto pueden dejar sus comentarios, les pido disculpas por los errores de ortografía pero no he podido corregirlos.**

 **De Hielo Seras**

El cuerpo de robb sin vida estába allí en sus pies, jon sentía como su corazón se desmoronaba, sabia que había matado a su hermano, a alguien quien compartió tantos momentos hermoso, con quien jugo toda su infancia, con quien entrenaron para convertirse en caballeros, e especial robb pero fue jon quien muy en el fondo sabia que lo odiaba, pues muchas veces le recordaba su lugar en la familia de la peor forma, pero es ya no importaba, el pasada ya esta escrito pero el futuro aun no, su tinta estaba fresca, o eso pensaba.

Jon se agachó y tomo la espada de su hermano, colocándola en sus dos manos y preparándolo para ser cargado en una camilla, para ser llevado a el gran salón para su velorio, sansa quien estaba revisando las reconstrucciones y ayudando a los heridos se acerco a su esposo quien observaba la bandea stark flamear en las murallas.

" jon... Te encuentras bien" pregunto sansa cuando el volvió su vista hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

" todo bien cariño...Lamento mucho lo que sucedió" dijo jon tomando a sansa con sus dos manos en sus mejillas y acariciándola suavemente.

" nada de esto es tu culpa... Ellos eligieron sus caminos" dijo sansa viendo a los muertos que habían en las camillas y otros llevados a ser velados.

" pero pude evitarlo... Debí dejar que robb se fuera con deanerys, si tan solo... Luwin y tantos otros" dijo jon cuando sansa lo interrumpió con un pequeño beso en sus labios.

" eso nadie lo sabra, no podemos saber que sucederia si hubiéramos tomado otras decisiones"dijo sansa cuando jon simplemente asistió y abrazando a sansa con sus dos brazos y protegiéndola de todos los males.

Luego de todos los preparativos, se hizo un pequeño velorio para el rey gendry, su cenizas fueron lanzadas en la colina frente al castillo de winterfell, mientras que robb fue mantenido en el gran salon, muchos deseaba que robb stark no descanse e las criptas de castillo, el lobo traidor no merecía estar allí, muchos habían muerto por el y tanto otros luchando por el.

Jon no podía tomar una decisión a la ligera, pues árya estába completamente de acuerdo con esa decisión pues robb había matado a hombre que ella tanto amo, ahora el era cenizas en el norte y el descanzaria en las criptas bajo el castillo, era injusto para árya, brandon y rickon era quienes intentaba mediar el conflicto que tenian todos los hermanos.

" no puedes simplemente dejar que el cuerpo de nuestro hermano termine en un bosque... No es lo que padre desearía" dijo bran quien era todo un joven muy inteligente y con mucha tranquilidad en su voz.

" el ya no esta aquí... Padre no esta aquí, gendry no esta aqui, con madre como luwin como muchos otros, pero no viviremos nuestras vidas tomando nuestras decisiones por ellos, robb no sera enterrado aquí y punto" dijo arya cuando se levanto de su asiento y dandole la espalda a sus hermanos se dirigió a la ventana.

" árya se que has perdido a..." dijo sansa cuando árya se dio media vuelta y mira a su hermana con mucha furia.

" tu no sabes lo que es perder a alguien" grito árya cuando sansa se levantó y a acercarse a ella con mucha rapidez la mira fijamemtene a lo ojos y simplemente le respondió.

" pase dos años pensado que jon había muerto, pase noches enteras llorando las pérdidas de mama y papa, pensando en como los cuidaria sin ellos... Sin jon y sin robb, pero aun asi los logre cuidar y proteger, todos aquí perdimos a alguien, perdimos a nuestros padres, pero aun asi seguimos adelante, porque es lo que ellos desearían para nosotros, robb cometió errores, pero no merece que su cuerpo descanse en cualquier lugar del norte, él ya esta... muerto" dijo sansa cuando jon quien estába alli con Arriana en sus brazos meseandola para que no llorara se acerco a sansa para tranquilizarla.

" arya por favor, debemos tranquilizarnos, luego tomaremos una decisión" dijo jon alejando a sansa de la joven stark quien no parecía cambiar de parecer.

Todos los hermanos se habían sentado frente a la chimenea, el viento soplaba fuerte, hacia ruidos por las rendijas, jon sentia como su hija se había logrado dormir en sus brazos y fue en ese momento que rickon habló.

" como haremos" preguntó el muchacho cuando todos los miraron sin entender a lo qye hablaba.

" como le diremos a deanerys que robb... Bueno como reaccionara" preguntó el joven cuando sansa dio un pequeño gemido al presentarse otro problema, dany estaba en essos y siempre y cuando recibiera noticias de robb quien al final había logrado enamorar a su corazón roto, pero desde que s habían casado los difuntos robb y margery no habían enviado mas noticias.

" creo que merece saberlo" dijo jon levantándose y dejando a la niña en su cuna y acercándose a su escritorio para tomar una hija y la pluma para comenzar a escribir una larga carta.

los restos de margery tyrell fue enviado a alto jardín ese mismo día, ya que lady ollena los había reclamado, pero aun no sabia las malas Noticias, pues los hijos de hierro nunca supieron que ser loras tyrell se encontraba en los barco que habían llegado desde el sur y al ser hundidos el caballero de las flores había muerto sin esperanzas de ser encontrado, mientras que su padre se encontraba encarcelado en kings lanndings y al informarse de la muerte de sus hijos había sufrido tanto que no resistió y también murio, el destino de la casa tyrell estaba en manos de la anciana quien aun no sabia de las muerte de su familia y tal vez se les uniera ya que su viejo corazón no resistiría a tantas malas noticias o tal vez si ya que era una mujer muy fuerte, mientras que el destino del trono de hierro aun no estaba decidido no podían negar que la muerte del rey gendry había cambiado todo y que ahora alguien debería ocupar su lugar y desde el norte hasta el sur sabían quien seria el nuevo rey de westeros pero aun este estaba enfrentando a las consecuencias de una guerra civil entre su casa.

Esa misma noche muchos de los guaridas que hacían el turno de la noche se encontraban dentro de el castillo por el fuerte frío que azotaba el castillo, pero fue entonces cuando un hombre encapuchado había tomado un caballo y junto con una carreta de madera había depositado el cuerpo del lobo traidor, robb stark, este había sido preparado para ser enterado en las criptas, llevaba una armadura stark en su cuerpo, pero fue esa persona quien tomo su cuerpo y lo depósito en la carreta de madera, cuando en medio de la noche el caballo comenzó su cabalgata con el pequeño carro de madera y a robb stark sobre el, salio del castillo sin nadie que lo Montará y a entonces cuando poco a poco se periodo su vista entre lo bosques que habían al norte de winterfell, arya lo observaba desde arriba de la muralla, con una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a bajar las escaleras envuelta en pieles y entro al gran salón, esperando no encontrarse con nadie quien la pudiera delatar, regresando a su recámara y preparándose para el dia siguiente donde se enfrentaría a sus hermanos por sus acciones.

Meeren se veia hermosa desde la gran pirámide, deanerys estaba observándolo desde lo mas alto, había cenado y pronto se acostaría para descansar después de un di agitador, al tomar asiento en su cama, sintió un breve lllanto que provenía de la cuna que había a su izquierda.

" que sucede... Cariño te has despertado" dijo dany cuando se levanto y llevando su manos a la cuna levantó a un pequeño bebe, al parecer con unos meses de nacimiento, era muy pequeño y hermoso.

" no puedes dormir..." dijo dany cuando comenzó a menaerlo para que dejara de llorar.

" vamos ned ya no llores bebe" dijo dany con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pues sin duda era su hijo, el hijo de robb stark, eddard stark, pues había nacido hace tan poco tiempo y aun no le habia informado a robb sobre esta hermosa noticia, pero la aucencia de carta de parte de el la preocupaba demasiado.

en ese momento un de sus mensajes golpeo su puerta, al entrar dany lo recibió con una sonría y este dio una reverencia, luego le entrego una carta.

" llegó esta noche mi lady... De westeros, lord stark" dijo el mensajero cuando dany con una sola mano tomo la carta y despidiendo al hombre se acerco a la luz de las velas para poder ver la carta mucho mejor.

" vez cariño... Tu padre ha escrito" dijo dany con una sonrisa y con mucha dificultad lo abrió, rompiendo el sello del huargo y comenzando a leer.

Para deanerys targaryen.

Si esta carta ha llegad a tus manos dany... Lamento decirte que no soy robb quien la escribe, pues han pasado cosas desde su te fuiste, yo jon stark ordene su robb se casara con margery tyrell para unir nuestras casas y a recibir un gran ayuda para afrontar el fuerte invierno.

Jamas pensé que esa mujer convertiría a robb en un hombre en corazón, durante mi ausencia en winterfell, tomo mi lugar, asesinado a mis hombres y colocando a los de su esposa, pues sin dudarlo fue manipulado por ella, ordeno mi asesinato y acabo con la vida de gendry baratheon, lamento informarte de esta manera, pero debía hacerlo, él norte y westeros entero pedía justicia, robb esta muerto y no mentiré, yo lo mate, debia hacerlo, el robb stark que conocias murió hace mucho tiempo, se que era importante para ti, es por eso que no podiamos ocultarte esto.

Desde ya puedes regresar a westeros si lo deseas, no puedo consolarte por tal perdida pero si regresas te estaré esperando, tu exilio a acabado, regresa a casa.

Atte: Jon stark, rey y protector de los siete reinos.

las lágrimas de dany mancharon toda la carta, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos de dolor y llanto, su corazón había dejado de latir, su respiración, era mas fuerte, el hombre que amaba habia muerto, otra vez la muerte le arrebataba su corazón, el bebe comenzaba a despertarse de nuevo, dany dejo la carta en el escritorio, sentía que su manos pronto le fallarían, jon habia acabado con su felicidad, había acabado con el hombre que amaba, con el padre de su hijo, de nuevo el la había acabado. Sentía mucho dolor y cansancio de siempre ser ella quien sufria las pérdidas.

Dany miro a su hijo quien abrió sus ojos y comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente, lentamene lo levantó y mirándolo fijamente le habló.

" ellos quieren que regrese... Lo haré, pero cuando tu crezcas, cuando sepas usar una espada, yo te enseñare a usarla, te dare un ejército, te daré barcos, te daré lo que te pertenece mi hijo... El trono de hierro pero tu me daras al hombre que acabó con todo lo que yo tenia, acabo con tu padre, con tu familia, conmigo, te daré la espada con la que clavaras en el corazón de jon stark, lo prometo por la memoria de robb stark, tu seras aerys targaryen, el verdadero conquistador" dijo dany cuando el niño había dejado de llorar y sus ojos violetas comenzaron a brillar a la luz de las velas, lo ojos de dany estaba llenos de furia, llenos de dolor y sufrimiento deseaba poder acabar con el, con jon, ahora lo odiaba con todo su corazón, sentia que la unica esperanza estába en su hijo, un futuro conquistador que sobrepasaría a jon y se convertiría a un fuerte enemigo cuando este sea mayor de edad, jon no sabia lo que se acercaba y su propia sangre seria la que traería desgracias a su familia, a westeros, dany por ultimo tomo a su hijo entre sus brazos y una mano desocupada tomo una caja de madera que había en la mesa de su recamara, la llevo directo a su chimenea y al caer la caja se abrió y dentro de ella habían tres grandes huevos de dragón.

Árya estaba en la recámara, en sus manos tenia una de las tantas cartas que gendry le escribía, su letra, su forma d haltar con ella la hacía sentir feliz pero ahora con todo lo sucedido le provocaba dolor en su corazón.

La puerta se abrió muy fuerte, en es momento jon y sansa entraron a la recámara de su hermana, quien se levanto escondiendo la carta entre sus manos.

"como pudiste haberme desobedecido" dijo jon cuando fue sansa quien se abalanzo para golpearla pero jon la detuvo.

"árya... Donde esta" grito sansa quien estaba completamente furiosa con ella y arya se acerco a ambos con mucha rapidez.

" lejos... Gracias a los viejos dioses esta lejos de aqui y si querían que descansara con nuestros padres están equivocado, después todo lo que hizo robb con ambos, ustedes desean perdonarlo el ya esta muerto y es solo un maldito cuerpo" grito arya cuando fue sansa quien le dio una fuerte bofetada en su rostro, esta se agachó en señal de dolor pero luego levanto su rostro resistiendo a las lágrimas.

"árya lo siento pero... Debes encontrarlo, así que desde ahora estas desterrada de winterfell"ordeno jon con un tino de voz solemne y de mucho dolor.

Árya abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa pero al instante fruncido su ceño, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la ventana de su cuarto.

"esta bien... Solo que no planeó regresar, así que este sera nuestro ultimo adios" dijo arya volviendo a su hermanos quienes agacharon sus rostro y este vez arya fue quien los obligó a abandonar su cuarto y dejarla sola.

Jon había ordenado a los soldado que prepararan un caballo y con mucho alimento como para varias semanas, sansa les comunico a sus hermanos mas jovenenes lo sucedido y estos se indignaron con jon y con ella, pues estaban corriendo a árya de casa.

" no pueden hacer eso " grito rickon con su forma de ser, un muchacho muy fuerte pero muy nervioso al mismo tiempo, odiaba ver como sus hermanos luchaban entre ellos.

" debe encontrar los restos de robb y podrá regresar rickon" dijo sansa tomando la mano de su joven hermano y este simplemente se la arrebato.

" todos sabemos que no lo hará" dijo rickon dejando la recamara muy furioso y a su hermano bran quien agachaba su cabeza sin decir ninguna palabra.

sansa supo que debía dejarlo solo, pues era mucho que digerir, la muerte de luwin, luego la muerte de robb y ahora el exilio de árya, sansa se levantó en silencio y acercandose a la puerta bran la llamo.

" padre estaria muy triste de ver como todo termino" dijo bran levantando al fin su rostro y viendo como sansa comenzó a llorar, no resistia mas a tanto.

Todos los hermanos o los que quedaba estaban observando a arya subir a su caballo en media de un patio de entrenamiento completamente lleno de heridos y aun muertos por doquier.

Arya miro hacia atras y vio a sus hermanos quienes estaban sin dar un tipo de movimiento para detenerla pero debía ser así.

Arya sin mas retrasos comenzó a cabalgar y las puertas del castillo tras de ella se cerraron, el campo donde hace solo un día se desato una batalla estaba aun lleno de flecjas espadas y cuerpo en descomposición.

Jon agacho su rostro y dando media vuelta dejo a sus hermanos solos, muy rápido se dirigío a el bosque sagrado, necesitaba tiempo en paz, debía digerir todo lo sucedido antes de que su cabeza le explotara, al llegar allí junto con un ghost a su lado, se sento en las raices de ariciano, deseaba poder volver el tiempo atrás, deseaba regresar al maldito dia donde robert barathon le escribió a ned stark, desaba decirle a su tío que no lo hiciera, "no lo hagas... No me digas quien soy... Tu familia se destruirá por eso" decía jon en su adentros, desaba jamas haberse convertido en un targaryen o en heredero al trono de hierro, ese pensamiento le recordó que pronto debería asumir el cargo de rey y sentarse en el maldito trono de hierro, aquell que tantas desgracias provocó.

Jon desaba volver el tiempo atrás y haber partido con su tío a castle black, tomar los votos y convertirse en un hermano de la guardia de la noche, pero hasta eso de había destruido por su culpa ya no existía mas una guardia nocturna, un castle black.

En ese momento cuando el mas estaba destruido, apareció sansa con sus dos niños, jon levanto su rostro y al verlos entendió que no desab volver atras todo, ello eran su felicidad, eran todo para el, si ned stark no hubiera dado a conocer su nombre jamas habría llegado a enamorarse de sansa y tener una gran familia.

" sabíamos que te encontrariamos aqui" dijo sansa cuando jon se levantó y al acercarse a ellos simplemente los abrazo con qnea fuerza, ellos eran sus sostén en un mundo que poco a poco se iba desmoronando.

" no cambiara, ustedes son todo lo que mas amo" dijo jon cuando beso a sansa y su hijos estaba allí, en ese momento tan hermoso.

Pero cuando todo parecia calmarse fue en ese entonces cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar, cuando los arboles comenzaron a caerse, cuando el arciano comenzó a llorar mas sangre, el suelo de sus pies se mecia tanto, se sintió desde winterfell, lo sintió bran y rickon quienes eestaban en la muralla del castillo, lo sintió arya quien estába en los c

Bosques de lobo cuando su caballo se enloqueció, kings lanndings tembló, dorne, algo jardín y todos los siete reinos lo sintieron, pero fue jon quien miro a sansa pues estaba muy asustada, ambos se abrazaron y tomaron a su hijos, parecía nunca detenerse, todo a su alrededor se movía tan fuerte, y cuando al fin se detuvo jon miro a su alrededor y viendo como su castillo desde lejos parecia haber sufrido este terremoto.

Jon tomo a sansa de sus manos y comenzaron su camino de regreso a winterfell, al llegar a las puertas de el bosque se toparon un una mujer harapienta, llevaba una tunica negra parecía no sufrir el fuerte frio, jon choco con ella y esta lo miro a la cara, de inmediato jon recordó quien era, pues no era un rostro fácil de olvidar, era aquella persona que le había hablado del futuro de sus hijos hace tanto tiempo atrás.

" usted" dijo jon cuando sansa la recordó de inmediato, sansa tomo a la hijos para alejarlos de esa persona con un rostro deformado.

" lord snow... Has cambiado tu destino, has desafiado a la muerte, nunca debiste haber hecho tal cosa, te dije su tendrias a tu prime hijo y sería varón pero en contra de tu destino deseaste a una niña, eso a cambiado el curso de la vida, ahora un bastardo se alzara y tomara todo lo que mas amas, llegara como tu regrsaste, lleno de ira y dolor, pero con un objetivo... Destruirte jon snow, pero no si antes desafiaste a la muerte y ella vendrá por ti en persona, pero por tus errores westeros entero cobrara el precio, primero abandonaras todo lo que amas, después la separación del lobo, luego todo será tierras del eterno invierno y la manda de lobos correrá por miedo a la muerte, aquel que todos odian en hielo se convertirá" dijo la mujer muy cerca de jon y este miraba con mucho temor a esa mujer, esas palabras parecían apuñaladas en el corazón, jon tomo la mano de sansa y sin mas prebluos siguió adelante, pero al mirar atrás la mujer ya no estaba allí, había desaparecido.

casi un mes habia pasado de temblor, los ejércitos habían regresado a sus hogares, el norte se estaba recomponiendo de todo los males, pero desde ese día cuando la tierra se meció con tanta fuerza el clima cambio, las tormentas eran lo fuertes el sol ya no salia, él frío mataba amimales, winterfell parecía empeorar cada vez mas.

Jon estaba en su recámara, esperando recibir noticias de el pueblo libre quien se encontraba al norte de winterfell en su nuevo hogar, pero desde la batalla contra robb stark no habían vuelto a escribir.

Jon sintió que alguien lo llamaba desde el patio del castillo,seguido de eso los cuernos de winterfell sonaron.

Jon salio de la recamar y se encontró con sansa y a hermanos en el patio de entrenamiento, los guardias de la muralla del castillo comenzaron a gritar.

" enemigos... Enemigos en el norte" gritaban, pero jon deseaba saber quienes eran, pues llegar así como así para una guerra no ea algo comun.

Jon comenzó a subir las escaleras junto con sus hermanos y al legar allí vieron a un hombre a caballo en medio de la colina, estaba solo, pero jon no podía saber quien era, pero al descubrir lo que en verdad era todos temblaron a su nombre.

" caminates blancos" dijo jon cuando vio el rostro por primera vez del rey de la noche, estaba allí frente a winterfell, su fria mirada estaba fijada en jon, su corona de hielo hacia manotable cuando el cielo se hacia mas oscuro, jon tomo a sus hermanos y cuando comenzaron a descender el Guardiola los volvió a llamar.

" mi lords... Alguien lo acompaña" dijo el guarida señalando al rey de la noche y cuando jon volvió subir vio que un hombre a caballo se paraba al lado del rey de la noche.

" es imposible" dijo jon cuando sansa lo reconoció de inmediato y llevándose sus manos a la boca supo que todo parecía empeorar.

" robb" dijo bran cuando su hermano muerto estaba allí, pero ya no era el mismo, su piel estaba hecha de hielo, su cabello era blanco como la nieve y la espada de jon le había dado estaba convertida en hielo, su ojos miraban amenazante a las murallas de winterfell y en ese preciso momento robb dio un fuerte aullido como de animal y levantando su espada se sintieron miles y miles de gritos de animales de todas partes, parecían hormigas como corrian hacia winterfell, pero todo cambio cuando gigantes aparecieron detrás del rey de la noche y de robb, estaban convertidos en espectros, el campamento de los salvajes había sido destruidos y ahora formaban parte del ejército de los muertos.

Jon miraba como robb con su espada en alto guíaba a las huestes de muertos hacia la ultima resistencia del norte, las a palabras de la anciana resonaron en su cabeza, aquel que todos odian regresara, pero en hielo se convertirá, robb stark se había convertido en un caminante blanco y la larga noche habia llegado con un stark del lado equivocado.


	30. La Larga Noche

La gente corría de aquí para alla intentando escapar de la masacre que estaba por suceder, otros se resignaron y se reunieron con sus familias a esperar su final pero había unos pocos que decidieron luchar... Luchar contra la verdadera amenaza de westeros, la verdadera guerra había llegado, todo este tiempo los hombres lucharon entre ellos pero olvidaron su único enemigo en común, los muertos resurgieron, lo que por cientos de años había dormido mas alla de la muralla se había despertado con el nacimiento de el dragón de jon stark, pero tardaron casi tres años en reunir sus fuerzas y dar su ataque de nuevo, sabían que los hombres estaban mas que debiles, el momento había llegado el día que ned stark inicio una guerra, el día que todo cambio para la vída de jon, ahora el estaba allí viendo como todo a su alrededor corrian, los niños giraban, desde afuera se sentían cientos de gritos, los aullidos de los caminantes blancos sacudían hasta las profundidades de las criptas.

Jon vio como sansa tomo a sus hijos y junto con sus hermanos entraron al gran salón, jon los siguió y a entrar vio como sus hermanos e incluso su esposa se preparaban para luchar, algo que jon no podia permitir para nada.

Se abalanzó a su esposa y a tomarla de los brazos la miro fijamente para que supiera que hablaba muy en serio.

" que es lo que hacen" pregunto jon cuando miro a su hermanos tomar unas espadas y los abanderados stark se preparaban de igual manera.

" no lo vez... Lucharemos" dijo sansa cuando miro como todos los hombres se quedaron en silencio y esperaban las palabras de su rey, pero el no podía imaginar lo que sucedería, no había hombres para defender el castillo de los muertos.

" no puedes, no te dejare" dijo jon cuando sansa se alejo de el y acercándose a la gran mesa apoyando su manos en el lugar donde ned stark se sentaba y decidía grandes problemas del norte ahora no había nada por que decidir.

" es nuestro hogar... Winterfell, el norte, todo lo que vivimos, todo nuestros caminos llegan hasta este punto y es él momento de tomar una decisión jon... es matar o morir o morir para matar... Somos stark de winterfell y somos la manada" dijo sansa cuando volvió a jon quien negaba con su cabeza, estaba muy decidío a dejarlo todo para salvar la vida de su familia.

" no... No te dejare, jamas podría dejarte luchar alli... Siente eso... Lo que esta allá afuera no es algo que hayamos enfrentado antes, no son los lannister, no son los tyrell... los caminantes blancos no quieren el norte,no quieren el trono de hierro... Quieren a westeros hundido en la larga noche" dijo jon en voz alta cuando todos los escucharon, no eran buenas palabras para alentar a su hombres pero ya era demasiado tarde.

" no puedo dejar que mi hogar sea Destruido" dijo sansa con lágrimas en sus ojos y sentía que todo estaba perdido.

" no... No puedo... Pero no hay otra opción, debes escapar antes de que sea demasiado tarde" dijo jon tomando a sansa y a sus hermanos de sus brazos.

" y a donde iremos" preguntó bran cuando jon agacho si rostro para tomar a su hermano de sus hombros.

" tu eres el mayor... Lleva a tus hermanos a la capital, allí estará seguros, tyrion esta allí, debe quedarse en el sur" dijo jon cuando sansa entre llantos negaba con su cabeza.

" jon... Y tu que harás, ven con nostros" dijo sansa cuando su voz se trababa por el miedo y el dolor de volverse a alejar de jon otra vez.

" no me iré... No puedo dejar a mis soldados luchar sin su rey... debes irte, siempre te dije que regresaria pero esta vez es muy diferente, esta tal vez sea muestra ultima vez sansa" dijo jon besando apasionadamente a sansa cuando esta lo abrazo con tanta fuerza y su hijos tomaron a jon para que este lo mirara.

" jorren, debes promterme que protegeras a tu madre, eres lo mas importante que tengo junto con tu hermana, debes convertirte en un hombre fuerte porque westeros lo necesitara, esto es sólo el comienzo y ello necesitaran a un líder quien los guíe por la larga noche y ese seras tu" dijo jon cuando beso la frente de joren y este con lágrimas en sus mejillas y con un gran dolor se alejo de su padre.

Jon tomo a arianna en sus brazos y con mucho amor le dio un suave beso en su pequeña frente.

" adiós mi pequeña ave" dijo jon cuando sansa no podia resistir a mucho mas, pero fue bran quien la tomo de sus brazos.

"es momento... Ustedes, les encomiendo la mision mas grande su haya tenido, deben proteger a mi familia y a todas las mujeres y niños del castillo deben sacarlos de aquí... Hay un pasadizo por las criptas y deben ir al sur lo mas rapido que puedan" dijo jon cuando un pequeño esucadron tomo las espadas que jon les otorgaba y este les daba las intrusiones que debían seguir una vez se hayan salido de la ciudad.

sansa junto con sus hijos y sus hermanos miraron como jon se alejaba mas de ellos, pues los solados los sacaban a la fuerza de gran salon pero jon estaba alli inmóvil y con su rostro frío y con dolor, ghost no se movía de su lado, jon a ver como sansa desapareció de su vista agacho su rostro y volvió hacia lo soldados que estaban allí, un gran silencio tomo el gran salón.

" se que tienen miedo... No les diré que no teman, pues lo que esta allí afuera es desconocido, jamas nos hemos enfrentado a algo así, no les puedo obligar a que luchen, pero... Me acompañaran una ultima vez" dijo jon con mucha serenidad en su tono de voz, su rostro deostraba miedo, inseguridad, cansancio, pero demostraba también valentía, honor y sobre todo a un gran stark defendiendo su hogar, un verdadero rey en el norte.

Uno tras otro los soldados comemzaron sacar sus espadas y a dar un Paso al frente en señal de apoyo a jon.

El patio del castillo estaba listo para un ultimo ataque, las puertas se cerraron, dejando a algunos de los ciudadanos que se habían logrado entrar al castillo pero si seguía l puerta abierta por más tiempo sería mucho mas peligroso, jon sentía sus gritos de miedo, aun los muertos no habían llegado, desde la torre de winterfell se veía que una fuerte nube blanca comenzaba a tomar el pueblo de winterfell y lo cubura todo, pero la gente deseaba esta dentro de las murallas de castillo pero jon con mucho dolor ordenó cerrarlas cuando vio que la neblina estaba a punto de llegar.

Jon estaba en medio de el patio, frente a las grandes puertas de madera, los gritos de las personas era horribles, golpeaban las puertas para poder entrar, sentía como una fuerte tormenta de nieve comenzó a azotar el castillo, era casi imposible poder ver ya que todo estaba en blanquecido.

Los soldados formaron larga filas a lado de su rey, escudos stark y mas abanderados de casas de norte formaba un muro de escudo, ya era demasiado tarde para luchar en campo de batalla, era una masacre segura, jon sentía como los gritos sacudían el castillo pero de pronto todo se silencio, como si todos los que estaban del otro lado de las puertas desaparecieron, jon sentía como sus soldados rompían filas y se preguntaban entre ellos que sucedía, fue jon quien tomo coraje y se acerco hasta las puertas con su espada en guardia.

La respiración de jon era rápida, su corazón latía mucho mas rápido, apoyando sus manos en la puerta se acerco para poder ver entre las rendijas de ambas puertas, solo era la fuerte tormenta de nieve pero no había nadie en ella.

Pero en ese momento una figura oscura con un espada comenzó a salir de entre la tormenta, sus pasos eran lentos pero jon podia sentir sus pesados pies, pronto logró ver que lletbava una corona en su cabeza, poco a poco se acercaba mas a el.

El rey de la noche estaba caminando directo a las puertas del castillo, jon de inmediato ordeno preparase para un ataque, cuando volvió a sus filas vio como las puertas cayeron como si fueran tan livianas, provocaron que toda la nieve se levantara por su caída, pero al comenzar a calmarse cientos de gritos empezaron a acercarse, lo muertos habían entrado al castillo de winterfell, y el rey de los caminantes blancos entro al castillo observando a todos los soldados en búsqueda de algo.

Jon lucho contra varios muertos pero al ver que el rey estaba frente a el, se abalanzo con su espada pero el caminante blanco no se inmuto, pues una espada se interpuso entre jon y el rey.

Robb stark defendió a al rey blanco quien simplemente siguió su camino sin importarle jon, quien esté debía luchar con su hermano de nuevo, pero antes de luchar vio como el rey tomo el camino hacia el bosque sagrado.

En ese momento jon sintió que un fuerte golpe en su pecho lo derrumbó cayendo al suelo, en ese preciso momento robb clavo su espada en la tierra por error, pues jon se movió mas rápido y poniendose de pie se preparaba para otro ataque.

No podía creer como su hermano se había convertido en algo así, llevaba una armadura oscura, su piel expulsaba vapores helados, sus ojos eran celestes, su mejillas estaban arrugadas y pegadas a los huesos de su rostro.

Jon sintió que debía atacar, pero en ese momento viento gris apareció, el huargo de robb ataco a su propio señor, luchando contra robb quien no dudo un segundo en clavar su espada a su antiguo lobo cuando este dio un gemido de dolor cayendo al suelo sin vida y robb parecia no sentí nada al respecto, luego volvio su vista a jon quien se abalanzo hacia el, pero este impacto su espada con la suya y un ruido ensordecedor ocurrió, la espada de jon se quebró y fue en ese momento cuando más débil estaba que vio como sus soldados caían ante los muertes, cientos y cientos cruzaban las puertas del castillo algunos otros habian trepado las murallas, jon volvió su vista a robb quien comenzaba su marcha hacia el, en ese momento bran apareció corriendo entre todos los muertos, pero en sus manos llevaba una gran espada, era hielo, el mandoble de los stark, jon lo reconoció de inmediato.

" que haces aquí... Debías estar con sansa" dijo jon cuando bran se paro frente a el y observaba como robb caminaba hacia el, pero sin mostrar signos de reconocerlo.

" creo que esto los puede detener" dijo bran cuando miro hacia el mango de la espada en señal a jon, quien por unos segundos dudó pero fue muy rápido, apoyo su dos manos en el mango y desvaino la gran espada y cuando robb se abalanzo jon meneo la espada y cuando el filo de la espada toco la piel de hielo de robb, este se partió en mil pedazos y fue cuando jon cayo con la pesada espada en el suelo, dando un fuerte grito por la cantidad de fuerza que tuvo que hacer, todo a su alrededor parecía haberse detenido, los pedazos de hielo estaban en sus pies, ahora estaba seguro de haber acabado con su hermano de un vez por todas, pero ahora todo a su alrededor estaba destruido.

" jon... Jon vuelve"dijo bran cuando apoyo sus manos en los brazos extendidos de su hermano quien tenia su vista perdida.

" debemos irnos" grito bran cuando jon logro volver en si, vio como todos los muertos se acercaban a bran.

" ven" ordeno jon cuando logró levantar la espada y comenzar su marcha hacia el bosque sagrado en búsqueda de el rey de la noche, jon y bran alcanzado a ver al rey parado frente al árbol sagrado, este simplemente estaba allí observándolo, pero de repente llevó su mano al tronco del árbol y este comenzó a congelarse, sus ojas rojas caían al suelo, el rostro del árbol se perdía bajo una gran capa de Hielo, todos los arboles a su alrededor hacían lo mismo, y pronto el bosque sangrado era sólo hielo, grandes piedras salieron de la tierra como si hubieran estado allí por mucho tiempo, todas formaban una linea con curvas y llegaban hasta el arciano, jon y su hermano sintieron como todo su suelo temblaba y al levantar su vista vio que el rey lo estába observando, por un segundo esté decidido a atacar y luchar contra él, ya sabía que el hacerlo valyrio podía acabar a los caminantes pues el propio sam había dicho eso a jon hace ya tiempo atrás.

Jon se abalanzo pero sintió que bran lo tomo de su mano, este miro su brazo retenido y luego volvió su vista a bran.

" no lo hagas... No luches, tienes a tus hijos... No luches hoy... Lucha mañana" dijo bran cuando jon volvió su mirada a el rey cuando detras de el mas caminantes blancos aparecieron parecían salir de entre los arboles.

Jon respiro hondo, pues sabia que las palabras de bran eran ciertas, tal vez Moriría por nada, fue entonces cuando asistió con su cabeza y comenzo a correr

Junto con su hermano regresado a el castillo, a los establos, debía sacar a lo soldados que mas podían para reagrupares a las afueras de la ciudad, pues ya era tarde winterfell había sido destruida, no lo había sido cuando theon greyjoy la tomó, menos cuando ramsay bolton lo intento y robb no llegó a hacerlo pero ahora estaba siendo destruida por completo por el ejercito de los muertos, winterfell ahora era de los muertos.

Árya estaba en un pequeño pueblo cerca de puerto blanco, deseaba poder darle agua a su caballo y comer un poco para luego seguir su viaje hacia donde sea que sus pies la llevaran.

" una viajera del norte..." dijo un hombre con unas vestimentas un poco extrañas para afrontar el fuerte invierno, su cabello era con largos Risos oscuros, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención a árya era su pequeña estatura, su tono de voz no era del todo norteña.

" winterfell... Y usted" pregunto la joven stark cuando el hombre acariciaba su caballo y miraba hacia la gente que estaba a su cercanías, parecían hablar de el, pues muchas mujeres lo miraban con recelos y otras con temor, arya logró descubrir que algo sucedía con Ese hombre.

" la ciudad libre de bravos... Pero deseo recorrer el oeste de westeros antes de regresar a mi hermosa ciudad mi lady..." dijo el hombre con una sonrisa y esperando oír el nombre de la joven que estaba escuchándolo con mucho aprecio.

" Olí.. snow" dijo arya pues sabía que no era seguro andar por eso parajes sola y mas llevando el nombre de la casa stark, pues arya no sabia mucho de como eran afuera de las murallas de su hogar, pero al usar el nombre bastado del norte le recordaba a jon y su firme recuerdo de su hogar.

" asi que olí... Mi nombre es syrio forell, un gran espadachín si me lo preguntas" dijo el hombre de baja estatura cuando le dio una sonrisa a Árya, quien aun sin saber porque ese hombre le provoco una sonría, una alegría después de tanto tiempo sintiendo un gran dolor en su corazón.

" eres de lejos... Escuche historias sobre bravos, son ciertas" preguntó árya acercandose mas al hombre cuando este comenzó a sentir confianza en la joven stark.

" pues si te refieres al gran titan que protege la ciudad pues si... el esta allí en las puertas de la ciudad, recibiendo a todos los extranjeros" dijo el hombre de baja estatura cuando mostraba con su rostro tanta felicidad a recordar su hogar.

" piensas algún día regresar" pregunto árya cuando tomo las riendas de su caballo y comenzó a caminar junto con el espadachín quien se dirigía a la salida del pueblo para seguir con su camino.

"pues quiere conocer el oeste de westeros y cuando termine, tomare un barco de regreso a mi amada ciudad" dijo el hombre cuando árya asistió con su cabeza y al llevar su vista a sus pies pero fue entonces cuando syrio la observó con atención.

" sabes... Si quieres puedes acompañarme, tienes pinta de ser toda una aventurera como yo, y tal vez te encararía conocer lugares jamas pisados por lo hombre junto con un enano de una ciudad muy lejana" dijo el hombre cuando árya lo miro con sorpresa, no podía negar que desaba ir con el, deseaba dejar todo atrás y seguir su vida sin importar lo demás, pero un poco de los stark estaba allí presente, ese algo le decía que no debía alejarse mas o no habría mercha atras.

" me encantaría... Pero no puedo, tengo a mi familia" dijo árya cuando syrio asistió con su cabeza y al volver a mirar hacia adelante,monto su caballo y mirando al horizonte donde el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y un fuerte viento frío comenzaba a aparecer, fue entonces cuando árya levantó su vista para ver al el espadachín con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

" bueno mi querida amiga... que tengas buena fortuna y que siempre encuentres lo que deseas, pues yo vivo con ese propósito" dijo el hombre cuando le tendió la mano a árya quien la recibió con alegría.

" igualmente mi lord" dijo árya cuando vio como el hombre montando a su caballo comenzó a cabalgar hacia el este, mientras que árya subió a su caballo y cuando dio mdia vuelta dándole la espalda a su amigo extrangero se detuvo pues miles de pensamientos aparecieron en su mente, " encuentra lo que deseas, vivir la vida no por lo que están muertos, y si deseo conocer lugares diferentes, si deseo tener mis aventuras, si deseo seguir adelante y no ver hacia atrás"dijo árya en sus adentros cuando asistió con su cabeza y dando media vuelta de inmediato comenzó a cabalgar para llega al extranjero quien no parecia sorprenderse de verla a su lado, el agacho su rostro dando una pequeña risa.

" de que te ríes" preguntó árya cuando syrio volvió su vista y viendola fijamente le respondió.

" pues sabia que los stark tienen la aventura en sus venas" afirmo el extranjero cuando árya lo miro con mucha sorpresa, pues sabia quien era y eso la sorprendía demasiado.

" como... Sabes quien soy" pregunto la joven cuando el hombre meneo su cabeza y volví su mano al pueblo.

" esas personas no me miraba a mi... Te miraban a ti, pues eras la prometida de rey gendry... Y yo fui quien lo entreno en la capital todo ese tiempo, pues es difícil ser un herrero pero no saber luchar" dijo el hombre cuando árya se detuvo en medio del campo, frente a ella se alzaban grandes montañas, la nieve aun llegaba hasta allí, pero estaba lejos de casa, demasiado de lo que alguna vez estuvo.

" que sucede" preguntó syrio cuando volvió su vista a árya quien miraba al suelo y volvía su vista a el norte.

" este es el limite... Jamas estuve tan lejos de Casa" dijo árya con mucho miedo, inseguridad, y sobre todo no tenía el coraje de dar un paso mas.

" mi pequeña niña... he aprendido muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida, pero una de las mas importantes es... Cuando un hombre no sabe hacia donde ir, simplemente debe seguir sus pies... Un paso hacia adelante y pronto no podrás detenerte, te llevaran a lugares diferentes y desconocidos pero lo mas valioso es que siempre regresan a casa"dijo syrio con esa forma de hablar que lo hacia único, árya Sonreia al verlo, pues un poco de su padre había en el, era sabio y bondadoso, árya volvió a mirar al norte y dando un paso hacia adelante, el caballo comenzó a galopar sin detenerse, a su lado syrio, árya se sentía tan libre, segura y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía feliz.

Sansa ayudaba a las mujeres y niños a salir del castillo, cientos y cientos de personas escapaban de los muertos, sansa estaba acompañada por sus hermanos, guiaba una de las grandes caravanas, detrás de ella había ancianas, mujeres embarazadas y niños que se congelaban por el fuerte viento helado.

" mi lady... Hacia donde nos dirigimos" dijo una de las ancianas que se había apoyado en los brazos de sansa y esta la ayudaba caminar.

" lejos de aqui... Por ahora debemos salir de estas tierras lo más rápido posible" dijo sansa cuando sintió los fuertes gritos de los caminantes blancos que atacaban a el pueblo.

Esto provocó que muchos empezaran a gritar de miedo, sansa tomo a sus hijos y junto con sus hermanos comenzaron a seguir adelante, cuando unos espectros aparecieron desde Su frente, sansa aparto a sus hijos y los llevo hacia atrás, ella vio por primera vez a los muertos, no podía creer que existiera algo así, estaban esqueléticos, unos en descomposición, pero sansa vio desde lejos que un hombre a caballo los estaba observando desde lejos, era un caminante blanco, este dirigía a los muertos hacia los pobres habitantes que huían como hormigas, pero sansa miro fijamente como los muertos se abalanzaban a ella y en ese momento los huargos de los jóvenes saltaron en su defensa, lady, summer y shagydog atacaron a los muertos arrancando sus cabezas, sansa dio una pequeña sonrisa a ver como los huargos los protegían, ella pensó en ese momento qu hubiera pasado si su padre estaría vivo, el no creía sobre los caminantes blancos pero ahora estaban destruyendo su hogar y obligandolos a huir.

Bran en ese momento vio como el caminante montando su caballo se alejo a ver que un soldados dhltraki apareció con sus espadas curvadas de acero valryio se adelanto a defender a la reina, bran en ese momento recordó lo que significaba y vino a su mente el mandoble de su padre.

Bran soltó la mano de sansa y volvío su vista al el castillo, cuando dudo unos segundos y muy rápido regreso de nuevo, sabia que jon no podía sobrevivir sin ese mandoble y debía hacer algo.

" bran... Regresa aquí" grito sansa cuando miro como rickon la detuvo tomándola de sus manos.

" dejalo... No podemos volver" dijo rickon cuando sansa miro por última vez a su hermano alejándose muy rápido de la larga fila de mujeres y niños que estaban desesperados por alejarse de winterfell.

bran al llegar de nuevo a las murallas del castillo comenzó a treparlas como cuando era niño, debia llega al patio de entrenamiento donde jon estaba defendiendo lo último que quedaba de winterfell, al llegar se encontró con cientos y cientos de muertos luchando contra los abanderados stark, pero logro llegar hasta el gran salon, comenzó a correr por los pasillos vacíos hasta llegar a la recámara de su padre, a abrirla de inmediato se dirigió a un gran cofre de madera, al abrirlo sintió gritos de los caminantes y eso lo obligo a volver su vista hacia la puerta abierta donde se encontraba un espectro, tenia el aspecto de un niño mayor de edad, bran se levantó con mucho temor a verlo frente a el, este parecía observarlo pero no hacia nada mas, luego bran noto como el muerto se abalanzó hacia el pero hodor lo tomo de sus brazos y logro reventarlo contra la pared.

" hodor... Hodor" dijo el hombre gigante cuando bran dio una gran sonrisa al verlo sano y salvo.

" hodor... Gracias a los dioses " dijo bran cuando volvió hacia el cofre y vio que hielo estaba alli, con su vaina oscura, habia algunas cosas mas de ned pero lo mas importante estaba allí.

" hodor levata esto por mi" dijo bran cuando el hombre se acerco y agachándose levanto el mandoble como si fuera una espada simple y liviana.

Luego ambos se dirigion de nuevo al gran salon, pero al llegar a la puerta que salia hacia donde jon se encontraba comenzaron a entrar, bran vio como los muertos se arrastraban , sintio mucho temor, pero fue hodor quien solto la espada y esta al caer se dirigió a las puertas, hodor empujo con mucha fuerza logrando cerrarlas, pero no resistirían mucho, la única salia era hacía el sur del castillo, bran supo que hodor no podría irse con el, pues si soltaba la puerta los muertos entrarían y acabarían con el joven bran.

" hodor... Hodor" gritaba el hombre con mucha fuerza para resistir los golpes de los muertos, la puerta comenzaba a quebrarse.

" no... No" grito bran cuando vio como hodor asistía con su cabeza y señalaba hacia el sur, bran negaba con su cabeza y sintió otro grito de los caminantes, no había opción, tomo con sus dos manos la espada y rápidamente salio del gran salón, pero antes miro por última vez a su fiel amigo hodor quien sonreía al verlo irse sano y salvo, parecia no entender el peligro que estaba enfrentando.

" hodor" dijo por última vez cuando bran con lágrimas en sus ojos asistió y comenzo a correr hacia la otra salida, una que daba a los establos, fue allí donde se encontró con una batalla campal, muertos y vivos, allí entre todo ese desastre vio a su hermano robb y a jon luchando.

Luego de que jon y bran hayan escapado de esa batalla pero aun seguían dentro de los muros de winterfell, pero mientras ellos huian, hodor luchaba contra la fuerza intemente de lo muertos, cuando la puerta cedió, hodor se dio media vuelta y cientos de muertos entraron como arañas, trepaban los tecchos del gran salón, otros se arrastraba como víboras, pero hodor se detuvo en el medio del gran salón, cuando los muertos lo rodearon, volteanto las largas mesas de madera, y las bancas,estaba perdido, todo se abalanzaron a el, desarmando sus cuerpo, clavando sus espadas en el cuerpo del hombre gigante, pero cuando todo había acabado, el gran salon donde hace tan sólo meses se reunían señores de norte, donde jugaban los hijos de jon, donde jon snow fue reconocido como targaryen, donde ned fue coronado rey en el norte, donde los stark habían vivido tanta cosas hermosas ahora estaba repleta de muertos, todos ellos se detuvieron cuando desde la entrada principal entro el gran rey de la noche, sus pasos congelaban la roca de el suelo, detrás de el tres caminantes blancos que llevaban armaduras diferentes a los demás, eran más grandes y con espinas de hielo entraron detrás de rey.

Este se detuvo frente a la gran mesa de los stark, allí habían la cuatro sillas donde sansa, jon bran y rickon se sentaba ahora estaban vacías, el rey las miro y lentamente apoyo sus manos en la mesa, esta simplemente se quebro como si fuera de hielo, pero a la gran silla de rey, una simple silla de madera para uno de de noble corazon, el rey blanco lentamente se sentó en ella, pero en ese momento la silla comenzó a hacerse mas grande y de hielo, como si fuera él trono de hierro pero este era de hielo solido, el rey miro como sus seguidores los caminates blancos tomaron sus otros asientos y los muertos comenzaron a destruir todo, comenzaron trepar por los pasillos, destruían y mataban a todos los que estaban escondidos dentro de el castillo, ahora el rey de la noche habia tomado el castillo de los stark y obligándolos a huir.

Sansa estaba lejos de el castillo, había logrado salvar a muchos, pero dejo que se adelantara la marcha y ella simplemente se poso sobre la colina que daba hacia winterfell, allí podía escucharse los gritos de cientos de inocentes muriendo, siendo masacrados por una amenaza que parecía jamas llegar, pero no fue así, sansa largaba lágrimas de sus ojos a ver como su hogar había sido destruidos, rickon se acerco a ella y abrazo con mucha fuerza, sansa sintió mucho dolor al dejar a su hermano regresar a un lugar así, allí estaba el hombre que amaba y su adorado hermano.

" debemos seguir, el tío edmure nos ayudara, si perdemos tiempo aqui los muertos nos alcanzaran" dijo rickon cuando regreso a la marcha dejando a sansa mirando tal vez lo ultima vez a winterfell.

"regresa a mi" dijo sansa cuando se dio media vuelta y secándose las lágrimas se alejo de winterfell tomando el camino real, debia llegar a las riverrun, antes de que el frío los matara a todos. Una larga marcha de personas marchaban alejandose de las tierras de norte, huían antes de que el rey de la noche los encontrará y los masacrará, esa masacre se la llamo desde ese día como la masacre del largo invierno, muchos cantan canciones de ese dia, otros dicen que esa noche los pasillos de winterfell se congelaron hasta los cimientos y que jamas volvió a ver el sol.

Jon por su parte estaba marchando a caballo junto con bran a su lado, de los cientos de hombres que tenia a su mando simplemente sobrevivió el y bran, jon se sentia dolido al ver como abandonaba sus tierras y a su gente a un destino fatal, pero no podía hacer mas que huir.

Jon volvió su vista hacia el pueblo de winterfell, habia cadáveres en todas las calles, cuervos rondaban los cielos, cuando se encontraron alejados de la masacre jon junto con bran volvieron sus vista hacia winterfell, jon fruncio el ceño cuando vio que un hombre caminaba entre los muertos, estaba solo, alrededor de todos los cadáveres, era el rey de la noche, jon lo observo y se dio cuenta de que el caminante blanco los estaba viendo a ambos desde lejos, este miro a jon y luego movio su cabeza para ver a los cientos de cadáveres, pero luego volvió a jon con una pequeña sonrisa, luego comenzó a levantar sus brazos y jon miro con mucha furia como los muertos comenzaban a alzarse de el suelo, uno tras otro, animales personas todos ahora eran parte del ejército de el rey de los muertos, quien con su corona de hielo miran a jon quien mordía sus labios y con mucho dolor en su corazón, junto con bran sin mirar hacia atras dieron media vuelta alejándose de winterfell, ya no había nada mas que hacer, jon era un rey si un reino, le habían quitado sus tierras, habían matado a su pueblo, alejado de su familia, ahora los stark estaban divididos, tal vez no se encontraría en mucho tiempo y en algunos casos jamás se volverían a ver.

Arya recorriendo el este de westeros, sansa junto con rickon yendo a las riverrun, jon y bran huyendo al sur sin detenerse hacia kings lanndings esperando encontrar a sansa en su camino, pero lo que no sabia es que sansa se encontraia en su camino a ciertas personas que lo cambiarían todo, la larga noche habia llegado, los muertos habían movido sus piezas, habían tomado la capital del norte, ahora les seguía tomar las tierras de los ríos, por eso sansa debia avisar a su tio y prepararse para la llegada del rey, los muertos pronto tomarían westeros entero porque no se encontraban con un ejército que los detenga, y si fuera poco a otro lado del mar estrecho otro targaryen estaba siendo criado con un proposito... Destruir a los stark y a sus decendientes, una guerra se aproximaba, aun no se sabe con quien se luchara pero si se sabe que sera la mas grande que westeros haya visto y tal vez... Se la última que jon stark luchara.

 **notas: bueno hasta aquí llego esta narración, es un final abirto como los que hacen la serie en loa finales de temporada pero por el momento no seguria, fue un gusto escribír esta historia, quisiera saber si les guste asi que por favor dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por la apoyo, y siguan leyendo mis historias como Fuego Y Hielo.**


End file.
